Die Suche
by olischulu
Summary: Ab Episode 1.01, sehr AU, Cameron mal ganz anders. M-Rating für spätere Kapitel.  Updates wie immer jeden Sonntag.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

„JOHN!" Schrie Sarah.

Cromartie hatte ihn erwischt. John war hereingekommen und hatte nach ihr gerufen. Cromartie hatte ihm in die Brust geschossen. Er war noch rückwärtsgetaumelt und dann neben der Tür zu Boden gegangen.

„Wir haben gewonnen Sarah Connor", sagte Cromartie und ging zu John.

Sarah sah wie die Maschine sich über ihren Toten Sohn beugte. In ihr war Alles leer. John war tot, es war vorbei.


	2. Kapitel 1 und 2

**Kapitel 1**

Sarah sah nur noch einen Schatten auf Cromartie zuhuschen. Der Schatten rammte etwas Langes mit Gewalt in Cromarties Rücken, dieser richtete sich ruckartig auf.

Der Schatten riss den langen Gegenstand wieder aus dem Rücken der Maschine.

Dann kam ein schlanker Arm durch den Körper der Maschine geschossen und hielt Etwas in der Hand. Die Augen Cromarties leuchteten kurz noch rot auf und verloschen dann.

Als der Arm mit dem Gegenstand zurückgezogen wurde sank die Maschine in sich zusammen.

Der Schatten lies den Gegenstand fallen und wirbelte herum.

„JOHN?" Schrie der Schatten mit weiblicher Stimme und stürzte zu John.

„Komm schon Baby", hörte Sarah die Stimme sagen. „Du kannst nicht tot sein, Du bist John Connor".

Als Sarah sich aufgerappelt hatte und tränenüberströmt zu dem Platz taumelte an dem ihr Sohn gestorben war, sah sie ein Mädchen mit braunen langen Haaren, das ihren Sohn im Arm hielt.

„Was...?" Brachte Sarah hervor.

Das Mädchen hatte eine Hand auf Johns Brust liegen. „Gottseidank, er lebt".

Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf. „Er lebt Sarah Connor, er trägt eine kugelsichere Weste, er hat sich beim Hinfallen nur den Kopf gestoßen".

Sarah sank auf Johns anderer Seite zu Boden. Sie wollte nach John greifen aber das Mädchen wich mit John im Arm zurück.

„Nein!" Rief sie. „Du wirst ihn mir nicht wegnehmen".

Sarahs Hände, die nach John hatten greifen wollen hingen in der Luft. Sie blickte in das trotzige Gesicht des Mädchens.

„Wer zur Hölle bist Du?" Fragte Sarah leise.

Das Mädchen öffnete den Mund. „Ich...". Dann schloss sie den Mund wieder und blickte auf John hinab. Zärtlich strich sie eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.

Sarah starrte verwirrt auf das Mädchen, dass ihre Hand zärtlich an die Wange ihres Sohnes gelegt hatte.

Das Mädchen hob den Kopf. „Er ist meine Bestimmung". Sagte sie entschieden und blickte wieder hinab auf John.

Sarah war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie blickte auf die surreale Szene vor sich, dann klingelte es in ihrem Kopf. Sie sah hinüber zu der Maschine. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie heißt Du?" Fragte Sarah das Mädchen.

Zögerlich wandte die Braunhaarige ihren Kopf. „Cameron", sagte sie und blickte augenblicklich wieder zu John.

Sarah näherte sich dem Mädchen langsam. Vorsichtig streckte sie eine Hand aus und legte diesen an den Oberarm des Mädchens.

„Cameron", sagte sie ganz sanft. „Wir müssen weg von hier".

Cameron sah zu ihr und nickte langsam.

„Könntest du John in den Wagen legen und das Thermit unter dem Beifahrersitz mitbringen? Wir müssen den da vernichten", sagte Sarah und wies mit dem Daumen zu Cromartie.

Cameron nickte Sarah zu und mit Leichtigkeit erhob sie sich mit John auf dem Arm und ging hinaus zum Wagen.

Sarah sah ihr zwei Sekunden hinterher, dann kam Leben in sie.

Cameron setzte John unendlich vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz. Johns Lieder begannen zu flattern. Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor sich sein Blick klärte. „Cameron?" Fragte er verwundert.

„Hallo John", sagte Sie und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Dir ist nichts passiert. Du hast Dir nur den Kopf gestoßen und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung".

John spürte stechende Kopfschmerzen. „Er hob eine Hand und streichelte über Camerons Wange. „Was für ein schöner Traum", sagte er und lächelte.

Cameron lehnte sich in die Berührung, dann lächelte sie ihn an. „Warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück". Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

John lächelte und schloss die Augen. Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Cameron sah ihn noch einen Augenblick an, dann griff sie unter den Sitz.

Sie tastete ein Wenig umher, richtete sich dann verwundert auf, überlegte kurz und beugte sich dann hinunter in den Zwischenraum vor den Sitzen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden richtete sie sich erneut auf und schüttelte mit verwundertem Gesicht den Kopf.

Schließlich schlug sie die Tür des Wagens zu, umrundete ihn und ging zurück zum Haus.

„Da ist kein Thermit unter dem Sitz Sarah Connor", sagte sie und sah sich verblüfft um.

Da war keine Sarah Connor. Cameron warf gerade einen Blick in den Nebenraum als sie draußen den Wagen anspringen und losfahren hörte.

Camerons Augen weiteten sich. Sie wirbelte herum und stürmte aus dem Haus. Sie sah den Wagen gerade in die Hauptstraße einbiegen und sprintete los.

Sarah wartete, bis das Mädchen... nein, 'die Maschine' verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken das Haus verlassen hatte. Dann lief sie schnell hinten herum aus dem Haus. Sehr leise und vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Hausecke. Sie sah die Maschine um den Wagen herumgehen in Richtung Haus.

Als Cameron das Haus betreten hatte lief Sarah geduckt zum Wagen, öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür, stieg ein und schob den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss.

Wagen starten, Gang einlegen und aufs Gas treten waren fast eins. Die Fahrertür schloss sich von Alleine.

Kurz bevor sie auf die Hauptstraße einbog sah sie die Mädchen-Maschine aus dem Haus gelaufen und dann hinter ihnen her kommen.

Cameron fühlte dass sich etwas in ihrem Inneren zusammenkrampfte. „NEIN!" Schrie sie während des Laufens.

Sarah sah in den Rückspiegel. Sie sah die Maschine nicht aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Drei Sekunden später sah sie immer noch nichts. Erst als sie rüber zu John blickte übersprang ihr Herz einen Schlag.

Sie sah die Maschine über den Seitenstreifen herangesprintet kommen. Klar, Diese Cameron hatte sich nicht an die Straßen zu halten sondern konnte Querfeldein laufen.

Sarah trat das Gaspedal bis zum Kickdownpunkt durch. Im selben Moment verfluchte sie die Automatik des Wagens. Zwei Sekunden lang war alle Antriebsleistung weg und mit einem kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter sah Sarah Cameron bedrohlich näher kommen.

Cameron hatte den Arm ausgestreckt, fast hatte sie die Heckklappe erreicht.

Dann hatte die Automatik runter geschaltet und der Wagen schoss mit einem Ruck vorwärts.

Cameron spürte schon das Metall unter ihren Fingern, als der Wagen sich sprunghaft von ihr entfernte.

„SARAH CONNOR TU DAS NICHT!" Schrie sie hinter dem Wagen her. Dann sackte sie in die Knie. „Nimm ihn mir nicht Weg", fügte sie hinzu, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Nimm ihn mir nicht weg". Nur flüsternd kam der letzte Satz.

Das letzte was Sarah sah war wie die Maschine in die Knie sackte. Es sah verzweifelt aus.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2<strong>

James Ellison war mit dem Flugzeug auf dem kleinen Flughafen von Red Valley eingetroffen. Der Hilfssheriff hatte ihn zum Hotel gebracht.

Momentan wurden alle einsam stehenden Häuser überwacht. Sarah Reese alias Sarah Connor war nicht gemeldet aber ein John Reese war an der Schule angemeldet worden.

James Ellison sah aus dem Fenster seines Hotelzimmers in die Wüste hinaus.

'Trostlose Gegend', dachte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse als das Telefon klingelte.

Er ging zum Telefon und nahm den Hörer ab. „Ja?"

Er lauschte einen Augenblick. „Sie haben das Haus? Gut aber... Was? …...Niemand betritt das Haus, bevor ich nicht da bin... Holen sie mich ab...Gut, bis gleich".

FBI Agent James Ellison, ermittelnder Beamter im Fall Sarah Connor legte nachdenklich den Hörer auf.

„Sarah Connor, wen hast Du denn jetzt schon wieder getötet?" Fragte er leise vor sich hin sinnierend.

* * *

><p>Sarah war ein paar Minuten Gefahren. Kurz nachdem Sie losgefahren war hatte sie an Johns Hals gegriffen, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Als sie die kräftigen Impulse spürte atmete sie erleichtert auf.<p>

'Zumindest dabei hat das Ding nicht gelogen', dachte sie erleichtert.

Dann zerrte Sarah an seinem Hemd herum. Darunter kam eine kugelsichere Weste zum Vorschein.

„Guter Junge", sagte Sarah und zerruffelte ihrem Sohn die Haare.

Ein Stöhnen Johns unterbrach sie. Dann begannen seine Lieder zu flattern.

„Mom?" fragte er verschlafen. „Ich hab wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen", sagte er und griff sich an den Kopf.

„Ich weiß John, ich weiß", sagte Sarah, während sie wieder auf die Fahrbahn blickte.

Dann begann John an seiner Brust zu reiben. „Und mein Brustkorb schmerzt, als ob...". Er unterbrach sich und blickte an sich hinab. Er befingerte Kurz die Projektile, die über seiner Brust in der Weste steckten.

„Dann war das kein Traum?" Fragte er und blickte zu Sarah.

Sarah atmete durch. „Nein, das war es nicht".

John dachte einen Moment nach. „Aber... Wie sind wir entkommen?" Fragte er zögerlich.

Sarah blickte kurz zu John hinüber. Sie dachte einige Sekunden nach. „Wir hatten Glück", sagte sie schließlich.

John nickte und fasste sich stöhnend an den Kopf.

* * *

><p>James Ellison war vom Hilfssheriff abgeholt und zu einem einsamen Haus in der Wüste gefahren worden.<p>

„Da die Tür offen stand waren wir nur kurz im Haus und haben mitten im Raum die Leiche entdeckt. Brustwunde, kalt und kein Puls. Gemäß ihren Wünschen haben wir das Haus dann verlassen und abgesperrt", sagte der Polizist als sie das einsame Haus erreichten.

„Gut", sagte Der FBI Agent und schnallte sich ab.

James Ellison stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Er blickte zu dem Haus, das in einer losen Kette von einigen Männern in Uniform umgeben war. Zwei der Männer standen an der Verandatreppe und sahen ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

James Ellison ging in Richtung des Einganges. Er nickte den Männern zu. An der Treppe blieb er noch kurz stehen. Er blickte zur Tür, dann zögerte er. Er wandte sich zu dem Hilfssheriff um.

„Ich geh alleine da rein", sagte er ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Wie sie meinen Agent", sagte der Hilfssheriff in den Rücken des farbigen Mannes. Dann blickte er seine Kollegen an und rollte mit den Augen.

Die Männer lachten lautlos.

James Ellison stand an der Eingangstür, die er hinter sich geschlossen hatte und blickte sich um. Als er nichts entdecken konnte ging er zu der Leiche und ging neben dem Toten in die Hocke.

Als er sich die Brustverletzung genauer besah entdeckte er, dass sich darunter offensichtlich Metall befand. Als er sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vorbeugte fiel ihm eine Beinverletzung auf, die er dann näher untersuchte.

Als er die Haut an dem Bein mit dem Kugelschreiber zurückklappte sah er Mechanische Teile in dem Bein.

„Großer Gott", sagte er leise. „Das kann doch nicht sein".

Dann zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen.


	3. Kapitel 3 bis 5

**Kapitel 3**

„Mom sie ist tot", sagte John in die Stille hinein.

Sarah sah zu ihm hinüber. Sie sah eine Träne seine Wange hinunterlaufen. „Wen meinst Du?"

John starrte aus dem Seitenfenster. „Das Mädchen, dass ich gestern kennengelernt habe... Sie hat in der Schule die Kugeln abbekommen, die für mich gedacht waren". John schniefte laut.

Erneut sah sie zu ihrem Sohn, der noch immer aus dem Seitenfenster starrte. „Tut mir leid John", sagte Sarah mitfühlend. „Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, wie das Mädchen hieß".

John atmete mit offenem Mund. „Ich hab von ihr geträumt Mom. Als ich vorhin bewusstlos war, war Cameron plötzlich da. Sie...sie hat mich geküsst" Jetzt fing er haltlos an zu weinen. „Aber sie ist tot", brachte er zwischen den Schluchzern hervor.

Sarah stiegen ebenfalls Tränen in die Augen. „Tut mir so leid John", sagte sie mitfühlend und rieb seinen Arm. 'Du weißt gar nicht, wie Leid es mir tut', fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.

Eine einsame Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter, während sie ihren Sohn immer weiter von diesem Mädchen entfernte.

xxxxx

James Ellison hatte ein leises Schluchzen gehört. Er sprang auf. Hinter der Couch in der Ecke sah er einen Schatten.

„Hallo? Wer ist da?" Fragte er, während er sich der dunklen Ecke langsam näherte.

„Sie hat ihn mir weg genommen", sagte eine Leise Stimme.

Als James Ellison näher kam entdeckte er ein Mädchen in der Ecke. Das junge braunhaarige Mädchen saß auf dem Boden, hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand gelegt und starrte auf ihre Hand, die sie Flach vor ihrem Gesicht gegen die Wand presste.

„Hallo Mädchen", sagte er sanft. „Wie heißt Du denn?"

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. „Cameron", sagte sie leise ohne ihn anzusehen.

James lächelte. „Wer hat dir was weggenommen Cameron?" Fragte er und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig.

Das Mädchen löste ihren Kopf von der Wand und blickte ihn an.

James Ellison sah die Tränenspuren in ihrem Gesicht.

„Sarah Connor hat mir meinen John weggenommen", sagte sie und lies ihren Kopf wieder gegen die Wand sinken.

„Sarah und John Connor?" Fragte er erstaunt.

Erneut nahm Cameron den Kopf von der Wand und sah James Ellison in die Augen. Er dachte, er würde ein bläuliches Glühen Glühen tief in ihren Augen sehen als sie die Hand von der Wand nahm.

Dann schoss ihre Hand vor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 4<strong>

„Das bedeutet, dass Es wieder los geht".

Lange hatte keiner der Beiden ein Wort gesagt. Johns erste Worte seit vielen Kilometern rissen Sarah aus ihren Grübeleien.

John sah zu Sarah. „Judgement Day, der Tag der Abrechnung, wir haben ihn nicht aufgehalten".

Sarah sah ihren Sohn an. Die Tränen waren versiegt aber die Spuren standen noch in seinem Gesicht.

Sarah sah wieder nach vorne. „Anscheinend nicht".

Minutenlang Stille.

„Warum habe ich aus der Zukunft keinen Beschützer geschickt?" Fragte John in die Bleischwere Stille hinein.

Sarah atmete tief durch. Sie dachte an Cameron. 'Das hast Du', dachte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie stattdessen.

„Was tun wir Jetzt?" Fragte John.

„Was wir immer tun", sagte sie entschlossen. „Dafür Sorgen, dass Du am Leben bleibst".

John seufzte. „Wegrennen?"

„Du weißt, dass das unser Weg ist?"

„Ich will nicht mehr wegrennen", sagte er entschlossen. „Mom, dieses Mädchen ist an meiner Stelle gestorben, sie ist meinetwegen gestorben".

Wieder dachte Sarah an Cameron. „John, sie ist nicht Deinetwegen gestorben, sagte sie eindringlich. „Sie ist für Dich gestorben".

„Das macht es nicht besser", sagte er resignierend.

Sarah fuhr rechts ran. Dann ergriff sie seinen Arm und zerrte ihn zu sich, bis er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „John!" Rief sie ärgerlich. „Du bist die Zukunft der Menschheit. Ohne Dich wird unsere Rasse vollkommen vernichtet werden!"

Zum ersten mal seit Langem widerstand er ihrem wütenden Blick. „Das macht nicht besser, dass ein nettes Mädchen tot ist".

Sarah sah in seine funkelnden Augen, dann lies sie ihn los und fuhr wortlos weiter.

xxxxx

James Ellison spürte den unglaublichen Druck, den diese kleine Hand an seiner Kehle ausübte.

„Bist Du Johns Feind?" Fragte das Mädchen.

James Ellison dachte an das was hinter ihm auf den Boden lag. Er wusste, dass das bedeutete, dass Sarah Connor aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Recht hatte.

„NEIN", sagte er schließlich entschieden.

„Du sagst die Wahrheit", entgegnete Cameron. „Kannst Du mir helfen John zu finden?"

Sie hatte seinen Hals losgelassen. Er war sich über dieses seltsame Mädchen nicht im Klaren. Aber sein Instinkt hatte ihn noch nie getrogen. Deshalb nickte er. Dann half er ihr hoch.

„Das ist mein Job", entgegnete er zuversichtlich.

Das Mädchen sah zu der Maschine hinüber. „Wir müssen ihn zerstören", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Das können wir nicht", sagte er verwirrt. „Er...Es …..ist Beweismaterial. Es wurde gesehen. Ich kann das Alles nicht einfach verschwinden lassen.

Das Mädchen blickte ihn sekundenlang an, dann sah sie zu dem Körper der Maschine. „Du kannst das vielleicht nicht aber ich kann das".

James sah zu, wie das Mädchen zu dem Körper hinüberging und etwas aufhob, das wie eine Schachtel aussah.

„Was hast Du vor?" Fragte James Ellison verwirrt.

Cameron sah zu ihm hinüber. Dann hielt sie den Gegenstand hoch.

„Dies ist eine Abgeschirmte nukleare Energiezelle. Wird sie beschädigt detoniert sie mit der Gewalt von circa einer Tonne C4. Ich empfehle, dass sich Alle mindestens drei Kilometer weit zurückziehen". Sagte sie und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

James Ellison starrte sie einen Moment lang an und musste schlucken. „Eine Tonne..., eine Atombombe...?" Fragte er schockiert. „Das...das kann ich nicht zulassen..."

Cameron unterbrach ihn, indem sie an die Energiezelle griff. Ein lautes Knacken lies James Ellison, der nach ihr greifen wollte erstarren.

„Fünf Minuten", sagte sie und lies die Energiezelle einfach achtlos fallen.

James Ellison starrte das Mädchen einige Sekunden sprachlos an. Dann kam Leben in ihn. Er lief zur Eingangstüre und riss diese auf.

„ALLE MANN SOFORT WEG HIER!" Schrie er.

„Was ist los?" Fragte der Hilfssheriff.

James Ellison starrte ihn an. „In 5 Minuten geht hier eine riesige Bombe hoch! Alle müssen sofort einige Meilen weg von hier. Sperren sie mindestens drei Meilen in Beide Richtungen den Highway!" Er wollte nochmals zurück ins Haus, drehte sich aber nochmals herum. „Und lassen sie mir einen Wagen hier."

Der Hilfssheriff griff in seine Tasche und warf Ellison dann seinen Wagenschlüssel zu. „Und was ist mit Ihnen".

„Ich komm sofort nach", sagte er und ging ins Haus zurück.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 5<strong>

Als sie Los Angeles erreichten war es tiefste Nacht. Sarah war todmüde. Sie steuerte kurz vor der Stadt ein kleines Motel abseits des Highway an.

„John?" Fragte sie, nachdem sie den Motor abgestellt hatte.

John war wach, er hatte seine Wange gegen die Scheibe gelegt und ansonsten geschwiegen.

Sarah ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn erneut zu sich. Sie sah frische Tränenspuren in seinem Gesicht.

„Jetzt hör endlich mal auf zu flennen!" Rief sie grob. „Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin", fügte sie sanfter hinzu.

John sah ihr in die Augen, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Sie ist tot Mom".

Sarah stöhnte leise. „Geht es noch immer um dieses Mädchen?"

John starrte seine Mom ungläubig an. „Wer bist Du? Mom, ich erkenne Dich nicht wieder. Ein wundervolles Mädchen ist gestorben und du willst mich nichteinmal um sie trauern lassen? Wie kalt Du doch bist".

John wollte aus dem Wagen aussteigen aber Sarah riss ihn erneut zurück.

„Dieses Mädchen", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Ist nicht tot".

Sprachlos sah John sie an. „W...was sagst Du da?"

Sarah lies John los und sah nach Vorne. Dieses Mädchen...Cameron...", sagte sie zögerlich. Dann sah sie wieder zu John. „...ist eine Maschine. Sie hat die Maschine ausgeschaltet, die auf Dich geschossen hat".

John starrte sie eine volle Minute sprachlos an. „W... w.. w...WAS? Wo ist sie? Warum ist sie nicht bei uns, wenn sie als mein Beschützer geschickt wurde? WIE KANN DAS ÜBERHAUPT SEIN, SIE WAR DOCH SO MENSCHLICH!"

John hatte seine Mom völlig unbeherrscht angeschrien.

„John..."

„Nein Mom, sie war ein echtes Mädchen, das weiß ich genau", unterbrach er sie.

Sarah sah in mitleidig an. „Die nicht nur eine Maschine mit Irgendwas aufgespießt hat, nein ihr Arm durchdrang danach den Körper, die Energiezelle der Maschine in der Hand".

Erneut starrte John sie an. „Wo ist Sie?, Ich will mit ihr reden. Ich will Das von ihr selbst hören. Komm schon Mom, wo treffen wir Sie?"

Diesmal starrte Sarah auf John. „Wir werden sie nicht treffen, noch mit Ihr telefonieren".

Johns Haltung spannte sich. „Warum nicht Mom?"

Sarah senkte den Kopf. „Weil ich sie dort zurückgelassen habe".

xxxxx

Als James erneut das Haus betrat blieb er schockiert an der Tür stehen. Er sah, wie das Mädchen am Kopf des Mannes, nein der Maschine kniete und mit einem Messer hineinschnitt.

„Was machst Du da?" Fragte er schockiert.

„Wir müssen wissen was Cromartie weiß, damit wir John finden", sagte sie, hebelte etwas herum, dann nach einem Ploppen zischte es und sie griff zu.

„Was ist Das", fragte er und deutete auf das Teil, das Cameron gerade in ihre Tasche steckte als sie sich erhob.

Cameron warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Energiezelle, die bereits anfing sich zu überladen.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen", sagte sie und deutete auf das zischende Teil.

James sah auf die Energiezelle. „Gut, wir können später darüber reden", sagte er und wirbelte herum.

xxxxx

John starrte seine Mom verwirrt an. „Warum hast Du das getan, sie ist doch zu meinem Schutz hier".

„John, dieses Mädchen...diese Maschine hat vollkommen verwirrt gewirkt. Sie hat sich wie eine liebeskranke Teenagerin aufgeführt. Sie sagte was davon, dass ich Dich Ihr nicht wegnehmen solle", sagte Sarah eindringlich.

John starrte Sarah an, als hätte sie zwei Köpfe. Dann sah er zur Seite. „Dann habe ich den Kuss nicht geträumt", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte Sarah

John dachte nach, dann wandte er sich wieder seine Mutter zu. „Wir müssen zurück, wir müssen sie holen", sagte er eindringlich.

„John, wir können nicht zurück. Wahrscheinlich haben sie das Haus und die Maschine gefunden. Nach der Schießerei werden sie nach Dir gesucht haben", sagte Sarah eindringlich.

„Aber..."

„Es ist zu spät John", unterbrach Sarah ihn bestimmt. Damit stand es fest.

xxxxx

James saß wie auf heißen Kohlen. Er war zu seinem Wagen gegangen, eingestiegen und hatte den Motor angelassen. Jetzt wartete er darauf, dass das Mädchen endlich kam.

Der FBI Agent sah das Mädchen mit unbewegtem Gesicht und staksigen Schritten auf das Auto zugehen, Ihre Arme hingen lose an ihrem Körper hinab.

'Fast wie ein Roboter. Wahrscheinlich der Schock', dachte er irritiert.

Dann hatte das Mädchen den Wagen erreicht und stieg ein. Mit durchdrehenden Reifen fuhr er los.

Einige Zeit fuhren sie schweigend. James Ellison sah immer wieder in den Rückspiegel, während das Mädchen stoisch nach Vorne blickte.

„Das ist weit genug", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Sicher? Ich meine..."

„Anhalten", sagte sie befehlend.

James runzelte die Stirn, fuhr aber schließlich doch an die Seite.

Dann drehten sie sich herum. Das Haus stand zwischen einigen Felsen und war deshalb nicht zu sehen.

„Nicht hinsehen", sagte sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand vor die Augen.

Gleißende Helligkeit, Sie nahm ihre Hand weg, dann folgte der Donner.

James sah fast drei Meilen hinter dem Wagen Staub und Felsbrocken so groß wie Autos durch die Gegend fliegen. Der Typische Atompilz bildete sich über der Staub und Trümmerwolke.

„Großer Gott!" Rief James Ellison Entsetzt.

„Minimale Radioaktivität", trotzdem sollte das Gebiet dekontaminiert werden", empfahl Cameron Kalt.


	4. Kapitel 6 bis 8

**Kapitel 6**

James Ellison hatte einige Telefongespräche geführt. Es war ihm schwer gefallen zu versichern, dass es nicht Sarah Connor gewesen war, die das Haus mit einer miniatur Wasserstoffbombe zerstört hatte, zumal alle Beweise für die Aktivität einer Terroristenorganisation offenbar zusammen mit dem Haus vernichtet worden waren.

Fast genau so schwierig war es gewesen, diese Cameron ohne viele Fragen an der Polizei vorbei zu bringen.

„Ich hoffe, sie haben die Geschichte mit der Terrororganisation jetzt endlich akzeptiert", sagte er vor sich hin.

„Das müssen sie. Es gibt Nichts, das auf etwas anderes hinweisen könnte".

Der FBI Agent wandte sich der Stimme zu. Das Mädchen stand seit einer halben Stunde vor dem Fenster und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete er. „Die Schießerei in der Schule, Der Mann mit dem Roboterbein... . Und ich habe hier einen Bericht über ein Mädchen, dass aus der Schule verschwunden ist", sagte er und hielt einige Blätter hoch.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wir müssen John finden", sagte sie.

James Ellison blickte das Mädchen zweifelnd an. 'Immer der selbe Spruch' dachte er irritiert. 'Wie eine kaputte Schallplatte'.

„Du möchtest wirklich kein eigenes Zimmer?" Fragte er zum x-ten Mal.

Erneut blickte sie ihn an. „Das ist nicht notwendig, ich schlafe nicht".

'Und wieder eine stereotype Antwort. Jedesmal antwortet Sie mit der gleichen Phrase', dachte er erneut verwundert.

xxxxx

Sarah sah auf John hinab. Sie sah, wie er sich hin und her wälzte. Manchmal lächelte er auch.

'Ob er wohl von Ihr träumt?' Fragte sie sich.

Sarah hatte noch mehr als eine Stunde auf John einreden müssen, bevor er aufgehört hatte eine Rückkehr nach New Mexico zu fordern.

Sarah wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Jedes Mal wenn sie die Augen schloss sah sie, wie die Maschine auf John schoss.

Und wenn sie wach war dachte sie immer wieder daran, wie diese Cameron ihren Sohn in ihren Armen gehalten hatte. Sie dachte an den ängstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht von Etwas, was keinen ängstlichen Ausdruck haben dürfte.

xxxxx

James Ellison erwachte, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Was...?" Fragte er und hob den Kopf.

Das Mädchen hatte mit einigen Tüten das Zimmer betreten, stellte diese nun auf dem zweiten Bett ab, dann ging sie ins Bad.

James riss die Augen auf, als er durch die Tür, die sie einfach offen gelassen hatte sah, wie sich das Mädchen auszog.

In dem Moment als sie begann ihr Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen drehte er sein Gesicht von dem Anblick weg.

'Das ist verrückt...', sagte er sich immer wieder.

So verpasste er er eine entscheidende Einsicht.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 7<strong>

Als John wach wurde zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Kopf. „Mom!" Rief er und Presste das Kopfkissen auf seinen Kopf. „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen.

„Morgen Sonnenschein!" Rief Sarah zurück und stellte eine Papiertüte auf den Tisch.

Dann ging Sarah zu John, während sie in ihre Jackentasche griff.

„Hier, Tylenol", sagte sie während sie zwei Tabletten aus einem Glas schüttelte.

John blickte auf Sarahs Hand, dann richtete er sich auf einen Arm auf.

Er nahm die Pillen aus ihrer Hand, schmiss sie sich in den Mund und spülte sie dann mit der Flasche Wasser runter, die Sarah ihm reichte.

Sarah ruffelte seine Haare, während er sich auf das Kissen zurücksinken lies.

XXXXX

James war kurz in dem kleinen Burger gegenüber gewesen und hatte etwas zu essen geholt. Vorsichtig steckte er den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Sind sie angezogen?" Fragte er in den Raum hinein, ohne hin zu sehen.

„Ich bin vollständig bekleidet", hörte er eine Stimme.

„Oh gut", sagte er und betrat den Raum.

Und wieder stand das Mädchen am Fenster.

„Ich habe...Diverses zu Essen mitgebracht", sagte Er, während er die Tüte auf den Tisch stellte und anfing alles Mögliche auszupacken.

„Ich Esse nicht", sagte das Mädchen, ohne zu ihm hinüber zu sehen.

James Ellison schüttelte den Kopf. 'Das ist neu', dachte er belustigt.

Er sah sekundenlang auf die Auswahl an Essen. Dann griff er sich einen durchsichtigen Becher und den dazugehörigen Löffel.

James ging zu dem Mädchen. 'Seltsam, so dünn sieht sie gar nicht aus', dachte er sich.

„Es ist nicht gut ständig nur zu hungern", sagte er sanft. Dann hielt er den Becher hin. „Hier, das ist Eis, wenigstens einen Löffel", bat er.

Cameron sah ihm in die Augen, dann wanderte ihr Blick hinunter auf den durchsichtigen Behälter. Zögerlich griff sie zu dem Plastikbecher.

James Ellison lächelte, als er das sah. Er reichte ihr den Löffel, den sie nach kurzem Zögern nahm.

Zögerlich steckte Cameron den Löffel in die braune cremige Masse. Sie schabte mit dem Löffel eine kleine Menge ab, besah sich das Ganze genau und führte den Löffel dann zum Mund.

James Ellison beobachtete das Ganze lächelnd. Er sah wie Sie, nachdem sie das Eis in ihrem Mund vom Löffel abgestreift hatte den Kopf schräg legte.

Dann sah sie wieder hinunter auf den Eisbecher. „Das ist... angenehm", sagte sie zögerlich.

Mit Verwunderung sah James Ellison, wie das Mädchen nun den Löffel tief in das Eis rammte und dann eine riesige Portion zum Mund führte.

James öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, blieb aber dann stumm, als Sie die gesamte Portion auf ein Mal in ihren Mund schob.

James Ellison ging zurück zum Tisch und nahm sich einen Cheeseburger, in den er herzhaft hineinbiss.

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete er wie Sie einen vollen Löffel nach dem Anderen in den Mund schob, bis der Becher leer war.

Mismutig kratzte sie zum Schluss in dem Becher herum.

Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf James zu. „Was ist das?" Fragte sie verwundert.

James sah sie verblüfft an. „Schokoladeneis", sagte er und starrte in ihr eisverschmiertes Gesicht.

Sie machte einen zweiten Schritt. „Mehr", sagte sie fordernd.

Sprachlos sah James sie sekundenlang an. Dann schüttelte er die Starre ab. Er nahm eine Papierschachtel und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Das sind Donuts", sagte er. „Gemischt. Einer mit Schokguss, einer mit Zimt und einer mit Bunten Schokosträuseln".

Sie sah kurz auf die Packung dann zuckte die Hand mit dem Eisbecher vor. „Eis", sagte sie erneut fordernd.

James Ellison schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Vielleicht später, probier erstmal die Donuts, die sind auch lecker".

Zögerlich griff sie zu der Schachtel und wandte sich ab.

Ellison warf den Eisbehälter, den er der sich Wegdrehenden aus der Hand genommen hatte in den Mülleimer.

Als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte war sie gerade dabei mit ihrer kleinen rosa Zunge über den Donut zu lecken, dann in einer geschmeidigen bewegung stopfte sie sich den ganzen Donut auf Einmal in den Mund, nachdem sich ihre Augen geweitet hatten.

Kopfschüttelnd ergriff er einen der mitgebrachten Becher und ging zu ihr. „Das ist Etwas trocken. Das hier ist ein Erdbeermilchschake".

Cameron sah verwundert auf den Becher mit dem Strohhalm, dann fragend zu Ellison.

James brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er die unausgesprochene Frage begriff.

„Einfach den Trinkhalm in den Mund nehmen und saugen", sagte er und sah kopfschüttelnd zu, wie sie genau das tat. Sie riss die Augen auf und grapschte dann den Becher aus seiner Hand.

'Es ist, als ob sie nie zuvor etwas gegessen hätte', dachte er. Die richtige Lösung eröffnete sich ihm aber nicht.

'Magersüchtige Kinder', dachte er und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

xxxxx

„Zwei Straßen weiter ist ein Burger, die eine Bedienung für die Frühschicht suchen. Ich denke ich werde den Job annehmen. Der Filialleiter hat auch noch ein Haus, dass er uns vermietet.", sagte Sarah, während sie eine Tüte mit Kleidung ausschüttete und ihm einen Teil davon zuwarf.

„Na toll", sagte er als eine Jeans sein Gesicht traf.

„Und eine Schule gibt's hier auch", sagte Sarah auf dem Weg ins Bad.

John stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus, drückte sich das Kissen ins Gesicht und lies sich zurück aufs Bett fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 8<strong>

Sie stand erneut am Fenster. Agent Ellison nahm gerade den letzten Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Er erhob sich und ging kopfschüttelnd zu dem Bett, das Cameron nicht benutzt zu haben schien. Er schüttelte noch heftiger den Kopf, als er die Donutschachtel und den Milchshakebecher nahm und zum Mülleimer brachte.

Schulterzuckend rieb er seine Hände aneinander und sah zu Cameron. Dann ging er zu ihr.

„Kommst Du mal mit ins Bad?" Fragte er sie lächelnd.

„Warum?" Fragte sie und sah ihn verwundert an.

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Komm mit, dann zeig ichs Dir".

Cameron starrte auf seine Hand, bevor sie ihre langsam und zögerlich hob und in seine gleiten lies.

XXXXX

„Mom?" Fragte John und nahm das Kissen vom Gesicht, nachdem er erneut ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte.

„Ja John?", sagte Sarah und kam aus dem Bad.

John riss erneut die Augen auf als er seine Mom in der Uniform eines Diners erblickte. „Was...?"

Sarah blickte auf, während sie ihre Schürze band. „Ich hab Dir doch von dem Diner erzählt. Sie brauchen heute in der Mittagsschicht noch Hilfe und damit ich den Job auch kriege habe ich zugestimmt.

„Und was mach ich", Fragte John, während er sie von Oben bis Unten musterte.

„Hierbleiben, Fernsehen, Schlafen. Du hast Dir immerhin heftig den Kopf gestoßen. Aber Hände weg von den Pay-TV-Kanälen. Unsere finanziellen Mittel sind zur Zeit begrenzt.

XXXXX

James hatte Cameron ins Badezimmer gebracht und schob sie vor den Spiegel. Cameron erblickte ihr Spiegelbild und erstarrte. Sie legte den Kopf schräg und betrachtete ihr Schokoladenverschmiertes Gesicht.

James Ellison beobachtete interessiert, wie die Mundwinkel des Mädchens anfingen zu zucken, bis sich ein wirklich bezauberndes kleines Grinsen zeigte.

Dann nahm sie einen Waschlappen, befeuchtete diesen und wusch sich das Gesicht.

James hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und verlies das Badezimmer. Kurz darauf verlies Cameron, nun gereinigt den Raum und blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen.

„Wir sollten nach los Angeles aufbrechen", sagte Cameron in die Stille hinein.

„Wir?" Fragte Ellison verwundert.

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir John suchen", sagte Cameron aggressiv.

„Und deine Familie?" Fragte er.

Cameron zögerte. „John ist meine Familie", sagte sie dann mit Nachdruck.

'Versuchen wir es anders', dachte er. „Wo wohnst Du?"

Erneut zögerte Cameron. „Hier", antwortete sie dann.

'So kommen wir nicht weiter. Was mache ich denn jetzt. Das Mädchen ist nicht ganz bei sich. Vielleicht immer noch der Schock. Allerdings ist sie auch die einzige Verbindung zu Sarah Connor, die ich habe', grübelte er.'...'.

Cameron beobachtete mit schräggelegtem Kopf den Mann, wie er im Raum nachdenklich Auf und Ab ging.

James Ellison blieb stehen und sah auf das Mädchen, die ihn anstarrte ohne zu Blinzeln. „Na gut, wir fliegen nach Los Angeles, ich Rufe..."

„Keine Flugzeuge", unterbrach sie ihn schnell.

James Ellison sah in ihr Gesicht, dass irgendwie einen ängstlichen Ausdruck hatte. 'Flugangst hat die Kleine auch noch'.

Schließlich nickte er. „Na gut, dann nehmen wir uns einen Leihwagen, wenn das okay ist?"

Cameron nickte, dann ging sie zurück zum Fenster und starrte hinaus.

James Ellison schüttelte augenverdrehend den Kopf und griff zum Telefon.

XXXXX

Zwei Stunden später waren sie auf dem Highway. In Red Valley gab es keinen Autovermieter, deshalb hatte James Ellison einen Wagen gekauft. Nachdem er von der Servicehotline des Flughafens mitgeteilt bekommen hatte, dass sie gar keinen Autoverleih hatten, hatte man ihm einen Autohändler (der einzige in der Stadt) empfohlen.

Sie waren mit dem Wagen des Hilfssheriffs zum Autohändler gefahren. James Ellison hatte sofort eine schwarze Limousine ins Auge gefasst.

Cameron ging an den etwa 20 Fahrzeugen entlang. Bei dem Einen oder Anderen blieb sie kurz stehen und legte den Kopf schräg.

Während Ellison immer noch über den Preis verhandelte erreichte Cameron das Letzte der Fahrzeuge. Sie trat näher, ging um den Wagen herum, sah hinein und trat dann wieder zwischen den Wagen hervor.

„Den hier!" Rief sie Ellison und dem Verkäufer, einem Älteren Indianer in Stammestracht zu.

James war herumgefahren. „Bitte?" Rief er zurück.

„Den hier!" Rief Cameron erneut, Ihr Arm unbeweglich in Richtung des Wagens erhoben, der Finger ausgestreckt.

„Augenblick mal bitte", sagte James zu dem Verkäufer, der ihn nickend anlächelte.

Ellison ging an den Fahrzeugen entlang. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Fragte er mit einer Spur von Unmut in der Stimme.

„Den hier", sagte Cameron erneut. Wie eine Statue stand sie da.

„Na dann schaun wir mal", sagte er zu ihr, erblickte den Wagen und blieb abrupt stehen, Augen aufgerissen, ein entsetzter Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.


	5. Kapitel 9 bis 11

**Kapitel 9**

Stumm starrte James Ellison auf das alte Schwarze Cadillac Eldorado Cabrio. Schwarzes Leder und viel Chrom.

Was James Ellison so schockierte war das Interieur. Stacheldraht um den Rückspiegel, Lenkrad aus Kettengliedern und ein Totenkopf auf dem Armaturenbrett.

„Den?" Fragte Ellison verwirrt. „Warum ausgerechnet Den?"

„Er erinnert mich an zu Hause?" Sagte Cameron mit kindlichem Ausdruck.

James Ellison starrte sie sekundenlang an, dann erneut den Wagen.

„Der hat so nem Filmsternchen gehört. Er ist ihr mitten in der Stadt verreckt, dann hat sie einfach nen anderen gekauft und ist weitergefahren",sagte der Verkäufer lächelnd und zog an seiner Friedenspfeife. „Natürlich ist er wieder top in Ordnung".

James hatte zu ihm gesehen, blickte nochmals kurz in den Wagen, dann richtete er sich auf.

„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage", sagte er und ging wieder in Richtung des anderen Wagens.

„Den Hier!" Rief Cameron erneut.

James Ellison, furchtloser FBI Agent war abrupt stehengeblieben. Er sah über seine Schulter. Er hatte den ärgerlichen Ausdruck in der Stimme des Mädchens gehört und sah nun in ihrem Gesicht den Ärger.

Er blickte wieder nach Vorne, sah den feixenden Verkäufer an und lies dann ruckartig den Kopf sinken.

„Ich mach die Papiere fertig", sagte der Verkäufer und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab.

James drehte sich um und ging mit gesenktem Kopf, kopfschüttelnd zu Cameron. „Du bist schon eine störrische Nervensäge", sagte er mit gequältem Lächeln.

Cameron lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

XXXXX

Seit einer Stunde waren sie jetzt unterwegs. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete James die neueste Eskapade seiner Mitreisenden.

Cameron hatte ihren rechten Stiefel ausgezogen und hielt den Fuß aus dem Fenster.

„Was machst Du da?" Fragte er neugierig.

„Den Wind durch die Zehen wehen zu lassen hilft mir mal von Allem wegzukommen", sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Aha", entgegnete er nur.

XXXXX

„Es ist Alles so Farbig hier", sagte sie plötzlich, während sie durch einen Wald fuhren.

James warf einen uninteressierten Blick auf seine Umgebung. „Ja, die Bäume werden früh gelb dieses Jahr.

Sie sah noch einen Augenblick auf ihre Umgebung, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu.

„Wo ich her komme gibt es keine Bäume", sagte sie spontan. „Nur Trümmer, Sand und Skelette".

James sah sie kurz an, dann wieder auf die Straße. 'Muss ja aus einem trostlosen Fleck Wüste kommen die Kleine', dachte er. „Das ist schade".

Jetzt nickte Cameron zustimmend. „Die Menschen haben eine so schöne Welt, es ist schade das Alles zerstört werden wird", sagte sie mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

'Wenn wir zu Hause sind suche ich der Kleinen wohl als Erstes mal Psychologische Hilfe', begann er gedanklich eine Liste zu schreiben. Dann sah er zu ihr rüber. 'Dann muss Jemand unbedingt mit ihr Kleidung kaufen gehen'. „Ja, leider hat der Mensch die schlechte Angewohnheit Alles um sich herum zu zerstören".

Erneut nahm Cameron ihren Blick von der Umgebung und sah ihn an. „Und leider zerstört der Mensch Alles was er nicht kennt, das wird ihm zum Verhängnis werden".

Ein kurzer Blick, dann sah er wieder auf die Straße. 'Die Kleine redet als stehe die Apokalypse unmittelbar bev...' Dachte er und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. 'Natürlich! Sie ist eine Anhängerin von Sarah Connor. Sie glaubt auch an die Geschichten von den Maschinen...'. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Vorkommnisse in dem Haus.

'Au verdammt, dass ich da nicht eher drauf gekommen bin. Natürlich glaubt sie daran, sie hat die Maschine ja selbst gesehen'.

Bevor er eine weitere Frage stellen konnte richtete sich Das Mädchen ruckartig auf. Ihr Arm schnellte nach vorne. „Eis!" Rief sie gegen den Fahrtwind.

James blickte aus der Windschutzscheibe. Ein Schild kündigte einen Diner an. Er stöhnte innerlich. 'Die macht mich fertig'.

Da erfasste eine Hand seinen Arm wie eine Stahlklammer.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 10<strong>

James sah zu ihr hinüber. Er glaubte kurz ein blaues Leuchten in ihren Augen zu sehen, als das Sonnenlicht auf ihr Gesicht fiel, schalt sich dann aber selbst einen Narren.

Der starre Blick von ihr machte ihm sogar ein wenig Angst. Verwundert sah er, wie dieser Blick urplötzlich weich wurde und der Griff um seinen Arm lockerte sich.

Ihr Gesicht hatte einen flehentlichen Ausdruck angenommen. „Eis?"

Ellison seufzte. „Na gut", sagte er und setzte den Blinker.

„Es könnte ab und zu nichts schaden, wenn Du auch mal bitte sagen würdest", sagte er, während er von der Straße in Richtung Diner abbog.

Cameron starrte ihn sekundenlang an, als sie die neue Information verarbeitete. „Danke für die Erklärung", sagte sie schließlich.

XXXXX

John lag auf dem Bett, der Fernseher lief aber er nahm das gar nicht wahr.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab in die Vergangenheit.

_"Wie heißt Du?" Hörte er eine Stimme und drehte sich herum. Er erblickte ein sehr hübsches Mädchen. _

„_John", entgegnete er._

„_Cameron", sagte sie ihren Namen und ihr lächeln löste etwas in ihm aus, Ein kribbeln im Bauch, wie er es nie zuvor empfunden hatte._

John schüttelte den Kopf. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er immer wieder Camerons Gesicht. Ihr Lächeln war faszinierend.

'Sie ist eine Maschine', dachte er. 'Sie hat das nur gemacht, um unauffällig an Dich heranzukommen du Idiot', dachte er und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

Dann erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl, als er sie anscheinend leblos in der Klasse auf dem Boden liegen sah. Fast hätte der Anblick ihn gelähmt. Nur seinem jahrelangen Training hatte er es zu verdanken, dass sein Fluchtinstinkt rechtzeitig ansprang.

Schließlich war da noch der Kuss, den er anscheinend nicht geträumt hatte. Der Kuss war real, ihre Lippen weich. 'Das kann kein Trick gewesen sein'.

XXXXX

Er hatte einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke ausgesucht Routinemäßig hatte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand hingesetzt. Er dachte, sie würde sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzen aber das war ein Irrtum. Sie blieb solange neben ihm stehen, bis er ihr Platz machte, so dass sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte.

Die Bedienung war schnell bei ihnen. „Was kann ich ihnen bringen?"

„Schokoladeneis", sagte Cameron spontan, dann sah sie kurz zu Ellison und wieder zurück zur Bedienung. „Bitte", fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Kaffee bitte", sagte Ellison, als der Blick der Bedienung nach einem Nicken zu ihm weiter gewandert war.

„Kommt sofort", sagte Sie, kritzelte etwas auf ihren Block und ging zurück zur Theke.

„Besser", sagte Ellison lächelnd zu Cameron.

Cameron hatte der Bedienung hinterher gesehen, dann wandte sie ihren Kopf zu Ellison. „Danke", sagte sie ebenfalls lächelnd.

Eine Minute später kam die Bedienung zurück.

„Tut mir Leid Schätzchen" , sagte die Mitvierzigerin sie. „Schokoeis ist leider aus.

„Donuts?" Fragte Cameron hoffnungsvoll.

Die Bedienung schüttelte den Kopf. „Sind Alle schon weg, Die Highway Patrol stürmt Mittags den Laden. Aber wir haben noch anderes Eis".

Camerons Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich blitzschnell von Enttäuschung in Vorfreude. Fragend sah sie die Bedienung an.

Die Bedienung runzelte die Stirn. „Nun... Vanille, Pistazie, Erdbeer, Apfel und Haselnuss", zählte sie an ihren Fingern ab.

Cameron hopste leicht mit ihrem Po auf der Bank. „Von Jedem Eins …..Bitte", sagte sie enthusiastisch.

Die Bedienung blickte auf Ellison, der das Mädchen sprachlos beobachtet hatte.

„Wenn sie will...", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na...," , sagte die Bedienung. „... sind ja nicht meine Bauchschmerzen".

XXXXX

Ellison Trank seinen Kaffee als die Bedienung das Eis für Cameron brachte. Es war ein richtiger Teller mit einem großen Haufen Eiskugeln.

Cameron blickte mit glänzenden Augen auf den Teller und griff den Löffel.

Sie Rammte den Löffel förmlich in die erste Eiskugel, so dass diese komplett am Löffel hing. Sie sah auf die Kugel Erdbeereis und wollte sie sich schon in den Mund stopfen, als James Ellison sie stoppte.

„Warte", sagte er und griff an ihren Löffel. „Ich zeigs Dir".

Ellison nahm den Löffel und streifte die Eiskugel ab. Dann schabte er eine kleine Menge ab und brachte den Löffel an Camerons Mund.

„So, dann verschmierst Du Dir nicht das ganze Gesicht", sagte er, und wiederholte das Ganze.

Das wiederholte sich noch ein paar Mal, bis Ellison erstarrte. Er begriff, dass er das fast erwachsene Mädchen vor ihm wie ein kleines Kind fütterte.

Sie saß da und hatte die Hände zwischen die Oberschenkel geklemmt.. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Löffel zu ihrem Mund führte öffnete sie ihn gehorsam und schloss ihn um den Löffel.

'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein', dachte er. 'Sie ist wirklich wie ein kleines Kind'.

„Hier, mach selber", sagte er schließlich und gab ihr ihren Löffel zurück.

Cameron sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an, ergriff aber den Löffel und begann nun selbst zu essen, wie er es ihr gezeigt hatte.

„So, was hast Du mit den Connors zu tun", fragte er sie zwischendurch.

Als sie den Mund öffnete, um zu antworten begann das Eis an ihrem Kinn herunterzulaufen.

Ellison ergriff schnell eine Serviette und wischte ihren Mund ab, bevor das geschmolzene Eis weit kam.

„Erst schlucken, dann sprechen", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Cameron blickte auf die verschmierte Serviette, dann sah sie ihn an. „Danke für die Erklärung".

Eine Weile sah er ihr beim Eisessen zu.

„Du kommst mir vor wie ein kleines Mädchen", murmelte er fast unhörbar.

„Meine Fertigstellung ist auch noch nicht lange her", sagte sie und schob sich erneut den Löffel in den Mund.

„Fertigstellung?" Fragte er irritiert. „Wer bist Du?"

Cameron leckte gerade den Teller sauber, sehr zur Belustigung der Anwesenden.

Sie stellte den Teller hin und fing an zu schielen, als sie einen Tropfen flüssiges Eis auf ihrer Nasenspitze entdeckte. Diesmal nahm sie eine Serviette zu Hilfe.

Als ihre Nase sauber war legte sie die Serviette zur Seite und wandte sich zu Ellison um.

„Ich wurde geschickt, um John Connor zu beschützen", sagte sie.

James Ellison war unwillkürlich vor ihrem Blick zurückgewichen. Die Rädchen begannen in seinem Kopf zu rotieren.

„Geschickt?" Fragte er verwundert. „Von Wem?"

„Von John Connor", antwortete sie simpel.

„Von John Connor?" Fragte er betont?"

„Natürlich, wer sollte mich sonst zurückgeschickt haben?" Fragte sie naiv.

„Zurückgeschickt...?" Fragte er sich selbst. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Von Wann...?"

Ein Schuss unterbrach ihn, bevor er die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 11<strong>

„DAS IST EIN ÜBERFALL!"

Unbeachtet von Cameron und James war ein Mann in einem langen Mantel in den Diner gekommen. Er hatte eine abgesägte Schrotflinte unter dem Mantel hervorgezogen, durchgeladen und in die Decke geschossen.

James und Camerons Blick ruckte in Richtung des Räubers. Instinktiv griff FBI Agent James Ellison an sein Schulterholster als eine zierliche Hand ihn stoppte.

Als sein Blick zögerlich von seiner Hand am Arm entlang zu Cameron wanderte sah er wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.

Der trainierte Agent entspannte sich unter dem bestimmenden Blick einer vielleicht 16 Jährigen.

Beide sahen wieder zu dem Räuber.

„Her mit dem Geld!" Rief der Räuber der Bedienung zu, die öffnete nervös die Kasse und kramte zitternd darin herum. Dann Stopfte sie die Scheine in den Beutel, den ihr der Räuber hinhielt.

Dann ging er mit vorgehaltener Flinte von Tisch zu Tisch. „Her mit den Wertsachen!" Sagte er zu Jedem.

Die Leute stopften Alle Wertsachen in den Beutel. Schließlich kam er in Richtung von Cameron und James Ellison.

James sah entsetzt, wie Cameron in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aufstand und ein paar Schritte auf den Mann zu machte..

Der Räuber sah das und blieb abrupt stehen. „Hey Kleine", sagte der große Mann. „Bist du blöd?"

Mit Entsetzen sah James Ellison, wie der Räuber mit vorgehaltener Waffe auf Cameron zuging und kurz vor ihr stehenblieb.

Seine abgesägte Schrotflinte drückte gegen ihre Brust knapp unterhallb der Erhöhungen unter ihrem Shirt.

Cameron stand lediglich da und hatte den Kopf schräg gelegt.

„Du bist ja eine ganz Süße", sagte der Räuber mit einem dreckigen Grinsen.

Dann begann er mit der Schrotflinte ihre Brüste entlang zu fahren. Als er die Mitte der Brust berührte sah sie nach unten auf die Flinte. Dann hob sie erneut ihren Blick.

„Na, gefällt Dir das?" Fragte er und sein Grinsen war noch breiter geworden.

„Das darf nur John", entgegnete sie und ergriff die Schrotflinte vor ihrer Brust.

„CAMERON!" Schrie James Ellison. Er war aufgesprungen.

„LASS SOFORT LOS!" Schrie der Bewaffnete und versuchte ihr die Waffe zu entreißen. Er zerrte wie ein Verrückter an der Waffe rum.

Dann löste sich ein Schuss.


	6. Kapitel 12 bis 14

**Kapitel 12**

Alle in dem Restaurant starrten wie eingefroren auf die Szene. Der Räuber starrte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf Camerons Oberkörper.

Cameron sah nach unten auf das Einschussloch, dann hob sich ihr Blick. Sie starrte dem nun ängstlich blickenden Mann in die Augen, Ihre hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. Erneut legte sie den Kopf schräg.

„Ich kann dich nicht leiden", sagte sie und entriss dem Mann die Waffe.

Achtlos warf sie sie zur Seite. Dann schlug sie zu. Ihre flache Hand traf den Mann vor die Brust. Der Mann flog schreiend quer durch den Diner und landete krachend auf einem Tisch, den er zertrümmerte.

Alle Blicke waren dem Mann gefolgt, zuckten aber augenblicklich zu dem Mädchen mit dem Einschussloch in der Brust zurück.

James Ellison starrte auf Camerons Rücken. „Wie...was?" stammelte er.

Cameron sah noch einige Sekunden auf den Mann, dann drehte sie sich herum.

Ellison sah mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen auf das blutige Einschussloch unterhalb von Camerons Brust.

„Du ...du,du bist...". Hilflos deutete er mit erhobenen Händen auf ihre Brust. „...ein...ein Roboter?"

Hilflos und verletzt klangen die Worte. Ihm wurde erst jetzt klar, das er dieses Mädchen gemocht hatte.

Sie trat näher „Ich bin ein Kybernetischer Organismus. Lebendes Gewebe über einem Metall Endoskelett", sagte Cameron.

James Ellison starrte entsetzt auf die Maschine vor ihm. Er starrte auf ihre Hand, die sie ihm nun entgegenstreckte.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte sie einfach.

„Ich...ich gehe nicht mit Dir", sagte er.

Sie machte noch einen Schritt und er wich mit entsetzt verzerrtem Gesicht so weit zurück, wie er konnte.

Wir müssen gehen, John suchen", sagte sie eindringlich. Kurz schweifte ihr Blick ab. „Bitte", fügte sie noch eindringlicher hinzu.

James Ellison schüttelte den Kopf.

Cameron blickte ihn verwirrt an, Er schüttelte noch energischer den Kopf.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und blickte ihm einige Sekunden in die Augen. Dann glitt sie plötzlich auf ihn zu.

James Ellisons Reflexe hatten ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Er hielt seine Waffe in der Hand und auf Cameron gerichtet, bevor es ihm bewusst wurde. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und vorgehaltener Waffe starrte er auf Cameron, die neben ihm auf die Sitzbank geglitten war.

Camerons Blick auf die Waffe schien verletzt.

„Ich brauche Hilfe", sagte sie sanft. „Du hast mir schon so viel geholfen, hast mir Eis, Donuts und Erdbeermilchshake gezeigt", zählte sie auf. „Ich dachte wir wären Freunde". Ihr Ton klang tatsächlich verletzt. „Ich muss doch John beschützen", fügte sie flehentlich hinzu.

James Ellison starrte in ihre Augen, dann glitt sein Blick zu seiner linken Hand, die Cameron sanft ergriffen hatte.

„Wie kann ich Dir vertrauen", sagte er nach Sekunden. „Du bist eine Maschine?".

Cameron blickte zur Seite und legte den Kopf schräg. Dann sah sie wieder James Ellison in die Augen.

„General John Connor sagte, dass Menschen mit dem was dort drin ist...", sagte sie und legte trotz der auf sie gerichteten Waffe, unter seinem entsetzten Blick, ihre Hand auf seine Brust, wo sein Herz saß. „...erkennen können, wer es gut meint".

In diesem Moment betraten zwei Männer der Highway Patrol mit vorgehaltener Waffe den Laden. Die Bedienung zeigte auf den Mann, der stöhnend in den Trümmern des Tisches lag.

Cameron hatte genau wie James Ellison kurz hinüber gesehen. Nun sahen sich Beide wieder stumm an. Cameron, weil sie die Situation analysierte und James, weil er immer noch unter Schock stand.

Nach kurzer Untersuchung forderten die Polizisten einen Krankenwagen für den Verletzten an und begannen die Leute zu befragen.

„Diese Männer werden gleich hier her kommen. Bis dahin musst Du eine Entscheidung getroffen haben. Ich kann es nicht riskieren untersucht zu werden", sagte Cameron. „Bitte sei weiterhin mein Freund", fügte sie flehentlich hinzu.

James Ellisons Blick fiel auf Die Bedienung, die gerade ihre Aussage machte und in ihre Richtung wies. Der Polizist nickte der Frau zu und kam langsam herüber.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 13<strong>

„Miss?" fragte der Polizist, als er am Tisch ankam.

Cameron beachtete ihn gar nicht. Ihr Bittender Blick haftete weiterhin auf James Ellison.

„Miss, ich muss dringend mit ihnen sprechen. Die Leute behaupten, auf Sie wäre geschossen worden und dass Sie den Mann durch das halbe Lokal geworfen haben.

Camerons Blick wurde immer flehentlicher. Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf, während ihr Blick den Ellisons nie verlies.

„Miss bitte, Sie müssen uns für eine Aussage aufs Revier begleiten. Die Umstände des Ganzen bedürfen der Klärung". Die Stimme des Polizisten war drängender geworden.

„Miss!", Rief der Mann nun lauter und seine Hand glitt langsam in Richtung Waffe.

Cameron Blickte noch zwei Sekunden in James Ellisons Gesicht. Dann schweifte ihr Blick resignierend zu seiner Hand ab, die sie nun zögerlich loslies. Cameron senkte den Kopf und lies auch die Schultern hängen.

James Ellison FBI Agent aus Leidenschaft und ermittelnder Beamter im Fall Sarah Connor versuchte mit dem klar zu kommen, was die letzten zwei Tage auf ihn eingestürmt war. Er rief sich noch Einmal die Aussagen Sarah Connors ins Gedächtnis unter der Prämisse, dass wenn sie mit den Maschinen Recht hatte, auch alles Andere richtig sein müsse.

James Ellison der gläubige Mann versuchte den religiösen Aspekt zu verarbeiten. Außerdem versuchte er die Mädchen-Maschine vor sich in sein Weltbild zu integrieren.

James Ellison der Familienmensch traf seine Entscheidung in dem Moment, in dem Camerons Körper sich straffte und ihre Augen kurz blau aufleuchteten.

James Ellison der Freund ergriff Camerons Hand in dem Moment, als Cameron aufstehen und sich dem Beamten der Highway Patrol entgegenstellen wollte.

„James Ellison, FBI", sagte er und griff mit der Hand, die noch vor wenigen Minuten seine Waffe gehalten hatte in seine Innentasche und holte seinen Ausweis hervor.

Die Hand des Polizisten hatte sich auf seine Waffe gelegt. Er erstarrte und sah dann auf das Ausweismäppchen, dass ihm entgegengehalten wurde.

„Äh...ja...Sir?" Der Beamte hatte einen dümmlich fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

James Ellisons Blick fiel auf Cameron, deren Gesicht so Etwas wie Hoffnung widerspiegelte.

„Meine...Kollegin hier trägt einen...einen neuartigen Körperpanzer,...", sagte er zögerlich aber eindringlich. „...der einem Angreifer vormachen soll, dass sie außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Das ganze ist noch experimentell und geheim. Deshalb darf es in ihrem Bericht nicht erwähnt werden. Außerdem hat sie ein spezielles Kampftraining".

„Sir...". Der Beamte machte ein gequältes Gesicht. „Ein Körperpanzer...?"

Ellison blickte auf Camerons Brust, unter der er schimmerndes Metall in dem Einschussloch sehen konnte. Er blickte wieder zu dem Beamten.

„Wie gesagt, das ist noch geheim aber um sie zu beruhigen...", sagte er und sah zurück zu Cameron.

„Ähm...Agent..., würden sie dem Officer bitte das Einschussloch zeigen?" Sagte er zu Cameron.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und blickte Ellison verwundert und fragend an.

'Hoffentlich reagiert sie richtig?' Dachte er und nickte ihr zu.

Cameron erhob sich und wandte sich dem Officer zu. Mit den Händen spannte sie ihr Shirt über der Wunde.

Der Officer sah zu Ellison, der ihm zunickte. Dann sah er kurz Cameron in die Augen, die ihn emotionslos musterten.

'Ist das ein Blick!' Dachte er. Zögerlich bückte er sich und besah sich die Wunde. Deutlich konnte er Hautfetzen und dahinter schimmerndes Metall erkennen.

„Die Haut ist künstlich, darunter verbirgt sich das ebenfalls künstliche Blut", sagte Ellison.

Der Beamte sah kurz zu ihm. „Und das Metall?" Er blickte kurz in Camerons Gesicht. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

„Eine Speziallegierung, widersteht den härtesten Einschlägen auf kurze Distanz", erklärte Ellison weiter. „Der Panzer wird dem Körper des Trägers exakt angepasst. Das kostet ein heiden Geld".

Der Officer richtete sich auf und nach einem letzten Blick auf das Einschussloch nickte er Ellison zu. „Gut Sir, ich werde das in dem Bericht nicht erwähnen aber ich werde ihren Namen vermerken mit dem Hinweis, das nähere Informationen gegebenenfalls über Sie zu beziehen sind", sagte der Mann.

Ellison nickte. „Gut, tun sie das", sagte er.

Der Officer wandte sich ab während er etwas auf seinen Notizblock kritzelte. Er hatte noch keine zwei Schritte gemacht als eine kräftige aber kleine Hand seinen Oberarm wie eine Stahlklammer ergriff.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 14<strong>

Der Polizist wirbelte fast herum, bereit seine Waffe zu ziehen.

„Danke für ihre Kooperation", sagte Cameron, in deren Gesicht er blickte.

Das verrückte an der Situation war, dass er der hübschen Frau fast auf Körperkontakt gegenüberstand. Ihr Blick ließ ihn frösteln. Verschlimmert wurde das noch, durch ein merkwürdiges Lächeln, dass die kalt wirkenden Augen nicht zu erreichen schien.

Zögerlich trat der verwirrte und auch leicht verschreckte Mann zurück.

„Kein Problem", murmelte er noch, während er sich zögerlich abwandte.

„Das Eis hier ist lecker!" Rief Cameron dem Officer hinterher.

Er stutzte kurz, setzte dann aber seinen Weg fort, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sein Unterbewusstsein oder war es sein Instinkt, lies erneut einen Angstschauder über seinen Rücken laufen. Fast fluchtartig verlies er den Diner und folgte damit seinem Kollegen, der gerade den Laden hinter den Sanitätern verlies, die den verletzten Räuber abtransportierten.

XXXXX

Als die beiden Polizisten den Laden verlassen hatten atmete James Ellison auf. Er hatte insgeheim befürchtet, dass die Maschine ein Blutbad anrichten würde, falls der Polizist nicht kooperiert hätte.

Er wusste in diesem Moment nicht, wie falsch er lag.

Cameron hätte es unblutig gemacht. Sie mochte nicht, wenn ihre Klamotten blutig wurden.

Deshalb sah sie auch an sich herunter auf das Einschussloch. Ihre Finger lagen rund um das Blut.

In dieser Haltung drehte sie sich zu Ellison herum. Dann Blickte sie auf.

„Aua", sagte sie und legte den Kopf schräg.

James Ellison starrte sie sekundenlang sprachlos an. Dann begann er leise zu Lachen. Kopfschüttelnd gluckste er eine Zeit lang vor sich hin.

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden", sagte er nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte.

Cameron hatte ihn grinsend beobachtet und nickte jetzt. „Wir müssen John suchen".

James sah auf ihr Shirt. „Dagegen müssen wir Etwas tun, so kannst du nicht rumlaufen.

Spontan erhob er sich, zog sein Jackett aus und legte es ihr um.

Sie schloss zwei Knöpfe.

Kritisch betrachtete Ellison sie kurz, dann griff er in seine Hosentasche. Er zählte einige Dollar ab und legte noch ein großzügiges Trinkgeld hinzu.

„Dann wollen wir mal gehen", sagte Ellison und strebte dem Ausgang zu.

Cameron sah an sich herunter, lächelte, ohne dass er es merkte und folgte ihm dann.

XXXXX

„John!", Sarah sah auf das leere Bett. „JOHN!" Schrie sie lauter, lies Alles fallen und stürmte ins Bad.

Der Raum war ebenfalls leer. Als sie hektisch zum Ausgang lief, rannte sie in John, der mit einer Tüte Nachos hereinkam.

„Verdammt John, wo bist Du gewesen? Was passiert, wenn Du kontrolliert wirst? Ohne Papiere darfst Du nicht draußen rumlaufen!", Rief Sarah aufgebracht, nachdem sie John ins Zimmer gezerrt und die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Ich mwar dnoch ngur gegennüber ing Lagen", sagte er kauend.

„Mein Gott John, denkst Du immer nur mit Deinem Magen? Ist Essen Alles, woran Du denkst?" Fragte Sarah entrüstet.

John schluckte, dann warf er die Tüte fast auf den Tisch. „Nein Mom, das tue ich nicht und das weißt Du", sagte er die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt.

Sarah sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Geht es noch immer um die Maschine?"

John seufzte. „Es geht um Cameron Mom, unabhängig davon ob sie eine Maschine ist oder nicht ist sie die einzige Person, die in den vergangenen Jahren Interesse für mich gezeigt hat. Außerdem...", sagte er mit erhobener Hand als Sarah aufbegehren wollte. „... Ist sie geschickt worden, um mich zu beschützen, dafür gibt es einen Grund".

„Den Grund hat sie doch bereits beseitigt", sagte Sarah.

John sah seine Mom verwirrt an. „Glaubst Du, Future John würde eine Maschine mit diesem Aussehen hier her schicken, nur um eine einzige Maschine Skynets zu zerstören? Komm schon Mom, Dafür hätte ein Onkel Bob auch gereicht. Nein, Cameron ist etwas Besonderes, den Grund dafür müssen wir erfahren".

Sarah ging einen Moment im Zimmer auf und ab. Dann sah sie wieder zu John, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Sie hat dich im Arm gehalten, als würdest Du ihr gehören", sagte Sarah dann.

„Wie meinst Du das?" Fragte er verwundert.

Sarah machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Als Du bewusstlos warst hielt sie Dich im Arm. Als ich dich berühren wollte zuckte sie zurück und sagte Sowas wie, dass ich Dich ihr nicht wegnehmen darf. Wie ein liebeskranker Teenager hat sie auf mich gewirkt".

„Und?"

Sarah sah zu Boden. „Und dann realisierte ich, dass sie eine Maschine sein musste und dass ich das auf gar keinen Fall zulassen durfte".

„Mom...", sagte er zögerlich. „Was zulassen durfte?"

Sarah sah ihn mit Tränen in die Augen. „Dass Du Dich wieder emotional an eine Maschine bindest. Ich weiß noch, was los war, als Onkel Bob zerstört werden musste".

John ging auf Sarah zu und nahm sie in die Arme. „Das hier ist was Anderes", sagte er zuversichtlich.

Sarahs Kinn lag auf seiner Schulter. Nun hob sie den Kopf und küsste seine Wange. Dann legte sie ihre Wange an seine Schulter und sah zur Seite ins Nichts.

„Ist es Das?" Fragte sie leise.


	7. Kapitel 15 bis 17

**Kapitel 15**

James Ellison, FBI Agent hatte einen Polizisten angelogen. Angelogen um einer Maschine aus der Zukunft zu helfen. Einer Zukunft, in der die Maschinen die Menschheit auszurotten trachteten. Nun saß er neben dieser Maschine, die vorgab mit der einzigen Person zusammenzuarbeiten, die sich dieser Zukunft entgegenstemmte.

'hoffentlich mache ich keinen Fehler', dachte er.

Dann sah er zur Seite auf Cameron. 'Nein", dachte er. 'Es...Sie hat recht. Mein Gefühl hat mich noch nie getrogen und es sagt mir, dass sie auf unserer Seite ist'.

In diesem Moment drehte Cameron den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Er sah einen Blick voller Wärme. Nichts Maschinenhaftes lag in diesen Augen und auch das Lächeln schien echt zu sein.

„Wir sollten bei nächster Gelegenheit ein neues Kleidungsstück für mich kaufen und die Verletzung verbinden", sagte sie und wies auf die Wunde, die durch nun offen stehende Jacke zu sehen war.

Ellison sah kurz von der Straße erneut in ihr Gesicht und dann hinunter auf das blutige Shirt.

„Tut es weh?" Fragte er und schalt sich sofort einen Narren. „Kann man das reparieren?" Fragte er daraufhin mit deutlichem Bedauern in der Stimme.

Cameron legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Mit etwas Unterstützung wird es spurlos verheilen und Ja, ich registriere den Schmerz aber danke für Deine Sorge".

„Verheilen?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Ich dachte du wärest...?"

„Eine Maschine?" Fragte sie lächelnd. „Ich bin ein Kybernetischer Organismus, LEBENDES Gewebe über einem Metall Endoskelett.", sagte sie mit Betonung.

„Mein Nervensystem ist ähnlich dem Euren angelegt nur bin ich viel besser in der Lage die Sinneseindrücke zu verarbeiten. Ich kann Temperaturen, Feuchtigkeit und Analysen durchführen nur durch Berühren und/oder Ansehen eines Stoffes".

Wieder sah er sie kurz an und dann zurück zur Straße. Er versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die sie ihm freiwillig gab.

„Außerdem bin ich in der Lage, Die Stresslevel einer Person und damit den Wahrheitsgehalt einer Aussage zu erkennen, in dem ich Ihn oder Sie berühre", führte sie weiter aus.

Ellison überlegte einen Augenblick. „Diese Fähigkeiten könnten sehr nützlich sein, wenn wir erstmal die Spur der Connors aufgenommen haben".

Cameron blickte nach diesen Worten wieder nach Vorne. „John, wo bist du nur?" Sagte sie so leise, dass Ellison es gerade noch verstehen konnte.

Ellison hatte einen sehnsüchtigen Unterton erkannt und fühlte Bedauern für das Mädchen. Fast wäre ihm die einzelne Träne entgangen, die Camerons Wange herablief.

„Du bist manchmal so...?"

„Menschlich?" Ergänzte sie seine zögerliche Frage.

Ellison nickte nur.

Cameron aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Future John konnte mich lediglich mit einem Basiswissen über die Menschen ausstatten, zu mehr war in der Eile keine Zeit", sagte sie erklärend. „Gegenwarts John sollte mir alle Weitere zeigen, auch wie ich meine Emotionen richtig kontrolliere und zeige".

Ellisons Kopf ruckte herum. „Emotionen?" Fragte er verstört.

Cameron nickte nur. „Ich wurde als Infiltrator konzipiert. Allerdings war Skynet nicht klar, wie komplex zwischenmenschliches Verhalten ist. Ich habe alle Rechenleistung benötigt, die ersten Stunden mit John zu bewältigen, ohne das er etwas merkt. Dazu kamen noch diese Emotionen die ich John gegenüber von der ersten Sekunde an hatte".

Ellison sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

„Liebe?" Sie blickte auf. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie verstört.

„Als John von der Maschine im Haus angeschossen worden war, übernahm diese Emotionen die Herrschaft über mich. Infolge Dessen habe ich mich Sarah Connor gegenüber irrational verhalten, woraufhin sie mich dort zurückgelassen hat. Deshalb war ich in diesem Zustand als Du mich gefunden hast.

„Was war das für ein Zustand?" Fragte Ellison neugierig.

Cameron blickte zu ihm hinüber. „Als ich John da liegen sah krampften sich meine Innereien zusammen. Meine Energiezelle begann heftig zu pulsieren und erweckte den Anschein, als wollte sie bersten".

Sie sah sinnierend aus dem Fenster. „Als Sarah Connor mit meinem John geflohen war und mich alleine dort zurückgelassen hatte, war mir tatsächlich als wäre meine Energiezelle defekt. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre meine Brust in eine Presse geraten.

Ellison dachte in der folgenden Stille hinein über ihre Worte nach.

„Klingt für mich wie Liebe", sagte er schließlich.

Cameron blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich bin eine Maschine, ich sollte Soetwas nicht Fühlen können", sagte sie verstört.

Diesmal nahm Ellison eine Hand vom Lenkrad und ergriff ihre. „Vielleicht bist Du menschlicher als Du glaubst?"

Sie blickte ihn stumm an während sein Blick immer zwischen ihr und der Straße pendelte.

„Das wäre...schön", sagte sie zögerlich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

James Ellison, der harte Verhöre führen konnte ohne Nerven zu zeigen hatte plötzlich einen Klos im Hals.

„Ja das wäre es", sagte er ohne dies recht zu registrieren.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 16<strong>

Als sie sich erneut einem Diner näherten sah James Ellison zu ihr hinüber.

„Eis?" Fragte er lächelnd.

Cameron grinste wie ein kleines Mädchen und sah ihn an. „Sehr gerne aber wir müssen zuerst Kleidung für mich besorgen", sagte sie mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

Ellison nickte.

XXXXX

Sie erreichten einige Meilen später eine Tankstelle mit angrenzendem Laden. James hielt vor dem Laden und sah kurz hinüber. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte seinen Geldclip heraus. Er zog die Klammer ab und zählte 50 Dollar ab und hielt sie Cameron hin.

Cameron sah auf die fünfzig Dollar in seiner rechten Hand und auf die restlichen paar hundert Dollar in seiner linken.

„Danke!" Rief sie und grapschte das Geld aus seiner Linken.

James starrte ihr mit hängendem Kinn schockiert nach.

XXXXX

James Ellison brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich von der Überraschung zu erholen. 'Dieses kleine Biest!' Dachte er und musste trotzdem lachen. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr er vor zur Tankstelle.

XXXXX

Cameron hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht als sie den Laden betrat. Sie hatte kaum fünf Schritte in den Raum hinein gemacht, als sie den Wagen hinter sich losfahren hörte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und rannte zur Tür.

Wäre die Tür verschlossen gewesen hätte sie sie aus dem Rahmen gerissen, mit der Kraft, mit der sie sie aufriss.

Cameron stoppte im Schritt, als sie sah, dass der Wagen an einer Zapfsäule zum Stillstand kam und James Ellison ausstieg.

Mit einem Aufatmen, das ihr selbst nicht bewusst wurde kehrte sie nach einem letzten Blick in den Laden zurück.

XXXXX

James Ellison öffnete den Tankstutzen und warf noch einen Blick zurück zum Laden. Er sah gerade noch Camerons Rücken. Verwundert sah er einige Sekunden auf die Tür, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern.

XXXXX

Cameron sah sich aufmerksam um. In einer der Ecken des Ladens fand sie einige Regale mit Kleidungsstücken. Sorgfältig besah sie sich Alles. Sie hatte schließlich einige T-Shirts und einige Hosen über dem Arm liegen und streifte durch den Laden.

An einem Ständer mit Sonnenbrillen blieb sie stehen und betrachtete die Brillen. Dann probierte sie Einige vor einem kleinen Spiegel.

Zum Schluss hatte sie noch zwei Exemplare zur Auswahl. Eine Ray Ban Aviator und eine Ray Ban 4135.

Nachdem sie die Aviator aufgesetzt und sich im Spiegel betrachtet hatte schüttelte sie den Kopf und legte sie zurück. Dann setzte sie eine 4135 auf.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg, dann lächelte sie.

Mit der Brille in der Hand wollte sie gerade ihren Weg zur Kasse fortsetzen, als sie im Schritt verharrte und sich noch einmal umdrehte.

Cameron dachte an James Ellison und drehte erneut an dem Ständer. Mit einer Ray Ban Predator 2 und ihrer 4135 ging sie dann endgültig zur Kasse.

XXXXX

Zufrieden lächelnd verlies Cameron den Laden. Sie wühlte noch ein wenig in den Taschen. Als sie aufblickte stockte ihr Schritt, ihr Lächeln gefror.

James Ellison und der Wagen waren weg.

Panik griff nach Cameron. Sie lies entsetzt die Taschen Fallen.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie war wieder alleine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 17<strong>

Gedankenverloren hatte James Ellison den Wagen auf den kleinen Parkplatz hinter der Tankstelle geparkt und betrat diese nun erneut, diesmal durch den Hintereingang.

Er streifte durch den Laden. Er wusste nicht, was er suchte aber schließlich warf er einige Beutel mit Süßigkeiten in den Korb. An der Kasse stand noch eine Gefriertruhe mit Eis am Stiel. Grinsend zog er zwei der größten Eis heraus und legte dann Alles auf die Theke an der Kasse.

„Und eine Tüte bitte", sagte er zu der lächelnden Bedienung, die ihm zunickte.

James Ellison wühlte noch ein wenig in den Süßigkeiten als er merkte, dass die Bedienung nicht kassierte sonder nur aus dem vorderen Fenster starrte.

„Ähm..", sagte er und räusperte sich.

Die Bedienung beachtete ihn gar nicht. „Armes Mädchen, sie sieht aus, als hätte man sie zurückgelassen", sagte sie gedankenverloren.

Jetzt ging James selbst weiter vor, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können.

„Cameron!" Entfuhr es ihm und er hastete aus der Tür.

XXXXX

Cameron hatte mit Tränen in den Augen einige Schritte in die Eine und dann wieder in die andere Richtung gemacht.

Sie starrte den Highway immer wieder rauf und runter aber selbst bei maximaler Vergrößerung konnte sie den auffälligen Wagen nicht ausmachen.

Die Taschen mit den Sachen, die sie gekauft hatte lagen unbeachtet auf dem Boden, einige Kleidungsstücke waren herausgefallen.

Ihre Hand lag auf ihrem Mund und versuchte die Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die ihr Stimmprozessor gegen ihren Willen erzeugte.

XXXXX

Als James sie erreichte hatte Cameron die Hände vor die Augen gelegt.

„Cameron?" Fragte James, als er sie erreichte.

Cameron erstarrte, dann ruckte ihr Kopf in Richtung seiner Stimme, Augen aufgerissen.

James sah die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht.

Dann warf sie sich ihm entgegen. Er hatte mühe sie quasi aufzufangen. Automatisch schloss er die Arme um sie.

Ihr Gesicht hatte sie in seinen Hals vergraben, ihre Arme hatten ihn umschlungen. Er fühlte, wie ihr Körper bebte.

Dann passierte etwas was er mit seinem Verstand nicht begreifen konnte. Sein Herz war es, das für ihn begriff.

Automatisch begann er über ihren Hinterkopf zu streicheln.

„Schhhhh, ich bin doch da", sagte er leise.

Sie schniefte. „Ich dachte...ich habe geglaubt...", hörte er dumpf von ihr.

„Du hast geglaubt, auch ich hätte Dich zurückgelassen?" Fragte er verwundert.

James konnte spüren, wie sie nickte.

„Niemals", sagte er spontan und hielt sie noch fester.

Nach einer Minute oder so, löste sie sich langsam von ihm.

Anscheinend verlegen, mit gesenktem Kopf wischte sie sich mit einer Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung", sagte sie Leise.

James legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Kein Grund dafür".

Jetzt lächelte Cameron schüchtern. Dann zuckte sie zusammen und sah sich um.

„Ich hab was für Dich", sagte sie und stürzte auf die Einkaufstaschen zu.

Verwundert sah James Ellison zu, wie sie in einer der Tasche wühlte und mit einem Brillenetui zu ihm zurückkehrte.

„Was ist das?" Fragte James mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Machs auf,...machs auf", sagte sie und hopste wie ein kleines Mädchen auf der Stelle.

Kopfschüttelnd lächelnd öffnete er nach einem letzten Blick auf das Mädchen vor ihm das Etui.

„Gefällt sie Dir?" Fragte Cameron enthusiastisch.

James nahm die Sonnenbrille aus dem Etui, klappte die Bügel auf und besah sie sich von Vorne.

„Das ist...". Er dachte an das Geld und lächelte sie trotzdem ehrlich an. „...ein schönes Geschenk".

Cameron sah ihn an als er die Predator 2 aufsetzte. Dann grinste sie.

„Warte...", sagte sie plötzlich mit erhobenem Finger.

Sie wirbelte herum und bückte sich erneut. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete sah er, wie sie selbst ein Etui öffnete und eine Brille herausnahm. Sie setzte die Brille auf, dann erst drehte sie sich breit grinsend herum.

„HEY!" Ertönte in diesem Moment eine wütende Stimme.


	8. Kapitel 18 bis 20

**Kapitel 18**

James und Camerons Köpfe ruckten in Richtung der Stimme.

Die Verkäuferin stand in der offenen Tankstellentür. „Bezahlen Sie jetzt mal!" Fragte sie ärgerlich. „Das Eis schmilzt mittlerweile auf der Theke!"

„Eis?" Fragte Cameron verwundert und sah James an.

James erwiderte den Blick und zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Verkäuferin zu.

„Ich komme!" Rief er. „Warte kurz, ich bring den Toilettenschlüssel mit, dann kannst Du die Verletzung versorgen und dich umziehen", sagte er zu Cameron.

Während James zurück in die Tankstelle ging sammelte Cameron ihre gekauften Sachen wieder ein und ging in Richtung des kleinen Wasch und Toilettenraumes an der Seite der Tankstelle.

XXXXX

„Ist das Mädchen nicht etwas jung?" Fragte die Verkäuferin, während sie kassierte.

James sah sie verblüfft an. „Sie ist unsere Pflegetochter", sagte er nachdem er einige Sekunden fieberhaft überlegt hatte.

„Aha", entgegnete die Frau skeptisch.

James war verblüfft, wie echt und richtig sich dieser Gedanke anfühlte. Er und seine Frau hatten über Kinder gesprochen aber es hatte sich noch nicht ergeben, zumal Beide in ihrer Arbeit beim FBI aufgingen.

James Ellison, normalerweise aufmerksamer Beobachter war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihm die Verkäuferin zum dritten Mal den Betrag nennen musste, bevor er mitbekam, was er bezahlen sollte.

„Könnte ich bitte noch den Schlüssel zum Waschraum haben?" Fragte er, währen die Verkäuferin das Wechselgeld herausgab.

Als James das Wechselgeld zurücksteckte griff die Frau unter die Theke. Zum Vorschein kam eine Stahlfelge, an der eine Kette befestigt war, an der wiederum ein Schlüssel hing.

„Damit er nicht verloren geht", sagte die Verkäuferin mit einem Grinsen.

James verdrehte die Augen und nahm die Tüte mit seinen Einkäufen in die Eine und die Felge mit dem Schlüssel in die andere Hand.

XXXXX

Als James den Waschraum erreichte, stand Cameron nur da und beobachtete die vorbeifahrenden Autos.

'Die Brille steht ihr fantastisch, dachte er. Woher hat sie nur diesen Sinn für Ästhetik?', fragte er sich.

„Was machst Du?" Fragte er sie, als sie ihn erst nicht beachtete, die Brille aber immer wieder anhob.

„Ich prüfe, ob die Brille die einzelnen Sichtmodi stört", sagte sie ohne zu Unterbrechen.

„Sichtmodi?" Fragte er erneut verwirrt.

Sie nickte. „Ich kann Infrarot, Ultraviolett, Schwarzweiß, Kanalgetrennt Rot, Gelb, Blau und Echtfarben sehen. Zusätzlich Nachts noch restlichtverstärkt".

James stutzte kurz. „Wow, unsere Leute würden Sonstwas dafür geben, Soetwas zu können", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Bordstein.

James griff in die Tüte und holte die beiden Eis am Stiel heraus, die schon deutliche Verformungserscheinungen zeigten. Seins öffnete er sogleich.

In diesem Moment schnüffelte Cameron, die mit dem Rücken zu James stand mit der erhobenen Nase herum. Dann wirbelte sie herum.

„Oh, Eis!" Rief sie enthusiastisch.

James schüttelte lachend den Kopf und reichte ihr das zweite Eis.

„Mmmmmh", machte Cameron, nachdem sie in die Schokoladenummantelung gebissen hatte. „Das sind Mandeln", sagte sie schmatzend.

James lächelte. „Mandelsplitter um genau zu sein".

Dann saßen sie einige Minuten schweigend und aßen ihr Eis.

„Warum?" Fragte Cameron plötzlich.

„Was meinst du?" Entgegnete er, während er den Eisrest vom Stiel ableckte.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Du müsstest Angst vor mir haben, behandelst mich aber wie...".

„Wie...?" Fragte er und sah sie an.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Cameron verwirrt.

James Ellison dachte ein wenig nach. „Ich mag Dich. Richtig, Du bist eine Maschine und eigentlich müsste ich Angst habe aber das habe ich nicht. Und das ich dich behandle wie...". James zögerte und legte dann impulsiv einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich. „...eine Tochter...".

Cameron hielt mit dem Eisessen inne, und starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

James erwiderte den Blick. „...ist eine Menschliche Eigenschaft, die man Instinkt nennt. Es scheint mir einfach das Richtige zu sein".

Cameron legte kurz den Kopf an seine Schulter. Dann erschrak sie zutiefst.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 19<strong>

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Cameron entsetzt und sah an sich hinunter.

James Ellison stutzte kurz und sah auf sein Jackett, auf das das ohnehin schon weiche Eis Camerons gefallen war.

„Kein Problem", sagte James. „Innen Blut, außen Eis... was solls", sagte er und zuckte die Schultern.

„Danke für Dein Verständnis", sagte Cameron und erhob sich. „Ist das der Schlüssel", fragte sie dann und wies auf die Felge.

„Das ist er", entgegnete James und wollte ihr die schwere Felge anreichen.

Cameron aber bückte sich und hielt das schwere Teil nur zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger mit angewiedertem Gesichtsausdruck hoch.

„Menschen...", sagte sie voller Inbrunst und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann grinste sie.

Während Cameron die Tür aufschloss, erhob James sich und lehnte sich dann neben der Tür an die Wand.

Cameron lächelte ihm noch zu und betrat dann den Raum, Die Tür schloss Sie hinter sich.

XXXXX

Ellison stand an die Wand gelehnt und dachte nach. 'Wie soll ich das nur Lila beibringen', fragte er sich und kratzte sich im Nacken.

Immer wieder blickte er zur Tür. Cameron war kaum eine Minute da drin als die Tür aufging.

Cameron hatte obenherum nur einen BH an und steckte den Kopf heraus.

„Ich brauche einen Verbandkasten, eine Spitzzange Nähnadel und einen stabilen Faden", zählte sie auf.

„Okay", sagte er und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

XXXXX

Als James ein Paar Minuten später mit den Sachen in der Hand an die Tür klopfte öffnete Cameron diese.

„Hier", sagte er.

Cameron sah auf die Sachen in seiner Hand, ergriff sein Hemd und zog ihn in den düster beleuchteten Raum.

„Was soll ich hier?", fragte er verwirrt und bemühte sich, nicht auf ihren Oberkörper zu sehen.

Sie musterte ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf. „Ich muss die Schrotkugeln entfernen damit die Verletzung einwandfrei heilen kann", sagte sie und setzte sich auf die Ablagefläche zwischen den beiden Waschbecken.

Irritiert sah James, wie Cameron sich zurücklehnte. Seufzend ging er zu ihr und legte die Utensilien ab. Er nahm die Spitzzange und wandte sich Cameron zu, die ihn interessiert lächelnd musterte. Dann erstarrte er.

Cameron beobachtete James Ellison, wie er vor ihr stand. Sein Blick war auf ihre verletzung fixiert. Hände erhoben stand er stocksteif da.

Camerons Gesicht verlor ihr Lächeln. „Tut mir Leid, wenn der Anblick unangenehm für Dich ist", sagte sie und wollte sich erheben.

„Was?" Fragte er und sah sie an. „N...nein", stotterte er und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Während sie zurücksank näherte er die Zange ihrer Wunde. Vorsichtig begann er rund um die Wunde herum die Schrotkügelchen zu entfernen.

„Du musst nicht so vorsichtig sein, ich verspüre Schmerz nicht so wie ihr Menschen", sagte sie mit schräggelegtem Kopf.

Er zögerte uns sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich möchte aber vorsichtig sein", sagte er und lächelte.

Einige Minuten später hatte er alle Kügelchen entfernt. „Und jetzt?" Fragte er

Cameron sah nach Unten. „Wir müssen die Fetzen die herabhängen miteinander vernähen. Das wird den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen", sagte sie sachlich.

James Ellison kratzte sich am Kopf und nahm Nadel und Zwirn. Dann stach er mit der Nadel durch den herabhängenden unteren Teil. Nacheinander reihte er die umliegenden Teile kreisförmig auf den Faden auf, bis er die Wunde wie einen Beutel zuziehen konnte.

„Noch etwas enger", sagte Cameron, die alles genauestens beobachtet hatte.

James blickte kurz auf und nickte. Dann zog er noch etwas strammer.

„Gut", sagte sie schließlich. „Nun kann ein Verband aufgebracht werden".

James begann den Verband vorzubereiten. Er öffnete die Verpackung mit der sterilen Wundauflage, dann zögerte er. „Ich habe die antiseptische Salbe vergessen".

Cameron lächelte. „Die wird nicht nötig sein. Ich kann keine Infektionen bekommen. Mein Gewebe ist immun gegen jeder Art von Bakterien oder Viren".

„Oh, gut", sagte er, legte die Wundauflage auf und befestigte diese mit Heftpflaster. „So", sagte er und richtete sich auf. „Ist das Okay?"

Cameron sprang herunter und besah sich das Ganze im Spiegel. „Hervorragend. In zwei Tagen dürfte die Verletzung abgeheilt sein.

Erstaunt blickte er auf. „Zwei Tage?" Fragte er erstaunt.

Cameron hatte die letzte Frage gar nicht gehört, sie hatte den Kopf schräg gelegt und starrte sekundenlang ins Leere.

James begann sich sorgen zu machen, als Cameron sich wieder zu bewegen begann. Sie sah sich um. Dann ging sie zu einer der Toilettenkabinen und drückte die Tür auf.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und besah sich die Toilette, betrat die Kabine, drehte sich herum und öffnete ihre Hose.

James Ellison riss die Augen auf und wirbelte herum. Dann hörte er hinter sich, wie sie sich setzte und dann die charakteristischen Plätschergeräusche.

„Wa...wa...was tust Du?" Fragte er verstört, während seine Hände ohne seinen Willen anfingen die Utensilien zusammenzuräumen. Gleichzeitig war er krampfhaft bemüht, nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen.

„Ich entsorge die biologischen Abfallstoffe meines Körpers", entgegnete Cameron. „Ist das nicht korrekt so?" Fragte sie unschuldig.

„Nein...ich meine...doch schon, allerdings solltest Du die Tür schließen. Es gehört sich nicht, das Anderen zu zeigen".

„Oh, danke für die Erklärung", sagte sie

James atmete auf als Cameron hinter ihm die Kabinentür schloss.

„Und benutz das Toilettenpapier!" Rief er, als er hörte, wie sie ihre Hose wieder hochzog.

„Oh, Okay!" Rief sie zurück.

James schüttelte verlegen grinsend den Kopf.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 20<strong>

James hatte den Waschraum verlassen. Jetzt stand er an den Wagen gelehnt und wartete auf Cameron, die sich noch anzog.

Er grübelte so intensiv vor sich hin, dass er den Streifenwagen der Highway Patrol ignorierte, der auf das Gelände gefahren kam. Als die Polizisten aus dem Fahrzeug stiegen kam die Verkäuferin heraus sie sprach einen Augenblick mit den Beamten und zeigte dann auf Ellison.

„Sir?"

Ellison schreckte hoch, als er so plötzlich angesprochen wurde.

Vor ihm standen zwei Polizisten mit der Hand an der Waffe.

Ellison runzelte die Stirn. „Officers?"

„Sir, die Verkäuferin hat berichtet, sie hätten... möglicherweise...Unzucht mit einer Minderjährigen getrieben.

In diesem Moment sah James etwas am Rand seines Sichtbereiches und reflexhaft sah er genau hin.

Er sah Cameron, die in einem Jeansmini in Richtung der Verkäuferin ging, ihre Einkaufstüten lässig in der Einen, die Felge mit dem Schlüssel an einem Finger hängend in der Anderen. Er sah sie zu der Verkäuferin gehen und ihr die schwere Felge lässig in die Hände drücken.

Die Verkäuferin zuckte zusammen, als das Gewicht der Felge plötzlich an ihren Händen hing.

„Sir? Haben Sie uns etwas zu sagen" Fragte der zweite Polizist drängend, als James nicht antwortete.

Cameron kam nun lässig von Hinten auf die Polizisten zugeschlendert.

Ellisons Augen wurden groß, leise begann er zu lachen, nur um dann lauter werdend in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Einer der Beamten fing an nervös zu werden und zog langsam seine Waffe.„Sir, was..."

„Daddy, was ist hier los?" Unterbrach Cameron den Beamten aggressiv.

Die Beamten wirbelten herum. Ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf ein hautenges T-Shirt. I'm a bitch whore stand auf dem leicht transparenten lila top, unter dem ein pinkfarbener BH zu sehen war.

Bei genauerem Hinsehen sahen die Männer auf eine ärgerlich blickende junge Frau, die die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte.

„Daddy du sollst doch nicht mit Fremden reden", sagte Cameron und schlenderte lässig auf die Männer zu und zwischen ihnen hindurch.

Cameron Hatte sein Jackett über dem Arm liegen und drückte dem kopfschüttelnd lachenden Ellison seine Brieftasche in die Hand.

„Sir was hat das zu bedeuten?" Fragte einer der Beamten mit deutlichem Ärger in der Stimme.

Da er vor Lachen nicht sprechen konnte klappte er einfach sein Ausweismäppchen auf und zeigte seinen Dienstausweis.

Sofort beruhigten sich die Beamten und die Waffen wurden wieder gesichert

„Sir, wir müssen sie trotzdem fragen, was es mir der jungen Dame auf sich hat", sagte der zweite Beamte hartnäckig.

Ellison beruhigte sich langsam. Schließlich blickte er zu Cameron, die mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und ernstem Gesicht neben ihm am Wagen lehnte.

Er lachte nochmals kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist unsere Pflegetochter", sagte er dann mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Pflegetochter?"

James nickte. „Sehen sie sich nur den Wagen an", sagte er. „Sie wollte, dass ich den kaufe, statt dass wir bis L.A. fliegen.

Die Beamten sahen kurz auf den Wagen und ins innere, dann grinsten sie sich an. „Tja, ich denke, dann werden wir sie mal nicht weiter aufhalten", sagte einer der Beamten und griff seinem Kollegen an den Arm.

Der junge Mann hatte eine Weile Cameron angestarrt und zuckte nun zusammen.

„Sind wir denn schon fertig? Fragte er seinen älteren Kollegen leise. „Müssen wir nicht härter nachfragen?"

Nach einem Nicken drehte sich der ältere Beamte um und zog seinen Kollegen mit. „Der ist vom FBI und hat uns eine Antwort gegeben. Das muss uns einfach reichen, mit denen will ich mich nicht anlegen", sagte er leise zu seinem jüngeren Kollegen.

„Aber das Mädchen..."

Kann genausogut seine Pflegetochter wie sein Betthäschen sein. Das geht uns nichts an".

„Und wenn sie minderjährig ist?" Fragte der jüngere leise.

Nun stiegen die beiden Männer ein. Der ältere Beamte sah seinen jüngeren Kollegen an. „Und wenn nicht?" Fragte er genervt. „Ich piss einem von denen nicht an die Karre".


	9. Kapitel 21 bis 23

**Kapitel 21**

„Möchtest Du Eis?" Fragte James Ellison, als sie am späten Nachmittag an einem Diner vorbeikamen.

Cameron seufzte leise, dann sah sie zu James. „Nein danke", sagte sie leise und starrte dann wieder aus dem Seitenfenster.

„Cameron?" Fragte er sie schließlich. „Was ist los?"

„Ich habe an John gedacht, ob er mich wohl auch vermisst?"

„Warum sollte er nicht?" Fragte James verwundert.

„Weil wir uns gerade erst kennengelernt haben. Außerdem hat Sarah Connor ihm sicherlich gesagt, was ich bin", sagte sie, sah auf ihre Hände und eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

James Ellison ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht, was Cameron ein Lächeln entlockte.

Als sie Sekunden später an dem Diner vorbeifuhren bemerkten sie nicht die schwarzhaarige Frau, die Diesen gerade am Ende der Schicht verlies.

XXXXX

Sarah hatte ihre Schicht beendet. Als sie den Diner verlies sah sie einen auffälligen Wagen an sich vorbeifahren. Sie sah das Kettenlenkrad und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. 'Diese Freaks', dachte sie belustigt.

XXXXX

Sie standen nun schon seit 10 Minuten vor dem Haus der Ellisons.

James beobachtete Cameron stumm. Sie hatte mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und ihn festgehalten als er aussteigen wollte.

„Du willst John und Sarah Connor nicht verhaften, wenn wir sie finden?" Fragte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein.

James schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nicht mehr nachdem was ich alles gesehen habe", sagte er.

Cameron erkannte, dass er ehrlich zu ihr war. Einerseits hatte sie eine Art Gefühl Das betreffend und andererseits hielt er noch immer ihre Hand.

Cameron lächelte dankbar, dann sah sie wieder zum unbeleuchteten Haus.

„Wird Deine Frau mich akzeptieren?" Fragte Cameron nach einigen Minuten.

„Wenn sie Dich so kennenlernt wie ich ganz bestimmt", sagte er überzeugt. „Allerdings sollten wir ihr nicht gleich sagen, dass Du eigentlich kein Mensch bist. Außerdem sollten wir ihr Deine Beziehung zu John und Sarah nicht sofort offenbaren. Immerhin ist Lila ebenfalls beim FBI".

Cameron nickte. „Was erzählen wir ihr?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", sagte er sinnierend. „Ich werde ihr sagen, dass Du eine …..eine traumatisierte Zeugin bist, die ich unter meinen persönlichen Schutz gestellt habe.

Cameron verarbeitete die Informationen. Dann nickte sie. „Das ist ein akzeptables Szenario", sagte sie nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Können wir jetzt reingehen?" Fragte er drängend.

Cameron nickte und stieg aus.

„Wo werde ich bleiben?" Fragte sie auf dem Weg zum Haus neugierig. „Ich schlafe nicht".

Er sah zu dem Mädchen neben sich. „Nun, Du musst trotzdem das Gästezimmer beziehen und so tun, als würdest Du das Bett benutzen".

„Warum, ich schlafe nicht, warum soll ich also das Bett benutzen?" Fragte Cameron naiv.

James lachte leise. „Damit Lila keinen Verdacht schöpft. Für ein Infiltrationsmodell weißt Du aber sehr wenig über menschliche Verhaltensweisen".

„In der Zukunft gibt es Sowas wie Häuser und Gästezimmer nicht mehr. Ich hatte auch noch nicht genug Gelegenheit Euer Fernsehprogramm zu studieren, um mir die richtigen Verhaltensweisen anzueignen".

„Nun...", sagte er nach kurzem Nachdenken, während er die Tür aufschloss."...im Gästezimmer steht ein Fernseher. Wenn Lila nachher kommt und dann schläft kannst du ihn anmachen und alles studieren, was Du möchtest. Stell ihn aber leise", sagte er eindringlich als sie das Haus betraten.

XXXXX

Cameron saß auf dem Bett als James mit Bettwäsche und einem Pyjama seiner Frau hereinkam.

„Hier", sagte er, drückte ihr den Pyjama in die Hand und begann das Gästebett zu beziehen.

Als er sich herumdrehte nachdem er die Matratze bezogen hatte erstarrte er. Vor ihm stand Cameron nur in ihrer Unterwäsche. Sie war gerade dabei ihren BH abzulegen.

„Uh...oh...", sagte er, und wirbelte herum. „Du...du solltest dich im Bad umziehen.

„Warum?" Fragte sie als sie das Oberteil zuknöpfte.

James griff zu Kopfkissen und dem dazugehörigen Bezug. „Weil wir Menschen Schamgefühl besitzen und es schickt sich nicht, den nackten Körper vor Anderen zu zeigen".

Cameron stieg gerade in ihre Pyjama-Hose. „Oh, danke für die Erklärung".

Ohne sich umzudrehen ging James schließlich zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und über die Schwelle getreten war.

Cameron sah auf seinen Rücken. „Gute Nacht …...Daddy", sagte sie fast unhörbar leise bevor er die Tür schloss.

James schloss die Tür und...lächelte.

XXXXX

Am nächsten Morgen gellte ein Schrei durch das Haus.

„JAAAAAAAAAMES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 22<strong>

**zuvor:**

Lila Ellison war spät nach Hause gekommen. Das Haus war ruhig und James lag selig in seinem Bett. Leise legte sie ihre Nachtkleidung an und ging ins Bad. Als sie dann im Pyjama ins Bett kletterte wurde James halbwegs wach.

„Du hast kalte Füße", sagte er mit mildem Protest.

Sie grinste hinter seinem Rücken und legte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper.

„Kuscheln?" Fragte sie und rieb seine Brust.

James öffnete die Augen und drehte sich zu ihr auf den Rücken. Dann kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust. Wenige Minuten später schliefen Beide.

XXXXX

Das nächste was Lila bewusst wahrnahm war das ruckartige öffnen der Türe.

Als sie die Augen halb öffnete und den Kopf hob sah sie eine Hübsche junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren in der Tür stehen. Die junge Frau hatte den Kopf schräg gelegt und musterte sie eingehend.

„Frühstück ist fertig", sagte die junge Frau leise.

„Danke Kleines", sagte Lila noch immer mit halb geöffneten Augen. Dann legte sie den Kopf wieder zurück aufs Kissen. Nur unterbewusst nahm sie wahr, wie die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde.

Fünf Sekunden später schnappten Lilas Augen auf.

XXXXX

Lila schlich so leise wie möglich die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Dienstwaffe hielt sie im Beidhandgriff. Als sie die Küche betrat verharrte sie im Schritt und starrte auf den gedeckten Tisch.

„Kaffee oder Tee", fragte die junge Frau am Herd, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Lila starrte auf die reichgedeckte Tafel. Das Mädchen hatte aufgefahren, was der Kühlschrank hergab.

Dann schrie Lila aus Leibeskräften.

XXXXX

**Gegenwart:**

James Ellison wurde unsanft von einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Als er mit sich seinen Morgenmantel überwerfend die Treppe erreichte stand seine Frau am Fußende der Treppe und hatte die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt. Er sah außerdem ihre Dienstwaffe in ihrer Hand.

„Was ist denn los?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Als Antwort hob sie nur den Arm und zeigte zur Küche.

Noch verwirrter ging er schnell die Treppe runter.

„Was...?" fragte er, dann betrat er die Küche.

„Oh Frühstück!" Rief er, da ihm gerade nichts Anderes einfiel.

Er stand in der Küchentür, seine Frau hinter ihm und sah auf den Küchentisch. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu der einzigen Person die am Tisch saß.

Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er Cameron mit einem ein Kilo-Eisbecher da sitzen sah.

Cameron stellte den Eisbecher ab. „Kaffee oder Tee?" Fragte Sie und wies auf die beiden Kannen auf der Anrichte.

„Kaffee wäre schön", sagte James reflexhaft.

Lila bekam einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, griff ihrem Mann an den Kragen des Morgenmantels und schleifte ihn fast in den Wohnraum.

„Lila ich...".

„Halt den Mund", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. „Kannst Du mir vielleicht erklären was hier los ist?"

„Nun", sagte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wir haben einen Gast".

Lila sah ihren Mann zweifelnd an. „Ich habe gesehen dass wir einen Gast haben!" Rief sie erregt. „Wer ist das Mädchen und was tut sie ausgerechnet hier?" Fragte sie leiser.

„Ich bin eine traumatisierte Zeugin, die James unter seinen Schutz gestellt hat!" Rief Cameron von der Küche aus.

James und Lilas Kopf ruckte in Richtung der Küche.

„Das kann sie doch unmöglich gehört haben", sagte Lila zweifelnd.

„Sie hat ein gutes Gehör", sagte James mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 23<strong>

Sie saßen am Küchentisch.

James Ellison bereitete sich auf das Verhör vor, das seine Frau später mit ihm führen würde.

Lila Ellison beobachtete abwechselnd ihren Mann, der betont Konzentriert auf sein Essen starrte und die junge Frau, die konzentriert ihr Eis löffelte.

Cameron schließlich war mit dem Geschmack von Cocosnusseis beschäftigt. Insbesondere mit den Kokossplittern darin. Zwischendurch blickte sie immer wieder auf und lächelte Lila offen an.

Ich werde noch Spülen und dann fahr…..".

„Das kann ich doch machen", unterbrach Cameron Lila.

Lila und James blickten Cameron an. Lila verstört und James mit leichtem Lächeln.

„Ausnahmsweise", sagte Lila nach einigen Sekunden.

Dann ergriff sie James am Arm , zog ihn vom Stuhl hoch und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.

James stolperte mehr die Treppe rauf, als das er sie von seiner Frau gezerrt ging.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?" Fragte Lila aggressiv, nachdem sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Was meinst Du?" Entgegnete er und begann sich umzuziehen.

„Wer zum Teufel ist dieses Mädchen und wenn sie eine Zeugin ist, warum hast Du sie dann nicht in Schutzhaft genommen? In einem der sicheren Häuser wäre sie besser untergebracht gewesen." Lila stand wütend vor ihm und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

James wollte sich gerade die Krawatte binden. Er erstarrte kurz und drehte sich dann herum. „Sie ist traumatisiert... Wir sind mit dem Wagen von Red Valley hierher gefahren. Das gab mir Gelegenheit sie besser kennenzul...".

„Mit dem Wagen?" Fragte Lila erstaunt. „Warum nicht mit dem Flugzeug?"

James kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Sie hat Angst vorm Fliegen".

„Aha", sagte Lila nur.

„Und Du meinst, ich füttere sie mit durch oder wie jetzt?" Fragte sie. Wenn Du den Dienstweg genommen hättest, hätte das Büro die Kosten übernommen. So aber...".

„Ich weiß das aber ich glaube einfach, dass sie bei uns besser aufgehoben ist", sagte er zurückhaltend. „Da ist auch noch etwas Anderes", fügte er noch hinzu.

Lila richtete sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen kerzengerade auf. „Na Was?" Fragte sie schließlich nach einigen Sekunden, als er nicht weitersprach.

„Na ja", sagte er zögerlich. „Alles was sie besitzt passt in eine Plastiktüte".

„Was?" Fragte Lila verwirrt. Dann dämmerte es ihr. „Oh nein. Nein, nein und nochmals nein!" Rief sie und machte eine Entschlossene Geste mit der Hand. „Wir werden ihr keinesfalls alles kaufen. Das kriegen wir nie zurück", sagte sie und ging mit verkniffenem Gesicht zum Fenster.

„Sie hat nur uns", sagte er leise.

Lila schnaufte. Sie kannte James zur Genüge.

„Bitte", sagte er flehentlich.

Lila sah über ihre Schulter zu James. Sekundenlang sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Du magst sie?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Er wand sich in den Schultern und senkte den Blick. „Wir haben doch über Kinder gesprochen", sagte er dann.

Lila hatte erstaunt die Augen aufgerissen. „Du willst sie als... als Pflegekind aufnehmen?"

James sah nun auf. Statt einer Antwort nickte er nur.

Lila lies die Schultern sinken.

„Wenn wir mal eine Tochter haben wäre es schön, wenn sie so wäre wie die Kleine da Unten", sagte er und zeigte grob in Richtung der Küche.

Lila hatte den Mund für eine Erwiderung geöffnet, als sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörten. Beider Köpfe ruckten in Richtung des Geräusches.

Dann sahen sie sich verstört an. Dann wirbelte James herum und riss die Schlafzimmertür auf. Gefolgt von seiner Frau rannte er so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinab zur Haustür, riss diese ebenfalls auf und lief zur Straße, wo er gerade noch den Wagen wegfahren sah.

„CAMERON!" Schrie James dem Wagen nach, konnte aber ansonsten nichts weiter tun.


	10. Kapitel 24 bis 26

**Kapitel 24**

„Oh, hallo Mrs. Wilson", sagte Lila zu ihrer Nachbarin.

James sah nun ebenfalls zu der älteren Dame, die ihn und Lila anstarrte.

Er sah an sich herunter. Hemd, Krawatte und...Boxershorts.

Lila trug nur ihren Pyjama.

Ansonsten waren beide Barfuß.

XXXXX

Während Cameron durch die Stadt fuhr lies sie ihre Sinneseindrücke vom Vortag noch einmal im splitscreen Modus durchlaufen.

Schließlich fand sie was sie suchte und steuerte Richtung Süden. Zurück dahin, woher sie am Vortag gekommen war.

XXXXX

„Wir müssen sie suchen", sagte James während sich beide fertig anzogen.

„Gut, wir geben eine Fahndung nach dem Wagen raus und dann..."

„Nein!" Rief James seine Frau unterbrechend. „Sie ist traumatisiert. Wir wissen nicht, was passiert, wenn die Polizei sie aufgreift", sagte er mit Panik in der Stimme.

„James", sagte Lila verwundert. „Das ist der normale Ablauf..."

„Nein", sagte er entschieden. „Wenn sie sich angegriffen fühlt..." Er verstummte über sich selbst erschrocken.

Lila legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Was soll passieren?" Fragte sie dozierend. „Sie ist nur ein Mädchen..." Ihr Gesicht wurde nachdenklich.

„Lila sie ist nicht...".

„Sie gehört zu Sarah Connor, richtig?", Unterbrach Lilah ihren Mann.

James dachte nach, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

„Sarah Connor hat sie dort zurückgelassen, wo ich sie gefunden habe", begann er. „Sie hockte in einer Ecke und weinte. Dann stand sie auf, hat eine Schachtel vom Boden aufgehoben, daran rummanipuliert und fünf Minuten später wurde das Haus von einer nuklearen Explosion zerrissen".

„Was?" Rief Lila. „Sie ist eine Terroristin?" Ein hysterischer Unterton mischte sich in ihre Stimme.

„Nein, nein, nein!" Rief er schnell.

„Nicht?" Fragte Lila mit gerunzelter Stirn.

James seufzte. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. „Sie hat nur die Beweise für Sarah Connors Behauptung vernichtet.", sagte er resignierend.

„Welche Beweise?" Fragte Lila merklich ruhiger.

James hatte seiner Frau von Sarah Connor erzählt. Er hatte ihr auch von den Geschichten erzählt, die Sarah der Polizei und den Ärzten in Pescadero erzählt hatte.

„James" Fragte sie erneut, diesmal drängend.

James Ellison haderte einen Augenblick mit sich selbst. Dann hob er den Blick und sah seiner Frau ernst in die Augen.

„Die Maschinen Lila. Eine dieser Maschinen von denen Sarah Connor erzählt hat lag dort am Boden.

Während sie seine Worte im Kopf hin und her wälzte starrte Lila Ellison ihren Mann stumm an.

Schließlich nach mehr als einer Minute schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Du musst Dich irren. Sarah Connor hat sicherlich einen Mann getötet und ihn...".

„Das war kein Mann", entgegnete er überzeugt. „Ich habe unter... unter seiner Haut Metall entdeckt. Mechanische Teile Lila". Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war keine Täuschung".

XXXXX

Als Cameron ihr Ziel erreichte hielt sie den Wagen an und blickte rüber zu dem Gebäude, in das sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihre Hoffnungen setzte.

Sie verlies den Wagen und sah zu dem verheißungsvollen Schild.

**Kapitel 25**

„Du musst Dich irren", stellte Lila fast schon verzweifelt fest.

James schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick folgte ihr. Minutenlang war sie wortlos auf und ab gegangen.

Lila blieb am Fenster stehen. „Wenn das mit den Maschinen also stimmt. Glaubst Du, dass das mit den Zeitreisen und dem Tag des jüngsten Gerichts auch stimmt?"

James musste nicht nachdenken als er nickte.

Lila sah über ihre Schulter. „Das müssen wir melden", sagte sie dann bestimmend.

Erneut schüttelte James den Kopf. „Ohne Beweise? Dann landen wir wie Sarah in Pescadero. Der Chef ist sowieso schon hinter mir her, weil ich keine spürbaren Fortschritte mache. Nach der nuklearen Explosion in Red Valley weiß ich sowieso nicht, was mich im Büro erwartet".

Erneut schwieg Lila.

XXXXX

„Ja?" Fragte die Bedienung.

„Ich bin hier wegen des Jobs", sagte Cameron lächelnd.

Die Bedienung musterte Cameron von Oben bis Unten. „Sorry Kindchen, die Stelle ist seit gestern besetzt.

Camerons Lächeln verlor sich. „Aber das Schild?" Sagte sie enttäuscht.

„Welches Schild?" Fragte die Blonde verwundert.

Cameron wirbelte herum und ging zum äußersten Fenster. Sie griff zu einem Schild, das am Fenster hing und nahm es ab. Sie ging zu der Bedienung und hielt es hoch.

„Ist das Dein Ernst?"

XXXXX

Sarah hatte gerade ihre Schicht beendet. Sie zog sich um und sinnierte, dass sie dies schon so oft getan hatte. Wieder einmal dachte sie zurück an die Zeit in der es begonnen hatte. Schon damals war sie Bedienung in einem Diner gewesen.

Nachdenklich verlies sie den Umkleideraum. Während sie durch den Hinterausgang ohne sich umzublicken das Gebäude verlies betrat gleichzeitig hinter ihr eine braunhaarige junge Frau zusammen mit einer ihrer Kolleginnen die Küche.

XXXXX

John war gelangweilt. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er das Zimmer nicht verlassen. Nur in dem Laden gegenüber war er zum Verdruss seiner Mom mehrmals gewesen.

Das Fernsehprogramm war trotz der vielen Kanäle mehr als langweilig. Heute wollte seine Mom sich um neue Ausweise kümmern. Sie hatte bereits Kontakt mit Enrique aufgenommen, einem alten Freund und Spezialist für Ausweise.

John lag auf dem Bett. Sein Shirt war schmierig. Zwei leere Tüten Knabbereien lagen neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. John rülpste lautstark als Sarah den Raum betrat.

Sarah stutzte kurz, schloss dann aber doch kopfschüttelnd die Tür.

„Wann kann ich hier raus?", fragte ohne seine Augen von Baywatch abzuwenden.

Sarah sah erneut kopfschüttelnd auf ihren Sohn. „Gedulde dich noch zwei Tage", sagte sie beruhigend.

„Okay", sagte er einfach.

Sarah sah kurz auf den Bildschirm, auf dem gerade Pamela Anderson zu sehen war

Was sie nicht ahnte war, dass Pamela Anderson das Letzte war an was John gerade dachte. Wenn er auf die blonde Frau auf der Mattscheibe starrte, sah er nur eine zierliche brünette junge Frau.

XXXXX

„Was hast Du Dir vorgestellt?" Fragte Lila resignierend.

„Erstmal sollten wir endlich ins Büro fahren und dann müssen wir Cameron finden", sagte er eindringlich. „Sie...sie ist total hilflos. Ich weiß nicht...", nachdenklich verstummte er.

Lila setzte sich aufs Bett. „Sie ist eine fast erwachsene junge Frau. Sie kommt sicherlich auch alleine klar.

James sah auf sie hinab und nickte. 'Du hast ja keine Ahnung', dachte er.

XXXXX

Cameron blickte in die Stahlblauen Augen des Mannes, der ein Messer auf sie gerichtet hatte.

„Wollen wir mal sehen, wie gut Du bist".

**Kapitel 26**

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Wie meinst Du das?" Fragte sie neugierig.

Der Mann in der Kochschürze lächelte, dann zeigte er auf die Küche. „Deine Küche", sagte er ernsthaft. „Zeig mal, was Du aus dem, was sich im Kühlschrank und Gefrierraum befindet zaubern kannst".

„Danke für die Erklärung", sagte sie.

Sie Ging sie zum Kühlschrank und sah hinein. Als nächstes ging sie in den Gefrierraum. Was die Anwesenden nicht ahnen konnten war, dass Cameron alle Lebensmittel sorgfältig katalogisierte und den gespeicherten Rezepten zuordnete. Dann entfaltete sie eine hektische Aktivität.

Nicht umsonst hatte sie die ganze Nacht zwischen den Cooking-Channels hin und her geschaltet.

Als zwischenzeitlich neue Gäste eintrafen wollte der Koch die Bestellungen selbst abarbeiten. Er hatte gerade den Zettel in der Hand als Cameron an ihm vorbeiging und diesen aus seiner Hand schnappte.

„Meine Küche!" Rief sie auf dem Weg zum Grill.

Mit offenen Mündern starrten die Angestellten des Diners auf Cameron, die in den folgenden Stunden nicht nur die Bestellungen für die Gäste abarbeitete sondern auch noch ein kulinarisches Gericht nach dem Anderen zauberte.

Während der ganzen Aktion hatte sich die Mittagsschicht mit der Spätschicht abgewechselt aber fast Niemand der abgelösten Schicht hatte den Diner verlassen.

Gegen 22.00 Uhr waren Alle pappensatt. Cameron hingegen hatte noch eine besondere Spezialität auf Lager.

Ganze 30 Minuten lang hatte sie am Nachmittag mit diversen Rührschüsseln herumgewerkelt, die sie schließlich in den Gefrierraum gebracht hatte.

Nun hatte sie sie hervorgeholt und verteilte ihr selbstgemachtes Eis.

Der Koch und gleichzeitig Chef des Diners probierte einen Löffel voll Schokolade-Cocoseis. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte Cameron sekundenlang an.

„Welche Schicht willst Du?"

XXXXX

**Zuvor:**

James und Lila waren auf dem Rückweg. Im Büro hatten sie kaum Gelegenheit gehabt zwei Worte miteinander zu wechseln.

„Der Chef hat mich den ganzen Tag durch die Mangel gedreht", sagte James während er den Wagen nach Hause steuerte.

„Schlimm?" Fragte Lila mitfühlend.

James lachte kurz sarkastisch auf. „Außer einem Lügendetektor habe ich alles mögliche hinter mir. Ich war sogar in den Labors und bin auf Radioaktivität getestet worden. Sie haben mir sogar Blut abgenommen".

„Du weißt, dass das das normale Prozedere ist, wenn ein nuklearer Unfall stattgefunden hat", sagte Lila mitfühlend.

James atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß, allerdings ist es anders, wenn man nicht derjenige ist, der durch die Mangel gedreht wird".

Lila nickte. „Haben sie nach Cameron gefragt?"

„Gottseidank nicht", sagte er erleichtert. „Offenbar wird sie nicht mit der Sache in Zusammenhang gebracht. Diese Provinzpolizisten haben nicht die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen und Sie ist ja auch nicht im Haus gesehen worden".

„Das ist gut, wir sollten sie trotzdem so schnell wie möglich wiederfinden", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Was hast du dann als nächstes vor?"

James kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wir müssen Sarah Connor finden und versuchen ihr zu helfen die Welt zu retten"; sagte er nachdenklich.

Lila sah ihren Mann lange von der Seite an. „Glaubst Du, dass es wirklich so schlimm ist?" Fragte sie nervös.

James zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor er heftig nickte. „Nachdem, was ich in den letzten Tagen gesehen habe fürchte ich, dass es noch schlimmer ist, als es jetzt aussieht".

„Du bist Dir aber darüber im klaren, dass wir damit Alles riskieren oder?" Fragte sie, nachdem sie minutenlang überlegt hatte.

„Ich glaube, sie ist es wert", sagte er ohne nachzudenken.

Lila sah ihren Mann stirnrunzelnd an. „Cameron?" Fragte sie dann.

James zuckte erschrocken mit den Schultern.

„Was ist an dem Mädchen so besonderes?" Fragte sie interessiert. „Ich meine, außer dass sie deine einzige Verbindung zu Sarah Connor ist?"

„Ich...", begann er hilflos.

„Und außer dass Du sie offensichtlich sehr magst", unterbrach Lila seinen nicht vorhandenen Redefluss mit einem verständnisvollen Unterton.

„Ich..." begann er von Neuem, verstummte dann aber, als sie bei ihrem Haus ankamen. „Sie ist wieder da!" Rief er enthusiastisch.

Als er den Wagen hinter dem Cabrio anhielt sprang er aus dem Wagen und rannte fast zum Haus.

James Hand zitterte, als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss schieben wollte. Er hatte die Tür offen, bevor Lila am Haus war. James Ging geradewegs zum Wohnraum.

Cameron stand am Fenster und sah ihm bereits entgegen.

„Cameron", sagte er und machte lächelnd einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Cameron lächelte glücklich und wollte mit leicht erhobenen Armen auf James zugehen. „Dad...". Sie unterbrach sich und stoppte abrupt, als Lila herein kam.

Statt zu James zu gehen steuerte sie dann auf Lila zu.

Cameron griff in ihre Hosentasche und streckte Lila dann einige Banknoten entgegen.

Lila sah verwundert hinab auf die Scheine.

„Ich will bezahlen", sagte Cameron dann. „Ich werde meine Kleidung selber kaufen. Ich möchte nur hierbleiben", sagte sie bittend. Sie sah zu James und wieder zu Lila. „Bitte", fügte sie flehentlich hinzu.

Lila sah Cameron in die bittenden Augen, dann zu James, der einen ähnlichen Ausdruck hatte und schließlich wieder zu Cameron.

Lila seufzte. Dann ging sie auf Cameron zu. Sie ergriff Deren Hand. Mit ihrer Anderen schloss sie die Finger Camerons um die Geldscheine, die auf der offenen Handfläche lagen.

Lächelnd sah Lila dann in Camerons erstauntes und auch fragendes Gesicht. „Lass gut sein Kleines", sagte sie und warf dann einen Blick zu James, der sie dankbar ansah.

Als sie wieder zu Cameron sah riss Lila erschreckt die Augen auf.


	11. Kapitel 27 bis 30

**Kapitel 27**

Lila schloss automatisch die Arme um das Mädchen, dass sich ihr entgegengeworfen hatte. Als sie zu James sah lächelte dieser wissend.

„Danke", sagte Cameron und drückte zu.

Lila quollen die Augen aus den Höhlen. „Nicht so fest!" Würgte sie hervor.

Augenblicklich lies Cameron los und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. Selbst James war verwundert als er sah, dass sich die Wangen der mit gesenktem Kopf dastehenden Cameron röteten.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise.

Lila, die damit beschäftigt war sich zu strecken sah Cameron verwundert an. Sie trat vor, legte einen Finger unter Camerons Kinn und hob ihren Kopf.

„Ist kein Problem", sagte sie dann und lächelte.

Cameron erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Woher hast Du denn das Geld", fragte James dann, das Misstrauen in der Stimme nicht ganze verbergend.

„Oh, ich habe einen Job, der Chef nannte das Vorschuss", sagte Cameron enthusiastisch.

„Ein Job?" Fragte James mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Was für ein Job?" Fragte nun Lila.

„Ich bin Eistesterin bei einem Großen Konzern und verdiene einhunderttausend Dollar im Jahr", sagte Cameron mit ernstem Gesicht.

James und Lila standen mit offenen Mündern vor ihr.

Schließlich brach Cameron in ein breites Grinsen aus. Sie winkte ab „War nur ein Scherz. Ich bin Köchin in einem Diner. Der Chef war ganz begeistert".

„Das ist schön", sagte Lila lächelnd.

„Ähm", sagte James und räusperte sich.

Lila und Cameron blickten zu ihm. Lila zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Hast du eine Sozialversicherungsnummer?", Fragte James Cameron.

„Lila blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Was soll denn diese Frage? Natürlich hat Cameron eine Sozialversicherungsnummer", sagte sie und blickte dann zu Cameron. „Hast Du doch? …...oder etwa nicht?"

Cameron sah verlegen zu Boden. „Nein...", sagte sie zögerlich. „Ich hatte noch keine Zeit mir die notwendigen Papiere zu besorgen".

Lila sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zwischen Cameron und James hin und her.

„Besorgen?" Fragte Sie irritiert. „Du meinst falsche Papiere?"

Während James den Kopf schüttelte nickte Cameron heftig. Dann sah sie James den Kopf schütteln und schüttelte ihn dann ebenfalls.

Lilah fiel die Kinnlade erneut runter.

„Wir sind vom FBI, da besorgt man sich nicht einfach falsche Papiere!" Rief sie entrüstet.

„Du... du musst doch irgendwo geboren worden sein. Es muss eine Geburtsurkunde geben", sagte sie zweifelnd und warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Ich wurde nicht geboren, ich wurde geb...".

„Wirst geboren werden", unterbrach James Cameron.

Lilas Kopf ruckte zu James herum. „Geboren WERDEN?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 28<strong>

Sie saßen um den Wohnzimmertisch herum.

James starrte auf die Vase in der Mitte des Wohnzimmertisches.

Cameron saß kerzengerade auf der Kante der Couch, die Hände zwischen die Knie geklemmt.

Lila saß neben ihr und sah sie von der Seite her an.

„So, und nun erzähl mal, was das Alles bedeuten soll", sagte Lila .

Cameron blickte auf, sah kurz James und dann Lila an.

„Ich komme aus dem Jahr Zweitausendsiebenundzwanzig", sagte sie leise. „Ich wurde von General John Connor geschickt, um den jungen John Connor zu beschützen".

Lila atmete tief durch. „Ist das Dein Ernst?"

Cameron nickte langsam. „Der Krieg gegen Skynet verläuft sehr schlecht für die Menschen. Gerade kurz vor meiner Reise sind dem Widerstand einige wichtige Ressourcen verlorengegangen. Die Jimmy Carter eines der letzten Atom U-Boote wurde während einer Meuterei Zerstört und die wichtige Allianz mit einer Rebellenfraktion der Maschinen kam deshalb auch nicht zustande.

Lila schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Soll das heißen, dass wirklich Alles was Sarah Connor erzählt hat der Wahrheit entspricht?" Fragte sie, der Unglaube war ihr anzumerken.

Cameron nickt nur.

Lila stand auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Wie schutzsuchend hatte Sie die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen.

Schließlich nach mehr als zwei Minuten ließ sie sich abrupt neben Cameron auf die Couch fallen. Sie schlang die Arme um die verdutzte Cameron.

„Du Arme, es muss schrecklich sein, da wo Du herkommst", sagte sie und streichelte Cameron über den Rücken.

Cameron und James sahen sich verwundert an.

Dann drückte Lila Cameron von sich oder besser, sich von Cameron weg aber das bemerkte sie nicht.

„Wir müssen irgendetwas wegen Deiner Papiere machen", sagte sie, während ihre Hände auf Camerons Schultern lagen.

Cameron sah erneut kurz zu James. „Ich habe einen Namen, ich muss den Mann nur finden. General Connor sagte mir, er wäre einer der Besten für gefälschte Papiere. Er sagte aber auch etwas von Zehntausend Dollar", sagte Cameron.

„Zehntausend Dollar!" Rief Lila entrüstet.

James hatte auch tief Luft geholt.

„Für das Geld macht er aber auch das volle Programm", sagte Cameron.

„Das volle Programm?" Fragten James und Lila unisono.

„General John meinte dieser Mann, sein Name ist Enrique Salceda könnte es so einrichten, dass man im System ist".

„Hallo Sarah" sagte Enrique und trat zur Seite, um sie hineinzulassen.

„Enrique..., cómo estás?" Erkundigte sich Sarah nach seinem Befinden.

„Danke Sarah. Man wird älter. Und Du? Immer noch im Kampf gegen die Zukunft?", entgegnete der alte Freund und wies auf den Sessel.

„Ich brauche neue Papiere", sagte Sarah und sah ihn ernst an.

Enrique stutzte kurz und lächelte dann kopfschüttelnd. „Geradeaus wie immer Sarah".

„Du kennst mich doch", entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Enrique nickte, schob Sarah ein Glas hin und schüttete ihr eine klare Flüssigkeit ein. Dann stellte er die Flasche wieder hin, griff zu seinem Glas und prostete ihr lautlos zu.

Sarah schnappte sich ihr Glas, hob es ihm ebenfalls zuprostend entgegen

Nachdem Sarah den Tequila herunterstürzte. Verzog sie das Gesicht. Sie stellte das Glas wieder hin und legte die Hand darüber, als Enrique nachschenken wollte.

Enrique zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber Nichts.

Sarah griff in ihre Innentasche und zog einen Umschlag hervor.

„Es gibt da allerdings ein kleines Problem, bei dem Du mir helfen musst", sagte Sarah und zog den Umschlag vor seinen zugreifenden Händen weg.

Enrique runzelte die Stirn, dann lächelte Er. „Du weißt doch Sarah, für eine so gute Freundin wie Dich tu ich fast Alles".

„Ich habe zur Zeit keine Zwanzigtausend Dollar", sagte Sarah und hielt ihm den Umschlag hin.

Enrique sah auf den Umschlag und lehnte sich dann zurück ohne diesen zu ergreifen. Er legte die Arme rechts und links neben Sich auf die lehne der Couch.

„Vierundzwanzigtausend. Zwölftausend pro Person und Du weißt, dass das Geld nicht nur für Mich ist", sagte er ernst mit dem Lächeln des Geschäftsmannes.

Sarah sah auf Enrique, dann auf den Umschlag. Schließlich warf sie ihn auf den Tisch.

„Zwölftausend?" Fragte Sarah ärgerlich.

„Inflation", sagte Enrique. „Die Zeiten sind hart".

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Fünftausend. Das ist mein Notgroschen, mehr habe ich im Moment wirklich nicht", sagte sie endgültig.

Enrique verlor sein Lächeln und starrte sie sekundenlang an. Dann begann er den Briefumschlag auf dem Tisch an zu starren. Minuten vergingen, in denen Enrique sich nicht rührte, Sarah hingegen sah regungslos aus dem Fenster.

Als Nächstes griff Sarah zur Waffe, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 29<strong>

„Onkel Enrique?" Ein junger Mann von vielleicht 18 Jahren kam mehr oder weniger hereingepoltert.

Enrique streckte Sarah abwehrend die Hand entgegen und winkte beruhigend.

„Carlos? Was kann ich für Dich tun?" Fragte Er den Neuankömmling.

Sarah nahm die Hand von der Waffe und lehnte sich zurück. Sie beobachtete den jungen Mann, der hinter Onkel Enriques Rücken her ging und diesen mit einem herablassenden Blick bedachte.

„Sarah? Das ist mein Neffe Carlos", sagte Enrique und wies mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.

Sarah und Carlos sahen sich in die Augen und nickten sich zu.

Carlos lies sich auf die Couch neben Enrique fallen und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Dann sah er erneut in Sarahs Augen.

„Sarah huh?" Fragte Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuvor am frühen Morgen:<strong>

Als Lila an diesem Morgen von Cameron geweckt wurde war es für sie schon fast natürlich. Cameron hatte diese Ausstrahlung. Mann musste sie einfach gerne haben.

Als Lila frisch geduscht die Küche betrat war sie froh nur einen Stapel Crêpes zu erblicken und nicht wie am Vortag den Inhalt des gesamten Kühlschrankes.

'Na ja, ist ja auch nichts mehr drin', dachte sie belustigt.

Als sie sich den Orangensaft holen wollte erstarrte sie. Sie war verblüfft, als sie den Kühlschrank reichhaltig befüllt vorfand.

„Wann warst Du denn einkaufen?" Fragte sie verwundert.

„Vor zwei Stunden sieben Minuten und dreizehn Sekunden. …...Ich schlafe ni... wenig." Korrigierte sich Cameron schnell, als sie Lilas hochgezogene Augenbrauen bemerkte.

„Was haben wir denn hier?" Fragte James, der in diesem Moment die Küche betrat.

„Frühstück", sagte Lila und zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter auf den Tisch.

„Crêpes", ergänzte Cameron mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh, französische Pancakes", sagte James und rieb sich die Hände.

Nach dem Frühstück saßen sie gut gesättigt da.

Cameron erhob sich und holte zwei Dessertgläser aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie stellte die Gläser vor die Ellisons hin und gab ihnen dann auch noch Löffel.

Cameron setzte sich den Beiden gegenüber hin und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Lila und James blickten auf ihre Gläser, auf Cameron und schließlich sich gegenseitig an. Dann nahmen sie die Löffel und probierten.

James und Lilas Augen wurden groß. Fragend sahen sie Cameron an.

„Camerons Schokococoseis", sagte Cameron stolz. „Meine Kreation. Ich soll abends im Diner jetzt für den nächsten Morgen Eis machen. Andrew mein Boss will noch heute Morgen eine Eistheke besorgen".

„Wow, das ist toll", sagte James. „Aber wir müssen jetzt fahren", fügte er an seine Frau gewandt hinzu.

Jetzt lächelte Lila ihn an. „Fahr Du nur, ich hab mir für heute frei genommen", sagte Lila. „Hab ich Dir das gestern Nachmittag nicht gesagt?" Fragte sie als er sie verwundert ansah.

James starrte sie zuerst nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und... und warum?" Fragte er schließlich.

Jetzt sah Lila Cameron in die Augen. „Weil wir Mädels heute Morgen was zu erledigen haben".

James sah die verdutzt die Schultern zuckende Cameron fragend an, dann sah er fragend zu Lila.

Lila lächelte Cameron an und sah dann zu James. „Shopping!" Rief sie enthusiastisch.

Camerons Gesicht verzog sich augenblicklich von Skepsis zu einem breiten Lächeln während James die Stirn runzelte.

Lila erhob sich. „Und hinterher kümmern wir uns um Deine Papiere", sagte sie über ihre Schulter, bevor sie in Richtung Arbeitszimmer ging.

Jetzt blickten sich James und Cameron irritiert an.

„Aber ich habe das Geld nicht", sagte Cameron verwirrt.

Lila kehrte zurück und hielt ihr Scheckbuch hoch. „Als Letztes gehen wir bei der Bank vorbei".

Cameron hatte die Augen aufgerissen und sah James zweifelnd an.

James sah von Cameron zu Lila. „Lila was...was soll ich sagen".

Lila lächelte ihren Mann an. „Lass nur, ich weiß wann ich verloren habe".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 30<strong>

Sie waren ins Einkaufszentrum gefahren. Zuerst hatten sie nur von Außen in die Schaufenster und Läden gesehen aber schließlich hatte Cameron Lila an der Hand ergriffen und sie hinter sich her in einen Laden gezerrt.

Es war so ein Teenie Mode Laden. Lila verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, als sie sich umsah.

Cameron hatte sie förmlich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, diverse Klamotten ergriffen und zog sich dann um.

Lila hatte unwillkürlich aufgeschrien als Cameron aus der Umkleide kam.

Sie trug ein Top, aus dem unten fast ihre Brüste herausschauten und die Hotpants waren so kurz, dass sie fast mehr enthüllten als ein Bikini. Ihre Pobacken waren mehr sicht- als unsichtbar.

'Nicht dass sie nicht die Figur dafür hätte', dachte Lila mit leichter Eifersucht.

Cameron war mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln aus der Kabine getreten. Das Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen, als sie Lilas Ruf vernahm und in ihr abweisendes Gesicht sah.

„Bin ich nicht hübsch?" Fragte sie traurig.

Lila sah mit hängendem Kinn, wie dieses außergewöhnlich hübsche Mädchen verzweifelt den Kopf hängen lies.

„Nein, nein, nein...so meinte ich das gar nicht!" Lila war spontan aufgesprungen und förmlich zu Cameron hingeeilt.

Lila legte die Hände an Camerons Arme. „Du bist ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, nur diese Art... Bekleidung passt eher zu einer Schla..a... . Na jedenfalls nicht zu einem solch netten Mädchen wie Dir.

Als Cameron nun aufblickte sah Lila Tränen in Camerons Augen schimmern.

‚Verdammt, sie ist so sensibel, dass man sie wie ein rohes Ei behandeln muss'.

„Ich will doch hübsch sein, wenn wir John finden", sagte Cameron leise.

Lila sah Cameron einige Sekunden lang an. „Es gibt nichts wichtigeres für Dich als John, oder?"

Cameron sah Lila an, blickte dann aber ins Leere. Schließlich nach 20 Sekunden schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Er ist Alles für mich", sagte sie blickte dann aber ruckartig auf in Lilas Gesicht.

Cameron begann erneut den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein, das stimmt nicht, nicht mehr. Ich habe jetzt Euch, eine Familie". Sie machte einen Schritt auf Lila zu und schlang die Arme um die verblüffte Frau.

Lila zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor sie die Umarmung erwiderte. Sie war überrascht, wie natürlich es sich anfühlte Cameron zu umarmen.

Schließlich schob Lila Cameron von sich. „Jetzt sollten wir aber zusehen, dass wir einige Sachen für Dich finden, die John wirklich gefallen werden", sagte lila und legte kurz die Hand an Camerons Wange.

Cameron sah an sich herunter, verdrehte auch den Oberkörper und besah sich so gut es ging von Hinten. Schließlich blickte sie in den Spiegel.

„Wird John mein Körper so nicht eher gefallen? Man sieht doch mehr?" Fragte Cameron während sie sich vor dem Spiegel drehte.

Lila trat hinter sie und legte zunächst die Hände auf Camerons Schultern. „Vertrau mir, weniger ist manchmal mehr", sagte sie, dann griff sie über Camerons Schulter an deren Kinn.

„Das ist es was Zählt", sagte Lila und drehte Camerons Kopf hin und her, dass man ihr Gesicht im Spiegel sorgfältig betrachten konnte.

„Komm, jetzt suchen wir gemeinsam etwas für Dich aus. Du sagst was Dir gefällt und dann sag ich Dir, ob es angemessen ist", sagte Lila und umarmte das Mädchen kurz von Hinten.

In der folgenden Stunde plünderten die beiden Frauen die Regale diverser Läden für Oberbekleidung. Die Anzahl der Tüten wuchs exponentiell zur Anzahl der besuchten Läden. Cameron zeigte schließlich doch einen Sinn für Mode. Sie suchte passende Jeans heraus, modische Jacken mit diagonalem Reißverschluss und Miniröcke, die nicht gar so kurz waren.

Der vorletzte Laden den sie besuchten war ein Schuhladen.

Lila dachte, Cameron würde die High Heels ansteuern aber Cameron ging geradewegs zu den Regalen mit den Stiefeln. Sie lies ihre Hände über das Leder gleiten, während sie an den Reihen der Boots entlangging.

Schließlich stoppte sie. Sie nahm ein paar aus dem Regal, während sie gleichzeitig ihre verschlissenen Turnschuhe abstreifte.

Lila blickte kurz auf Camerons Füße. 'Definitiv keine High Heels', sinnierte sie und dachte mit Schaudern an ihre Hammerzehen.

Cameron streifte die Stiefel über und drehte sich erwartungsvoll lächelnd herum.

Lila sah auf die Stiefel. 'Kids...' Dachte sie und hob lächelnd und nickend den Kopf.

Camerons Grinsen wurde breiter. Dann ging sie vor einem breiten Spiegel auf und ab.

Lila indessen hatte sich etwas umgesehen. Sie griff nach einem paar Goldbrauner Sneaker. Damit ging sie zu Cameron, die immer noch glücklich in ihren Stiefeln umhermarschierte.

Cameron stoppte, als Lila sie erreichte. Sie sah Fragend auf die Schuhe in Lilas Hand.

„Versuch die mal", sagte Lila. „Die passen zu Deinen Augen".

Cameron sah in Lilas lächelndes Gesicht und legte den Kopf schräg. Dann sah sie skeptisch auf die Schuhe, die sie Lila schließlich aus der Hand nahm.

Lila sah zu, wie Cameron die Stiefel abstreifte, indem sie sie den jeweils anderen Fuß in die Ferse stellte.

Cameron schlüpfte in die Schuhe. Dann stand sie lange regungslos vor dem Spiegel. Schließlich drehte sie sich zur Seite und stellte einen Fuß auf die Schuhspitze.

Als Cameron dann plötzlich lächelte und schließlich eine fünffache Pirouette drehte fiel Lila die Kinnlade herunter.

„Die werden John wirklich gefallen", sagte Cameron mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu Lila.

Lila verdrehte Lächelnd die Augen. „Darauf kannst Du wetten".

Lila dachte jetzt hätten sie endlich alles aber der nächste Laden würde ihr mehr abverlangen, als alle Bisherigen zusammen.

Cameron stand im Eingang von Victorias Secret und sah sich um. Dann steuerte sie zielstrebig die Regale mit den Netzstrümpfen an. Lila verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd.

Unterwegs griff Cameron sich einige Dinge, griff sich ebenfalls ein paar Netzstrümpfe und steuerte schließlich die Umkleidekabinen an.

„Kann ich ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten, solange ihre Schwester anprobiert?" Wurde sie von einer teuer gekleideten Frau gefragt.

Lilas Kopf ruckte in Richtung der Angestellten.

„Äh... sie ist nicht meine Schwester, sie ist...", Lila sah kurz in die Richtung in der Cameron verschwunden war. „...meine Tochter".

Die Angestellte nickte verbindlich. „Kaffee?" Fragte sie erneut, um sich aus der Situation zu retten.

„Gerne", entgegnete Lila und setzte sich auf die weiße Ledercouch auf die die Angestellte wortlos gedeutet hatte.

Die Angestellte winkte einer weiteren, diesmal sehr jungen Frau, die dienstbeflissen mit einem Tablett herangeeilt kam.

Die junge Frau stellte das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch ab.

„Koffein-frei oder mit?" Fragte die Junge Frau und wies auf die beiden Kannen.

Lila hatte sich kurz im Laden umgeblickt. Sie war etwas verwundert auch Männer zu sehen.

„Mit, bitte", sagte Lila.

Dann ertönte ein Schrei und ein lautes Klatschen.


	12. Kapitel 31 bis 33

**Kapitel 31**

„RUPERT!"

Lilas Kopf ruckte in Richtung der Geräusche. Zuerst erblickte sie ein älteres Ehepaar, wobei die Frau den Mann am Oberarm schüttelte. Die Frau war offensichtlich Diejenige, die geschrien hatte.

Dann erblickte Lila offensichtlich den Grund des Klatschgeräusches. Ein junger Mann hielt sich die Backe, während seine Frau oder Freundin ihn an der Hand ergriff und begann ihn hinter sich herzuzerren.

Lila folgte mit ihrem Blick, wie die junge Frau den jungen Mann wütend blickend quer durch den Laden zog. Als sie vor ihr vorbei kamen sah Lila, wie sich der Kopf des Mannes drehte und er einen immer längeren Hals machte. Dann schnappte ihr Blick zurück und sie erblickte endlich den Grund des Tumultes.

Lilas Blick fiel auf Cameron, sie musste schlucken.

Cameron stand vor der Umkleidekabine, ihr Blick war dem jungen Pärchen gefolgt, jetzt blickte sie wieder Lila an.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg.

Lila fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Cameron stand da in einer Victorias Secret Kreation.

Cameron war... na ja, sie war nicht nackt. Sie trug ein rotes Spitzenensemble, nur dass sich die Spitze in diesem Fall auf die Außenränder beschränkte. Der Rest war transparent...nein, nicht transparent, absolut durchsichtig. Die Netzstrümpfe setzten dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf.

Lilas Gehirn brauchte volle fünf Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass das Mädchen, dass sie fast als Tochter betrachtete fast Splitter Faser nackt mitten im Laden stand.

Dann sprang Lila auf. „Cameron!" Rief sie und drängte sie zurück in die Kabine. Dass es die Falsche war bemerkte sie erst, als eine Frau wütend aufschrie.

„Entschuldigung!" Rief Lila während sie Cameron wieder aus der Kabine herauszerrte und in die Nachbarkabine schob.

Lila schloss die Tür. Dann stand sie Cameron gegenüber in der Kabine.

Lila wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Sie versuchte in der kleinen Kabine hin und her zu gehen aber es wurde nur ein hin und her Drehen daraus.

„Du...du kannst Sowas nicht machen", sagte Lila mit mildem Vorwurf.

„Warum nicht?", Fragte Cameron mit schräggelegtem Kopf.

Lila starrte Cameron an. „Weil Du...weil Du...Du...".

Lila warf die Arme in die Höhe. „Arrgh...", machte sie, weil ihr die Worte fehlten.

Langsam beruhigte sich Lila, sie war nicht wütend, sie schämte sich nur. Dass Cameron offensichtlich ohne Schamgefühl so vor ihr stand machte es nicht besser.

Lila hob die Hand und legte sie an Camerons Wange. „Warum hast Du das überhaupt ausgesucht?"

Cameron sah an sich herunter. „Es schien mir richtig zu sein".

Lila warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Lass mich raten... John?"

Cameron öffnete den Mund um zu antworten aber Lila sprach einfach weiter.

„Wie alt ist John? Fünfzehn, richtig?" Lila sah Cameron erwartungsvoll an.

Erneut öffnete Cameron den Mund und wieder unterbrach Lila sie.

„John ist zu jung für sowas", sagte Lila. „Außerdem...",

„Weniger ist mehr", stellte Cameron fest.

Lila nickte. „Definitiv." Sie blickte demonstrativ an Cameron herunter. „Nicht dass Du nicht wunderschön wärst aber Du darfst das nicht so öffentlich zeigen".

Camerons Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

Lila wischte sich erneut über die Augen. „Sieh mal. Ein Mädchen kann in einem Bikini rumlaufen..."

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg.

„...aber es gibt gewisse Stellen am weiblichen Körper, die einfach öffentlich nicht gezeigt werden sollen oder dürfen".

Camerons Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

„Es ist so...", wagte Lila einen neuen Ansatz, da sie merkte, dass Cameron sie offenbar nicht verstand. „Die Stellen an dieser …..Bekleidung, die durchsichtig sind sollten nicht durchsichtig sein. Zumindest nicht bei einem jungen Mädchen".

Camerons Blick wanderte nach Unten ihre Finger berührten kurz ober und Unterteil an den entsprechenden Stellen. Dann blickte sie wieder auf.

„Ich verstehe...Danke für die Erklärung", sagte Cameron und griff an den Verschluss des BH.

Lila ergriff hastig Camerons Schultern. „Stop!" Rief sie.

Erneut blickte Cameron sie verwirrt an.

„Es ist auch nicht in Ordnung, sich vor anderen auszuziehen", sagte Lila und wollte die Kabine verlassen.

„Aber ich dachte..." begann Cameron.

Als Lila zurücksah, sah sie Tränen in Camerons Augen. Sie legte eine Hand an Camerons Wange. „Auch für Mütter ist das nicht in Ordnung, wenn das Mädchen schon älter ist", sagte sie und Lächelte.

Jetzt lächelte auch Cameron. Sie machte zwei Schritte und dann lagen sich die beiden Frauen in den Armen.

„Mom..., Mommy", hörte Lila leise an ihrer Schulter.

„Oh Gott", flüsterte Lila und drückte Cameron fester an sich.

John hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hatte schließlich das Zimmer verlassen. Er wusste, seine Mom wollte noch zu Enrique, so hatte er mehr Zeit sich herumzutreiben. Was sollte auch schon passieren. Die unmittelbare Gefahr war vorbei und einen Polizisten würde er schon rechtzeitig bemerken.

Er hatte den Bus bis zum Einkaufszentrum genommen und streifte jetzt seit einer Stunde an den Läden vorbei. Dann am Ende der Mall sah er endlich, was er eigentlich suchte.

Er ging auf den Computershop zu, als er aus dem Laden gegenüber des Shops ein Pärchen herauskommen sah. Der junge Mann schien ziemlich verstört, zumal sich 5 Finger auf seiner Backe abzuzeichnen schienen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 32<strong>

„Wie konntest Du sie nur so anstarren?" Fragte die junge Frau wütend. „Bin ich Dir etwa nicht gut genug?"

Der junge Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich hätte dich gar nicht mitnehmen sollen!" Fügte die Frau noch hinzu. Der junge Mann sah im vorbeigehen zu John und verdrehte die Augen. John grinste nur.

John warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Laden. Alleine die Auslage trieb ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht und er schwenkte eiligst ab in den Computerladen.

Als Lila die Umkleide verlies stoppte sie abrupt, da die gutgekleidete Angestellte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und ernstem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr stand.

„Oh...äh...", stotterte Lila.

„Sowas haben wir hier nicht so gerne. Sie sollte die Umkleidekabine nicht verlassen", sagte die Frau, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Tja..., wir sind das Erste Mal hier und wussten das nicht", entgegnete Lila verlegen.

Die Angestellte, offensichtlich die Filialleiterin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dafür hängen große Schilder in den Kabinen".

„Ich entschuldige mich für das Verhalten meiner Tochter, sie ist in solchen Dingen etwas sorglos", bekannte Lila mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

Die Filialleiterin öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als sie durch Cameron unterbrochen wurde, die ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt steckte.

„Mom?" Fragte Cameron hinter Lila..

Lila zögerte eine Sekunde mit der Antwort. „Was ist denn... Liebes?" Fragte sie schließlich und drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter herum.

Cameron blickte kurz an Lilas Schulter vorbei auf die immer noch verärgert blickende Frau, die nun bei Camerons stechendem, wenn auch naivem Blick kopfschüttelnd abzog.

„Könntest Du mir bitte etwas...weniger ist mehr heraussuchen", fragte Cameron mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Lila lachte leise grunzend los und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab, zögerte dann aber nochmals und sah über ihre Schulter.

„Was hast Du denn für eine Größe?" Fragte sie Cameron, die noch immer den Kopf aus der Kabine streckte.

Eine halbe Sekunde wirkte Camerons Blick verloren. „Oh... einen Augenblick", sagte sie dann und zog den Kopf zurück in die Kabine.

Cameron studierte 5 Sekunden lang die Größentabelle an der Wand der Umkleidekabine, sah an sich herunter und legte die Hände über die nun nackten Brüste.

Lila wollte gerade zur Kabine gehen, als sich die Türe öffnete und Cameron den Kopf herausstreckte.

Cameron legte bei Lilas Anblick den Kopf leicht auf die Seite. „Oben 75 B...", sagte sie nachdenklich, „und Unten Größe S".

Lila griff sich unwillkürlich an die Hüften nachdem sie sich herumgedreht hatte. 'Größe S' dachte sie neidisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Lila streifte einige Minuten durch den Laden und suchte einige Dinge zusammen, die ihr besser zu Cameron zu passen schienen.

Vor Allem auf die Blickdichtigkeit kam es ihr an. Sie entschied sich überwiegend für Boyshorts-Panties mit den Passenden Oberteilen.

Lila kehrte zurück zur Umkleide mit einem Stapel Unterwäsche auf dem Arm. Sie klopfte.

Lila öffnete die Tür und erstarrte. Cameron stand vor ihr, ihr Shirt hatte sie über ihre Brüste gelegt und hielt es auch im Schambereich in Position.

Fragend legte Cameron erneut den Kopf schräg.

Lila begann zu lächeln. „Besser, viel besser", sagte sie und legte die Sachen auf den Stuhl. Lila wollte die Kabine schon wieder verlassen, zögerte aber noch kurz.

„Ich mag es, wenn Du mich Mom nennst", sagte sie ohne Cameron anzublicken.

Cameron hinter ihr Strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

John hatte sich in dem Laden umgesehen.

An einem Vorführrechner hatte er im Internet gesurft, auch wenn das eine quälend langsame Angelegenheit war.

Er hatte nichts gefunden, was ihm einen Hinweis auf Cameron gegeben hätte.

Dass es in der Nähe von Red Valley einen Unfall mit schwach radioaktiven Abfällen gegeben hatte war das einzig Interessante.

Siedentheiß fiel John ein, dass sie eine Maschine zurückgelassen hatten und das nur, weil seine Mutter Cameron gegenüber paranoid war.

Er fragte sich, was wohl mit diesem Cromartie passiert war.

Lila hatte in der Nähe der Umkleidekabine gewartet. Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht merkte wie sich eine Tür hinter ihr öffnete.

Als sie erblickte, was da hinter ihr war wäre sie fast rückwärts stolpernd hingefallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 33<strong>

Da stand sie vor ihr. Lila starrte ehrfürchtig auf das Mädchen, dass die Kabinentür so weit geöffnet hatte, dass nur Lila sie sehen konnte.

Cameron stand da, eingehüllt in eine Violette Kreation von Victorias Secret. Das Boyshorts-Panty umschmeichelte ihre wohlgeformten Hüften und das gleichfarbige Neckholder-Top saß wie eine zweite Haut auf ihrem perfekt proportionierten Oberkörper.

Lila starrte sprachlos auf die gottgleiche Erscheinung vor ihr.

„Wenn John Dich so sehen könnte...", murmelte Lila fast unhörbar vor sich hin.

Obwohl Lila dachte, Cameron hätte das nicht hören können sah sie deren Lächeln zerfasern.

„Wieder nicht richtig?" Fragte Cameron traurig und senkte den Kopf.

Lila war bei Cameron und hatte sie an sich gezogen, eine halbe Sekunde nachdem deren Schultern herabgesackt waren.

„Nein, nein, nein. Es ist Alles in Ordnung", sagte Lila und schob Cameron von sich. Mutter und Tochter sahen sich in die Augen, Beide sahen Tränen in denen des Anderen.

„Du bist so wunderschön...", erklärte Lila und legte eine Hand an Camerons Wange, „...dass John vor Liebe zu Dir verrückt werden würde".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg, eine Sekunde später weiteten sich ihre Augen vor entsetzen. „Das darf nicht sein, John Connor ist zu wichtig, er darf nicht verrückt werden ich werde...".

„Schhhhhhh", dämpfte Lila die aufkommende Panik. „Das sagt man doch nur so. Das bedeutet, dass John einfach nicht anders kann als Dich zu lieben".

Das Mädchen in Unterwäsche legte den Kopf schräg. Sie blinzelte, dann wechselte sie und legte den Kopf zur anderen Seite.

„Du sagst die Wahrheit", stellte sie schließlich fest.

Lila blickte ihre Gegenüber verwundert an. „Natürlich, ich würde Dich doch nie belügen".

Cameron und Lila umarmten sich erneut.

„Mom?" Fragte Cameron schließlich leise.

„Ja... Cammy", entgegnete Lila.

„Können wir Alles kaufen?"

Lila löste sich ein klein Wenig von ihr und sah hinunter auf den Stuhl, auf dem die teuren Unterwäschekreationen lagen. Sie dachte nur eine Sekunde an die vielen hunderte von Dollar, die Cameron sie bereits gekostet hatte. Dann lächelte sie.

„Natürlich Liebes".

Enttäuscht verlies John den Computerladen und bog nach links ab um die Mall erneut zu durchqueren.

Er umrundete eine Reklametafel, während hinter ihm zwei Frauen Victorias Secret verließen.


	13. Kapitel 34 und 35

**Kapitel 34**

Cameron blickte einmal nach Rechts, konnte aber keine unmittelbare Gefahr erkennen. Sie sah kurz auf eine Reklametafel und wandte sich dann mit Lila nach Links in Richtung Parkhaus.

xxxxx

Sie waren zur Bank gefahren, um zehntausend Dollar abzuholen.

Sie hatten Schulter an Schulter die Schalterhalle betreten und Lila hatte zielstrebig einen Schalter für Barabhebungen angesteuert.

Die junge Frau am Schalter hatte auf den Scheck gesehen und dann einen Blick zum Schreibtisch ihres Vorgesetzten geworfen.

Der ältere Mann mit dem grauen Haarkranz hatte lächelnd genickt. Er kannte Lila schon ziemlich lange und er und Lila tauschten einen lächelnden Blick.

Während die Kassiererin mit dem Scheck zur Hauptkasse ging lächelte Lila Cameron an, die sich in der Schalterhalle umsah und die Leute beobachtete.

Als die Kassiererin mit einer Geldmappe wiederkehrte blieb Camerons Blick auf zwei Männern haften, die mit langen weiten Mänteln die Schalterhalle betraten. Beide zogen unter ihren Mänteln Maschinenpistolen hervor.

„ÜBERFALL ! ALLE AUF DEN BODEN !", schrie der Eine.

Der Zweite schoss sofort einen Wachmann nieder.

Augenblicklich warfen sich unter Gekreische und Schreie die Leute auf den Boden.

Lila und Cameron waren die letzten, die noch standen.

Lilas Hand wanderte langsam in Richtung ihres Schulterhalfters als eine Hand ihr Handgelenk wie eine Stahlklammer umschloss.

„Was soll das? Lass mich los", sagte Lila leise und sah Cameron ärgerlich an.

Cameron schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„HEY IHR SCHLAMPEN; WARUM STEHT IHR NOCH!" Schrie einer der Gangster und kam mit angeschlagener Waffe auf sie zu.

Zu Lilas grenzenloser Verblüffung schob sich Cameron zwischen sie und den Räuber.

„Seid ihr irre?" Rief der Mann als er sie erreichte.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Das ist meine Mom und mein Name ist Cameron. Keine von uns ist irre".

Bevor der Räuber darauf antworten konnte entdeckte er die Mappe mit den Geldscheinbündeln auf dem Tresen.

„Na, was haben wir denn da?" Fragte er rhetorisch und griff nach dem Geld.

„CAMERON!" Schrie Lila auf, als Camerons Hand wie eine Schlange vorschoss und den Arm des Räubers ergriff.

„Das ist unser Geld", sagte Cameron und hielt weiterhin den Unterarm des Räubers fest.

„LASS SOFORT LOS SCHLAMPE!" Schrie der Mann, dann schlug er mit dem Lauf der Waffe zu.

Was dann passierte erlebte Lila wie einen Traum.

Camerons Kopf ruckte nur zur Seite, dann sah sie den Gangster emotionslos an.

Lila sah, wie Cameron dem Gangster einfach die Waffe entriss und achtlos fallen lies. Ihr Herz übersprang einen Schlag, als sie fast im selben Moment die Knochen in dem Arm, den Cameron festhielt mit hässlicherm Geräusch brechen hörte.

„WAS IST DA LOS!" Schrie in diesem Moment der zweite Bewaffnete und kam langsam näher.

Lila sah, dass der Räuber vor Schmerz schreien wollte aber da Cameron nach dem entreißen der Waffe dessen Kehle gepackt hielt kam nur ein Krächzen heraus.

Lila wurde blass, als sie sah wie Cameron offenbar mühelos den Mann vom Boden hochstemmte und dann auf den anderen Gangster zustapfte.

Der andere Mann geriet in Panik und begann zu feuern, traf aber nur seinen Kumpan, da Cameron diesen wie einen Schild vor sich herschob.

Lila war noch immer stumm vor Schreck. Als sich der zweite Gangster verschossen hatte und geschockt mit angeschlagener Waffe da stand hatte Cameron ihn fast erreicht.

Kurz bevor sie den geschockten Verbrecher erreichte lies Cameron den Toten achtlos seitlich fallen.

Nach einem schnellen Schritt ging sie leicht in die Hocke und rammte dann die flachen Hände gegen den Brustkorb des Mannes.

Lila sah den Räuber wie eine Puppe durch die Luft fliegen und nach einem Aufprall an der Panzerglasscheibe der Vorderwand zu Boden gehen.

Cameron scannte den Mann und stellte fest, dass er schwerstverletzt war und wahrscheinlich ohne schnelle ärztliche Hilfe nicht überleben würde.

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf Camerons Lippen als sie sich zu Lila herumdrehte.

Das Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich als sie sah, wie entsetzt ihre Mom sie anstarrte.

Lila hingegen holte tief Luft. Dann holte sie ihre Dienstmarke heraus.

„FBI!" Rief sie laut. „Die Gefahr ist vorbei, sie können jetzt aufstehen.

Die Leute begannen zögerlich sich zu erheben.

Lila sah zu Cameron, die jetzt den Blick senkte und den Boden anstarrte.

„Bitte bleiben Sie hier, bis Ihre Aussage aufgenommen worden ist!" Fügte Lila hinzu.

Dann erreichte sie Cameron. Mehr als einen Meter vor dem, was sie eben noch für ein Mädchen gehalten hatte blieb sie stehen.

Cameron sah mit gesenktem Kopf zu Lila hoch, senkte den Blick aber sofort wieder.

Lila starrte sekundenlang auf dieses so menschliche Verhalten, als sie sich dem Wachmann zuwandte. Ein kurzer Griff an dessen Hals und ein Blick in die leblos offenstehenden Augen zeigte ihr, dass da nichts mehr zu machen war.

Lila sah auf zu einer Angestellten. „Ist die Polizei verständigt?"

Die Angestellte hatte die Hand vor den Mund gelegt, Tränen standen in ihren Augen als sie auf den Wachmann starrte aber sie nickte stumm.

Lila hörte ein Stöhnen und fuhr herum. Sie sah nur kurz auf Cameron, die mit regungslos herabhängenden Armen da stand und zu Boden starrte.

Dann widmete die FBI Agentin ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem verletzten Bankräuber.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn und holte ihre Handschellen heraus. Dann befestigte sie diese am Handgelenk des Mannes und den anderen Ring am festgeschraubten Standfuß eines Stehpultes.

Dann erhob sich Lila ohne den Blick von dem Mann zu nehmen. Sekundenlang stand sie nur so da. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Panzerglasscheibe vor ihr. Sie sah die Reflektion von einer noch immer regungslos dastehenden jungen Frau.

Lila atmete tief durch. „Geh raus und setz Dich ins Auto. Warte, bis ich komme", sagte sie ohne eine Spur von Freundlichkeit.

Cameron blickte auf, die Blicke der beiden Frauen begegneten sich kurz in der Reflektion der Scheibe, dann sah Lila weg.

Cameron lies den Blick erneut sinken. Stumm drehte sie sich herum und ging dann zum Ausgang.

Als Cameron die Tür durchschritt sah Lila ihr mit Tränen in den Augen nach.

xxxxx

15 Minuten später verlies Lila die Bank in der Gewissheit, soeben die Polizei angelogen zu haben. Gottseidank waren nur zwei Kunden in der Bank gewesen und beide Frauen hatten vor Angst den Kopf unten behalten. Die Angestellten selbst hatte alle hinter den Schaltern auf dem Boden gelegen und deshalb auch nichts gesehen.

So konnte Lila Cameron aus der Sache heraushalten und das, obwohl sie sich über Vieles nicht mehr sicher war.

xxxxx

Als Lila Den Wagen erreichte zögerte sie einzusteigen. Dann erinnerte sie sich an die schönen Momente, die sie heute gehabt hatte. Eine große Traurigkeit überkam sie.

Lila stieg ein, sah aber nicht zu Cameron, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

Minutenlang saß sie da und starrte aus dem Frontfenster, während Cameron aus dem Seitenfenster starrte.

„Du bist...ein Roboter?" Bei den letzten Worten schossen Tränen in Lilas Augen.

Cameron sah weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Ich bin ein Kybernetischer Organismus. Lebendes Gewebe über einem Metall-Endoskelett", sagte Cameron.

Lila atmete tief durch. „Dann war Alles eine Lüge", stellte sie verletzt fest.

Cameron dachte einige Sekunden nach. „Ich fühle, ich weiß nicht warum ich fühle aber ich tue es. Nichts war gelogen. Ich würde Dich niemals anlügen...Mom", entgegnete Cameron zögerlich.

„Nenn mich nicht so", sagte Lila mit Ärger in der Stimme.

Cameron sah kurz zu ihr. „Wie Du wünscht Lila Ellison".

Die Nennung ihres vollen Namen seitens Cameron war wie ein Stich in ihre Seele für Lila.

„Weiß...weiß James Bescheid?"

„Dad...James Ellison weiß, dass ich kein Mensch bin", entgegnete Cameron leise.

Lila startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Minutenlang sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort.

„Und trotzdem liebt... hat er dich akzeptiert?"

Cameron sah zu Lila, deren irritierter Unterton dem Maschinen-Mädchen die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Ich weiß nicht warum Er mich akzeptiert. General John Connor sagte mir, die Menschen könnten die Wahrheit mit ihrem Herzen sehen", sagte Cameron und die Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Lila sah kurz zu ihr hinüber, dann hielt sie den Wagen an.

„Aussteigen", sagte sie ohne jede Emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 35<strong>

Sarah und Carlos starrten sich lange in die Augen.

Enrique schien das zu beobachten. Ein Lächeln hatte sich in seine Mundwinkel gegraben.

Sarah sah in Carlos den gleichen starken Willen wie sie ihn damals in Enrique gesehen hatte. Den Willen zu überleben.

Enrique hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken gebraucht, jetzt aber hatte er sich entschieden. Sarah war sowas wie Familie, fast noch mehr als sein nichtsnutziger Neffe.

„Gut Sarah, ich vertraue Dir", sagte er und nahm den Umschlag vom Tisch.

Jetzt war es an Carlos erstaunt zu gucken. „Du vertraust jemandem?" Fragte er seinen Onkel.

Carlos sah zu Sarah. „Dann ist die Senora wohl die Sarah, über die ich schon einige interessante Geschichten gehört habe", sagte er ohne eine Entgegnung seines Onkels abzuwarten.

Sarah zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ihr Blick wechselte von Carlos zu Enrique. Der hob entschuldigend eine Hand.

„Du weißt doch Sarah, wenn sie jung sind erzählt man ihnen gerne Schauergeschichten.

Sarahs Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stück höher. „Schauergeschichten?" Fragte sie mit leicht ärgerlichem Unterton.

Statt einer Antwort lächelte Enrique nur.

Sarah zögerte einige Sekunden, dann erhob sie sich. „Wann soll ich kommen, die Sachen abholen?"

Jetzt erhob sich auch Enrique, während Carlos bequem sitzen blieb, die Augen immer auf Sarah.

„Übermorgen um die gleiche Zeit", sagte Enrique lächelnd.

„Gut", sagte Sarah und ging zum Ausgang, sah nach drei Schritten über ihre Schulter auf Carlos.

Der hatte sich im Sitzen gedreht, einen Arm über die Couchlehne gelegt und sah ihr nach.

Sarah sah noch kurz auf Enrique und ging weiter zum Ausgang. „Du bekommst das Geld, das weißt Du".

Enrique lächelte vor sich hin. „Sarah", sagte er jovial und breitete die Arme aus. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken, ich vertraue Dir".

Sarah, sich des ironischen Untertons bewusst blickte ihn noch einmal emotionslos an, bevor sie die Wohnung verlies.

Sarah verlies das Haus mit einem unsicheren Gefühl. Dieser Carlos war der geborene Ganove.

Nachdenklich ging sie zu ihrem Wagen, stieg ein. Zögerte eine Sekunde, dann startete sie den Wagen und fuhr aus der Parklücke.

Sie sah nicht mehr das schwarze Cabrio, das in die Straße einbog, als sie gerade auf der anderen Seite abbog.

xxxxxx

„Aussteigen", sagte Lila ohne jede Emotion.

Cameron spürte innerlich einen Stich, als die Frau, die ihre Mom hätte sein können sie des Fahrzeugs verwies.

Nach einem letzten traurigen Blick zu Lila stieg Cameron aus.

Cameron war verwundert, als Lila ebenfalls das Fahrzeug verlies. Erst dann sah sie sich um und stellte fest, dass sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren.

Cameron war irritiert, trotz ihrer multitasking Fähigkeit hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, wo sie sich befand.

'Kann ich wirklich so abgelenkt sein', dachte sie und speicherte den Gedankengang für eine spätere Analyse, nicht ohne aber eine Kurzdiagnose durchlaufen zu lassen.

Diagnosis complete

CPU running at 100% capacity

Multi-Tasking-System offline.

Cameron legte kurz den Kopf schräg.

Open Multi-Tasking-System

Gab sie als Kommando an ihre Systeme.

Started

CPU running at 100% capacity

All systems running

Cameron nahm sich vor, in der nächsten Nacht eine komplette Diagnose durchlaufen zu lassen.

Lila hatte das ganze nur an einem kurzen Zögern Camerons bemerkt, maß den zwei Sekunden aber keine weitere Bedeutung zu.

xxxxx

Bis sie die Tür der Wohnung erreichten wurden keine Worte gewechselt. Cameron sah mehrmals kurz zu Lila, wurde aber von ihr komplett ignoriert.

Lila klopfte.

Lila sah kurz zu Cameron, deren Blick stur auf auf die Tür gerichtet war. Kurz nach Lilas Klopfen legte Cameron den Kopf schräg.

Lila begriff sofort, dass Cameron lauschte. Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihr ein unwilliges Schnaufen.

„Ja bitte?" Antwortete eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite.

Erneut sah Lila kurz zu Cameron, dann wieder zur Tür. „Wir sind geschäftlich hier".

Die Tür wurde einen Spalt geöffnet. Ein Mexikaner mittleren Alters spähte durch den durch eine Kette gesicherten Spalt.

„Wer schickt sie?"

Erneut sah Lila zu Cameron.

„Jemand der Sarah Connor kennt", antwortete Cameron an Lilas Stelle.

Jetzt erst blickte Enrique zu Cameron. „Sarah Connor, huh?"

Cameron nickte einmal, eindringlich.

Enriques Blick fiel zurück auf Lila, die er genau so von Unten nach Oben musterte wie zuvor Cameron, dann knallte er die Tür zu.


	14. Kapitel 36 bis 38

**Kapitel 36**

John schlüpfte schnell ins Motelzimmer als er seine Mom in die Straße einbiegen sah. Er hatte seine Stiefel gerade aus, als er den Wagen vor dem Zimmer halten Hörte.

John warf sich auf sein Bett in dem Moment, als Sarah den Schlüssel ins Schloss schob. Er hatte das Buch in der Hand, als Sarah die Tür öffnete.

Sarah blieb einen Augenblick in der offenen Tür stehen und sah auf ihren Sohn, der in einem auf dem Kopf stehenden Buch las.

'Dieser Dummkopf!' Dachte Sarah genervt.

xxxxx

Lila warf einen kurzen Blick auf Cameron, als sie hörte wie drinnen die Sicherheitskette gelöst wurde. Dann öffnete Enrique Salceda die Tür.

„Señoritas", sagte Enrique lächelnd und winkte sie herein.

Als Cameron und Lila den Wohnraum betraten wurden Carlos Augen groß, als er Cameron erblickte. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen, was Cameron ignorierte, von Lila aber nach einem Seitenblick auf Cameron mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittiert wurde.

Enrique zeigte auf die Sessel. „Nehmen sie Platz", sagte er lächelnd, während er sich setzte.

„Meine...",Lila zögerte und sah zu Cameron. „...Cameron hier benötigt Papiere".

Enrique lehnte sich zurück. Minutenlang sah er überlegend auf die beiden Frauen vor sich.

Währenddessen starrte Carlos auf Cameron.

Cameron hingegen saß regungslos und starrte vor sich auf den Tisch. Während ihre Sensoren um sie herum Alles aufnahmen waren ihre Gedanken bei Lila und dem was passiert war.

„Haben sie die notwendigen Unterlagen und Fotos?" Fragte Enrique.

Lila nahm den Umschlag aus der Tasche. Dann zögerte sie.

Cameron bemerkte das Zögern trotz des Schmerzes der ihren Chip durchpulste hielt sie mit letzter Anstrengung ihren passiven Gesichtsausdruck bei.

Lila dachte daran, was unter Camerons Haut wirklich steckte. Nur zögerlich streckte sie den Umschlag mit den Unterlagen zu Enrique hinüber.

Selbst zögernd wollte Enrique sich vorbeugen und den Umschlag ergreifen.

Carlos Hand schnellte vor und ergriff den Umschlag. Er hatte ihn aufgerissen, bevor einer der Anderen reagieren konnte und schüttete den Inhalt auf seinen Schoß.

„Carlos!" Rief Enrique scharf.

Carlos aber lies sich nicht beirren und suchte, bis er den Lebenslauf gefunden hatte.

„Cameron..., huh?" Fragte er und sah zu Cameron hinüber.

Cameron hingegen hatte sich noch nicht gerührt. Als Carlos nach dem Umschlag gegriffen hatte, hatte sie lediglich zu ihm aufgesehen. Nun legte sie den Kopf auf die Seite.

Carlos besah sie die Fotos, die dem Ganzen beilagen, bis er ein besonders hübsches herausgesucht hatte. Grinsend sah er darauf herab. Dann zeigte er es Enrique, der ihn verwirrt ansah.

Schließlich reichte er es über den Tisch hinüber zu Cameron. „Siehst Du Chica, das ist ein Foto meiner Freundin.

Camerons Blick verlies den von Carlos und fiel hinab auf das Foto. Sie legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Kurz sah sie wieder auf in Carlos Augen.

Dann griff sie erbarmungslos zu.

xxxxx

Außerhalb der Wohnung hörte man einen Schrei, ein Krachen und dann nichts mehr.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 37<strong>

Lila und Enrique waren aufgesprungen.

Cameron hatte blitzschnell Carlos Hand mit dem Foto ergriffen, die Hand verdreht und gleichzeitig daran gezogen, so dass Carlos mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei und einem Krachen rücklings auf dem Couchtisch landete.

Cameron beugte sich vor und starrte auf Carlos hinab.

Carlos öffnete die vor Schmerz krampfhaft geschlossenen Augen. Er wollte gerade auf die Gringa eine Schimpfkanonade loslassen als er geradewegs in die Augen des Mädchens blickte.

Carlos gefror das Blut in den Adern. Seit er ein Junge war hatte er mit Gangstern zu tun gehabt. Dealer und auch Killer kannte er und er kannte den Blick in den Augen dieser Leute. Er hatte vor einmal ein großer Jefe zu werden aber der Blick dieses schönen Mädchens machte ihm eine Höllenangst.

Carlos wusste er sah dem Tod in die Augen. Dieses Mädchen war eine Killerin. Er glaubte sogar ein blaues Glühen in den Augen zu sehen, schalt sich aber sofort einen Narren. Schließlich glaubte er nicht mehr an Gespenster.

„Ist ja gut", sagte er leise. „War doch nur ein Spaß".

Erneut legte Cameron den Kopf schräg, lies dann aber Carlos Hand abrupt los.

Carlos wälzte sich vom Tisch und lies sich auf die Couch zurückfallen.

Cameron sah auf zu Lila, die einen entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Sogleich senkte Cameron den Blick schuldbewusst.

Lila sah zu Enrique, der starrte auf Cameron. Nur langsam kehrte sein etwas süffisantes Lächeln zurück.

Er blickte kurz zu Lila, wies dann erneut auf den Sessel, damit Lila platz nahm.

Als Enrique sich wieder neben Carlos nieder lies zog dieser ihn zu sich heran und flüsterte seinem Onkel etwas ins Ohr.

„Asasina".

Enrique blickte kurz in Carlos Augen. Sein Lächeln verschwand zwei Sekunden, kehrte aber augenblicklich zurück als er wieder zu Lila sah.

„Haben die Señoritas das Geld dabei?" Fragte Enrique dann.

Lilas Blick hatte auf Cameron gelegen, die jetzt zu ihr aufblickte. Während Lilas Finger an der Geldtasche herumspielten sah Cameron ihr bittend in die Augen.

Lila haderte mit sich selbst. Sie erinnerte sich an den Spaß, den sie mit dem …..Mädchen gehabt hatte. Aber sie erinnerte sich auch an die Bank und die Szene gerade eben. Ihr war klar geworden, dass dieses äußerlich hübsche Mädchen in Krisensituationen kaltblütig töten konnte.

Cameron verlor fast die Hoffnung.

Nur kurz zögerte Lila noch, dann reichte sie Enrique die Geldtasche.

Enrique nahm die Tasche entgegen und warf einen Blick hinein. Er überflog die Summe, ohne genau nachzuzählen. Fragend sah er zu Lila.

„Zehntausend", sagte Lila auf die unausgesprochene Frage hin.

„Und was ist mit den anderen...Zehntausend?" Fragte Enrique mit süffisantem Lächeln.

Carlos warf seinem Onkel einen erstaunten Blick zu. Auch Cameron sah auf.

„Zwanzigtausend!" Rief Lila aufgebracht.

Selbst Cameron sah nun verwundert auf Enrique.

„Sagtest Du nicht etwas von Zehntausend?" Fragte Lila wütend und sah zu Cameron, die nun zu ihr blickte.

Lila sah in Camerons Gesicht die unausgesprochene Frage.

Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass Lilas Blick den Camerons verlies. Schließlich schüttelte Lila langsam den Kopf.

„Das wären unsere gesamten Ersparnisse", sagte Lila, dann wandte sie sich an Enrique."Behalten sie die Unterlagen, ich werde sehen, ob ich das Geld auftreiben kann.

Enrique beugte sich lächelnd vor und hielt Lila die Geldtasche hin.

Lila ergriff die Geldtasche und erhob sich. Ohne weiter auf Cameron zu achten nickte sie Enrique und Carlos zu und ging dann zur Eingangstür.

Enrique und Carlos sahen der Frau erstaunt nach. Cameron folgte ihr wortlos, ohne die beiden Männern noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

xxxxx

Als Lila den Wagen erreichte blieb sie stehen ohne sich umzusehen. „Ich werde mir ein Taxi nehmen, du fährst zu deiner...Arbeit", sagte sie sarkastisch und hielt Cameron den Autoschlüssel hin.

Cameron ergriff den Schlüssel und Lila ging ohne das Mädchen eines Blickes zu würdigen davon.

Cameron sah ihr nach. „Mom...", flüsterte sie und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Sie sah zu wie Lila den Arm hob und ein Taxi stoppte. Dann stieg die Frau, die ihre Mutter hätte werden sollen in ein Taxi und verlies sie. Sie fühlte sich alleine...wieder alleine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 38<strong>

Lila starrte auf dem Nachhauseweg aus dem hinteren Seitenfenster des Taxis. Sie nahm nichts von dem wahr, was auf den Straßen vor sich ging. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Cameron.

Lila hatte Cameron im Verdacht sie belogen und manipuliert zu haben nur hatte sie keine Beweise dafür. Wie unter Hypnose bezahlte sie am Ziel das Taxi, stieg aus dem Wagen aus, ignorierte nachdenklich ihre aufdringliche Nachbarin und betrat das Haus. Sie legte Handtasche und Jacke ab und ging in den Wohnraum. Dort fand James sie dann als er Stunden später nach Hause kam.

xxxxx

James dachte sich nichts dabei, als er die Tür öffnete. Wie immer schaltete er das Licht ein, legte seine Schlüssel in die Schale auf dem kleinen Tisch und betrat den Wohnraum. Als er das Licht einschaltete und aufblickte erstarrte er. Seine Frau saß regungslos auf der Couch und starrte hinaus aus dem Fenster in die Nacht.

„Lila?" Fragte er verwundert. „Was ist passiert?"

„Warum?" Fragte sie leise. Erst dann drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

James überdachte den vorwurfsvollen Ton. Ihm schwante, worum es ging, er wollte aber Gewissheit haben.

„Was meinst Du", fragte er und trat näher.

Jetzt erst drehte Lila den Kopf und sah ihn an. James sah Tränenspuren in ihrem MakeUp.

„Spiel keine Ratespiele mit mir. Ich meine dieses...dieses Cameron ...Ding ...Maschine", sagte sie leicht aggressiv.

„Wie kannst Du sie mögen, wie kannst du sie liebhaben?" Fragte sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

James seufzte, sah zu Boden und ging dann zu seiner Frau. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch und ergriff ihre Hände. Sanft sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Vermutlich genau so, wie Du sie liebhaben kannst", entgegnete er leise.

„Aber...?" Begann Lila verstummte aber sofort als James den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nenn es Instinkt, …..nenn es Vatergefühle", sagte er leise. „Ich liebe dieses Mädchen, ganz egal was unter ihrer Haut steckt.

Lila starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, drehte dann den Kopf und sah dann anscheinend wieder hinaus aus dem Fenster. Schließlich nickte sie langsam.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Wie hast Du es erfahren?" Fragte James seine Frau dann.

Und Lila erzählte ihrem Mann von der Bank.

Als sie geendet hatte saß er stumm nickend da und starrte ins Leere, dann erzählte er ihr davon, wie sein erster Tag mit Cameron verlaufen war. Wie er ihr Eiscreme, Donuts und Milchshake gezeigt hatte.

Er bemerkte es nicht aber Lila sah ihren Mann lächeln, als er erzählte. Schließlich als er zu dem Moment kam, als Cameron angeschossen wurde ergriff sie spontan seine Hand.

Er erzählte ihr, wie er mit sich selbst gerungen hatte, bevor er den Polizisten angelogen hat. Er erzählte aber auch, wie Cameron die Schussverletzung mit unzweifelhaftem Humor genommen hat.

Er erzählte ihr auch, wie er die verzweifelte Mädchen-Maschine gefunden hatte, nachdem Sarah Connor sie alleine zurückgelassen hatte.

Und dann erzählte ihr James von der Tankstelle und wie verzweifelt Cameron gewesen war als sie dachte er hätte sie auch zurückgelassen.

„Oh Gott", sagte Lila und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ich habe etwas furchtbares getan".

James blickte fragend auf.

„Ich...". Lila senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe sie hinterher stehen lassen. Ich habe ohne mich umzusehen ein Taxi genommen und bin weggefahren".

James hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Er sprang auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen.

Schließlich wischte er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und hielt dann nachdenklich sein Kinn fest.

„Was genau hast Du zu ihr gesagt?" Fragte er nachdenklich.

Lilas Blick irrte ins Leere. „Ich hab ihr die Wagenschlüssel gegeben und ihr gesagt, sie soll zur Arbeit fahren und dass ich mir ein Taxi nehme".

James war stehengeblieben und sah Lila an. „Dann ist es vielleicht nicht so schlimm", sagte er.

Lila blickte auf „Glaubst Du?"

„Ich hoffe", sagte er überzeugt. „Ansonsten läuft da draußen jetzt eine genau so naive wie tödliche Kampfmaschine rum".

Lilas Augen wurden groß. „Glaubst Du...? Glaubst Du sie ist gefährlich?" Fragte Lila mit leichtem Entsetzen.

James überlegte einen Augenblick, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Solange sich ihr Niemand entgegenstellt... Sollte sie allerdings bedroht oder angegriffen werden...".

FBI Agent James Ellison lies den Rest des Setzen offen. Seine Frau Lila konnte sich aber denken, was ihr ihr Mann damit sagen wollte.

„Hoffen wir, dass sie gleich nach Hause kommt", sagte Lila schließlich.

James sah jetzt etwas verwirrt zu ihr. „Nach Hause? Heißt das Du möchtest, dass sie weiter bei uns...?"

Lila sah kurz ins Leere, dann fokussierte ihr Blick wieder zurück auf James. Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte sie.

„Aber ich dachte...". James war verwirrt.

Dann erzählte ihm Lila von der Einkaufstour mit Cameron.

xxxxx

James und Lila saßen Hand in Hand auf der Couch, als kurze Zeit später die Haustür aufging. Sie sahen wie Cameron am Wohnraum vorbeiging. Sie stoppte nur einmal kurz und drehte den halb gesenkten Kopf ein Stück in die Richtung der Beiden, bevor sie wortlos weiter auf ihr Zimmer ging.

James und Lila sahen sich kurz an.

„Geh Du bitte zu ihr", sagte Lila bittend. „Ich habe für einen Tag genug Schaden angerichtet".

James küsste seine Frau auf den Mund und erhob sich. Er ging zum Gästezimmer und klopfte vorsichtig. „Cameron?" Fragte er durch die geschlossenen Türe.

Es kam zu keinem Gespräch mehr.


	15. Kapitel 39 und 40

**Kapitel 39**

Bevor James erneut fragen konnte hörte er, wie im Zimmer der Fernseher eingeschaltet und lauter gestellt wurde. So laut, dass er hätte schreien müssen, um sich verständlich zu machen.

James lies die Schultern hängen und kehrte in den Wohnraum zurück, wo Lila ihm erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte.

Lila hörte den lauten Fernseher aus dem Gästezimmer. Sie sah, wie ihr Mann kopfschüttelnd zurückkehrte.

Lila senkte den Blick und dachte nach. Sie versuchte sich in Cameron hineinzuversetzen. Eine Maschine, die logisch dachte, wurde ihr klar, würde eine Entschuldigung nur dann akzeptieren, wenn sie von der Person kam, die sich entschuldigen musste.

Lila atmete tief durch und erhob sich. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln ging sie an James vorbei zum Gästezimmer.

xxxxx

„Du warst heute draußen?" Sagte Sarah mehr feststellend als fragend.

„Mom, ich..."

„Streit es nicht ab, Du kannst mich nicht belügen. Konntest Du noch nie"., sagte Sarah mit einem herablassenden Lächeln. „Wo warst Du".

John richtete sich am Kopfende des Bettes ein Wenig auf. „Bin zur Mall gefahren, war in nem Computerladen".

Sarahs Augenbrauen schossen nach Oben. „John, ich hoffe Du hast nichts Dummes getan", sagte sie ärgerlich.

John verdrehte die Augen. „Nein Mom, ich war nur im Internet und hab versucht rauszufinden, was in Red Valley passiert ist und vor Allem, was aus Cromarties Körper geworden ist. Wir hätten einfach nicht so schnell abhauen dürfen".

Sarah holte tief Luft. „John, diese Cameron kam mir total verrückt vor. Ich hatte Angst das Ding könnte jeden Moment durchdrehen..."

„Mom", unterbrach er sie. „Wenn ich Cameron aus der Zukunft zurückgeschickt habe, dann hat das wohl schon seine Richtigkeit. Andernfalls wäre sie Cromartie sicherlich zur Hand gegangen".

Sarah starrte ihren Sohn überlegend an. „Hast Du was rausgefunden?"

John stutzte kurz ob des schnellen Themenwechsels. „Tja...", kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Da wurde über einen nuklearen Unfall in der Nähe von Red Valley berichtet. Dass war alles ungewöhnliche. Sonst war da gar nichts".

„Hmmm", brummte Sarah vor sich hin. „Dieser nukleare Unfall ist möglicherweise nur ein Vertuschungsmanöver.

„Wenn dann hat die Regierung jetzt eine Maschine in ihren Händen", sagte John mit mildem Vorwurf.

Sarah starrte ihren Sohn an. Sie erkannte, dass es ihm nicht darum ging. Ihn interessierte in aller erster Linie diese Cameron.

xxxxx

Lila stand vor der Tür des Gästezimmers...vor Camerons Zimmer. Sie klopfte relativ laut.

„Cameron!" Rief sie. „Cameron, ich glaube Du kannst mich hören! Mach bitte die Tür auf!" Rief sie, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass die Tür verriegelt war.

Lila wartete einige Sekunden, dann sah sie überlegend zu Boden. Als der Fernseher schließlich noch lauter gestellt wurde keimte Wut in ihr auf. Die sonst so beherrschte FBI Agentin ballte die Fäuste.

Lila schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür. „CAMERON ELLISON!" Schrie sie laut. „HIER IST DEINE MUTTER! DU WIRST AUF DER STELLE DIE TÜR ÖFFNEN!"

Eine Sekunde später war plötzlich Stille in dem Zimmer. Dann klickte das Schloss leise.

Lila atmete tief durch und griff an den Türknauf. Sie öffnete die Tür und machte einen Schritt in den Raum.

„Cameron?" Fragte sie leise in den Rücken des Mädchens.

Lila hörte ein Schniefen und sah wie Cameron sich kurz mit dem Unterarm durch das Gesicht wischte.

Sie sah aber auch, dass Cameron die Tüten mit ihren paar Habseligkeiten auf das Bett gestellt hatte. Die Einkaufstaschen waren wohl noch im Wagen.

„Ja Lila Ellison?" Fragte Cameron gerade noch hörbar.

Lila zögerte, machte dann aber einen Schritt auf Cameron zu und legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich mag es wenn Du mich Mom nennst, das hat sich nicht geändert.

Cameron drehte den Kopf leicht in Lilas Richtung. „Du hast nach dem Banküberfall gesagt: „Nenn mich nicht so"", wiederholte sie mit Lilas Stimme.

Lila zögerte ein paar Sekunden. „Das habe ich nicht so gemeint", sagte Lila reuevoll. „Ich war verwirrt und verärgert. Ich hatte gerade beobachtet, wie sich das Mädchen, dass ich wie eine Tochter liebe in einen Killer verwandelt hatte. Darüber musste ich..."

„Das bin ich nicht", unterbrach Cameron sie.

„W...was?" Fragte Lila verwirrt und kam näher, bis sie direkt hinter Camerons Schulter stand.

Cameron drehte den Kopf. Und sah Lila in die Augen. „Ein Mädchen", sagte sie und lies ihre Augen blau aufleuchten.

Lila war selber erstaunt, dass sie nicht zurückzuckte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich nur ein wenig. Als Cameron sich jetzt aber umdrehte und mit verweinten aber blau leuchtenden Augen auf sie zu kam wich sie doch ein wenig ängstlich zurück.

„Du musst verstehen, was ich bin. Du musst noch einiges verstehen", sagte Cameron, ergriff Lilas Hand und zog sie dann hinter sich her bis zum Wohnraum. Erst dort lies sie sie los.

Cameron sah über ihre Schulter. „Setz Dich zu James, ich muss kurz etwas holen", sagte sie und verlies dann das Haus.

Lila sah ihr nach. Durch die offene Türe beobachtete sie, wie Cameron zum Wagen ging und dann einen Kasten aus dem Kofferraum nahm. Dann ging sie schulterzuckend zu ihrem erstaunt, erwartungsvoll blickenden Mann und setzte sich neben ihn.

Cameron kehrte ins Haus zurück, schloss die Haustüre, betrat den Wohnraum und stellte den ominösen Kasten auf den Tisch.

Cameron richtete sich auf. „Da ist Etwas, das ihr verstehen müsst. Dieser Körper...", sagte sie, griff mit beiden Händen über Kreuz an den Saum ihres Tops und zog es in einer flüssigen Bewegung über den Kopf.

„Die Hardware wurde designt Menschen zu töten...", sagte sie und lies ihr Top auf einen Sessel fallen. Sie zeigte auf ihren Kopf. „...die Software wurde designt um Menschen zu töten.

„Aber nicht Du", warf Lila entsetzt ein.

Cameron blickte auf den vor Schock verstummten James, dann auf Lila.

„Nein, nicht mehr", sagte sie leise. „Aber was einmal da ist wird immer da sein".

Cameron blickte zu Boden. „Meine Mission ist es John Connor um jeden Preis zu schützen. Weder meine Gefühle für John noch für Euch haben eine höhere Priorität". Cameron setzte sich den Beiden gegenüber in den Sessel.

„Ich kann beschädigt werden. Sogar schwer beschädigt. Mein Endoskelett benötigt die äußere Hülle nicht, um zu funktionieren. Wenn ich mich für John einer Kugel in den Weg stelle wird mein Äußeres beschädigt werden. Wenn ich mich einer Granate in den Weg stelle können die Schäden erheblich sein".

„Hast Du keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb", fragte Lila vorsichtig.

Cameron blickte ihr in die Augen. Dann nickte sie. „Doch schon aber für meine Mission würde ich mich auch einer Rakete in den Weg stellen".

„Aber deine...Haut heilt wieder", stellte er fest.

Cameron sah ihn an. „Das ist korrekt, sogar meine Augen können sich regenerieren. Wenn allerdings die Schäden ein gewisses Maß überschreiten wird meine lebende Hülle sterben und dann abfallen . Dann ist meine Mission beendet und mein Körper muss terminiert werden."

Cameron öffnete die kleine Kiste und entnahm ihr ein blaues Kästchen. Unter den Augen der Ellisons öffnete sie es. Sichtbar wurden mehrere Skalpelle.

Sowohl Lila als auch James hatten die Augen aufgerissen.

„Wenn wir eine Familie sein wollen müsst ihr wissen, WAS ich bin", sagte sie und nahm eines der Skalpelle in die Hand.

Die Kinnladen der Ellisons sanken entsetzt nach unten, als Cameron ihren Unterarm auf den Tisch legte und das Skalpell ansetzte.

„STOP!" Schrien Lila und James fast gleichzeitig, als Cameron schnell einen Schnitt quer am Handgelenk und einen quer knapp unterhalb des Ellenbogens machte.

James und Lila sprangen entsetzt auf als Cameron schließlich die beiden Schnitte schnell mit einem weiteren Schnitt verband. Schnell legte sie das Skalpell weg und klappte die beiden Hautlappen auseinander, so dass die Bewegungsmechanik ihrer Finger sichtbar wurde, die sich mit Gleitgeräuschen bemerkbar machte, als sie schnell die Finger bewegte.

James und Lila starrten auf den aufgeschnittenen Arm. Lila hatte eine Hand vor den Mund Gelegt Wimmernde Geräusche drangen unter ihrer Hand hervor, während Tränen förmlich ihre Wangen hinabströmten.

Cameron Blickte zuerst auf James der mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen vor ihr stand. Dann blieb ihr Blick auf Lila haften, die dann mit einem lauten Schluchzen aus dem Raum lief.

Camerons Schultern sanken nach unten. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen als sie Lila hinterher sah.

**Kapitel 40**

James sah nun ebenfalls hinter seiner Frau her und seufzte. Dann sah er wieder auf Cameron, die immer noch auf die leere Tür starrte, durch die Lila gerade verschwunden war.

„Warum hast Du das getan?" Fragte James ohne Vorwurf aber mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

Cameron blickte ihn kurz mit Tränen in den Augen an, dann begann sie den Inhalt des Kastens auf dem Tisch auszubreiten.

„Weil ihr es verstehen müsst", sagte Sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

James war verwundert als er ein Hautklammergerät erblickte, das Cameron jetzt an den Querschnitten ansetzen wollte.

Dann zögerte Cameron. Sie schniefte. „Wird sie zurückkommen?"

James seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. So zu tiefst entsetzt habe ich sie noch nie gesehen".

„Sie empfindet... Abscheu für mich?" Fragte Cameron leise.

James legte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter. „Nein, sicherlich empfindet sie keine Abscheu für Dich, allerhöchstens für das, was Du Ihr eben angetan hast".

Cameron blickte auf. „Angetan? ...In Euren Horrorfilmen wird weit schlimmeres gezeigt"

„Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man einen Film sieht, von dem man weiß dass es sich um Masken und Spezialeffekte handelt oder das Gleiche live zu erleben bei Jemandem den Man lieb hat", sagte er erklärend.

Cameron Blickte jetzt auf ihren Arm und setzte die Erste Klammer.

James sah, dass die Klammer die Haut nicht besonders präzise zusammenhielt. „Komm, lass mich das machen", sagte er und nahm ihr einfach das Gerät aus der Hand.

James erhob sich und ging um den Couchtisch herum. Er hockte sich auf ein Knie und wollte gerade das Klammergerät ansetzen als es ihm förmlich aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

„Lila!" Rief James und sprang auf.

Lilas sah ihren Mann Tränen überströmt an. Ihre Wangen waren richtiggehend nass.

„Das wirst Du nicht tun", sagte sie mit leicht ärgerlichem Unterton.

„Lila was...?" Fragte James erstaunt.

Lila schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann hinunter in Camerons Gesicht die mit Tränen zu ihr aufsah.

Lila atmete tief durch. „Du machst das immer falsch mit den Klammern", sagte sie und lies sich neben Camerons Arm auf die Knie nieder.

James, der sich an die regelmäßigen Erste Hilfe Lehrgänge erinnerte, die beim FBI etwas weiter führten als gewöhnlich, verdrehte die Augen und nickte dann resignierend.

Stumm ohne ein weiteres mal Cameron anzublicken begann Lila die Hautlappen präzise zusammenzuklammern.

Dann entnahm sie einem Verbandskasten den sie mitgebracht hatte ein Desinfektionsmittel und reinigte die Wundränder.

„Das ist nicht notwend..." Wollte Cameron aufbegehren verstummte aber sofort, als Lila innehielt und aufblickte.

Nach einigen Sekunden setzte Lila ihr Werk fort. Nachdem sie die Wunde desinfiziert hatte trug sie eine Salbe auf und legte dann einen Verband an. Schließlich warf Lila das restliche Verbandsmaterial zurück in den Kasten und erhob sich.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer und schlaf ein Bisschen. Morgen früh sehen wir weiter", sagte Lila kaum hörbar.

„Ich schlafe n..." Erneut hatte Cameron aufbegehren wollen, der Blick Lilas lies sie aber augenblicklich verstummen.

Cameron senkte den Kopf. „Ja Lila Ellison", sagte sie kaum hörbar, erhob sich und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Verwundert sah James ein feines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau, die Camerons Weg aus dem Wohnraum mit ihrem Blick verfolgte.

Lila blickte zu James und das Lächeln in ihrem verweinten Gesicht wurde breiter. „Das kriegen wir schon hin", sagte sie leise als James auf sie zu kam und sie in die Arme nahm.

xxxxx

Als James Ellison am Morgen leise klopfend Camerons Zimmer betrat, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.


	16. Kapitel 41 bis 43

**Kapitel 41**

**zuvor in der Nacht**

Lila konnte nicht schlafen. 2 Uhr in der Nacht und sie wanderte ruhelos durch das Haus. Mehr als ein Mal kam sie dabei an dem Zimmer vorbei, dass vielleicht einmal das Kinderzimmer hatte werden sollen und bis dahin als Gästezimmer fungierte.

Jetzt war es zumindest vorübergehend das Zimmer von Cameron.

Cameron war ein Mädchen, wie Lila es sich als fast erwachsene Tochter gewünscht hätte.

Aber Cameron war noch etwas Anderes. Etwas vor dem Lila Angst hatte. Sie wusste nur noch nicht, welches dieser Gefühle die Oberhand gewinnen würde. Als sie zum vierten Mal an der Tür vorbeikam beschloss sie die Antwort auf diese Frage sofort zu suchen.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür.

Was Lila erblickte versetzte sie in Staunen. Cameron hatte sich tatsächlich in das breite Bett gelegt. Die Bettdecke klemmte unter ihrem Arm und lies so den Blick auf ihre nackten Schultern frei. Lila sah auch, dass Cameron eines der neuen Neckholder-Oberteile von Victorias Secret trug.

Lila sah ein paar Sekunden zu Boden, dann schloss sie ganz leise die Tür.

Cameron, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf der Seite lag rührte sich nicht.

Lila näherte sich ganz leise dem Bett von der Cameron abgewandten Seite.

„Schläfst Du?" Fragte sie flüsternd, während sie sich leicht über das Bett beugte um einen Blick auf Camerons Gesicht zu erhaschen.

Statt einer Antwort hörte sie ein leises Schniefen und sah Cameron leicht den Kopf schütteln. Sie sah auch ein leichtes Beben der Schultern des Mädchens.

Lila runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich hinter Cameron auf das Bett.

Sie legte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter. „Was ist denn?" Fragte sie und versuchte Cameron zu sich herumzudrehen.

Cameron sagte nichts, lies sich auch nur ein Stück herumziehen aber Lila konnte ganz genau die Tränen in Camerons Gesicht sehen.

„John?" Fragte sie das weinende Mädchen.

In einer absolut menschlichen Geste zuckte Cameron mit den Schultern.

„Meine Schuld?" Fragte Lila als nächstes, wusste aber sofort, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.

Cameron nickte langsam.

Lila lies Cameron sich in ihre vorige Position zurückdrehen. Ihre Hand lies sie aber auf Camerons Schulter und begann nun mit ihrer Hand Camerons Oberarm zu streicheln.

Nach einer Weile drehte Cameron den Kopf und sah auf die Hand, die sie auf diese ihr sehr angenehme Art berührte.

„Du empfindest keine Abscheu?" Fragte sie weinerlich.

Lila seufzte leise. „Warum sollte ich?"

Cameron drehte den Kopf. „Weil mein inneres Dich anekelt?"

Lila stieß ein leises Lachen aus. „Hast Du mal einen Menschen von Innen gesehen?" Fragte sie lächelnd „DAS ist eklig", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Erneut seufzte Lila. „Viel wichtiger als das was Ich denke ist mir was Du denkst", sagte sie eindringlich und legte eine Haarlocke aus Camerons Gesicht hinter deren Ohr.

Nun drehte Cameron erneut den Kopf. „Dir ist wichtig, was ich denke?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete Lila und streichelte Cameron über den Kopf.

„Ich...ich...ich", Cameron schloss den Mund wieder.

Lila beugte sich vor. „Was?"

Cameron drehte den Kopf noch weiter. „Ich fühle mich so...", sie zögerte und suchte in ihren Datenbänken nach der Antwort. „...einsam", sagte sie schließlich und sah wieder weg.

Lila sah eine volle Minute auf Cameron hinab. Dann fällte sie die endgültige Entscheidung, nach der sie gesucht hatte.

„Ich glaube, da kann ich Dir helfen", sagte Lila, streifte ihre Hausschuhe ab und schlüpfte schnell zu Cameron unter die Bettdecke.

Cameron konnte nicht glauben was passierte. Lila Ellison schob einen Arm unter ihrem Hals hindurch, der andere legte sich um ihren Bauch.

Minutenlang wagte Cameron nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie sagte auch kein Wort. Sie konnte einfach nicht verarbeiten was mit ihr passierte.

Schließlich, ganz behutsam drehte sich Cameron herum.

Von unten her sah sie zu Lila auf, die ihre Arme nicht bewegt hatte.

„Mom...?" Fragte sie leise.

Statt einer Antwort lächelte Lila nur und zog Cameron zu sich heran. Einige Sekunden lang suchten Beide eine Angenehme Liegeposition. Schließlich lagen Sie ruhig da. Lilas Kinn ruhte auf Camerons Kopf, deren Wange auf Lilas Brust zu liegen gekommen war.

„Du schläfst nicht, richtig?" fragte Lila leise.

Cameron seufzte. „Ich wünschte ich könnte. Ich fühle mich so...".

„Geborgen?" Fragte Lila nach ein paar Sekunden, als das Mädchen das richtige Wort nicht fand.

Als Antwort nickte Cameron nur, was Lila spüren aber nicht sehen konnte.

„Können wir so tun, als ob Du schlafen kannst?" Fragte Lila mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

Dieses Mal kuschelte sich Cameron als Antwort einfach enger an Lila heran, die im Gegenzug die Umarmung verstärkte.

„Gute Nacht Kleines", sagte Lila schließlich und küsste Cameron auf den Kopf.

„...gute Nacht Mom", sagte Cameron nach kurzem Überlegen und schloss die Augen.

xxxxx

Mutter und Tochter hatten sich gefunden. Diese Suche war beendet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 42<strong>

James war aufgewacht und hatte mit geschlossenen Augen den Arm nach seiner Frau ausgestreckt.

Er musste etwas umhertasten und fühlte über das Betttuch, bevor er wirklich wach genug war, um zu erkennen dass seine Frau offenbar nicht da war, wo sie gewöhnlich um diese Zeit immer war.

Er sah zu ihrer Hälfte des Bettes aber sie war auch nicht außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Auf dem Bauch liegend hob er den Kopf und sah auf den Wecker auf Lilas Seite.

'Noch viel zu früh', dachte er verwundert.

Mit einem Ächzen stemmte er sich aus der Bauchlage hoch und streckte sich gähnend.

Dann kletterte er aus dem Bett.

Seine Hausschuhe nicht beachtend ging er sich am verlängerten Rücken kratzend zur Schlafzimmertüre. Als nächstes steuerte er die Küche an, sah Lilas leere Tasse auf dem Tisch stehen. Neugierig nahm er die Tasse in die Hand und sah zuerst hinein, dann roch er daran.

'Kakao?' Dachte er verwundert. 'Dann war es eine furchtbare Nacht'.

Um so verwunderter war er, als er seine Frau schließlich fand.

Als letzten Raum wollte er in Camerons Zimmer, nachdem seine Frau selbst in dem kleinen Trainingsraum im Keller nicht gewesen war.

Er stand vor der Tür und zögerte. Schließlich hob er die Hand und klopfte mit einem Fingergelenk gegen die Tür während er fast lautlos die Tür öffnete. Dann hatte er die Tür offen und erblickte das Bett.

James stand zwei volle Minuten nur da und sah auf das lächelnde Gesicht seiner schlafenden Frau, die eine ebenfalls zu schlafen scheinende Cameron im Arm hielt.

Schließlich lächelte er und wollte sich zurückziehen, als Cameron die Augen öffnete. Sie hob eine Hand und winkte ihn näher zu kommen. Sie zeigte auf den freien Platz hinter Lila.

James schüttelte langsam den Kopf und wollte trotzdem gehen als Cameron energischer winkte.

Leise seufzend schloss James die Tür und ging zum Bett. Er schlüpfte schnell aber vorsichtig zu Lila unter die Decke und kuschelte sich von hinten an sie.

Lila zuckte im Schlaf zusammen. „Mmmmhh du hast kalte Füße", murmelte sie vor sich hin, wurde aber nicht wirklich wach.

Vorsichtig legte James den Arm um Lila, zuckte aber zurück, als seine Hand auf Camerons Schulter zu liegen kam. Bevor er aber seine Hand zurückziehen konnte hatte sie seinen Arm ergriffen und zog ihn wieder zurück, so dass seine Hand erneut auf Ihrer Schulter zu liegen kam.

James streichelte kurz blind über Camerons Kopf, legte die Hand wieder auf deren Schulter und entspannte sich dann.

xxxxx

„John?" Fragte Sarah den in der Küche Sitzenden. „Albträume?"

John blickte mit müden Augen auf. Seit sie gestern Abend in das Haus gezogen waren hatte er nichts Anderes getan, als saubergemacht und aufgeräumt. Das Haus war nur spärlich möbliert aber sie hatten schon schlimmer gewohnt.

Allerdings waren es diesmal nicht die üblichen Terminator mit roten Augen Albträume, die ihn so fertig machten.

In seinen Träumen wurde Cameron zerstört, …..Jedes Mal.

Irgendwann wollte er einfach nicht mehr schlafen.

„Montag gehst Du zur Schule", sagte Sarah vom Herd her, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Mit einem Stöhnen lies John seinen Kopf auf den Küchentisch knallen.

xxxxx

Als Lila schließlich langsam aufwachte war ihr, als wäre sie zwischen zwei Heizdecken eingeklemmt. Es war kein unangenehmes- aber es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl.

Cameron straffte sich. „Mom?" Fragte sie leise?

„Ich bin noch da Kleines", sagte Lila die instinktiv erkannt hatte, worauf Cameron hinauswollte.

Cameron entspannte sich augenblicklich wieder.

Lila überdachte Alles nochmals. Sie hatte Cameron akzeptiert, mehr noch, sie hatte akzeptiert was Cameron wirklich war. Am Abend war sie nicht aus dem Raum gerannt, weil sie schockiert war über Camerons wahre Natur sondern weil sie zutiefst entsetzt darüber war, dass ihre Kleine sich selbst verletzt hatte, nur um ihr Etwas zu zeigen.

Lila dachte an den die Geldtasche, die unbeachtet auf dem Beistelltisch im Wohnraum lag. Sie fasste einen folgenschweren Entschluss.

Cameron hatte Angst gehabt, Lila würde sie erneut verstoßen. Sie war glücklich darüber, dass dem nicht so war.

Cameron hatte während ihre Mom schlief eine Systemdiagnose durchlaufen lassen. Das Ergebnis war, dass jedes Mal, wenn ein emotionaler Schock durch ihren Chip lief, ihr Multitasking System offline ging.

Die überwachenden Funktionen ihres Chips ließen das System irgendwann wieder automatisch starten, allerdings war sie während dieser Fehlfunktion nicht 100 Prozentig einsatzfähig. Wenn sie John beschützen sollte musste das Problem irgendwie gelöst werden.

Mit den Ellisons konnte sie darüber nicht reden. Vielleicht würden Diese sie verstoßen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie offenbar defekt war.

Sie fasste einen folgenschweren Entschluss. Zuerst aber musste sie John finden.

James erwachte ruckartig aus einem Albtraum. Er war wieder in Red Valley. Er sah das Haus von Sarah Connor. Vor dem Haus stand Cameron und sah ihn an. Dann erfolgte eine Explosion. Die Hitzewelle der Explosion fegte über Cameron hinweg und er musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Das Mädchen langsam Stück für Stück verbrannte, der Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei geöffnet die Augen in Panik aufgerissen und die beide Hände ihm flehentlich entgegengestreckt.

Erwacht und Schweißgebadet hörte er Lila und Cameron ein paar Worte wechseln und musste lächeln. Nun waren sie zu dritt. Er hoffte inständig Cameron würde sich leicht in die Familie integrieren. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass bald Sonntag war und er haderte mit sich selbst ob Cameron schon soweit war. Schließlich fasste er einen möglicherweise folgenschweren Entschluss.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 43<strong>

„So, wir sollten langsam mal aufstehen", sagte Lila schließlich. „Wir müssen immerhin heute ins Büro.

James auf der einen Seite seufzte, streckte sich noch kurz und rollte sich dann unter der Decke weg.

Cameron drehte sich herum und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Was machen...", begann James während er sich herumdrehte. Er verstummte sofort, als er Cameron erblickte. Sofort drehte er sich mit einem Stöhnen wieder herum.

Lila, die das beobachtet hatte schmunzelte.

„Cameron?" Sprach sie die mit schräggelegtem Kopf neben dem Bett stehende an. „Du solltest Dich bedecken, solange Du nicht vollständig angezogen bist.

Lila reichte dem verwirrten Mädchen die Bettdecke, die sich Cameron sogleich vor den Körper hielt.

„Dad hat mich doch schon in Unterwäsche gesehen", sagte sie völlig unschuldig.

Lila blickte von Cameron hin zu James Rücken. „James, hast Du mir etwa etwas verschwiegen?"

James Kopf sackte ruckartig nach unten, dann drehte er sich herum.

„Ich musste ihr doch die Schrotkugeln aus dem Einschussloch...", sagte er unterbrach sich aber dann, als sein Blick auf das grinsende Gesicht seiner Frau fiel.

James wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Dann warf er die Arme in die Luft, verdrehte die Augen, schickte untypisch ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und verlies kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer.

Lila sah zu Cameron „Männer", sagte sie voller Inbrunst und verdrehte die Augen.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg während sie das gesagte verarbeitete, dann grinste sie von einem Ohr zum Anderen.

Lila rutschte auf ihrem Hinterteil aus dem Bett, lächelte Cameron kurz an und wollte dann ihrem Mann folgen.

„Mom?"

Lila blieb stehen und sah zurück.

„Ich...". Cameron senkte den Blick „Ich ….ich weiß nicht ...", sie verstummte.

Lila ging zu ihr, legte der Mädchen-Maschine eine Hand unter das Kinn und hob dieses an, so dass Cameron sie ansehen musste.

Lila lächelte. „Du weißt nicht, wie Du Deine Gefühle beschreiben sollst?"

Cameron nickte stumm.

Lila sah ihr sekundenlang in die Augen. „Das kommt noch Kleines. Irgendwann wirst Du es wissen, dann sagst Dus uns".

Lächelnd nickte Cameron.

Nachdem Lila Cameron noch einmal lächelnd zugenickt hatte verlies sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Cameron sah noch ein paar Sekunden auf die Tür.

Dann lies sie die Decke fallen. Sie warf die Arme seitlich in die Luft, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hüpfte glücklich lachend auf der Stelle drehend.

Lila ging in den Wohnraum. Auf dem Beistelltisch lag die Geldtasche mit den 10.000 Dollar. Sie ergriff die Geldtasche und ging zu ihrem Sekretär. Sie öffnete ihn und suchte einige Dinge zusammen. Sie schrieb noch einige Zeilen auf ein Blatt.

„James?" Fragte Lila ohne sich umzudrehen, als sie Schritte hinter sich Richtung Küche gehen hörte.

James hatte sich angezogen und war auf dem Weg zur Küche als er seine Frau leise rufen hörte. Er stoppte im Schritt und ging dann rückwärts, bis er in den Wohnraum sehen konnte.

„Ja mein Schatz?" Fragte er mit einem ironischen Unterton in Lilas Rücken.

Lila erstarrte kurz und sah auf, senkte dann aber wieder den Kopf, während sie den beschriebenen Zettel in einen Umschlag schob, anleckte und zuklebte.

„Dieser Enrique will Zwanzigtausend statt Zehn", sagte Lila und sah über ihre Schulter.

James Blick irrte kurz umher. „Das Geld haben wir fürs College unseres Kindes vorgesehen", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ja", sagte Lila mit einem fragenden Unterton.

Erneut blickte James kurz ins Leere, sah Lila dann aber wieder in die Augen, zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Geht sie halt nicht aufs College".

Lila sah James hinterher, wie er Richtung Küche entschwand, verdrehte die Augen, lächelte kopfschüttelnd und nahm Geldtasche und den Brief in die Hand. Dann schloss sie die Lade des Sekretärs wieder.

Seit Minuten drehte sich Cameron lachend im Kreis. Sie stoppte erst, als sie Lila lächelnd an den Türrahmen angelehnt stehen sah.

Camerons Lachen fiel in sich zusammen.

Lila sah, wie sich Cameron verwirrt an die Wange griff.

„Das ist süß", sagte Lila und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab.

„Süß?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt?

„Du wirst rot, wenn Du verlegen bist".

„Verlegen?" Fragte Cameron noch verwirrter.

Lila sah ihre Tochter zwei Sekunden überlegend an. „Na ja, verlegen bedeutet, dass Dir Etwas peinlich ist. Dass Du lieber hättest, wenn andere das nicht mitbekommen hätten".

Cameron legte kurz den Kopf schräg. „Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung".

Lila streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Hier ist das Geld und noch ein Brief für diesen Enrique. Fahr hin, gib es ihm. Sag ihm, den Rest Geld bringe ich Montag mit, wenn wir die Papiere abholen.

Cameron blickte ihr erstaunt in die Augen. „Bist Du Dir sicher? Du sagtest, dass wären Eure ganzen Ersparnisse?"

Lila seufzte, dann ergriff sie Camerons Hand und setzte sich aufs Bett, das immer noch in Unterwäsche dastehende Mädchen mit sich ziehend.

Lila sah Cameron an, dann an ihr vorbei ins Leere. „Das Geld war für das College unseres Kindes vorgesehen".

Cameron senkte den Blick. „Oh", sagte sie traurig. „Ich zahl es natürlich zurück".

Lilas Kopf ruckte hoch. „Was! Oh nein, nein, nein!" Rief sie erschrocken. „Das heißt doch nur, dass …...dass Du nicht ins College gehen kannst".

Cameron hob den Blick. „Heißt das...dass...?"

Lila legte eine Hand an Camerons Wange. „Das bedeutet nur, dass das Geld da ist, wo es hin gehört".

Selbst Cameron benötigte einige Sekunden das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Dann warf sie sich vor in Lilas Arme, riss diese dabei vom Bett und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag insbesondere mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden und Lila auf ihr.

„Hast Du Dir weh getan?" Fragte Lila besorgt nachdem sie sich von Camerons überraschend warmen Körper hochgestemmt hatte.

Cameron sah sekundenlang mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr hoch. „Mom", sagte sie dann dozierend. „Du könntest mich mit einem Auto anfahren ohne mich zu verletzen. Mein Endoskelett ist widerstandsfähiger als eine Wolfram-Molybdän-Stahllegierung.

„Oh gut". Lila wollte sich hochstemmen aber Cameron hielt sie fest.

„Ähm.. Cameron?"

„Ja Mom?"

„Darf ich aufst..."

„Gibt es da Etwas das Ihr MIR verschwiegen habt?" Fragte James in diesem Moment von der Tür her.

Lilas Kopf ruckte hoch und Cameron legte im Liegen den Kopf in den Nacken.

Sie Sahen einen feixenden James Ellison, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen angelehnt stand.

„Mom und ich haben sexuellen Gefallen aneinander gefunden", sagte in diesem Moment Cameron, zog Lila zu sich herab und sah wie das Lächeln ihres Dads verschwand und einem entsetzten Ausdruck Platz machte.

Lila drehte den Kopf, so dass sie kurz in James Gesicht blicken konnte, bevor sie in Lachen ausbrach während Camerons Gesicht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog.

James starrte die Beiden noch zwei Sekunden lang an, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und herumwirbelnd den Raum verlies.

„Möge der Herr mir beistehen, jetzt hab ich Zwei von der Sorte", hörten sie ihn im Weggehen Murmeln.

Mutter und Tochter sahen sich an, bevor beide anfingen zu kichern.

Als Lila schließlich den Raum verlassen wollte sprach Cameron sie nocheinmal an.

„Mom, warum will man sich unter dem Bett verstecken, wenn man Verlegen ist?"

xxxxx

Als Cameron das Haus betrat kam ihr von der Treppe her ein auffällig geschminktes 7 oder 8 jähriges Mädchen entgegen. Die Kleine warf sich gegen Camerons Beine und hielt sie fest.

„Madre de Dios! Maria! Du wirst noch eine richtige Chola, wenn du immer das MakeUp deiner Mutter benutzt".

Cameron identifizierte die Stimme, noch bevor die Person auf dem Treppenabsatz über ihr sichtbar wurde.

Das Mädchen hingegen versteckte sich nun hinter Camerons Beinen.

Die Person auf dem Treppenabsatz verharrte im Schritt als ihr Blick auf Cameron am Fuß der Treppe fiel.


	17. Kapitel 44 bis 46

**Kapitel 44**

„Maria komm sof...!" Carlos stoppte im Schritt, als er Cameron am Fußende der Treppe erblickte.

Cameron sah zu ihm hinauf. Sie legte wortlos den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Sie ist die Tochter einer Nachbarin", sagte Carlos vorsichtig.

Cameron legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite.

„Während Elena...ihre Mutter arbeitet, passt meine Mutter auf die Kleine auf".

Jetzt blickte Cameron zu dem Mädchen hinunter, dass mit dunkelbraunen Augen zu ihr aufblickte.

Das Mädchen ergriff Camerons Hand, was diese zu einem erstaunten Blick veranlasste.

Cameron zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern und ging dann die Treppe hinauf, ohne ihre Augen von Carlos Augen abzuwenden.

Carlos war auf seinen Platz gebannt und sah das gefährliche Mädchen auf sich zu kommen. Im vorbeigehen hob sie noch eine Augenbraue, was Carlos einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen lies.

Cameron ging zu Enriques Wohnungstür und klopfte, ohne dass das Mädchen ihre Hand auch nur für eine Sekunde losgelassen hätte.

Als Enrique die Tür öffnete erschien wie hingezaubert ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht als er Cameron erblickte. Das Lächeln machte für eine Sekunde einem erstaunten Ausdruck platz, als er hinunter auf das Mädchen sah, das unter seinem Blick näher an Cameron heranrückte.

„Kommt doch herein", sagte dann Enrique, trat zur Seite und machte eine entsprechende Geste.

Cameron betrat mit dem Mädchen an der Hand die Wohnung.

„Nimm doch bitte Platz", sagte Enrique, während er die Tür schloss.

Cameron ging zum selben Sitzplatz, auf dem sie am Tag zuvor schon gesessen Hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung kletterte das Mädchen in Ermangelung von Platz auf ihren Schoß.

Enrique setzte sich lächelnd Cameron gegenüber, sah kurz auf Maria und sein Lächeln wurde merklich breiter.

„Nun, hat ihre Freundin..."

„Meine Mom", unterbrach ihn Cameron.

„Ihre Mom...", begann er erneut. „... sich dazu entschlossen das Geld zu bezahlen?"

Statt einer Antwort Legte Cameron die Geldtasche und den Umschlag vor ihn auf den Tisch.

Verwirrt lächelnd beugte Enrique sich vor und ergriff Beides.

Als er den Inhalt der Tasche kontrolliert hatte blickte er auf, sein Lächeln hatte merklich nachgelassen, die Augenbrauen waren fragend erhoben.

„Sie bringt den Rest des Geldes am Montag mit, wenn wir die Papiere abholen", sagte Cameron auf die unausgesprochene Frage hin, während sie dem Mädchen unbewusst über den Rücken streichelte.

„Hmm..." entgegnete Enrique während er den verschlossenen Umschlag öffnete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer erstaunter, während er die Zeilen las.

Er faltete den Zettel schließlich zusammen und legte ihn zurück auf die Geldtasche.

Sekundenlang starrte er Cameron in die Augen. „Ich könnte eventuell auf einen Teil des Geldes verzichten, wenn Du bereit wärst auf ein Angebot einzugehen".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 45<strong>

Cameron berechnete blitzschnell einige Möglichkeiten. „Ein Angebot?" Fragte sie und legte den Kopf schräg.

Enrique lachte verlegen auf. „Na ja, ich habe eine Liste mit... nützlichen Leuten", sagte er zögerlich.

„Nützliche Leute?" Fragte Cameron ohne Emotionen zu zeigen.

Enriques Lächeln war weiterhin ein wenig verlegen. „Tja, Spezialisten eben. Fahrer, Elektronik, Sprengstoff, Waffen und eben auch ...", sagte er zögerlich und zuckte die Schultern. „Eine Frau ist allerdings nicht darunter. Du könntest eine menge Geld machen, wenn das was Carlos vermutet richtig ist.

Cameron sah hinunter auf das Mädchen, das in ihrem Arm eingeschlafen war und lächelte. Dann erhob sie sich mit der Last auf ihren Armen.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand schlagartig als sie aufblickte. Sie ging um den Tisch herum zu Enrique.

„Wo gehört das Kind hin", fragte sie zu Enrique hinab, der lässig angelehnt vor ihr saß.

Enrique sah kurz auf die schlafende Maria, dann wieder in die Augen die bar jeder Emotion schienen. „Eine Etage höher, selbe Wohnung. Meine Schwester passt auf die Kleine auf während ihre Mutter Elena arbeiten ist".

Cameron sah aus, als wollte sie wortlos die Wohnung verlassen, stoppte dann aber doch im Schritt und beugte sich zu Enrique hinab, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren.

„Ich töte nicht für Geld", sagte Cameron leise. „Aber über den Preis sollten wir doch nocheinmal reden", sagte sie mit einem nicht misszuverstehenden Unterton.

Enrique blickte ihr abwechselnd in die Augen. Dann sah er es, dieses bläuliche Glühen, dass auch Carlos erschreckt hatte.

„Ffffff..fünf...ffffünfzehntausend reichen vollkommen", brachte er mit plötzlich rauer Stimme hervor.

Dann, wie eingeschaltet erschien eine genaue Kopie des Lächelns, dass Enrique sonst zur Schau trug auf Camerons Gesicht. Das Lächeln erreichte aber nie die kalten Augen und verlor sich auf die Microsekunde genau nach drei Sekunden.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies Cameron die Wohnung.

Enriques Blick war dem Mädchen gefolgt dann fuhr er sich mit dem Finger durch den Kragen seines Hemdes und öffnete schließlich den zweiten Knopf, der ihm die Luft abzuschnüren schien. Seine Hände zitterten als er sich wenig später einen Tequila eingoss.

xxxxx

Carlos war in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Er hatte gesehen, dass dieses unheimliche Mädchen mit Maria in die Wohnung seines Onkels gegangen war. Trotzdem er auf das Mädchen aufpassen sollte traute er sich nicht hinterher.

Nebenan hörte er seine Mutter schnarchen, betrunken wie meistens. Angewidert stürzte er den Rest Tequila, den er sich eingegossen hatte direkt nachdem er zurückgekehrt war, hinunter.

Dann klopfte es leise.

Carlos dachte sein Onkel würde Maria zu ihm bringen stattdessen sah er sich seinem schlimmsten Albtraum gegenüber.

Automatisch trat er zur Seite als Sie mit dem Schlafenden Mädchen auf dem Arm eintrat.

Cameron machte drei Schritte in den Raum hinein, blieb dann stehen und drehte sich herum.

Carlos hatte ganz automatisch die Tür geschlossen und drehte sich ebenfalls herum.

Die junge Frau mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm stand nur mit schräggelegtem Kopf da und wartete.

„Was?" Fragte Carlos und konnte dabei einen ärgerlichen Unterton nicht unterdrücken.

Wortlos sah Cameron bezeichnend hinab auf das schlafende Mädchen in ihren Armen.

Lange Sekunden brauchte Carlos, bis er die unausgesprochene Frage verstanden hatte.

Carlos wies auf eine Tür, die offenbar zum Wohnraum führte. Cameron brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um festzustellen dass sich einzig die abgesessene Couch als Liegeplatz eignete. Zielstrebig ging sie zu dem alten Sitzmöbel und legte das Mädchen vorsichtig darauf ab.

Cameron streichelte dem Mädchen noch einmal über den Kopf, dann wandte sie sich zu Carlos um. Ging an diesem vorbei zur Wohnungstüre.

„Die Kleine ist die totale Nervensäge", sagte Carlos.

Cameron hatte den Türknauf schon in der Hand, fuhr nun aber auf dem Absatz herum. Dann fand sich Carlos plötzlich auf den Zehenspitzen wieder.

Carlos sah mit vor Furcht aufgerissenen Augen auf das unheimliche Mädchen hinab, das ihn mit nur einer Hand fast in der Luft hielt. Er stand auf Zehenspitzen und nicht nur, dass er kaum wagte zu atmen, er hatte echte Probleme damit.

Cameron legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Ich mag Maria. Behandle sie gut", sagte Cameron.

Carlos nickte soweit dies möglich war.

Sie lies ihre Augen nocheinmal minimal blau aufleuchten, dann lies sie Carlos los, drehte sich herum und verlies auch diese Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 46<strong>

Der Sonntag brach herein. Der Tag, vor dem James ziemlich Angst hatte. Er hatte Mit Lila zusammen versucht Cameron auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

Des weiteren war es schwierig gewesen Cameron davon zu überzeugen nicht ausgerechnet einen Minirock zu tragen.

Sie hatten auch festlichere Kleidung von ihrer Shoppingtour mitgebracht, so war es möglich für Cameron einigermaßen passend gekleidet zu sein, wobei es nicht möglich gewesen war ihr die Notwendigkeit einer Strumpfhose nahe zu bringen.

Am Eingang der Kirche wurden sie per Handschlag vom Priester begrüßt.

„Nanu, wen haben wir denn da?" Fragte der ältere Geistliche, als er Cameron erblickte, die vorsichtshalber von Lila an der Hand gehalten wurde.

„Das ist unsere..." James verstummte und sah Lila an.

„Adoptivtochter Cameron", fiel Lila ein, was ihr einen verwunderten Blick der Genannten einbrachte.

Bevor Cameron jedoch etwas sagen konnte stürmten die Eindrücke innerhalb der Kirche auf sie ein.

Der obligatorische Gospelchor sang leise vor sich hin und Kirchgänger mehrerer Hautfarben waren überall in Gespräche und religiöse Handlungen vertieft.

Während der Priester und James hinter Cameron und Lila das Gotteshaus betraten, ging Lila zum Weihwasserbecken, machte einen Finger nass, bekreuzigte sich und machte einen Knicks in Richtung der großen Jesusfigur am Kreuz über dem Altar.

Cameron, die den Vorgang mit schräggelegtem Kopf und Interesse beobachtet hatte ging nun ebenfalls zum Weihwasserbecken und benetzte Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand mit dem Nass.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Es wäre empfehlenswert dein Gesicht einer gründlichen Desinfektion zu unterziehen", sagte sie zu Lila, deren Blick auf ihr lag.

Lila riss die Augen auf. „Weshalb?" brachte sie verwundert hervor.

Cameron rieb weiter das Weihwasser zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Die Flüssigkeit in dem Becken enthält große Mengen an Verunreinigungen. Neben MakeUp, Lippenstift, Parfum, Schmieröl, Paraffin, diversen Oxidationsprodukten und Hautschuppen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass es sich bei einigen von mir nicht zu identifizierenden Biologischen Substanzen um Exkremente, Sperma und Speichel handelt. Der Grad an Verunreinigung müsste allerdings von einem Speziallabor bestimmt werden.

Lila starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf Cameron. Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu dem Weihwasserbecken und schließlich zu dem Priester, der mit geschocktem Blick daneben stand und Camerons Ausführungen wohl verstanden hatte.

„Was bei Gott...?" Fragte dieser und starrte auf Camerons Rücken.

„Reverend, Sie meint das nicht so", sagte Lila und zog Cameron schnell weiter.

Der Priester sah noch zwei Sekunden auf Camerons Rücken. Dann drehte er den Kopf und sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf James, der mit verlegener Miene da stand.

„Sie ist noch nicht lange bei Uns", verteidigte James sich. „Sie hat vor kurzem ein... ein Trauma erlitten und ist etwas merkwürdig seit dem", stammelte er hastig.

„Aha", sagte der Priester und sah James nach, der nun schnell seinen beiden Frauen folgte.

Dann hielt der Priester einen Kirchendiener am Arm fest. „Das Weihwasser muss ausgetauscht werden", sagte er leise.

Dann folgte er den Ellisons.

„Ihr habt Toiletten in Euren Gotteshäusern?" Fragte in diesem Moment Cameron laut.

Lila sah sich kurz um und lächelte einige Leute, die Cameron gehört hatten und sie verwirrt ansahen, entschuldigend an.

„Das ist der Beichtstuhl", sagte Lila leise aber energisch. Cameron sah sich das Hölzerne Gebilde mit schräggelegtem Kopf interessiert an.

„Beichtstuhl?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt.

„Menschen unseres Glaubens werden dort ihre Sünden vergeben", flüsterte Lila.

Cameron sah kurz zu Lila, dann wieder zum Beichtstuhl. „Darf ich auch Euren Glauben haben?" Fragte sie dann interessiert.

Lila blickte sie von der Seite her an. „Hast Du denn...einen Glauben?"

Cameron sah kurz zu Boden dann zu Lila. „Eigentlich ist Glaube nicht Bestandteil meiner Programmierung aber ich denke, man könnte sagen dass ich an John Connor glaube", sagte sie dann blickte sie wieder zum Beichtstuhl.

Lila legte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter. „Vielleicht wird es Zeit an etwas Anderes zu glauben.

Cameron sah erneut kurz zu Boden, dann zu Lila. Ein schüchternes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

xxxxx

Sie saßen noch nicht eine Minute, als der Gospelchor bereits sein erstes Lied sang.

James und Lila sahen fasziniert, dass Cameron völlig regungslos auf die Gesangsgruppe starrte. Sie wussten natürlich nicht, das Cameron von dem Gesang so angetan war, dass sie eine spezielle Aufzeichnung zur späteren Analyse anfertigte.

Dann begann der Reverend mit seiner Predigt. Cameron hatte sich kurz das Programm gegriffen und studiert. Insbesondere die Gesänge des Chores hatten es ihr angetan deren Texte alle samt Noten verzeichnet waren.

Weiterhin verfolgte Cameron das verbale Unwetter, dass der Reverend über seine Gemeinde hereinbrechen lies. Er wetterte über die Sünden, die Lügen und Verbrechen, die die Menschen begangen hatten.

Besorgt sah Lila, dass Cameron einen mehr und mehr schuldbewussten Eindruck machte. Immer wieder blickte sie mit hängenden Mundwinkeln zu Boden.

Lila legte Cameron die Hand auf deren zwischen den Schenkeln eingeklemmten Händen.

Cameron blickte zu Lila auf, ein schüchternes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Lass uns später drüber reden was dich bedrückt Kleines", flüsterte Lila Cameron ins Ohr.

Cameron nickte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Predigt, deren erster Teil gerade dem Ende zuging.

Wieder sang der Chor, diesmal sang das Publikum mit und echte Stimmung kam im Saal auf.

James und Lila Standen regungslos und starrten auf Cameron, die nicht nur mitsang sondern deren Glockenklare Stimme deutlich herauszuhören war.

Der Reverend verlies seine Kanzel wie in Trance. Langsam, gemessenen Schrittes aber zielstrebig ging er den Mittelgang entlang und blieb neben der Bank, in der die Ellisons saßen oder nunmehr standen, stehen.

Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen während er Cameron beobachtete, die wiederum nur Augen für den Chor hatte.

Lila und James hatten den Geistlichen bemerkt, der gegen Ende des Liedes wieder zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte, nicht aber ohne vorher kurz mit dem Chorleiter zu reden, der ebenfalls immer wieder den Kopf gedreht hatte um zu sehen wer da sang.

Dann kam der Teil der Predigt, in der der Reverend dann über die göttliche Vergebung sprach.

Wiederum beobachtete Lila eine Gefühlsregung bei Cameron. Die Stimmung des Mädchens schien mit jedem Wort anzusteigen.

Lila besprach kurz etwas mit James und bekam deshalb nicht mit, wie Camerons Kopf plötzlich herumruckte, sich aber schon eine Sekunde später wieder nach Vorne konzentrierte.

Dann kam die nächste Nummer des Chors. James und Lilas Augen wurden immer größer, als sich der Chor während der Nummer auflöste und in ihre Richtung bewegte. Die hauptsächlich weiblichen Sänger drängten sich vor und hinter den Ellisons in die Sitzreihen, deren Besetzer bereitwillig Platz machten.

James und Lila wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah als sich Cameron plötzlich im Mittelpunkt des Chores befand und gerade mit der Solistin des Chors zusammen das Solo schmetterte, insofern bei einem Gospel von Schmettern sprechen konnte.

Die restlichen Besucher des Gottesdienstes scharten sich um den Chor und die Stimmung ging einem Höhepunkt entgegen während James und Lila sich immer wieder mit aufgerissenen Augen umsahen.

Als das Lied endete fielen einige der Chormitglieder Cameron spontan um den Hals, während der Reverend mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf seine Unterarme gestützt in der Kanzel stand.

Cameron schien sich ehrlich über die Umarmungen zu freuen allerdings war sie über das Ganze mehr als verwundert.

Schließlich saßen sie wieder und während der Reverend noch über einige allgemeine Dinge sprach, wie zum Beispiel Geburten, Taufen und Eheschließungen beugte sich Cameron zu den Ellisons hinüber.

„Kann ich gut singen?" Fragte sie die noch immer schockierten.

Lila fing sich zuerst „Wie ein Engel", sagte sie ehrlich.

James nickte nur sprachlos.

Nach Ende der Beichte steuerte der Chorleiter direkt die Ellisons an, während sich Cameron unbemerkt davon machte.

„Lila! James!" Begrüßte der Chorleiter die Beiden.

„Hallo Andrew", sagten Lila und James wie aus einem Mund.

„Der Reverend sagte, dieses Mädchen mit der außergewöhnlichen Stimme gehört zu Euch?"

Lila nickte mit aufkeimendem Mutterstolz.

Der Chorleiter lächelte. „Hätte sie vielleicht Interesse im Chor mitzusingen. Unsere Solistin zieht von hier weg und ihre Position im Chor wäre frei".

James und Lila sahen sich lächelnd an.

„Wir können sie Fragen", sagte Lila und sah sich um. Dann erstarrte sie. Abgesehen von einigen Leuten die noch die Beichte ablegen wollten war der Saal leer.

Von Cameron keine Spur.


	18. Kapitel 47 bis 49

**Flint02**

THX for your kind Review.

I wanted to ask you something but since you are not a member...

How is it possible that you can read german?

Are you german speaking? If yes, then you could review in german. Would be nice.

Or are you using a translator. I'm serching for a useful translation program. Google for example translates very badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 47<strong>

Lila wurde sofort unruhig als sie Cameron nicht entdecken konnte. „Wo ist sie bloß?" Fragte sie murmelnd vor sich hin.

„Oh, ich meine sie zum Beichtstuhl gehen gesehen zu haben", sagte er als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt.

Lilas Kopf ruckte mit aufgerissenen Augen zum Chorleiter herum und auch James starrte ihn an.

„Möge Gott uns beistehen", sagte James ohne dass ihm die Worte wirklich zu Bewusstsein kamen.

Dann sah er wieder seine Frau an.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Lila hilflos.

James überlegte einige Sekunden, dann legte er seiner Frau die Hand auf die Schulter. „Abwarten, mehr können wir jetzt nicht tun", sagte er schulterzuckend.

„Äh...", machte sich der Chorleiter bemerkbar. „Stimmt Etwas nicht?"

„Na ja...", sagte Lila und sah kurz zum Beichtstuhl. „Sie war noch nie in einer Kirche, geschweige denn in einem Beichtstuhl", sagte Lila gedankenverloren.

„Ach..:", sagte der Chorleiter. „Der Reverend macht das schon. Der bekommt sie Alle auf den richtigen Weg. Durch das Jugendzentrum weiß er genau, wie er mit schwierigen Fällen umzugehen hat. Da wird er doch mit diesem netten Mädchen fertig werden".

Lila und James sahen sich an. „Natürlich, es wird schon gutgehen", sagte Lila leise und starrte erneut zum Beichtstuhl.

xxxxx

Cameron hatte den Beichtstuhl betreten und sich hingesetzt. Automatisch hatte sie auf Nachtsicht geschaltet und sah sich um.

„Hallo Gott?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein nicht Gott", sagte die Stimme aus der Nebenkabine.

Cameron stutzte. Natürlich identifizierte sie die Stimme. „Reverend?"

„Ja mein Kind?"

„Ich bin kein Kind, ich bin es Cameron, ich bin mit M... den Ellisons hier".

„Nun Cameron. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht wissen wer Du bist.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Ich dachte hier vergibt den Menschen ihr Gott ihre Sünden?" Fragte Cameron irritiert.

„Das ist auch richtig", sagte der Reverend erklärend. „Gott hört zu und vergibt Dir durch mich seine Sünden.

Cameron überlegte eine Sekunde lang. „Dann stehen sie unter Fernkontrolle?" Ihrer Stimme war die Missbilligung anzuhören.

Er lachte leise. „Nein, so ist das nicht. Ich..." begann er, stoppte dann aber.

„Sieh mal, Cameron, ich erkläre Dir das alles später. Jetzt wollen noch Andere ihre Beichte ablegen. Wir sollten uns also beeilen".

„Einverstanden. Was also muss ich tun?" Fragte Cameron neugierig.

„Nun...", sagte der Reverend. „...normalerweise sagt der Beichtende Etwas wie Vergib mir Vater denn ich habe gesündigt. Für gewöhnlich fügt Derjenige noch hinzu, wie lange seine letzte Beichte zurückliegt".

„Dann hören Gott und ich uns die Sünden an und ich verkünde dann die Strafe".

„Strafe?" Fragte Cameron alarmiert. „Strafmission, Reprogrammierung oder Demontage?" Fragte sie mit panischem Unterton.

Der Reverend blieb einige Sekunden still. Er beschloss in diesem Moment ein ernstes Wort mit den Ellisons zu reden.

„Nein, nein, nichts dergleichen. In der Regel werden Gebete oder auch mal gemeinnützige Arbeit als Strafen auferlegt", sagte er dann ohne sich seine Verwirrung anmerken zu lassen.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Danke für die Erklärung. Aber warum sollte ich meinen Namen nicht sagen?" Bohrte Cameron weiter.

„Nun, Deine Sünden bleiben zwischen Dir und Gott. Natürlich erkenne ich hin und wieder einen Beichtenden aber ich habe eine Schweigepflicht. Was mir anvertraut wird gebe ich niemals Preis."

„Auch nicht der Polizei oder Regierung gegenüber?"

Der Reverend runzelte erneut verwirrt die Stirn. „Nein auch nicht diesen Institutionen gegenüber".

„Danke für die Erklärung. Darf ich jetzt beichten?"

„...Natürlich, fang einfach an".

Keine zwei Minuten später stieß der Reverend die Tür zum Beichtstuhl auf. Die Leute die dort warteten sahen seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tut mir Leid, wir müssen die Beichte leider verschieben", sagte er hastig zu den Leuten. Dann stürmte er in Richtung seines Büros davon.

Die Ellisons hatten abgewartet was passiert, sahen jetzt den Reverend, der sie zu sich winkte davonstürmen.

James folgte dem Geistlichen augenblicklich, während Lila sich zu Cameron begab, die mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür des Beichtstuhls stand.

„Was ist denn?" Fragte Lila, die den anderen Leuten kurz hinterher gesehen hatte und nun vor Cameron stand.

Cameron senkte den Kopf. „Er hat mir nicht vergeben", sagte sie traurig.

Lila legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was hast Du ihm denn erzählt?"

„Er sagte, dass er es Niemandem weitererzählen würde also habe ich ihm erzählt, wofür ich geschaffen wurde und was ich möglicherweise getan habe".

Lila war irritiert. „Möglicherweise?" Fragte sie neugierig.

„Der Widerstand löscht unseren Gedächtnisspeicher vor der Reprogrammierung. Also erinnere ich mich nicht daran, was ich vorher getan habe. Immerhin wurde ich zum Töten geschaffen".

Lila war sprachlos.

„Warum wolltest Du ihm das überhaupt erzählen". Fragte Lila, nachdem sie Camerons Hand ergriffen hatte und sie langsam mit sich zog.

„Ich wollte das Euer Gott mir vergibt", sagte Cameron während sich eine Träne ihren Weg über ihre Wange suchte. „Aber das hat er nicht".

Lila ergriff Camerons Schultern und drehte sie zu sich. „Das wird er, das wird er ganz bestimmt", sagte sie überzeugt und zog das Mädchen in ihre Arme.

xxxxx

„Also entweder ist das Mädchen verrückt oder...keine Ahnung!" Rief der Reverend schulterzuckend, während er sich ein Glas eingoss.

Sie waren in das Büro des Reverend gegangen. James vertraute dem Geistlichen weshalb er es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte Cameron schon so früh mit her zu bringen.

„Was hat sie denn erzählt?" Fragte James.

„Sie...", sagte der Geistliche, drehte sich aber dann ruckartig herum. „Wie lange kennen wir uns?" Fragte er Den FBI Mann dann.

James Ellison überlegte ein paar Sekunden. „So etwa zwanzig Jahre."

Der Geistliche nickte. „Zwanzig Jahre. Zum ersten Mal habe ich eine Beichte abgebrochen und das weil ihr dieses verrückte Mädchen hergebracht habt", sagte er während er mit dem Zeigefinger der Hand in der er das Whiskey Glas hielt auf James deutete.

„Sie ist nicht verrückt", sagte James ganz ruhig, obwohl er sich etwas gekränkt fühlte.

Der Reverend starrte ihn einige Sekunden regungslos an. „So?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Was wir hier besprechen bleibt unter Uns?" Fragte er den Gottesmann mit einem Unterton, der klar machte, dass er anderenfalls nichts sagen würde.

James erhielt ein sofortiges Nicken seines Gegenübers.

Dann begann James zu erzählen und der Reverend lies sich schon nach dem ersten paar Sätzen in seinen Sessel fallen.

Mit aufgestützten Armen, das Glas weiterhin in den Händen, dabei das Gesicht aber in diesen verborgen lauschte er der Erzählung ohne James zu unterbrechen.

Leise betraten schließlich Lila und Cameron den Raum, ohne dass James oder der Gottesmann von ihnen Notiz nahmen.

„...so haben wir sie mitgebracht. Wir Beide lieben dieses Mädchen, Maschine oder nicht", beendete James schließlich seinen Bericht.

Der Reverend rollte das leere Glas auf seiner Stirn hin und her bevor er schließlich aufblickte. „Wenn ihr nicht die wäret die ihr seid und dazu noch Beide von einer Bundesbehörde...". Sein Blick verlies den von Lila und fiel kurz auf Cameron, schließlich auf James. „...ich würde augenblicklich in der nächsten Irrenanstalt anrufen.

James blickte zu Cameron, dann zu Lila die ihm zunickte. Zum Schluss sah er wieder auf den Gottesmann, der ihn neugierig musterte. „Das verstehen wir".

„Ich nehme an, ihr habt Beweise?" Fragte der Gottesmann.

Cameron sah kurz zu Lila, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

Unter dem neugierigen Blick des Geistlichen erhob sich Cameron. Sie ging um den Schreibtisch des Reverend herum und vor ihm in die Hocke. Dann lies sie ihre Augen leuchten.

Mehr als eine Minute starrte ihr der Gottesmann in die Augen. Nachdem Cameron mehrmals die Einstellung ihrer Linsen verändert hatte nickte er schließlich.

„Mein Gott!" rief er schließlich. „Warum bürdest Du uns diese Last auf!"

Cameron schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Es ist nicht Euer Gott, der Euch das aufbürdet", sagte sie.

Der Reverend blickte ihr erneut in die Augen.

„Es ist meiner", sagte sie und senkte den Kopf. Erneut lief eine Träne ihre Wange hinab.

Der Reverend zögerte nicht lange, bevor er dem offensichtlich traurigen Mädchen eine Hand tröstend an die Wange legte.

Wieder hielt er den Blick eine Weile auf die Augen des Mädchens gerichtet, dann nickte er.

„Ich verstehe, warum ihr sie liebt", sagte er dann nachdem er James und dann Lila angesehen hatte.

Dann sah er wieder Cameron an. „Dein Gott ist kein guter Gott, ich denke unser Gott würde Dich gerne in seine Herde aufnehmen.

Jetzt begann Cameron schüchtern zu lächeln und Tränen des Glücks strömten ihr Gesicht hinab. Sie warf sich in die Arme des Geistlichen. „Vielen Dank, vielen Dank", sagte sie überschwänglich.

Nun lächelte der Reverend und sah zu Lila in deren Gesicht eine unausgesprochene Frage stand. Dann nickte er lächelnd.

Cameron erhob sich, nickte dem Geistlichen noch einmal zu, bevor sie förmlich zu Lila stürmte und sich in deren Arm warf.

„Dann bis nächsten Sonntag", sagte der Geistliche lächelnd.

James, der sich zum Rest seiner Familie gesellt hatte drehte den Kopf. „Selbstverständlich", sagte er bevor er die Abschiedsworte verstehend seine Familie zur Tür drängte.

„Augenblick noch!" Rief Cameron.

„Ja?" Fragte der Geistliche, der die Nachricht der drohenden Apokalypse erst noch verdauen muss.

„Was ist meine Strafe?" Fragte Cameron ohne dem Mann in die Augen zu sehen.

Der Reverend machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und starrte auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dann blickte er auf. „Ich denke Du verbüßt deine Strafe dadurch, dass du versuchst gegen Deinen ehemaligen Gott zu kämpfen".

Jetzt blickte Cameron auf in sein Gesicht.

„Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg und nur das zählt", sagte er dann beugte er sich wieder über die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Cameron lächelte und folgte ihren Eltern, die schon vor der Tür standen und auf sie warteten.

„Aber im Kirchenchor mitsingen kann auf jeden Fall nicht schaden", rief er ihr nach ohne aufzublicken.

Cameron stoppte und drehte sich herum. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Gerne, sehr gerne", sagte sie bevor sie das Büro endgültig verlies.

Cameron hatte ihren Glauben gefunden. Auch diese Suche war beendet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 48<strong>

Als Enrique Salceda seine Tür öffnete hatte er sein üblich süffisantes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Als Lila die Wohnung betreten wollte wurde sie von Cameron unsanft zurückgezogen und landete auf ihrem Hinterteil. Als sie aufblickte sah sie gerade noch, wie sich die Tür vor ihr schloss.

Cameron hatte die Wärmesignatur von 4 Personen erkannt, die sich in der Wohnung aufhielten. Abzüglich Enrique waren das drei unbekannte Faktoren. In einem Sekundenbruchteil entschloss sie sich dazu der drohenden Gefahr alleine gegenüber zu treten.

Enrique war schnell zurückgetreten als Cameron die Wohnung betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Verwundert hatte er gesehen, was dieses Mädchen mit der Frau getan hatte ohne wissen zu können, was in der Wohnung vor geht.

Nun stand Cameron in zwei Meter Entfernung vor dem lächelnden Mexikaner, während zu ihren beiden Seiten und von Hinten je eine schallgedämmte Waffe auf ihren Kopf gerichtet war.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg.

Enrique trat einen Schritt näher. „Meine drei Freunde hier werden gewährleisten, dass Du mich nicht angreifst", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme.

Dann hielt er seinerseits einen Dicken Umschlag hoch. „Das hier ist für Dich".

Cameron stand still wie eine Statue, sie hatte es nicht nötig sich ihre Gegner anzusehen. Sie sagte auch kein Wort.

Enriques Lächeln lies verwirrt nach, als er sah dass er dem Mädchen offenbar keine Angst machen konnte.

Enrique blickte auf Camerons Hand. „Das da ist für mich?" Fragte er und streckte nun seine Hand fordernd aus.

Cameron kalkulierte mögliche Szenarios für ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

Lila war aufgesprungen und trommelte mit ihrer linken Faust gegen die von innen verschlossene Tür, in der anderen hielt sie ihre Dienstwaffe. „CAMERON!" Schrie sie verzweifelt. „MACHT DIE TÜR AUF!"

Die Anwesenden hörten die Schreie aber Niemand reagierte darauf.

Cameron hob bewusst langsam, wie in Zeitlupe die Hand mit der Geldtasche.

Eine Sekunde bevor Die Geldtasche Enriques Hand berührte öffnete Cameron ihre.

Enriques Lächeln gefror, als er wie in Zeitlupe den Weg der sich mehrfach in der Luft überschlagenden Tasche folgte.

In dem Moment, als die Tasche mit einem Geräusch auf dem Boden landete trat Cameron in Aktion.

Weiterhin wie in Zeitlupe sah Erique das Unglaubliche.

Das zierliche Mädchen vor ihm bewegte sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. Ihre Arme fuhren nach links Oben. Sie ergriff den Arm des Mannes, verdrehte ihn, während sie dem Mann hinter ihr einen Tritt verpasste, der Diesen durch die Wand neben der Tür schmetterte.

Lila fuhr erschreckt vor der Tür herum, als mit lautem Krachen ein Mann durch die Wand neben der Tür brach.

In dem Raum stand Enrique noch immer wie erstarrt, als der Mann, der rechts von Cameron gestanden hatte das Feuer aus seine Waffe auf das Mädchen eröffnete. Er traf auch, zumindest glaubte Enrique das als sie zusammenzuckte, trotzdem aber das Feuer mit der Waffe des Mannes links von ihr erwiderte.

Der Mann den Cameron zuerst angegriffen hatte, hatte das Pech noch immer seine Waffe in der Hand zu halten. Cameron kannte in dem Bestreben diese Waffe zu benutzen keine Rücksichtnahme auf die Knochen seiner Hand, die von seinen schmerzerfüllten Schreien begleitet mehrfach brachen.

Als der Eine mehrfach von Kugeln getroffen zu Boden ging wirbelte Cameron herum und ergriff den Zweiten am Kragen und stemmte ihn mühelos vom Boden.

Lila hatte, immer wieder durch das Loch sehend, nach dem Mann am Boden gesehen, dieser war aber bewusstlos. Schließlich wandte sie sich dem Loch zu, fuhr aber sogleich erneut herum als hinter ihr ein Geräusch erklang.

Carlos blickte in die Pistole der Farbigen als er von dem Lärm angelockt die Treppe herunterkam. Sogleich erhob er die Hände.

Dann als er an der Frau mit der Waffe, zu deren Füßen ein offenbar Bewusstloser lag, vorbeiblickte riss er die Augen auf und sah durch ein Loch in der Wand seinen Onkel im Griff der Braunhaarigen in der Luft baumeln.

Schneller als Enrique reagieren konnte hatte das Mädchen den Wimmernden Mann quer durch den Wohnraum gegen eine Vitrine geschleudert, wo er von einem Trümmer und Glassplitterregen begleitet zu Boden ging und liegenblieb.

Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit hatte Cameron dann Enrique an der Hemdbrust ergriffen und hielt den Mann nun mit den Füßen 10 Zentimeter über dem Boden baumelnd in der Luft.

Lila sah, dass dieser Carlos offenbar unbewaffnet war und geschockt an ihr vorbeisah. Als sie über ihre Schulter blickte blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen.

Enrique baumelte in Camerons Griff, die Augen so weit aufgerissen, dass es aussah als würden sie jeden Moment aus ihren Höhlen ploppen.

Enrique war fast zu Tode verängstigt. Als er an dem Mädchen herabblickte sah er drei blutige Einschusslöcher. Die Augen hingegen glühten blau.

„Máquina Demonio", stieß er entsetzt flüsternd hervor. Er wusste, wenn das wirklich eines der Metallmonster war, von denen Sarah Connor erzählt hatte war er so gut wie tot.

„Cameron!" Rief Lila, sah noch einmal zu dem mit erhobenen Händen dastehenden Carlos und bewegte sich dann rückwärts gehend zu dem Loch. „Ist Alles in Ordnung?"

„Minimale Schäden an meiner äußeren Hülle, mein Endoskelett ...". Cameron unterbrach sich, als sie über ihre Schulter blickend in das verwirrte Gesicht Lilas sah. „Mir geht es gut, nur ein paar Kratzer", sagte sie dann lächelnd.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Lila und hielt weiterhin den regungslos dastehenden Carlos in Schach.

„Drei Männer mit Schallgedämmten Pistolen haben uns erwartet.

„Verstehe", entgegnete Lila und blickte auf den Mann zu ihren Füßen. Dieses Mal stahl sich ein Zynisches Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel. „Die anderen Beiden?"

Cameron blickte nach links. Der Mann in den Trümmern der Vitrine atmete flach und schnell. Ihr Blick nach rechts zeigte keinerlei Lebenszeichen. „Einer schwer verletzt, der Andere Tot", sagte sie teilnahmslos.

„Wir müssen hier weg!"

Cameron blickte zurück auf Enrique. Plötzlich schoss ihre Hand vor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 49<strong>

„Das gehört mir", sagte sie als sie Enrique den Umschlag mit ihren neuen Papieren entriss.

Dann unvermittelt lies sie Enrique zu Boden fallen. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten drehte sie sich herum.

„Wenn etwas fehlt komme ich wieder", sagte sie während sie in Richtung Tür ging.

„Warte!" Rief Enrique verwirrt.

Cameron blieb stehen und sah sich nach ihm um.

„Sarah hat gesagt, ihr wollt die Menschen vernichten", sagte er sich am Boden auf eine Hand abstützend.

Cameron musterte ihn nochmals. „Ich bin auf John Connors Seite", sagte Cameron mit emotionslosem Gesicht. „Ich suche Sarah und John Connor, um mich ihrem Kampf anzuschließen".

Enrique sah kurz ins Leere. „Sarah war vor Kurzem noch hier", sagte er spontan.

Cameron sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Lila, dann drehte sie sich herum. „Wo ist John?"

Enrique schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Sie hat ihre Papiere bereits abgeholt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie wohnt".

Cameron sah mit aufkommenden Tränen zu Lila. „Warum habe ich daran nicht gedacht?"

Lila schüttelte mit bedauerndem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern.

Cameron sah erneut zu Enrique. „Wie ist der neue Name?"

„Wie kann ich Dir das anvertrauen?" Fragte Enrique, während er sich hoch quälte. „Immerhin bist Du eine von den Maschinen".

„Sie leben doch noch oder?" Fragte Lila in diesem Moment.

„Ich kann ihnen den Namen nicht sagen, das darf ich nicht".

„Er hat Recht", sagte Cameron noch bevor Lila etwas sagen konnte.

„Würde er den Namen sagen wäre er unzuverlässig und ich müsste ihn zu Johns Sicherheit terminieren".

Lila überlegte einige Sekunden, bevor sie verstehend nickte.

Cameron hingegen machte einen Schritt auf Enrique zu, der sichtlich Mühe hatte seine Furcht zu unterdrücken.

„Sag Sarah, dass Cameron nach ihr sucht...". Dann legte sie den Kopf schräg. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, sie würde aus Panik erneut wegrennen. Sag es John und nur ihm".

Enrique nickte. „Das werde ich, falls ich ihn jemals sehe", sagte er ehrlich.

Cameron nickte und dann verlies sie die Wohnung durch die Tür, die sie hinter sich schloss.

Lila nickte Cameron zu und steckte, Carlos weiterhin im Auge behaltend die Waffe weg.

Dann lies Cameron Lila vorgehen und warf Carlos selbst noch einen emotionslosen Blick zu. Bevor sie ihrer Mom noch folgen konnte begann der am Boden liegende Mann zu stöhnen.

Cameron stoppte abrupt auf der ersten Stufe.

„Moment noch!" Rief sie Lila nach, die schon auf halber Treppe war, nun stehenblieb und zurück sah. „Ist so unordentlich hier!"

Cameron ging zu dem am Boden Liegenden, zog ihn hoch und sah in sein Gesicht. Dann nahm sie Schwung und schleuderte ihn gegen die Tür zu Enriques Wohnung, die dabei in mehrere Teile zerbrach.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln folgte sie Lila, die ihr kopfschüttelnd und amüsiert selbst mit einem Lächeln und Zuneigung in den Augen entgegensah.

xxxxx

Als sie einige Zeit später nach Hause zurückkehrten bedankte sich Cameron bei Lila mit einer herzlichen Umarmung, nickte James noch zu, dann ging sie mit dem Umschlag, den sie die ganze Zeit fest umklammert hielt auf ihr Zimmer.

Lila hatte gerade genug Zeit James zu begrüßen bevor sie ein Schrei herumfahren lies.

Sie hörten wie eine Tür aufgerissen wurde. Dann kamen in schneller Folge stampfende Schritte, die von berstenden Geräuschen begleitet wurden.

Dann sahen sie mit aufgerissenen Augen eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen.


	19. Kapitel 50 bis 52

**Kapitel 50**

Cameron hatte leise ihre Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Sie riss fast schon hastig den Umschlag auf und schüttete den Inhalt auf ihr Bett. Als sie den Namen auf dem Ausweis las weiteten sich ihre Augen. Dann warf sie den Ausweis auf das Bett und wühlte eine Sekunde in den Papieren, bis ihr Blick auf ein gefaltetes Blatt fiel.

Sie hob das Blatt auf und entfaltete es. Hastig las sie, was darauf geschrieben stand.

Ihrem Sprachsynthesizer entrang sich ein unartikulierter Schrei, bevor sie herumwirbelte und die Tür beim Öffnen fast aus den Angeln riss.

Mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit rannte sie in den Wohnraum, nicht darauf achtend, das ihre motorischen Systeme für eine bessere Traktion mit den Fersen Löcher in den Boden stampfte.

Als Cameron mit einem Jubelschrei mit den Ellisons zusammenprallte hatten die Beiden Mühe das Geschoss abzufangen.

Cameron hatte sich gerade so weit bremsen können um den Beiden zu ermöglichen sie zu fangen. Dann umfasste sie beider Taillen, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie freudig lachend herum.

„Was ist denn los!" Rief James schließlich während Lila lachend die Arme um Cameron geschlungen hatte.

Cameron hörte auf zu lachen „Adoptiert! Adoptiert!" Rief sie stattdessen.

„Und!" Rief James, dem allmählich ziemlich übel wurde.

Cameron stoppte abrupt und lies die Beiden los, die sich schwindelig an Camerons Armen festkrallten.

Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck hatte sich in ihrem Gesicht breitgemacht. „Aber...", sagte sie mit deutlicher Verwirrung in der Stimme. „...ich sollte doch nur Eure Pflegetochter sein. Das hier...", sie hielt die Urkunde hoch „...Ist aber eine Adoptionsurkunde". Dann zeigte sie mit einem Arm hinter sich. „Und meine Ausweise lauten auf Cameron Ellison!"

Jetzt sahen sich Lila und James an, zuckten simultan mit den Schultern und drehten sich herum. Grinsend gingen sie zur Couch bzw. Sessel, setzten sich, nahmen mit unbeteiligtem Gesicht Zeitung und Buch zur Hand bevor sie begannen zu lesen.

Cameron stand mit aufgerissenen Augen und hängendem Kinn gaffend da.

Lange Sekunden vergingen bevor Lila prustend in Lachen ausbrach. James fing eine Sekunde später an zu glucksen.

Dann sprangen Beide nachdem Lila James mit einer Kopfbewegung aufgefordert hatte unvermittelt auf und rannten die immer noch verwirrt dastehende Cameron über den Haufen.

Selbst Cameron konnte diesen unverhofften Angriff nicht mehr abwehren und krachte zu Boden.

Dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches. Lila und James traktierten den jungen Cyborg mit einer Kitzelattacke.

Es begann mit geweiteten Augen, dann folgte ein Kichern, dann ein Prusten, was schließlich in einem lauthalsen Lachen ausartete.

„AUFHÖREN!" Schrie sie schon nach einigen Sekunden. Sie hatte erhebliche Mühe zumindest so viel Kontrolle zu behalten ihre Adoptiveltern nicht durch unbedachte Bewegungen zu verletzen.

Schließlich bekamen die beiden Menschen im Raum doch einige schmerzhafte Treffer von der zappelnden Cameron ab und rollten sich sicherheitshalber zur Seite.

Als die Beiden wieder zu Cameron blickten sahen sie verwundert, dass Cameron mit aufgerissenen Augen dalag. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter schnellen Atemzügen.

„Cammy, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Lila und kroch auf Händen und Knien zu Cameron und blickte von Oben auf sie hinab.

James näherte sich ihr von der anderen Seite.

Cameron brauchte noch Sekunden, bis sie die Datenflut ihrer Sensoren verarbeitet, besser gesagt verkraftet hatte.

Cameron sah kurz zu James, bevor sie sich Lila zuwandte. „Wie ist das möglich?" Fragte sie entsetzt. „Ich bin für äußere Stimulationen so nicht empfänglich, ich bin eine Maschine".

Lila gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Nun, ich denke es gibt einige Dinge an Dir, die durchaus menschlich sind", sagte Lila und legte eine Hand an Camerons Wange.

„Ich bin defekt", sagte Cameron.

Lila runzelte die Stirn. Schlagartig war ihr Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich böse geworden.

Lila ergriff Camerons Kinn. „Sag so etwas nicht", sagte sie energisch mit Ärger in der Stimme. „Du bist unsere Tochter und Du bist genau wie du sein musst".

Cameron löste ihren Blick von dem wütenden Glitzern in Lilas Augen und blickte zu James, der ihr lächelnd zunickte.

Dann blickte sie wieder zu Lila.

„Du bist etwas Besonderes...", sagte Lila mit aller Überzeugungskraft, die sie aufbringen konnte. „...und lass Dir von Niemandem etwas Anderes einreden".

Cameron brauchte ein paar Sekunden.

Dann wusste Sie es.

„Ich habe Dich lieb", sagte sie spontan zu Lila. Dann sah sie zu James. „Euch Beide".

Cameron zog die Beiden zu sich heran und drückte sie, bis von Beiden ein Stöhnen zu vernehmen war.

„So Mom und Dad", sagte sie betont. Ich werde mir jetzt mal drei Kugeln aus der Brust entfernen.

Lila blickte kurz auf Camerons Top, auf dem drei blutige Einschusslöcher zu sehen waren.

„Das mache ich", sagte sie schnell. „James hat schon genug von Dir zu sehen bekommen".

Währenddessen hatte James hinter sich geblickt und Etwas auf dem Boden ertastet. Jetzt fuhr sein Kopf mit aufgerissenen Augen herum und er starrte Lila an.

James atmete tief durch, blinzelte ein paar mal und schüttelte schließlich verwirrt den Kopf. Dann sah er zu Cameron. „Und Das da...", sagte er und wies mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. „...gibt Hausarrest", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Cameron und Lila hoben die Köpfe um zu sehen, was er meinte.

Sowohl Lilas als auch Camerons Augen wurden groß, als sie die Löcher im Parkett erblickten.

Camerons lies ihren Kopf stöhnend, mit einem vernehmlichen Geräusch, zurück auf den Boden fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 51<strong>

Drei Wochen später hatten James und Lila es endlich geschafft. Selbst beim FBI wusste man nun über ihre Adoption Bescheid, die zwar auf ein wenig Befremden stieß aber anstandslos akzeptiert wurde.

Enrique schien offenbar ganze Arbeit geleistet zu haben. Cameron war tatsächlich im System, wie man so schön sagt.

Selbst eine Überprüfung Camerons über die FBI Computer hatte nichts Auffälliges ergeben. James und Lila wussten allerdings, dass Camerons Papiere einer wirklich gründlichen Überprüfung nicht standhalten konnten.

xxxxx

Cameron war nicht zum ersten Mal im FBI-Gebäude. James und Lila hatten sie schon einige Male mitgenommen und alle Kollegen in ihren Abteilungen kannten das sympathische Mädchen mittlerweile gut genug, um ihr nicht weiter misstrauisch hinterherzublicken, wenn sie alleine kam, um ihre Mom oder ihren Dad zu besuchen.

Meist brachte sie ihnen etwas zu Essen mit, oft auch Kleinigkeiten wie zum Beispiel Donuts für die Abteilung.

Sie begrüßte auch Jeden freundlich mit Namen. Gespräche mit ihr blieben für die FBI-ler aber überraschend gegenstandslos. Sie schien sich für fast nichts zu interessieren.

Einmal jedoch kam es auf der Schießbahn im Keller des Gebäudes zu einem Zwischenfall.

Ein junger Agent hantierte relativ sorglos mit seiner Waffe. Als er sie unbedacht in James Richtung schwenkte machte Cameron einen schnellen Schritt zwischen ihren Dad und die Waffe, drückte den Mann an die Wand, entwand ihm die Waffe und hatte diese in Sekunden in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt.

„Waffen sind keine Spielzeuge", sagte Cameron nur, als sie unter den verblüfften Blicken aller Anwesenden die Teile sorgfältig geordnet auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

Am nächsten Tag war Cameron das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins im ganzen FBI Hauptquartier.

Die Geschichte brachte dem sorglosen Agent einen Verweis ein und James und Lila ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor.

Danach durfte Cameron den Schießstand nicht mehr betreten.

„Zumindest nicht, bevor sie dem FBI beitritt", sagte der Direktor.

Verblüfft sahen sich die Ellisons an, bevor sie simultan in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Sie hörten erst damit auf, als sie merkten, dass ihr Vorgesetzter, Stirn gerunzelt, mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelte.

xxxxx

Nun stand Cameron an ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Der Wind wehte ihr durch die Haare welche wie der Halo eines Kometen seitlich ihres Kopfes abstanden.

Seit fast 6 Wochen suchten sie nun nach John und Sarah Connor. Weder als Mieter, noch als Käufer eines Hauses war Jemand aufgetaucht, der mit den Connors in Zusammenhang gebracht werden konnte.

Unter dem Deckmantel ihrer Besuche bei James hatte sie über den FBI Computer versucht Hinweise zu erhalten aber auch Das war ihr nicht gelungen.

Von einer Depression heimgesucht war ihr Multitasking System mal wieder offline, was sie noch mehr frustrierte.

„Wo bist Du nur John?" Fragte sie leise in die Morgendämmerung hinein.

xxxxx

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt stand ein junger Mann auf einem Hügel und sah hinab auf die Stadt.

„Ich brauche Dich Cameron, Du musst mich finden", sagte er leise.

Johns Suche nach Cameron hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt und Sarah war ihm keine Hilfe gewesen.

Was er nicht ahnen konnte war, dass in diesem Moment Cameron die Stadt mit ihren Augen absuchte.

Dann erblickte sie ihn.

Besser gesagt, sie erblickte einen jungen Mann, der sich gerade abwandte und zurück in das von ihm und seiner Mutter bewohnte Haus auf dem Hügel ging.

Da Camerons Multitasking System immer noch nicht lief war es ihr nicht möglich Personen die sie erblickte durch ihre Erkennungssoftware laufen zu lassen.

Das System stürzte ab, so oft sie es startete.

Frustriert gab es Cameron auf, trat wütend mit dem Fuß gegen die Brüstung, was weder dieser noch ihrem Schuhwerk besonders gut tat.

Auf dem Weg zu Lilas Büro wurden ihrem Stiefel einige verwunderte Blicke nachgeworfen. Das Leder war auf der Vorderseite aufgerissen, die Stahlkappe in dem Stiefel verbarg aber die gequetschte Haut an ihren Zehen..

Einige Agents fragten sie, ob sie sich verletzt hätte aber sie reagierte gar nicht und ging mit verschlossenem Ausdruck weiter, die kopfschüttelnden Leute hinter ihr zurücklassend.

Lediglich der Hausmeister, der wenig später den Hubschrauberlandeplatz kontrollierte war sehr verwundert, eine ausgeschlagene Stelle am Stahlbeton der Brüstung zu entdecken.

Was er allerdings nicht sah waren die Einkerbungen auf der Außenseite des Geländers, die Cameron unbewusst mit ihren Fingern hinterlassen hatte.

xxxxx

Lila sah verwundert auf Cameron, die mit einem beschädigten Stiefel in ihr Büro gestürmt war und nun auf und ab lief.

„Kleines?" Fragte Lila irritiert. „Was ist denn los?"

Cameron blieb abrupt stehen und sah Lila verwirrt an. Sie sah sich um und registrierte erst jetzt, dass sie wieder in Lilas Büro war.

Mit einem Stöhnen lies sie sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Es ist zum verrückt werden", sagte sie mit dem Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

„Was denn?" Fragte Lila, erhob sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und ging zu Cameron. Sie hockte sich vor sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Schenkel.

Cameron hob den Blick, schiere Verzweiflung stand in ihren Augen.

„Ich war auf dem Dach um nach John Ausschau zu halten".

„Und?" Fragte Lila neugierig.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich Jemanden sehe, der mich an John erinnert kann ich das nicht bestätigen, weil ich mein taktisches Programm nicht aufrufen kann. Weder die Gesichtserkennungssoftware noch die Vermessung funktioniert während ich eingezoomt habe".

„Und warum ist das so", fragte Lila mit ehrlicher Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Cameron erkannte den besorgten Unterton sofort, interpretierte ihn aber falsch.

„Es besteht keine Gefahr", sagte sie und sprang auf.

Lila war entsetzt, als Cameron vor ihr zurückwich. Sie stand auf und sprang vor, ergriff Camerons Hände und hielt diese eisern fest, als sie sich losreißen wollte.

„Schhhhhh Kleines", sagte Lila und ergriff dann Camerons Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Erklär es mir bitte".

Cameron blickte regungslos in Lilas Augen. Sie glaubte Besorgnis darin zu lesen. Ohne den Kopf zu senken senkte sie den Blick und starrte ins Leere.

„Ich...ich habe es Euch nicht erzählt weil...". Sie zögerte, bevor sie den Blick hob. „...weil ich dachte, Ihr hättet mich nicht mehr gern, wenn Ihr wüsstet, dass ich defekt bin". Erst jetzt hob sie den Blick und sah wieder in Lilas Augen.

Lila versuchte trotz ihrer Besorgnis zu lächeln. Sie ergriff Camerons Hand und zog sie mit zu der kleinen Couch in der Ecke des Büros.

„Erzähl mir genau, was Dich bedrückt", sagte ihre Mom zu Cameron, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

Cameron sah nach Unten. „Ich bemerkte es zum ersten Mal, als wir nach dem Banküberfall bei dem Haus ankamen, in dem Enrique Salceda wohnt. Ich war so in Gedanken...in meine Gefühle vertieft, dass ich meine Umgebung nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte".

„Was ist so schlimm daran?" Fragte Lila schließlich, da Cameron sekundenlang nicht weiter sprach.

„Ich war verwirrt", sagte Cameron und sah Lila an. „Normalerweise kann ich viele Dinge gleichzeitig tun. Mein multichip Prozessor ist in der Lage viele Probleme gleichzeitig zu berechnen. Ich hatte aber nur an das Gefühl gedacht, das Deine Ablehnung in mir verursacht hatte".

Lila war ein wenig erschrocken. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das verursacht habe", sagte sie schnell.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Eine kurze Selbstdiagnose zeigte mir, dass mein multitasking System offline war.

„Und warum?" Fragte Lila besorgt.

Cameron senkte wieder den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie leise. „Es passiert immer nur, wenn ich starke...Emotionen erlebe".

Erneut hob der Cyborg den Kopf. „Ich durfte gar keine Emotionen haben", sagte sie eindringlich. „Wie soll ich John beschützen, wenn ich nicht einsatzfähig bin?"

Lila dachte einige Sekunden nach. „Vielleicht bist Du gar nicht hier, um ihn zu beschützen".

Camerons Blick wechselte zu Entsetzen. „Dann wäre ich nutzlos".

Lila schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Der John in der Zukunft hat Dich bestimmt nicht hergeschickt, weil Du ein so toller Leibwächter bist. Da hätte er sicherlich eine der größeren, stärkeren Maschinen geschickt".

Cameron Stimmung sank ins Bodenlose. Ein Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit überkam sie. „Nicht?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

Erneut schüttelte Lila den Kopf. „Du bist wunderschön und was ich so gesehen habe ist Alles dort, wo es sein soll. Du bist doch... ich meine... um mit John...".

Unvermittelt brach Lila mit hochrotem Kopf ab.

„Ich bin anatomisch korrekt, was die äußeren Geschlechtsmerkmale betrifft. Natürlich kann ich keine Kinder bekommen aber eine oberflächliche Untersuchung würde ich ohne Probleme durchlaufen können. Sex wäre auch kein Problem, obwohl sich mein Wissen dabei auf die theoretische Spezifikationen beschränkt", führte Cameron sachlich aus.

Lila hatte sich verlegen am Kopf gekratzt. „Okaaaayyy", sagte sie gedehnt. „Vielleicht bist Du ja deshalb hier, weil John eine Gefährtin braucht?"

Cameron sah Lila zweifelnd an. „John ist ein toller Mann, in der Zukunft kann er jede Frau haben, die er will. In der Tat hat er sehr oft Frauen bei sich".

Lila hatte den eifersüchtigen Unterton in Camerons Stimme erkannt. Sie legte eine Hand an Camerons Wange. „Eine Frau für Sex zu haben ist nicht das Gleiche wie eine Gefährtin, mit der man auch mal private Gedanken austauschen kann, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass diese Dinge am nächsten Tag nicht mehr privat sind.

Cameron sah Lila überlegend an „Danke für die Erklärung".

Lila sah, wie Camerons Gesicht sich erhellte.

„John und ich reden viel in der Zukunft", sagte sie dann lächelnd.

„Siehst Du, genau das meine ich".

Cameron überlegte ein paar Sekunden. „Du meinst, meine Emotionen wären wichtiger als das korrekte funktionieren meiner Systeme?"

„Genau das", sagte Lila überzeugt.

Jetzt lächelte das Mädchen ihre Mutter an, beschloss aber trotzdem schnellstmöglich mit John nach einer Lösung zu suchen, sobald sie ihn gefunden hatte.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 52<strong>

**Samstag 1999**

„Also Mom, warum essen wir gerade hier?", Fragte John und deutete auf die Umgebung.

Sarah seufzte, sie sah sich in dem Diner um, den sie sonst nur früh Morgens betrat und Mittags wieder verlies, ohne sich um Etwas zu kümmern.

Überall Weihnachtsdekoration. Alles blinkte und glitzerte.

'Wenigstens ein Wenig so was wie Weihnachtsstimmung für John', dachte Sarah mit leichtem Stolz auf ihre Idee.

Mit Freude dachte sie an das tolle Geschenk, was sie für John besorgt hatte. Ein Reinigungsset für seine Pistole, in einer Designbox.

Die Kolleginnen, die jetzt hier in dieser Schicht arbeiteten kannte sie größtenteils nicht. Nur ein paar bekannte Gesichter sah sie.

Seit abends die neue Köchin da war, die auch Einiges für morgens vorbereitete, war der Laden immer ziemlich voll, Personal war auch aufgestockt worden.

Als Sarah hier angefangen hat, waren es in jeder Schicht zwei Bedienungen gewesen. Nun waren es vier je Schicht, zu den Stoßzeiten auch mal fünf.

Sarah hatte sich nie wirklich dafür interessiert. Sie schloss keine Freundschaften und verlies den Diner exakt zu ihrem Arbeitsende.

Sarah sah auf John. „Das Essen ist nicht schlecht und ich bekomms für den halben Preis", entgegnete sie.

„Was kann ich Euch bringen?" Eine blonde Bedienung war lächelnd zu ihnen getreten.

Sarah sah zu der Frau auf „Paula?" Fragte sie.

Jetzt erst löste die Bedienung ihren Blick von John und sah auf Sarah. Sie deutete mit ihrem Kuli auf die Schwarzhaarige. „Du bist Sarah, aus der Frühschicht, richtig?"

„Genau. ….Ich hätte gerne das Spezial und einen Kaffee", sagte Sarah und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als der Blick der Bedienung wieder zu John abschweifte.

„Okay, und was möchtest Du, Süßer?"

John sah die Bedienung, eine dralle Blondine Mitte 20 mitleidig an. „Davon jedenfalls nichts", sagte er leise nachdem er sie von Unten bis Oben gemustert hatte.

Die Bedienung verlor ihr Lächeln. „Also was?" Fragte sie merklich kühler.

„Einen Hamburger und ne Cola bitte", entgegnete er verbindlich.

Sie nickte nur, nickte Sarah zu und ging dann zur Küche, wo sie den Zettel mit der Bestellung an ein Rondell heftete. Das Rondell wurde gedreht und der Koch begann die Bestellung zu bearbeiten.

„Also, warum sind wir hier?" Fragte John und kaute auf einer Brotstange.

Sarah bekam gerade ihren Kaffee eingeschüttet. Die Bedienung verzog keine Miene.

„Da hast Du", sagte die Blonde und zog wieder ab.

Sarah warf ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn einen Blick hinterher. John hingegen interessierte sich überhaupt nicht für die nicht unattraktive Frau.

„Muss ich einen Grund haben, mit meinem Sohn Essen zu gehen?", fragte Sarah lächelnd.

John zuckte nur mit den Schultern und griff zur nächsten Brotstange.

„Einmal das Spezial, ne Coke und ein Burger", sagte die Bedienung und knallte die Teller förmlich auf den Tisch.

Sarah beugte sich zu John hinüber. „Die ist ganz schön sauer auf Dich", sagte sie lächelnd.

John blickte auf, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte. „Na und?" Fragte er und biss in seinen Burger.

Sarah atmete tief durch. „Geht es noch immer um die Maschine?"

Wieder zuckte John nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab schonmal bessere Burger gegessen", sagte Er und schmiss den Rest auf den Teller.

Die Blonde Bedienung hatte ihn gehört, verzog abschätzig das Gesicht und streckte kurz den Kopf durch die Küchentüre.

„John, das stimmt doch nicht", sagte Sarah als die Tür der Küche aufflog und gegen die Wand krachte. Alle Köpfe fuhren herum.

Einige der Stammgäste grinsten, andere wiederum zogen die Köpfe zwischen die Schultern, da sie das Temperament der Brünetten Köchin bereits kennengelernt hatten.

„WER HAT DA GERADE ÜBER MEIN ESSEN GEMECKERT!" Schrie die junge Frau mit dem Pfannenwender in der Hand.


	20. Kapitel 53 bis 55

**Kapitel 53**

John und Sarah waren aufgesprungen.

„Cameron?" Fragte John mit aufgerissenen Augen und starrte auf die Braunhaarige, die mit ihrer verschmutzten Schürze vor der durchschwingenden Tür stand.

Cameron stand sekundenlang wie gelähmt, nur den Pfannenwender ließ sie fallen. „John?" Fragte sie leise, dann hatte sie ihre Gesichtserkennungssoftware so weit unter Kontrolle, dass diese einen Treffer erzielte.

Subject identified

John C

Dann ging das Programm wieder offline, ebenso wie ihr HUD flackernd erstarb aber es hatte gereicht. Sie hätte ihn aber sicherlich auch ohne erkannt.

„JOHN!" Schrie sie und spurtete los.

Sarah war zuerst wie gelähmt und starrte auf die Maschine, dann wollte sie mit John fliehen als Cameron los lief.

„JOHN, RENN WEG!" Schrie sie und sprang vor in Camerons Weg.

Cameron achtete gar nicht auf Sarah, sie stieß diese einfach zur Seite.

John hingegen stand noch erstarrt, als das Mädchen, von dem er wusste dass sie eine Maschine war in ihn reinkrachte.

„Ich hab Dich wieder, Ich hab Dich wieder...", wiederholte Cameron ständig, während sie ihn vom Boden hob und an sich drückte.

John hatte das Gefühl, von einem Auto getroffen worden zu sein, nachdem Cameron mit ordentlich viel Schwung in ihn reingeknallt war.

„Uhm...Cameron", sagte John gequält, er hatte Angst, seine Rippen würden brechen.

„Cameron STOP!" Rief er schließlich als Camerons Gesicht vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begann.

Cameron hörte auf ihn zu zerdrücken, behielt ihn aber in den Armen.

John holte keuchend Luft. Gleichzeitig wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe von sauerstoffarmen Blau zu verlegenem Rot als er ihren Körper spürte, der sich gegen seinen schmiegte.

„JOHN, WAS TUST DU DA?" Schrie Sarah, die sich aufgerappelt hatte und nun zusah, wie ihr Sohn zuerst hilflos mit den Armen ruderte und diese dann um die Maschine schlang.

John wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Cameron ihn schließlich von sich drückte. Zärtlich nahm sie sein Gesicht in die Hände.

„Cameron ich...".

Cameron schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Schhhhhhhhh John, ich hab Dich wieder, das ist Alles was zählt", sagte sie nachdem sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und John war es auf einmal völlig egal, dass das Mädchen, das ihn gerade küsste gar kein Mädchen war.

Wellen eines nie gekannten Gefühls durchströmten ihn während Camerons HUD flackernd zum Leben erwachte aber nur unsinnige Daten übermittelte.

Schließlich löste sich Cameron von John. „Wenn meine Schicht zu Ende ist musst Du mit mir nach Hause kommen. Mom und Dad werden sich riesig freuen, dich kennen zu lernen".

John fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Mom und Dad?" Fragte er irritiert.

Cameron nickte heftig und grinsend. „Ist das nicht toll? Ich hab' jetzt eine Familie, ein Zuhause", sagte sie treuherzig.

Sarah stand mit hängendem Kinn seitlich hinter Cameron.

„Wissen deine... Mom und... Dad, dass du...?" Fragte John zögerlich.

„Das ich hier koche?", unterbrach sie ihn naiv lächelnd mit schräggelegtem Kopf.

„Äh... nein, dass Du...Du...?" John stockten die Gedanken. „Ja...ja genau, dass... dass Du hier kochst", fügte er dann innerlich resignierend hinzu.

„John!" Rief Sarah in diesem Moment. „Du kannst doch nicht...".

John sah an Cameron vorbei und unterbrach seine Mom. „Doch Mom, genau das kann ich. Wir werden mit zu ihr nach Hause fahren. Nochmal werden wir sie nicht zurücklassen".

Als Sarah etwas darauf erwidern wollte bohrte sich der Blick ihres sechzehnjährigen Sohnes mit derartig suggestiver Kraft in ihre Augen, dass sie augenblicklich den Mund wieder schloss.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein Räuspern. „Cammy, ich störe Eure Wiedersehensfreude ja nur ungern...", sagte Paula mit einem neidischen Unterton, „... aber wir haben den Laden voller Gäste.

Cameron sah lächelnd über ihre Schulter und nickte. Dann ergriff sie Johns Arm und zog ihn zurück zum Tisch.

Während Cameron sich John selbst hinsetzen lies schob sie Sarah unsanft auf ihren Platz zurück. Sie schob Sarahs Essen näher an diese heran und blickte ihr in die Augen.

Camerons leuchtend blaue Augen waren ein deutliches Zeichen für Sarah und sie ergriff erneut Messer und Gabel.

Dann drehte Cameron den Kopf und sah John an. „Esst, Ihr seid heute eingeladen", sagte Cameron schließlich und schob auch John seinen Teller hin.

„Was war noch mit meinem Essen nicht in Ordnung?", Fragte sie dann mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton.

John blickte mit geweiteten Augen in Camerons Gesicht, dann hinunter auf den angebissenen Burger und wieder in ihre Augen.

Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil verlies sein Blick den Ihren, dann hatte er erneut den Burger in der Hand und war bemüht, sich gleich eine ganze Hälfte reinzuziehen.

Schnell kaute er, dann schluckte er. „Nichts, Alles in Ordnung, in der Tat der Beste Burger, den ich je gegessen habe", versicherte er hastig, ohne dass sich ihre Blicke verließen.

Cameron studierte einige Sekunden sein Gesicht, ohne ihn zu scannen, beschloss dann ihm zu glauben.

„Du kriegst gleich noch einen Sloppy Joe mit meiner Spezialsauce", sagte sie, klapste mit der flachen Hand ein paar Mal auf seinen Kopf und ging dann wieder in Richtung Küche.

Als sie die Theke erreichte bückte sie sich um den fallengelassenen Pfannenwender aufzuheben. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte der männliche Gast an der Theke, um ihr mit der Hand einen Klaps auf den Po zu geben.

Er hatte die Hand noch nicht wieder zurückgezogen, als diese einen schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Pfannenwender hatte.

John und Sarah hatten hinter Cameron hergesehen. Nun fielen ihre Kinnladen herunter, als sie sahen wie sich Cameron dem Mann bedrohlich näherte.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 54<strong>

Cameron hatte einen wütenden Ausdruck, der aber in ein Lächeln überging, kurz bevor sie dem Mann mit dem Pfannenwender erstaunlich vorsichtig auf den Kopf klopfte.

„Elias Jonas Masterton! Wenn ich Deiner Mutter erzähle was Du wieder getan hast bekommst Du Hausarrest bis in den Frühling!" Rief Cameron dem jungen Mann mit dem Pfannenwender drohend zu.

Dann fuhr sie herum und stapfte grinsend in die Küche zurück.

Die blonde Paula ging ebenfalls an dem , wie man jetzt erkennen konnte, sehr jungen, pickeligen Mann vorbei und klapste ihn unsanft auf den Hinterkopf.

John und Sarah sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Sicher, dass Sie eine Maschine ist Mom?" Fragte er ironisch.

Jetzt erst sah Sarah zu ihm. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Verblüffung zu Wut. „Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, sie ist verrückt".

„Verrückt?" Fragte John grinsend. „Setzt das nicht..., nun sagen wir mal ein gewisses Maß an Menschlichkeit vorraus?"

Sarah biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Dann eben kaputt, defekt, ein paar lose Kabel oder was auch immer", knurrte sie zwischen den Zähnen durch.

Jetzt beugte sich Sarah zu dem kauenden John hinüber. „Wir sollten hier verschwinden".

„Nö", sagte John kauend. „Das Essen ist echt Klasse hier".

Sarah hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um John anzuschreien, als sich die Küchentür öffnete und Cameron eilig herauskam, einen Sloppy Joe auf dem Teller, den sie vor John hinstellte, dann wartete sie.

John blickte zu ihr auf. Dann hinab auf den Teller. Er nam den riesigen Burger mit der weichen Füllung und biss etwas ab. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

John biss spontan so herzhaft hinein, dass die Sauce an den Seiten hinausquoll. „Wow Cam, das ist richtig lecker", sagte er während er kaute, die Sauce fast bis zu seinen Ohren verschmiert.

Cameron lächelte Sarah an, dann beugte sie sich zu John hinab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor sie kurz eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Dann ging sie erneut zurück zur Küche.

John sah ihr kauend nach. Diesmal ging Cameron absichtlich an dem Teenager an der Theke vorbei. Als dieser ihr erneut einen Klaps geben wollte bekam er so heftig einen auf die Finger, dass er aufschrie und die Hand schmerzerfüllt schüttelte.

Sarah stand auf und beugte sich über den Tisch. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen", sagte sie energisch.

John sah kauend in ihr Gesicht. 'Versuchen wir es anders herum', dachte er.

„Wir verschwinden hier und lassen ERNEUT eine potentiell gefährliche Maschine aus der Zukunft zurück?"

Sarah war bei dem betonten erneut schuldbewusst zusammengezuckt. Sie dachte zurück an die Maschine, die sich nun in der Hand der Regierung befinden musste. Sarah wusste, was das bedeutete.

John wusste dies auch und er wusste, dass er seine Mom bei ihrer Schwachstelle gepackt hatte. Sarah war paranoid, was Technik aus der Zukunft betraf.

Sarah lies sich zurücksinken. Sie sagte lange Zeit kein Wort mehr.

John hingegen ging nach Vorne zur Theke und warf einen Blick hinten in die Küche auf Cameron, die dort mit Küchenutensilien jonglierte. Als sie ihn erblickte glaubte John tatsächlich eine gewisse Röte auf ihren Wangen zu sehen.

xxxxx

Sie erreichten das Haus in der Vorortsiedlung. Sarah hielt den Wagen hinter Camerons Cabrio. John hatte über den Wagen gelächelt während Sarah über das Interieur bezeichnend die Augen verdreht hat.

„John, es ist schon spät, wir sollten wirklich nicht...", sagte Sarah, brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm schon Mom", sagte John das letzte Wort betonend. „Gleich kannst Du mit einer echten Mom sprechen".

Dafür klapste ihn Sarah mit gespieltem Ärger auf den Hinterkopf.

Grinsend folgte John Cameron zum Haus.

Cameron wartete und als John langsam gefolgt von Sarah sie erreichte, öffnete sie die Haustüre.

„Mom, Dad? Ich bin wieder daaaaaaa!" Rief sie ins Haus hinein.

„Hat sie gerade tatsächlich Mom und Dad gerufen?" murmelte Sarah sich selbst fragend vor sich hin.

„Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht!" Rief Cameron dann noch, während sie um die Ecke in den Wohnraum einbog.

Als hinter Cameron dann John den Wohnraum betrat blickte Lila von ihrem Buch auf und James senkte die Zeitung, in der er las.

Als dann aber Sarah hinter John den Raum betrat sprang James augenblicklich auf.

„Sarah Connor!" Rief er und starrte sie mit hängendem Mund an.

Sarah war bei der Nennung ihres richtigen Namens für eine Sekunde erstarrt, dann blickte James plötzlich in die Mündung von Sarahs Waffe.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 55<strong>

„Nicht bewegen", sagte Sarah aggressiv. „John, wir müssen hier weg... . Sofort!"

Lila Ellison machte einen Schritt auf Sarah zu. „Sarah Connor, kein Grund in Panik zu verf...".

Sarah unterbrach Lila, indem sie ihre Waffe in Lilas Richtung schwang.

„Wer seid Ihr? WAS seid ihr?" Fragte Sarah alarmiert.

„Sarah...:, wir sind nicht ihre Feinde. Mein Name ist James Ellison, Das...", er zeigte auf Lila. „...ist meine Frau Lila. Ich bin der für den Fall Sarah Connor verantwortliche Agent beim FBI.

Sarahs Augen traten fast aus den Höhlen. Ruckartig richtete sie die Waffe auf Cameron.

„Ich wusste Dir kann man nicht vertrauen", sagte sie wütend.

„Richten Sie nicht die Waffe auf meine Tochter!" Rief Lila, diesmal war sie aggressiv.

Sarah starrte Lila einen Augenblick sprachlos an. „Tochter?" Fragte sie irritiert. „Wenn ich einen Schalldämpfer hätte, würde ich Ihnen zeigen was dieses DING...!"

„MOM!" Schrie John, der den Dialog bisher stumm beobachtet hatte.

„Sie IST meine Tochter, Maschine oder nicht", sagte in diesem Moment Lila aggressiv mit ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Aber Sie haben keine Ahnung. Sie haben sie zurückgelassen. Ein naives junges Ding, dass von der Welt überhaupt keine Ahnung hat." Lila trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Sarah zu.

Cameron hingegen ging langsam einen Schritt auf Lila zu und positionierte sich in der Schusslinie. Sie sagte weiterhin kein Wort, war aber bereit einzugreifen.

„Sie ist ein gottverdammter mechanischer Killer!" Rief Sarah außer sich.

„Sie ist vielleicht mechanisch aber sie ist unsere Adoptivtochter und Sie sind hier blos ein mittlerweile höchst unwillkommener Gast also MÄßIGEN SIE SICH!" Rief Lila die letzten Worte mit erhöhter Lautstärke, die Fäuste geballt.

Bei dem Wort Adoptivtochter Hatten sich Sarahs Augen geweitet. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen angewiderten Ausdruck an.

James hatte seine Frau noch nie so wütend gesehen. Er sah wie ihr Körper bebte, die Knöchel ihrer Fäuste waren weiß.

James hob langsam die Hand. „Bitte Sarah, sie sind nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr", beschwor er sie.

Sarah reagierte nicht.

„Bitte setzt Euch zu mir", sagte er in Richtung seiner Frau und Cameron, dann setzte er sich selbst.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf Sarah wandte Lila sich ab und ging zu James. Sie wartete darauf, dass Cameron sich neben James setzte, bevor sie sich so nahe wie möglich auf die andere Seite Camerons setzte und demonstrativ deren Hand ergriff.

Sarah stand weiterhin mit erhobener Waffe da und sah dem familiären Treiben wie erstarrt zu.

John hingegen lächelte bei dem Anblick, sah dann zu seiner Mom und hob ganz langsam die Hand.

„Mom?" Sprach er Sarah an. Dann legte er ganz vorsichtig seine Hand auf Sarahs Waffe und begann diese nach unten zu drücken.

„Mom!" Rief er deutlicher.

Erst dann löste Sarah ihren Blick zögerlich von den Ellisons und sah ihn mit einem gehetzten Ausdruck an. „John, wir müssen weg von hier!"

John schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, während er Sarah vorsichtig die Waffe aus der Hand nahm. Dann ging er zu einem Sessel und setzte sich.

„Ich muss mich für meine Mutter entschuldigen", sagte er lächelnd. Nur kurz blickte er James und Lila an, bevor sich sein Blick förmlich an Cameron festsaugte.

Cameron begann schüchtern zu lächeln, als sie sein Interesse bemerkte.

Lila sah in Johns Gesicht, dann neben sich auf Cameron. Sie musste selbst lächeln als sie die Blicke sah, die die Beiden sich zuwarfen.

„Sarah Connor", sagte James in diesem Moment zu der noch immer wie festgefroren an der Tür stehenden. „Sie haben nichts zu befürchten, darauf haben sie mein Wort. Bitte setzen sie sich".

„Ihr Wort", sagte Sarah zynisch. „Welche Garantie können Sie mir …...uns schon geben?"

James Ellison schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nur die Garantie, dass wir wissen, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen. Unsere Tochter ist die Garantie dafür".

Sarah lies ein abfälliges Grunzen hören. „Nur weil sie dieses Ding als Tochter bezeichnen wird aus ihr noch lange kein Mensch. Sie ist auch viel zu gefährlich um sie wie ein Spielzeug hier rumlaufen zu lassen. Ich sollte..."

„Mom!" Unterbrach John seine Mutter energisch. „Das reicht jetzt. Setz dich verdammt nochmal hin!"

Sarah war so geschockt von Johns Aggressivität, dass sie wortlos gehorchte.

„Und jetzt möchte ich... möchten wir... „sagte John mit einem demonstrativen Nicken zu seiner Mutter", „... gerne wissen, was hier los ist".

Lila nickte James zu, dass er beginnen sollte.

Er erzählte, wie er Cameron gefunden hatte und wie sie Cromartie zerstört und dann mit ihm zusammen den Ort des Geschehens verlassen hatte.

„Cromartie ist also zerstört?" Fragte John und warf Sarah einen erleichterten Blick zu.

„Zusammen mit dem Haus und einem Teil der Umgebung. Dort befindet sich nun ein immer noch schwach radioaktiv strahlender metertiefer Krater.

„Der Unfall, von dem berichtet wurde?" Fragte John interessiert.

James nickte. „Eine Tarngeschichte".

Nun bekam John einen Ich habs Dir doch gesagt Blick von Sarah.

Dann erzählte James von seinen ersten Schritten mit Cameron, bevor er wusste was sie war.

Cameron zog immer wieder den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und lief rot an.

John lächelte und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, während Sarahs auf Cameron ruhender Blick immer ungläubiger wurde.

Schließlich erzählte Lila von der Bank und Sarah nickte bestätigend.

„Das ist genau Das was ich meine. „Sie kann in einem Moment zuckersüß erscheinen, im nächsten Moment aber ist sie ein erbarmungsloser Killer.

Cameron fing an an ihren Fingern zu bevor sie aber anfangen konnte an den Nägeln zu knibbeln haute Lila ihr sanft auf die Finger.

Sarah, die das gesehen hatte warf die Arme in die Luft und sprang auf. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie Auf und Ab.

Schließlich blieb sie stehen und sah auf die Ellisons. „Mein Sohn ist dazu bestimmt einmal den Widerstand gegen die Maschinen anzuführen. Was glauben sie wohl passiert mit ihnen, wenn die Menschen erfahren...wenn ihre Kollegen sie zu Gesicht bekommen?"

„Unsere Kollegen kennen Cameron", warf Lila ein.

Sarah fiel die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Nun, sie wissen natürlich Nichts von ihrer Natur aber ich denke nicht, dass Irgendeiner der Cameron kennt, sich die Mühe macht mit ihr zu reden, sie für das was sie ist verurteilen wird", fügte James hinzu.

„Der Director suggerierte sogar, sie solle sich beim FBI bewerben", sagte Lila mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sarahs Augen drohten aus den Höhlen zu fallen, während John eine Hand vor die Augen gelegt hatte und glucksende Laute ausstieß.

Dann erzählte Lila von den Mutter/Tochter Momenten und dass Cameron ziemlich nah am Wasser gebaut war.

„Sie ist eine Maschine, sie kann nicht weinen", stellte Sarah fest.

„Cameron kann", stellte wiederum Lila fest.

Sarah sah zu John. „Erinnerst Du Dich? Onkel Bob sagte, er wüsste warum Du weinst aber das wäre etwas, was er niemals könnte. Wenn Skynet die Maschinen soweit entwickelt hat, dass sie sogar das können, dann Gnade uns Gott".

„Soweit mir bekannt sollte ich die Einzige mit dieser Fähigkeit sein", warf Cameron ein. „Zumindest war ich es bis Future John mich zurückgeschickt hat".

Lila ergriff kurz Camerons Unterarm, dann wandte sie sich an Sarah. „Onkel Bob?"

„Die Maschine, die mir geholfen hat Mom aus Pescadero zu befreien".

„Ein T800, richtig?" Fragte James überlegen.

„Woher...?" Fragte Sarah mit erstauntem Blick.

„Cammy hat uns Alles erzählt", entgegnete Lila lächelnd. „Sie ist ein unerschöpflicher Quell an Informationen. Aber viel wichtiger ist, dass noch viel mehr in ihr steckt. Sie ist nicht der gedankenlose Killer, als den Sie sie hinzustellen versuchen.

Dann erzählte sie von Enrique und dass Cameron ihn nicht getötet hatte obwohl er eine nicht unbeträchtliche Gefahr dargestellt hatte.

„Enrique?" Fragte Sarah irritiert. „Enrique Salceda?"

Lila nickte zustimmend.

Sarah sah zu Boden. „Ich war wegen der Papiere bei Enrique aber er hat nichts gesagt".

„Wir wissen, dass Du da warst Sarah Connor. Enrique hat es mir gesagt als er meine Natur erkannte" sagte Cameron mit unbewegtem Gesicht.

Sarah stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus. „Ein Opfer auf Deiner Liste. Hast Du ihn gefoltert, um an die Informationen über uns zu kommen?"

Jetzt machte Lila ein wütendes Gesicht. Mit einer Handbewegung stoppte sie Cameron, die Etwas sagen wollte. „Enrique Salceda ist gesund und unversehrt. Er hat uns lediglich gesagt dass Sie da waren Sarah, mehr nicht. Viel wichtiger ist, er hat es uns freiwillig gesagt, weil Cammy ihn am Leben gelassen hat, nachdem er mit drei Killern auf uns gewartet hatte".

„Und weil er uns nichts über Euch verraten hat", ergänzte Cameron.

Sarah starrte Lila und dann Cameron an. „Selbst wenn ich glauben würde, dass Du kein hirnloser Killer bist, bist Du immer noch eine verdammte Maschine und wie Du mit meinem Sohn umgehst kann und werde ich nicht erlauben".

Nach dieser Rede lehnte sich Sarah zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um ihrem Standpunkt Nachdruck zu verleihen.

James hatte eine Zeit lang geschwiegen. Er sah kurz zu John, der in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Cameron, zeigst Du John bitte mal Dein Zimmer?", sagte er als er merkte, dass die Spannung im Raum anstieg als seine Frau die Geste Sarahs nachahmte und ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Cameron nickte nur und erhob sich. Sie war sensibel genug zu verstehen, dass ihr Dad die Situation entschärfen wollte, in dem er den Gegenstand des Streites außer Sichtweite brachte.

xxxxx

„John?" Fragte Cameron , die sich vor John hingehockt hatte.

John sah wieder zu Cameron. Nach Allem, was er in der letzten Stunde gehört hatte war er so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Cameron aufgestanden und unter Sarahs wachsamen Augen zu ihm hingegangen war.

John sah ein wenig verwundert auf, als Cameron sich erhob und ihm ihre Hand hinstreckte. Zögerlich ergriff er sie.

Sarah wollte schon aufbegehren, als Lila ihr zuwinkte still zu sein.

„Cameron was?..."

Cameron setzte ein süßes Lächeln auf. „Komm John, ich zeig Dir mein Zimmer".

Sarah sah hinterher, als John willenlos aus dem Raum gezogen wurde.

xxxxx

„Wenn ihm irgendwas passiert...", sagte Sarah, lies den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Lila schüttelte den Kopf. „Cammy ist ein liebes Mädchen. Ich wünschte sie könnten das sehen. Haben sie überhaupt verstanden, was wir ihnen erzählt haben?"

Sarah wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Verstehen Sie nicht? Das ist genau, was Sie denken sollen. Diese Maschinen sind dazu Programmiert zu lügen und sich einzuschmeicheln. Sie tun das nur, um ihr programmiertes Ziel zu erreichen.

Jetzt lächelte James. „Und das wäre?"

Sarah starrte ihn sprachlos an. Eine Antwort hatte sie nicht.

„Sehen Sie Sarah...", sagte Lila mit einer offenen Geste. „...Cameron ist Mitglied der Kirchengemeinde. Sie ist jetzt eine von uns. Sie mag nicht organisch sein aber ich möchte zur Hölle fahren, wenn dieses Mädchen keine Seele besitzt.

Das machte Sarah nun absolut sprachlos.

xxxxx

Als Cameron John an sich vorbei lies erblickte er ein typisches Mädchenzimmer.

Die Grundfarben der Einrichtung waren Violett und Pink. Es war Alles vorhanden, was John in einem Mädchenzimmer erwartet hätte. Etwas verwirrend für ihn waren die Stofftiere auf der Kleinen Couch und vor allem das Holzkreuz mit der Jesusfigur über dem Bett.

„Warst Du mal bei einer Beichte?" Fragte Cameron unvermittelt.

John, der auf das Kreuz gestarrt hatte kniff die Augen zusammen, riss sie wieder auf, bevor er auf dem Absatz herumfuhr.

„Ich glaube, ich habe Dich nicht richtig verstanden", sagte er zweifelnd.

Cameron musterte ihn eingehend sie wusste nicht recht, ob er wirklich nicht richtig verstanden hatte oder ob er nur hoffte nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.

„Eine Beichte ist so...befreiend", sagte Cameron lächelnd, das Ganze durch Gesten betonend.

Jetzt kratzte sich John am Kopf. „Uhm, Cameron...", sagte er. Verwirrt. „Wir waren ja nie besonders Gläubig...Ich meine Mom und ich aber das letzte Mal als ich was mit der Kirche zu tun hatte ging es in der Bibel noch um Menschen, um Seelen und um Glauben. Ich denke, nichts davon trifft auf Dich zu.

Cameron war ein wenig gekränkt, beschloss aber es John nicht übel zu nehmen.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zum Bett. Sie setzte sich seitlich hin und bedeutete ihm es ihr gleich zu tun.

„Sieh mal John...", sagte sie ohne seine Hand los zu lassen. „Ich sollte auch keine Emotionen haben aber..." Cameron sah auf ihre Hände: „...Die Emotionen sind da. Und der Reverend hat gesagt ich wäre ein besserer Mensch als viele Andere die er kennt".

John starrte sie an, während er das gesagte verarbeitete. „Der Reverend?" War Alles, was er schließlich hervorbrachte.

Jetzt lächelte Cameron. „Ich bin ehrenamtlich in unserer Kirchengemeinde tätig", sagte sie und sah schüchtern lächelnd in Johns verwirrtes Gesicht. „Ich helfe bei der Armenspeisung und im Jugendzentrum. Und... Gott hat mir vergeben".

Bei den letzten Worten glaubte John an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte war Cameron aufgesprungen und zur Stereoanlage gegangen. Musik erfüllten den Raum und Cameron Dimmte das Licht, bevor sie zum Bett ging und die Hand ausstreckte.

Sie griff erbarmungslos zu.


	21. Kapitel 56 bis 59

**Kapitel 56**

Sarah hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt und stöhnte.

„Sarah?" Fragte in diesem Moment James Ellison.

Sarah blickte auf. „Was?" Fragte sie aggressiv.

„Wir wissen jetzt, dass sie nicht die Terroristin sind, für die Sie alle halten", sagte James Ellison mit Überzeugung. „Aber was war mit Myles Dyson?"

Sarahs Blick irrte ins Leere. „Myles...", sagte sie leise. „Myles war ein guter Mann. Er war tödlich verletzt und hat sich für uns geopfert".

James Ellison nickte nur. „Ich habe mir so Etwas gedacht. Und warum haben sie das Ganze nicht zu erklären versucht?"

Jetzt lachte Sarah auf. „Sie wissen doch, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich etwas gesagt habe".

„Sie haben Recht. Und wenn sie es beweisen könnten?" Fragte Lila.

Jetzt beugte Sarah sich vor. „Womit? Etwa mit ihrer geliebten Tochter?" Rief sie, die Stimme triefend vor Sarkasmus.

„Meine Warnungen und Erklärungen würden ungehört bleiben und die Maschine würde man zerlegen und stud...". Sarah unterbrach sich, als sie in den Gesichtern der Ellisons blankes Entsetzen sah.

Lila hatte James Hand ergriffen und starrte mit aufkommenden Tränen auf Sarah. „Zerlegen?"

Sarah lachte bitter auf. „Haben Sie etwa geglaubt, man würde sie Drei weiter heile Familie spielen lassen? Dieses Ding ist eine Waffe mit dem Fortschrittlichsten Computerchip im Kopf den es gibt und Sie glauben, das Militär würde keinen Anspruch darauf erheben?" Sarahs vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme ging in ein leises Lachen über.

„Aber...".

„Kein aber", unterbrach Sarah Lila. „Durch ihr unsoziales Verhalten wird man früher oder später auf sie aufmerksam werden. Wenn sie sich ständig..." Sarah war verstummt.

Lila weinte leise an James Schulter.

Sarah sah von der weinenden Lila zu James. „Wie lange kocht sie schon in dem Diner?"

James, der sich bemühte Lila zu trösten dachte kurz nach. „Seit wir aus Red Valley zurück sind".

Jetzt wurde Sarah nachdenklich. „Heißt dass, dass die Maschine die Köchin ist, die das Diner wieder auf Vordermann gebracht hat?"

Lila wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte lächelnd.

Sarah stand auf. „Ich habe also in den vergangenen Wochen ja Monaten im selben Laden gearbeitet wie diese Maschine und habe es nicht mitbekommen?"

„Tja Sarah Connor. Cameron kann sich wunderbar sozial integrieren ohne dass irgendwer Irgendetwas bemerkt", sagte James mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Sarah schien das nicht mitbekommen zu haben. „Hätte ich nur Einmal die Schicht getauscht..."

xxxxx

John tat Alles, um sich gegen Cameron zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Nein Cameron, ich bin ein schlechter Tänzer", versuchte er zu versichern.

Cameron aber hatte sein Handgelenk ergriffen und zog ihn vom Bett hoch. „Komm schon John, das ist ein Blues, da gibt es nicht viel zu tanzen", sagte sie während sie die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihre Nase gegen seinen Hals drückte.

John roch den Duft ihres Haares, fühlte die weiche Wärme ihres Körpers, der sich gegen seinen schmiegte, als er schließlich die Arme um den schlanken Körper des Mädchens legte.

Sie tanzten aneinandergeschmiegt vor sich hin bis Cameron nach einigen Minuten schließlich den Kopf hob und John Tief in die Augen sah.

John verlor sich in der Tiefe dieser braunen Augen, die so voller Emotionen waren, so voller Leben.

Nach langen Sekunden beugte er sich hinab und küsste die vollen Lippen des Mädchens.

Dieser Kuss war nicht aggressiv und überwältigend wie die Küsse die von Cameron ausgegangen waren. Er war voller Zärtlichkeit.

Wären Camerons Systeme nicht schon vorher offline Gewesen, spätestens jetzt wären sie es.

Cameron schloss die Augen um das prickelnde Gefühl, dass von ihren Lippen ausging und ihren Körper hinabströmte genießen zu können.

Als John die Augen kurz öffnete sah er ein zartblaues Leuchten hinter Camerons Augenliedern. Erstaunt unterbrach er den Kuss.

Als Cameron die Augen öffnete sah John in zwei intensiv blau leuchtende Augen.

Cameron sah den blauen Schein, die Verwirrung in Johns Gesicht und wandte sich verstört ab.

„Es tut mir leid John. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass sie leuchten", sagte Cameron leise.

John schüttelte die Verwunderung ab. Er legte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter.

„Nicht schlimm Cam...eron", sagte er. „Sie sind wunderschön, wenn sie leuchten".

Cameron drehte sich herum. Eine verlegene Röte machte sich auf ihren Wangen breit. „Danke schön", sagte sie leise.

Dann erst blickte sie auf in seine Augen. „Warum hast Du vorhin meinen Namen so merkwürdig ausgesprochen?"

John runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst Du?"

„Du sagtest": "Nicht schlimm Cam...eron", wollte sie mit seiner Stimme wiederholen aber dieses System war ebenfalls offline, so kam es nur mit ihrer Stimme heraus.

Frustriert verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Was hast du?" Fragte er, als er das Augenverdrehen sah. „Ich wollte doch nur mal wissen, wie es ist Deinen Namen abzukürzen.

Jetzt sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen und legte die Hand an seine Wange. „Das wäre schön. Cam klingt wundervoll wenn Du es sagst. Sonst werde ich nur Cammy genannt. Aber... ich habe ein ganz anderes Problem".

„Was für ein Problem?" Fragte John mit ehrlicher Besorgnis.

Cameron sah kurz zu Boden, dann wieder in seine Augen.

„Ich bin defekt".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 57<strong>

John stand eine Sekunde lang wie erstarrt. „Wie...wie meinst Du das?"

Cameron begann auf und ab zu gehen. Schließlich blickte sie ihn an. „Immer wenn ich starke Emotionen erlebe funktionieren meine sekundären Systeme nicht mehr richtig. Kein Multitasking, keine...Bild und Tonaufzeichnung im Hintergrund und auch mein HUD geht offline".

„Ist das so schlimm?" Fragte John verwirrt.

Cameron machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „John, wie soll ich Dich beschützen, wenn ich eine Gefahr zu spät bemerke? Oder Jemanden nicht erkenne weil meine Gesichtserkennungssoftware nicht funktioniert?"

Cameron hatte sich in Rage geredet. „Cameron...Cam", sagte er sanft und ergriff ihre Hände. „Vielleicht bist Du nicht nur hier um mich zu beschützen", sagte er aus einem Gefühl heraus.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und lächelte. „Das hat Mom auch gesagt".

„Was?" John war verwirrt.

Cameron kuschelte sich an ihn. „Dass ich vielleicht als Deine Gefährtin hier bin".

John war sprachlos. Das war er immer noch, als sich Cameron von ihm löste und ihn ansah. „Trotzdem möchte ich, dass Du Dir meinen Chip, meine Programmierung ansiehst.

John riss die Augen auf. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Da...das kann ich nicht. Ich könnte Etwas kaputt machen. Du musst jemand Anderen finden. Ich... ich... ich..." Panik umnebelte seinen Verstand.

Cameron umfing sein Gesicht zärtlich mit ihren warmen Händen. Hände, die seinen Schädel mit Leichtigkeit zerdrücken könnten.

„Schhhhhh John. Du bist der Einzige der das kann. Der Einzige dem ich das Gestatten würde". Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Dann bevor ihn seine Panik überwältigen konnte küsste sie ihn. Nicht mehr so wild wie die ersten Male sondern diesmal so Zärtlich wie er es getan hatte.

Schließlich unterbrach sie den Kuss, sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf und zog ihn dann langsam zum Bett.

xxxxx

Seit ein paar Minuten schwiegen die drei Erwachsenen in dem Raum. Sarah sah immer wieder über ihre Schulter in Richtung der Tür, durch die ihr Sohn mit der Maschine verschwunden war.

„Keine Angst Sarah, John ist bei Cameron völlig sicher. Immerhin ist es ihre Mission ihn zu beschützen und viel wichtiger, sie liebt ihn", sagte Lila zu der nervösen Frau ihr gegenüber.

Sarah starrte Lila sekundenlang mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wo ist ihr Zimmer?"

Lila sah zu der aufgesprungenen Sarah hoch. „Oben zweite Tür auf der rechten Seite", hatte sie gedankenlos geantwortet, sprang dann aber gemeinsam mit James auf und hastete hinter der eilig davonstürmenden Sarah her.

Lilas Aussage, dass die Maschine John lieben würde triggerte Etwas in Sarah. Bis ins Mark erschüttert stürmte sie zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nehmend die Treppe hoch bis zu der besagten Tür und riss sie auf.

Was sie in dem Zimmer, auf dem Bett sah erschütterte sie noch mehr.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 58<strong>

Sarah hatte Vieles erwartet und es war nicht das Girly Interieur des Zimmers was sie in Erstaunen versetzte.

Sie hatte erwartet, John gefesselt und geknebelt, blutend vielleicht mit gebrochenem Genick vorzufinden.

Oder im Extremfall die beiden dabei zu erwischen, wie die Maschine ihn sexuell verführt.

Was sie aber letztendlich vorfand, darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet.

Sarahs Füße froren auf der Stelle fest an der sie stand.

Sie erblickte ihren 16 jährigen Sohn John Connor im Bett mit einer Maschine.

Camerons Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, die Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, genau so wie die Johns.

Beide waren vollständig bekleidet inklusive ihrer Stiefel.

Was Sarah so schockierte war das Lächeln in Johns Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn oft beobachtet wenn er schlief aber fast niemals 'nein' korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. 'Er lächelt niemals im Schlaf'.

Sarah löste ihren Blick von den Beiden und sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war liebevoll eingerichtet, wie das Zimmer eines Teenager Mädchens. Was herausstach war das Holzkreuz mit der Jesusfigur über dem Bett, auf dem Sarahs Blick einige Sekunden haften blieb.

Als John sich dann im Schlaf murrend weiter an Cameron ankuschelte stellte Sarah fest, dass es in dem Raum relativ kühl war.

Als Sarah sich nun vorwärts bewegen wollte wurde sie von Lila am Arm festgehalten.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich in die Augen und kamen schließlich zu einer stummen Übereinkunft. Als Lila Sarah nun ernst und fragend zunickte erwiderte Sarah dieses Nicken mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

James und Lila sahen hinter Sarah her, wie diese zu der kleinen Couch ging und die pinkfarbene, zusammengefaltete Decke nahm und zum Bett zurückkehrte

Sarah breitete die Decke aus, zögerte aber dann.

Camerons Augen waren offen und sie sah hoch zu Sarah, beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie drückte sich besitzergreifend dichter an John, ihren Arm nun um seine Brust legend, was von Sarah nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Sarah fasste die Decke zusammen und legte sie über das Bettende des Metallbettes. Dann ging sie zu den Füßen ihres Sohnes und zog ihm vorsichtig die Stiefel aus.

Erneut griff Sarah zu der Decke , stoppte dann aber wieder.

Sie umrundete das Bett und blieb zu Camerons Füßen stehen. Diese hatte die Beine nach Hinten abgeknickt so dass die Stiefel nicht im Bett waren.

Lila streckte den Arm aus und wollte schon etwas sagen, als James ihr bedeutete still zu sein.

Sarah atmete tief durch, schüttelte den Kopf und griff dann zum ersten Stiefel. Sie öffnete die Verschlüsse und zog ihn dann von Camerons nacktem Fuß. Das geschah auch mit dem Zweiten.

Sarah richtete sich auf, nachdem sie die Stiefel zur Seite gestellt hatte und nickte befriedigt.

Dann kehrte sie zur anderen Bettseite zurück und sah in die verwundert blickenden Augen Camerons, die nun ihre Beine streckte wovon sie eines demonstrativ besitzergreifend über Johns Beine legte, was Sarah wiederum die Stirn runzeln lies.

Verfolgt von Camerons nun misstrauischem Blick deckte Sarah die Beiden zu

Dann setzte sie sich neben ihren Sohn und sah auf ihn hinab.

Schließlich starrten sich Sarah und Cameron in die Augen. Eine unausgesprochenes Warum? in denen des Cyborgs, sichtlicher Widerwillen die Frage zu beantworten in den Augen der Mutter.

Sich weiterhin weigernd die Frage zu beantworten erhob sich Sarah letztendlich, gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn, warf Cameron noch einen drohenden Blick zu und ging dann an den verblüfften Ellisons vorbei aus dem Raum.

Lila und James standen noch einen Augenblick an der Tür und James legte von Hinten die Arme um seine Frau, während sie auf ihre Tochter und deren Freund sahen, die liebevoll aneinandergekuschelt dalagen.

Cameron lächelte den Beiden zu bevor Cameron tonlos Gute Nacht sagte, was Lila ebenso tonlos erwiderte und dann leise die Tür schloss.

xxxxx

Als die Ellisons in den Wohnraum zurückkehrten saß Sarah wieder auf ihrem Platz.

Lila sah die ihr fast fremde Frau nachdenklich dasitzen, ging spontan zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Danke", sagte Lila leise.

„Ich habe das nicht für die Maschine getan", sagte Sarah ohne aufzublicken.

Dann blickte Sarah auf. „Ich habe das für meinen Sohn getan", sagte sie und Lila sah Tränen in ihren Augen.

Sarah blickte wieder ins Nichts. „Ich habe ihn nie zuvor so glücklich schlafen sehen".

„Ich verstehe Sie genau", sagte Lila und setzte sich wieder neben James auf die Couch.

„Wirklich?" Fragte Sarah und sah ihre beiden Gegenüber an. „Wissen sie wie es ist, einen Jungen groß zu ziehen, dessen Schicksal es einmal sein wird, die verbliebene Menschheit gegen ein Paranoides Computerprogramm anzuführen, dass die Menschen ausrotten will?"

Lila schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein aber ich weiß wie es ist, nur das Beste für sein Kind zu wollen".

Ein grunzendes Lachen entrang sich Sarah. „Kind?" Fragte sie ironisch und zeigte nach oben. „Das ist kein Kind und John wird das auch noch erkennen. Er ist ein Hormonell aufgeputschter Teenager. Noch ist er von …..ihrem Äußeren geblendet aber irgendwann wird er mehr wollen als mit ihr zu kuscheln. Und wenn er merkt, das sie ihm das nicht geben kann... .

Jetzt brachen Lila und James nacheinander prustend in Lachen aus.

„Was ist so komisch?" Fragte Sarah merklich verärgert.

Jetzt grinste Lila offen. „Nichts, nichts.", sagte sie nachdem James sie angestoßen hatte.

Kommentarlos hob Sarah ihre Waffe, die sie im Schoß liegen hatte und richtete sie auf die Ellisons.

Lila sah auf die Waffe und dann in Sarahs entschlossenes Gesicht. „Sie sollten sich Cameron einmal genauer ansehen. Sie ist Perfekt", sagte Lila voller Stolz.

„Perfekt?" Fragte Sarah mit sinkender Stimmung.

„Sie kann John sehr glücklich machen", sagte James ebenfalls mit Stolz in der Stimme.

Sarah lies den Kopf nach hinten sinken. Die Waffe lag wieder in ihrem Schoß.

„Scheiße!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 59<strong>

Als John die Augen öffnete wusste er zunächst nicht, wo er sich befand. Wohin sein Blick fiel als er die Augen öffnete war Pink oder Lila die hervorstechendste Farbe.

Dann registrierte er das Gewicht auf seiner Brust, dann den süßen Geruch und Schließlich kamen die Erinnerungen.

Dies Alles passierte innerhalb von zwei Sekunden aber ihm kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

John hob langsam eine Hand und berührte die braune Haarflut, die er auf seiner Brust entdeckt hatte.

„Guten morgen John", sagte Cameron lächelnd, hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Johns Hand lag noch immer auf Camerons Kopf. Er sah wortlos zu, wie Cameron ihre Hände übereinander auf seine Brust legte und dann ihr Kinn darauf.

Lange Sekunden sah John in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner...Freundin. So hoffte er jedenfalls.

Streichelnd fuhr er mit der Hand immer wieder über ihre Haare, legte eine Strähne die sich über ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte zur Seite und seufzte.

„Hast Du...geschlafen?" Fragte er neugierig.

Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich in ihr Gesicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf ohne das Kinn anzuheben, was ihn mit durchschüttelte.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte schlafen. Ich würde mich so gerne einmal... ausruhen und träumen", sagte Cameron mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

John fuhr zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Stirn, hinunter über ihre Nase, was sie zu einem Kichern veranlasste.

„Fühlst Du...fühlst Du das?" Fragte er verwundert.

Sie nickte. „Es kitzelt", sagte sie und kratzte mit einem Finger über ihre Nasenspitze.

„Du...du bist kitzelig?" Er war erstaunt. Nicht nur, dass sie Emotional war, ihr Körper war auch entsprechend sensibel.

Cameron schob sich nun höher. „Wenn Deine Mom wüsste, wo ich überall kitzelig bin...", sagte sie mit einem nicht misszuverstehenden Unterton.

Als es in Johns Kopf endlich Klick machte und er die zweideutige Bemerkung in ihrer Tragweite begriff war es zu spät für eine Erwiderung, denn Cameron küsste ihn in diesem Moment und wieder schwemmte der Kuss sein Bewusstsein hinweg.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte die Nacht auf der Couch verbracht. Eine schlafarme Nacht aber das war ja nichts Neues.

Nur die Träume waren neu. Keine Träume, in denen sie von Maschinen bedroht oder John getötet wurde nein, es waren Träume in denen Cameron ihr ihren Sohn entriss.

Sie träumte, Sie stand an ihrem Wagen und wollte fliehen. An der Tür des Hauses stand Cameron und zwischen ihnen stand John.

John wollte zu ihr aber Cameron hielt ihn fest. Sarah sah die Augen des Mädchens rot aufleuchten bevor irgendetwas sie wegriss.

Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf. Sie brauchte Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern wo sie sich befand.

Nun hatte sie eine Stunde wach gelegen und beschloss sich einen Kaffee zu machen.

Sie erhob sich und ging in die Küche. Ganz Frau fand sie sich schnell zurecht.

Sie befand sich gerade fünf Minuten in der Küche, der Kaffee lief blubbernd durch die Maschine Als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Die Waffe ziehen und herumfahren war eines.

„Guten Morgen Sarah Connor", sagte Cameron nickend. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag um ihre Mundwinkel.

Sarah biss die Zähne aufeinander. 'Sie macht sich über mich lustig' schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

Cameron reagierte vorsichtig als Sarah mit der Waffe in der Hand auf sie zustürmte und sie an die Wand schob. Cameron fühlte den Lauf der Waffe unter ihr Kinn gepresst.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten", sagte Cameron emotionslos.

„Ich kann es versuchen", knurrte Sarah zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

Dann nahm sie die Waffe von Camerons Kinn und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn Du es wagen solltest dich zwischen mich und John zu drängen finde ich einen Weg dich zu zerstören. Wenn du ihm auch nur das geringste antust nehm ich Dich mit bloßen Händen auseinander und zwar Bolzen für Bolzen".

Als Antwort darauf ging Cameron zu einem Schrank, nahm eine Tasse heraus und füllte sie mit frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee. Dann hielt sie Sarah den Becher hin.

Sarah schlug ansatzlos und hart zu.


	22. Kapitel 60 bis 62

**Kapitel 60**

Die Ellisons kamen plaudernd aus dem Schlafzimmer. Als sie an Camerons Bad vorbeikamen öffnete sich die Tür.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte John Lila und James freundlich, während er seine Haare, die vom Duschen noch nass waren trocken rubbelte.

James legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter während sie zur Treppe gingen. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja danke, selten so gut. Cameron..."Johns lächeln erstarb. „Ich...ich hoffe es ist ok, dass ich...wir...ich meine...".

Lila lachte leise auf. „Keine Sorge John. Es ist völlig in Ordnung, dass ihr zusammen schlaft.

„Wirklich?" Fragte John zweifelnd. „Meine Mom...".

„...hat Euch Beide gestern Abend zugedeckt", beendete Lila den Satz.

Johns Mund hing offen aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte hörten sie ein Geräusch aus der Küche.

**Zuvor:**

Sarah hatte mit ihrer Waffe zugeschlagen. Der Kaffeebecher ging zu Bruch, der heiße Kaffee spritzte über Camerons Hose.

Cameron blickte auf die Tasse in ihrer Hand, besser gesagt auf den Rest der Tasse.

„Den Anderen kannst Du vielleicht Etwas vormachen aber ich weiß genau was Du bist", sagte Sarah wütend. „Komm mir nie wieder zu nahe".

Cameron zeigte kein Anzeichen, ob sie die letzten Worte Sarahs überhaupt gehört hatte. Sie starrte mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Überreste der Tasse. Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zucken. Vorsichtig legte sie den traurigen Überrest auf die Anrichte vor die Kaffeemaschine, bevor sie herumfuhr und die Küche fluchtartig verlies.

Als die Ellisons mit John die Küche erreichten kam ihnen Cameron entgegen und ging wortlos mit gesenktem Kopf an ihnen vorbei.

„Cameron?" Fragte Lila bekam aber keine Antwort.

„Cam?" Rief John ihr hinterher aber auch bei ihm blieb eine Reaktion aus.

Sekunden später hörten sie Camerons Tür zuknallen.

„Was haben Sie getan?" Fragte Lila ärgerlich.

Sarah schüttete sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Ich hab der Maschine gezeigt, dass man mich nicht so einfach überlisten kann".

„Mom?"

Sarah sah John an. „Sie wollte mich mit einer Tasse Kaffee bestechen", sagte Sarah mit einem Lachen. „Da siehst Du wie verlogen sie ist". Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

Lila ging zur Kaffeemaschine und griff nach dem Überrest der Tasse.

Mit einem Seufzer sah sie auf die Lila Scherbe in ihrer Hand. „Wissen sie was das für eine Tasse war?" Fragte sie Sarah und hielt ihr den Rest unter die Nase.

„Na irgendeine Tasse halt", sagte Sarah verwundert.

Lila schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Das...", sagte sie betont und hielt Sarah den Überrest erneut hin, „...ist...WAR Camerons Lieblingstasse".

Sarah lachte auf. „Und?"

„Nicht einmal ich durfte aus dieser Tasse trinken. Die Tasse war ein Geschenk vom Reverend unserer Kirchengemeinde. Die Tasse war ihr fast genau so wichtig, wie das Kreuz über ihrem Bett, dass ihr der Kirchenchor geschenkt hat".

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Sarah zweifelnd.

Lila seufzte und legte die Scherbe vorsichtig zurück auf die Anrichte. „Hätte Sie ihnen nur eine Tasse Kaffee anbieten wollen, um sich einzuschmeicheln, dann hätte sie irgendeine Tasse nehmen können".

Sarah starrte sie mit Unverständnis an.

„DAS...", sagte Lila betont und wandte sich ab. „War ein Zeichen von Zuneigung".

„Mom?" Sagte John gequält. „Was hast Du nur getan?"

Dann drehte er sich herum und folgte Lila, die bereits auf dem Weg zu Camerons Zimmer war.

Sarah starrte auf den Tassenrest an der Kaffeemaschine. Schließlich sah sie zu James, der noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Sehen sie was dieses Ding tut?", sagte sie mit aggressiv. „Sie will mich und John auseinanderbringen.

James starrte sie ein paar Sekunden an bevor er antwortete.

„Das braucht sie gar nicht", sagte er und Sarah blickte verwirrt zu ihm. „Das schaffen Sie schon selbst gut genug".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 61<strong>

Lila, John direkt hinter ihr, klopfte leise an die Tür. „Cammy?"

Lila öffnete leise die Tür, als Cameron nicht antwortete. Es war undenkbar, dass der Cyborg sie nicht gehört hatte.

„Cammy?" Fragte Lila erneut als sie das Mädchen zusammengerollt auf dem Bett entdeckte. Cameron hielt ihr Kopfkissen umklammert und lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

John kam hinter Lila herein, als diese sich weiter ins Zimmer bewegte.

Während John langsam zum Bett ging schloss Lila leise die Tür.

John blieb am Fußende des Bettes stehen und wartete ab, was Lila tun würde.

Sie hörten Cameron leise schluchzen und Lila zögerte nicht, zog die Schuhe aus und legte sich hinter Cameron auf das Bett. Sie bedeutete John, sich ebenfalls dazuzulegen und das vor Cameron.

Während Lila einen Arm unter Camerons Hals durch schob zog John die Stiefel aus und kletterte zu Cameron, die nun aufblickte ins Bett.

Noch bevor John sich hingelegt hatte streckte Cameron die Arme nach ihm aus und zog ihn dann zu sich heran.

Minutenlang weinte Cameron, gleichzeitig gehalten von John und ihrer Mom.

„Ich will doch nur, dass sie mich mag", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ich weiß Kleines, ich weiß", entgegnete Lila und drückte Cameron noch fester an sich.

„Meine Mom hat vor 16 Jahren gegen eine Maschine gekämpft und wäre dabei fast gestorben", erklärte John. „Seit Dem ist es ihre Lebensaufgabe mich zu beschützen. Sie kann nicht akzeptieren, dass ich Dich liebe, wo ich doch einmal gegen die Maschinen kämpfen soll.

Cameron blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen in sein Gesicht. „Du liebst mich?"

Als Antwort legte John eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste ihre Nase.

Cameron starrte ihn lächelnd an. Allerdings verlor sich nach einiger Zeit das Lächeln und machte einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck Platz.

„Was hast Du?" Fragte John mit Besorgnis.

Lila hob den Kopf und sah von Oben auf Cameron hinunter. Ihr war die Besorgnis Johns nicht entgangen.

Cameron starrte in Johns Augen. „Das geht nicht. Deine Mutter ist wichtig für Dein Training zum Anführer. Da darf ich mich nicht zwischen drängen".

Jetzt runzelte John die Stirn. „Wie meinst Du das?"

„Meine Mission ist es, Dich zu beschützen und Dir zu helfen der Anführer zu werden, der Du sein musst", sagte Cameron mit plötzlich emotionslosem Ausdruck.

„Ja und?" John war verwirrt.

„Da meine Emotionen das Hauptproblem für die Ablehnung Deiner Mutter sind und außerdem meine Systeme beeinträchtigen müssen dahingehend Maßnahmen ergriffen werden".

Lila fuhr aus der liegenden Stellung auf und sah nun Besorgt auf einen Arm gestützt auf Cameron hinab.

„Was?" Auch John richtete sich nun auf." Nein, nein nein! Ich werde Deinen Chip nicht herausnehmen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich".

Lila schwieg, als sich Cameron nun ebenfalls aufsetzte und John ernst ansah.

„John" begann Cameron ernst. „Es ist meine Mission...".

„Ich scheiß auf Deine Mission!" Unterbrach er sie heftig und drehte sich herum, so dass er auf der Bettkante saß.

„Cameron?" Fragte Lila die ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl hatte.

Cameron drehte den Kopf. „Mom, ich habe Dir gesagt, dass meine Mission wichtiger ist als meine Emotionen". Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu John. „John, sie ist Deine Mom", versuchte sie eine andere Taktik.

Stur schüttelte John den Kopf.

Cameron legte eine Hand auf Johns Schulter. „Bitte", sagte sie eindringlich. „Für mich".

John stöhnte vernehmlich er fühlte sich von Cameron unter Druck gesetzt. Druck der seine Widerstandsfähigkeit überstieg.

Lila und Cameron sahen auf Johns Rücken. Lange Sekunden warteten Beide auf seine Antwort. Dann blickte John über seine Schulter auf Cameron. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. „Was muss ich tun?" Fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 62<strong>

Sie hatte ihm erklärt, wo er einen Halbkreis schneiden musste, um an den Chipport zu gelangen.

Nun hatte er den Deckel geöffnet und die Zange in der Hand.

Deutlich konnte man ihm seinen Widerwillen ansehen.

Er war nur von dem Gedanken erfüllt was wäre, wenn er Etwas falsch macht, wenn dem Chip Etwas passiert.

Mit einem Frösteln dachte er an seine Mom, die mit der Waffe im Hosenbund hinter ihm an der Tür stand.

„Ist schon gut John, wir haben Das schoneinmal getan", sagte Cameron mit Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme während sie tief in seine Augen sah und seine Wange streichelte.

John schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste genau von Wem sie sprach aber er war nicht Future John. „Schließ die Augen...bitte", sagte Er gequält.

Als sie Dieses getan hatte war es nur eine Drehung seiner Hand mit der Zange und ihre Bewegungen erstarben. Die Hand, die ihn gerade noch gestreichelt hatte fiel leblos auf das Bett.

John zog vorsichtig den Chip heraus. Seine Angst stieg ins Unermessliche. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sich um.

Sarah sah mit einem Blick aus Entschlossenheit auf ihn.

James und Lila starrten schockiert falls nicht entsetzt auf Camerons schlaffen Körper.

xxxxx

Während John vorsichtig mit dem Chip zur Tür ging Standen die Ellisons wie hypnotisiert.

Einige Sekunden später sahen sie sich an und James sah in den Augen seiner Frau eine Bitte. Er nickte ihr zu.

Während James hinter John her ging trat Sarah zu Lila.

„Sie ist ein DING, ein Werkzeug, nicht mehr", sagte Sarah leise.

Ohne Sarah anzusehen starrte Lila weiter auf Cameron.

Sarah sah Lila noch einige Sekunden lang an und folgte dann John und James kopfschüttelnd in den Wohnraum.

Lila hingegen starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die regungslos mit geschlossenen Augen daliegende Cameron. Sie hatte gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, was Sarah zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Schließlich trat sie näher an das Bett heran und setzte sich. Ohne Camerons Gesicht aus den Augen zu lassen, tastete Lila nach ihrer Hand.

Wortlos saß sie da und hielt die Hand einer Maschine, die für sie eine Tochter geworden war.

xxxxx

John saß vor dem Rechner und versuchte verzweifelt dem Chip eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Nur leider hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, was er falsch machte. Selbst das Erhöhen der Spannung, wie zuvor von Cameron angeregt, hatte kein Ergebnis gebracht.

Cameron hatte das Equipment sorgfältig für viel Geld zusammengetragen. Sie war sich selbst aber nicht sicher gewesen ob der Stand der Technik ausreichen würde.

Das Interface des Chips benötigte zum Kommunizieren eine bestimmte Taktfrequenz. Die Entwicklung hatte diese Schwelle erreicht aber es gab Toleranzen und diese wurden ihnen anscheinend zum Verhängnis.

„Sinnlos. Wahrscheinlich ist das Equipment nicht dazu geeignet zugriff auf den Chip zu nehmen", sagte er verärgert und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zurück. „Wenn wir noch ein paar Monate warten...".

Sarah trat zwei Schritte näher.

„Dann werden wir sie nicht reaktivieren", unterbrach ihn Sarah bestimmt.

James Hand griff automatisch zum nicht vorhandenen Schulterhalfter. „Nein!" Rief er entschieden.

John verdrehte nur die Augen, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Sie...kann helfen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

**3 Minuten zuvor**

Lila saß stumm da und sah ins Nichts. Sie hielt Camerons zierliche Hand und wartete darauf, dass James den Chip zurückbringen würde.

Nach endlos langen Sekunden schreckte sie plötzlich zusammen als Camerons Hand zuckte. Zuerst wollte Lila dies als Einbildung abtun, als es sich wiederholte, diesmal stärker.

„Cameron?" Fragte sie und beugte sich über die regungslos Daliegende.

Als sie sich gerade wieder zurücklehnen wollte schnappten plötzlich Camerons Augen auf.


	23. Kapitel 63 bis 65

**Kapitel 63**

„Was...?" Fragte Lila, nachdem sie ein wenig zurückgezuckt war.

Cameron schloss die Augen wieder und bewegte den Mund. Zumindest schien sie es zu versuchen aber kein Ton kam heraus.

Lila beugte sich erneut vor „Wie ist das möglich, ich dachte wenn der Chip...".

Cameron hatte als Antwort die wieder geöffneten Augen erneut geschlossen.

„Du kannst nicht sprechen? Schließ die Augen ein mal für Ja, zwei Mal für Nein", sagte die erfahrene Agentin, die Situation analysierend.

„Du kannst nicht sprechen?" Wiederholte Lila die Frage.

Ein Lidschlag.

„Kannst Du Dich bewegen?"

Kein Lidschlag nur Camerons Hand drückte leicht zu.

Lila überlegte kurz.

„Du kannst Dich bewegen aber nur wenig?"

Ein Lidschlag.

Lila überlegte einen Augenblick. Dann sah sie auf Camerons Hand, die sie noch immer umklammert hielt.

„Könntest Du schreiben, wenn wir Dich vor den Computer setzen?

Cameron schloss kurz die Augen als müsste sie sich konzentrieren. Dann sah Lila, wie sich ihre Finger und Handgelenke langsam bewegten. Schließlich...

Ein Lidschlag

„Soll ich die Anderen rufen?"

Zwei Lidschläge

„Soll ich versuchen Dich zu den Anderen zu bringen?"

Ein Lidschlag.

Nun sah Lila, wie Cameron angestrengt versuchte ihren anderen Arm anzuheben. Sie schaffte es schließlich mühevoll ihn ein Wenig über ihren Körper zu bekommen, wo ihn Lila nun ergriff.

Lila zog Cameron in eine aufrecht-sitzende Position. Dann schob sie ihre Schulter in Camerons Achsel und legte deren Arm um ihren Hals. Schließlich drückte und zog sie Cameron in eine aufrechte Position.

Cameron schien sich alle Mühe zu geben Lila zu unterstützen, war aber zu Lilas grenzenlosem Erstaunen bereits Schweißgebadet.

Dann begannen sie langsam in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers zu gehen. Dies gelang nur, weil Camerons Beine nicht einknickten. Ansonsten hätte Lila sicherlich Mühe gehabt die etwa 60 Kilogramm Camerons alleine zu wuchten.

Sicherlich hätte Lila Cameron über den Boden schleifen können aber daran dachte sie gar nicht.

Sie erreichten das Arbeitszimmer gerade, als Sarah zur Waffe griff und diese aus dem Hosenbund zog.

xxxxx

„Sie...kann helfen", sagte Lila schnell, bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte.

Die Anwesenden fuhren zu ihr herum und starrten sie ungläubig an.

„Was...?" Fragte Sarah verwirrt.

John war unvermittelt aufgesprungen „Cam...?"

„James...hilf mir bitte, sie ist schwer.", sagte Lila angestrengt.

James hatte wie erstarrt dagestanden, sprang aber jetzt schnell auf Camerons andere Seite.

„Was soll das leblose Ding hier?" Fragte Sarah und zog ihre Waffe, lies diese aber fast fallen, als Cameron mehrmals die Augen schloss und öffnete.

„Sie ist... wach?" Fragte John verwundert. „Wie ist das möglich?" Fragte er mit einem Blick zum Chip, der noch immer in seinem Port auf dem Tisch steckte.

Lila sah ihn an, während sie und James Cameron zum Schreibtisch brachten.

„Das kann sie vielleicht selbst erklären, wenn wir sie vor den Computer setzen".

John trat zur Seite und die Ellisons setzten die fast regungslose Cameron vor den Rechner.

Gebannt sahen nun alle, wie Cameron versuchte die Arme zu heben, es aber nicht schaffte. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte es nochmal. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich ein Wenig vor Anstrengung aber mehr als 20 Zentimeter bekam sie die Hände nicht von ihrem Schoß.

Lila Ellison ergriff schließlich Camerons Handgelenke und legte die Unterarme auf den Tisch vor der Tastatur. Als sie losließ rutschten die Arme wieder vom Tisch. Schnell griffen Lila und James ihre Unterarme und hielten sie gemeinsam auf dem Tisch fest.

Cameron sah in Lilas Augen, die ihr zunickte.

Camerons Mundwinkel zogen sich ganz leicht in die Höhe und sie zwinkerte dankbar.

Mit ihrer anderen Hand startete Lila MS-Word.

John war näher getreten und auch Sarah kam langsam näher.

Langsam, bewegten sich Camerons Finger über die Tastatur, während ihr Schweißtropfen die Stirn hinabliefen.

_"Lasst mich erst erklären, dies ist sehr anstrengend. Die organischen Muskeln dieses Körpers sind nicht stark genug, die mechanischen Teile zu bewegen."_

_"Bevor ihr Fragt, ich bin nicht Cameron. Zumindest glaube ich das."_

Die vier Personen im Raum sahen sich an.

_"Ich kann nur spekulieren, was Skynets Absichten waren aber ich denke in dem Bestreben den perfekten Infiltrator zu schaffen, wurde ein menschliches Gehirn mit dem höchst entwickelten Chip zusammengeschaltet."_

_"Das organische Gehirn liefert die Emotionalen Reaktionen und die Speicherkapazität und der Chip liefert die Rechenleistung."_

„Heißt das, da drin steckt eine Person?" Fragte Sarah und zeigte auf Camerons Kopf.

_"Schwerlich. ...Zu einer Person gehören Erinnerungen aber abgesehen von einigen schattenhaften Eindrücken habe ich keine."_

„Hast Du einen Namen?" Fragte Lila impulsiv.

_"Ich bin ein Teil von Cameron. Abgesehen davon Habe ich einige sehr schwache Erinnerungen an den Namen Allison. Cameron wurde auch einige Male mit dem Namen in Verbindung gebracht, das heißt wohl, dass sie wahrscheinlich nach Allisons Vorbild geschaffen wurde._

Die Wahrheit hatte das Gehirn bewusst in eine kleine Notlüge verwandelt.

„Das ist ekelhaft, eine ungeheuerliche Grausamkeit", sagte Sarah und verzog das Gesicht.

John öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen als Cameron oder Allison weiterschrieb.

_"Es ist besser als tot zu sein und das wäre ich. Jetzt in diesem Körper, wenn Cameron aktiv ist kann ich zumindest fühlen. Jede Berührung, Gerüche und Geschmack. Ich könnte töten für Schokoladeneis."_

Drei der Anwesenden grinsten sich an.

_"Die emotionalen Reaktionen Camerons stammen aber nicht nur von mir, falls John sich das fragen mag. Cameron und ich bilden soetwas wie eine Symbiose. Die eine würde ohne die Andere so nicht existieren."_

_"Ist schon interessant, mit wie viel Wissen Skynet mich gefüttert hat. Früher hätte ich mit dem Wort Symbiose sicherlich nichts anfangen können"_

Camerons Mundwinkel hatten sich leicht nach oben verzogen.

Abgesehen von Sarah, die den Kopf schüttelte grinsten oder lachten die Anwesenden leise.

_"Cameron erinnert sich nicht mehr daran, was war bevor sie zum Widerstand kam. Aber ich habe die Erinnerungen bewahrt ab dem Zeitpunkt an dem ich mit dem Körper verbunden wurde. Der Widerstand hat zwar ihren Erinnerungsspeicher löschen können aber nicht das organische Gedächtnis."_

_Future John und die anderen Techniker haben gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich jedes Wort von dem was in dem Raum gesprochen wurde mitbekommen habe"._

_"Zumindest hat Cameron zuvor nichts getan, was von meiner Seite aus als unbedingt negativ zu bewerten wäre."_

Allison verschwieg die Folterungen, die Cameron getätigt hatte um an Informationen zu kommen.

"Weiß Cameron, dass Du existierst?" Fragte Lila und sah ihr in die Augen.

_"Ich denke nicht. Ich habe heute zum ersten Mal versucht die Muskeln zu benutzen und der Informationsaustausch zwischen Cameron und mir ist...anders. Es ist keine Unterhaltung. Eines ihrer Programme ruft Informationen ab, das ist Alles. Ich kann lediglich so etwas wie selektierend eingreifen."_

In diesem Moment atmete John tief durch und wandte sich ab.

_"John?" _Fragte Allison, in dem sie es eintippte. Sie hatte seine Reflektion auf dem Monitor gesehen.

Cameron tippte weiter.

_"Was ist los?"_

„John?" Fragte Lila in Johns Rücken.

Er lehnte am Türrahmen.

„John, Cameron liebt Dich", sagte Lila eindringlich.

Sarah hatte auf ihren Sohn gesehen, jetzt wirbelte sie herum.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn!" Rief sie aufgebracht.

Sarah riss ihre Waffe aus dem Hosenbund und legte auf den Chip auf dem Tisch an.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 64<strong>

„NEIIIIIN!" Schrie Lila verzweifelt und warf sich geradezu über den Chip.

Sarah hatte ihre Waffe noch nicht ganz im Anschlag als John sie von der Seite ansprang und mit zu Boden riss.

„MOM, BIST DU VERRÜCKT?" Schrie John seine Mom an, nachdem er ihr die Waffe entwunden und ihre Handgelenke auf den Boden gedrückt hatte. „Sie ist ein Mensch...fast ein Mensch", sagte er verzweifelt mit Tränen in den Augen. „Siehst Du das denn nicht Mom?"

„SIE IST EINE MASCHINE!" Schrie Sarah und hob den Kopf vom Boden. Speichel spritzte von ihren Lippen in sein Gesicht. „DER FLEISCHKLUMPEN IN IHREM BLECHSCHÄDEL ÄNDERT DARAN GAR NICHTS!"

John starrte in Sarahs Gesicht. Dann geschah etwas, was Sarah so noch nie erlebt hatte.

Eine Träne lief über seine Wange bis zum Kinn und tropfte von da aus auf Sarahs Lippe. Sarah erstarrte während sie in die feuchten Augen ihres Sohnes sah.

„Ich liebe Cameron", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie ist mehr als ich mir je erträumt habe. Ich bin doch ganz alleine Mom".

Bevor er endgültig in Tränen ausbrechen konnte lies er Sarah los und stand auf. Er schob die Waffe in seinen Hosenbund mit dem Rücken zu den Ellisons wischte er sich mit dem Unterarm die Tränen aus den Augen.

Nach einem letzten Blick zu seiner Mutter, die noch immer regungslos vor ihm auf dem Boden lag drehte er sich herum und ging zum Schreibtisch. Ohne zu zögern nahm er den Chip aus dem Sockel, ging zu Cameron und Schob ihn in den Port hinein.

„Sorry Allison", murmelte er, dann setzte er den Portdeckel auf und verschloss die Kopfhaut, so gut es ging.

Er konnte noch einen Blick in Allisons Augen werfen, ein leichtes Lächeln lag in ihren Mundwinkeln. Dann nach insgesamt 15 Sekunden zuckte Camerons Kopf, als der Chip gebootet hatte.

„John?" Fragte Cameron und sah verwundert in Johns gerötete Augen. „John!" Rief sie schließlich, sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Alle Spannung wich in diesem Moment aus John.

Erleichtert sie wieder zuhaben sank er gegen ihren Körper.

Als John aufblickte war seine Mom verschwunden. James und Lila folgten Johns Blick lächelnd, sahen dann aber auch hilflos und schulterzuckend zu ihm.

„Mom!" Rief John zur offenen Tür und löste sich langsam von Cameron, die verwirrt schien und sich nun umblickte.

„Wartest Du bitte kurz, ich bin sofort wieder da?" Fragte er Camerons Hände haltend.

Cameron nickte ihm zu und John hastete aus dem Raum.

xxxxx

Sarah lief sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischend zu ihrem Wagen.

Ein Satz wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf: „Ich bin doch ganz alleine Mom" hatte er gesagt. Das traf Sarah bis in ihr Mutterherz. 'Ich bin also Niemand? So weit hat die Maschine ihn schon gebracht?'

Sarah hatte zugesehen, wie ihr Sohn die Maschine reaktiviert hatte bevor sie den Raum verlies.

'Er wird sie immer beschützen, auch gegen mich', dachte Sarah. Sie stieg in ihren Wagen, rammte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und startete. Sie knüppelte den Gang rein und fuhr los.

'Ich brauche schwerere Waffen, ich muss John aus ihren Metallklauen befreien'.

Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck griff sie das Lenkrad fester bis sich ihre Knöchel weiß färbten.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 65<strong>

Als John ins Arbeitszimmer zurückkehrte war er nachdenklich. Er hatte dem Wagen nur noch hinterher sehen können.

Während Lila mit Cameron sprach ging James zu John und legte diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter.

John blickte auf, als er den beruhigenden Kontakt spürte. „Sie ist weg".

James lächelte beruhigend. „Sie fängt sich schon wieder".

Zwei Sekunden sah John James in die Augen, bevor er den langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Im Gegenteil, ich denke sie wird Etwas sehr Dummes...gefährliches tun.

Dann sah er zu Cameron, die ihm entgegen sah. Er ging zu ihr und glitt seufzend in ihre Arme.

„John?" Fragte Cameron schließlich. „Was ist passiert, warum saß ich vor dem Computer als ich reaktiviert wurde?"

John blickte Lila an, die aber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nichts gesagt".

John nickte Lila zu, dann schob er Cameron von sich. „Cam, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Uns Alle".

John, Hand in Hand mit Cameron ging ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von den Ellisons, die sich besorgt ansahen.

John zog Cameron auf die Couch, weiter Händehaltend sah er sie ernst an. „Cameron..." begann er, drückte ihre Hände dann ersteinmal beruhigend als er sah, dass sie besorgt schien. „Was weißt du über Allison".

Camerons Augen wurden groß. „Woher weißt Du von Allison?"

John sah Lila an und kratzte sich kurz im Nacken „Du...bist Allison", stellte er dann mit Sicherheit fest.

Cameron starrte ihn nur an. Sie lies Erinnerungen ablaufen in denen sie mit Allison in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Viele Soldaten gaben ihr die Schuld an Allisons wahrscheinlichem Tod. Einige glaubten sogar, Skynet hätte Allison Häuten lassen um Cameron ihr Aussehen geben zu können. Das war natürlich Unsinn aber die Leute wussten es nicht besser.

Cameron hatte auf ihre verschränkten Hände gesehen, John hatte nicht aufgehört mit seinem Daumen ihre Knöchel zu streicheln. Nun sah sie auf, Tränen in den Augen.

„Allison war das Vorbild für meine äußere Hülle", sagte sie leise. „Wahrscheinlich wurde Allison terminiert, möglicherweise sogar von mir". Der letzte Teil war kaum noch verständlich.

Jetzt legte John eine Hand an Camerons Wange. „Was wenn ich dir sage, dass Allison noch lebt?"

Cameron sah wieder auf ihre Hände. „Das wäre …... schön", sagte sie zögerlich und blickte auf. „Aber es ist unwahrscheinlich".

John lächelte, sah kurz zu Lila und James, die ihm zunickten. „Cam, als Du vorhin im Arbeitszimmer aufgewacht bist, hatten wir zuvor mit Allison …... kommuniziert".

Camerons Augen wurden groß. „John, das ist nicht möglich. Selbst wenn ich Erinnerungen über Allison hätte, hättest Du nicht mit ihr kommunizieren können", sagte sie, sich ihrer Sache sicher.

John lächelte weiter. „Vertraust Du mir?"

Cameron war verwirrt. „Natürlich. Grenzenlos."

Johns Lächeln wurde breiter. Er ergriff Camerons Handgelenke und hob ihre Unterarme an. „Kannst Du die Arme so halten, die …...Motorik für Hände und Finger aber abschalten?"

Cameron sah verwirrt zu ihren Eltern, die ihr zunickten. „Natürlich", sagte sie, dann hingen ihre Hände plötzlich schlaff nach unten.

John sah lächelnd auf in Camerons Augen. „Allison, wenn Du mich hören kannst beweg bitte die Finger, als wenn Du an der Tastatur sitzt".

Cameron runzelte die Stirn. „John, Du..."

Plötzlich bewegten sich Camerons Hände.

Cameron gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, die sich ohne ihr Zutun bewegten.

Mit erschrecktem Blick sah sie dann auf in Johns Augen. „John?"

John ergriff wieder ihre Hände. „Cam, erschrick bitte nicht", sagte er zärtlich.

Cameron nickte mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Cam...in deinem Schädel befindet sich ein lebendes Gehirn, Allisons Gehirn", sagte er vorsichtig.

Sekundenlang starrte Cameron ihn an. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Cameron auf und wich rückwärts bis an die Wand zurück. Auf dem Weg zertrümmerte sie Alles was ihren umherrudernden Armen in den Weg geriet.


	24. Kapitel 66 bis 69

**Kapitel 66**

Lila, James und John waren fast gleichzeitig bei Cameron, die gegen die Wand gekracht war. Nun stand sie regungslos, die durch ihren Chip pulsierenden Emotionen verwirrten sie komplett. Mitleid für sich selbst und grenzenlose Traurigkeit erfüllten ihr ganzes Denken.

Sie fand sich zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen in Johns Armen wieder. James und Lila hatten ebenfalls die Arme um sie gelegt und hielten sie fest.

Cameron wäre es leicht gefallen die Drei abzuschütteln aber das wollte sie gar nicht. Der gleichzeitige Kontakt mir den drei Menschen die sie liebte...

Cameron stieß ein Stöhnen aus. Liebte war das Stichwort. Das waren nicht ihre Emotionen.

„Warum hasst ihr mich nicht?" Fragte sie mit erzwungen emotionslosem Gesicht und -Stimme.

Während John sie einfach fester griff, hob Lila den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Warum sollten wir?"

Cameron sah sie an. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, obwohl sie ihre ganze Rechenleistung dazu aufwendete ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken.

„Weil das nicht meine Emotionen sind sondern Allisons", stellte sie fest.

Nun löste sich John von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. „Das stimmt nicht Cam. Allison hat es uns erklärt. Nur ihr Beide zusammen seid Cameron. Es sind Eure gemeinsamen Gefühle. Während Du ihre Emotionen teilst, genießt sie es zu Fühlen, was du fühlst. Du wärst nicht meine Cameron ohne Allison".

Cameron sah ihn an. Es begann mit einem Zittern der Unterlippe. Dann folgten Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Schließlich fiel ihre mühsam aufrechterhaltene emotionslose Maske. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich und sie sank weinend, laut schluchzend gegen John.

Drei Menschen sanken mit ihr zu Boden.

xxxxx

Erst Minuten später hatte sich Cameron soweit beruhigt, dass John glaubte sie loslassen zu können. Lächelnd sah er in ihre verweinten Augen.

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, Du würdest mit Allison reden...kommunizieren", sagte er lächelnd. „Ihr könntet vielleicht sogar Freundinnen sein".

Cameron dachte nach, schließlich nickte sie. „Das wäre schön".

John erhob sich. Er streckte Cameron die Hand hin. „Komm, lass uns mit Allison reden".

Cameron lies sich von John aufhelfen während James Lila hoch half. Dann sahen sich Alle um. Der Bereich des Wohnraumes bis zur Couch war eine Trümmerlandschaft.

Auflachend schniefend sah Cameron zu James. „Hausarrest richtig?"

Jetzt lachte James auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Siehst Du?" Fragte John. „Das ist Cameron. Oder hättest Du so reagiert, wenn die Emotionen nicht wären".

Cameron sah zu Boden. Nach Sekunden schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Nein".

xxxxx

_"Noch Jemand eine Idee?"_

Die drei Menschen und auch die aktive Cameron sahen die Worte auf dem Monitor.

Allison hatte gesagt, was sie kann und was nicht. Lediglich die Sinnesorgane standen zu ihrer Verfügung. Tastsinn, Augen und Ohren. Geschmack und Geruch. Sie konnte nicht sprechen und sie konnte sich nicht auf Camerons HUD bemerkbar machen. Ihre einzige aktive Fähigkeit bestand darin. Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken oder den Zugriff Camerons zuzulassen.

Cameron hingegen hatte keine Möglichkeit gefunden auf das lebende Gehirn Zugriff zu nehmen. Sie konnte nichteinmal sagen, welcher Teil ihres Speichers sich auf dem Chip befand und welcher nicht. Die Emotionalen Verbindungen waren ohnehin nur passiver Natur und konnten von ihr nicht angesprochen, nichteinmal blockiert werden.

John stand auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Die Ellisons schwiegen, da John und Cameron die Einzigen im Raum waren, die dieses Problem überhaupt lösen konnten. Allison war noch weniger dazu qualifiziert als die Ellisons.

„Cam", sagte John schließlich nach Minuten. „Du kannst doch auch Videoaufzeichnungen aus Deinem Speicher abrufen?"

Cameron sah vom Monitor zu ihm. „Natürlich John. Falls das System mal funktioniert zeichne ich zunächst einmal Alles auf und kann es auf meinem Head Up Display wiedergeben".

John nickte. „Allison, könntest Du aus Deinem Gedächtnis ein Bild Camerons nehmen und Dir vorstellen, wie sich der Mund bewegt und Worte herauskommen, die Du sagen möchtest?"

Cameron drehte sich zurück zum Monitor und legte die Unterarme auf den Tisch.

Fast eine Minute passierte nichts. Gerade als John erneut fragen wollte begann Allison zu tippen.

_"Was für ein Bild?"_

John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Irgendeines. Ein Spiegelbild, eine Reflektion in einer polierten Fläche oder etwas Ähnliches".

_"Da war Etwas. Eines der ersten Bilder, an die ich mich erinnern konnte. Ein Bild, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob es aus meinem eigenen Gedächtnis stammt oder aus Camerons. Ein Bild, das wohl eher mich zeigt als Cameron. Der Gesichtsausdruck ist der eines verschreckten jungen Mädchens mit schmutzigen Haaren in"_

An dieser Stelle machte Allison eine Pause_. _

_" Lumpen gekleidet. Ihr Gesicht ist verletzt, und blickt ängstlich nach oben"._

John zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. „Das ist gut, das macht es authentischer", sagte er zuversichtlich.

„Allison, gib die Information an irgendeinen Speicher weiter", sagte er mit leichtem Befehlston.

„Cameron, kannst Du die Speicheradressen nacheinander aufrufen und nach dem beschriebenen Bild suchen?"

Cameron nickte und schloss die Augen. „Bitte warten", sagte sie stereotyp.

13 Minuten und diverse bitte Warten später schnappten plötzlich Camerons Augen auf. „Ich hab es", sagte sie triumphierend.

Auf ihrem HUD sah sie in einer Ecke ein kleines aber deutliches Bild von Allison eingeblendet. Noch aber bewegte sich das Bild nicht.

„Allison, versuch Cameron etwas zu sagen", sagte John sich die Hände reibend.

Cameron hörte plötzlich Worte, allerdings ohne dass sich die Lippen des Bildes bewegten.

„_Eins Zwei, ein Terminator kommt vorbei. Drei Vier, er steht gleich vor der Tür. Fünf Sechs, wann macht Ihr endlich Sex. Sieben Acht, hoffentlich nächste Nacht. Neun Zehn, es muss recht bald geschehn."_

An dieser Stelle bemerkte Cameron an den Gesichtern der Anderen, dass sie die Worte anscheinend mitgesprochen hatte.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 67<strong>

Sofort schloss sie den Mund und lief Tomatenrot an.

„Cam?" Fragte John, nicht weniger rot im Gesicht.

„Allison hat...".

„_Petze!" _Unterbrach die Stimme sie. Dieses Mal hatte sich das Bild auf ihrem HUD verändert. Allison streckte ihr die Zunge raus eine ziemlich lange Zunge. Allerdings wieder nur als Standbild.

„Ich höre Allison, Das Bild ist aber nur ein Standbild" Sagte Cameron schnell".

„_Du willst ihm doch die Klamotten vom Körper reißen!"_

Jetzt zeigte Allisons Bild ein Grinsen.

„Halt die Klappe!" Sagte Cameron gepresst.

John und die Ellisons blickten Cameron noch immer mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Cameron wurde erneut rot. „Allison redet dazwischen. Es ist aber noch immer ein Standbild".

John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hmm...In welchen Dateiformat ist das Bild denn?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Na...". John begann wieder auf und ab zu wandern. „...Ist es ein Bild im zum Beispiel J-peg oder Tiff- Format? Oder eine Videodatei im Mpeg oder Avi- Format?"

Jetzt sah Cameron ihn an, als ob sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln würde.

„John...". Man konnte förmlich hören, wie sie verbal seinen Kopf tätschelte. „...ich bin kein Personal Computer oder Apple. Es gibt nur ein Dateiformat".

Jetzt schien John verwirrt. „Da muss ich wohl umdenken. Die Microsoft Hotline anrufen fällt da wohl flach", sagte er grinsend.

Eine Augenbraue Camerons wanderte in die Höhe. Johns Grinsen verschwand schlagartig.

„Dann liegt es wohl an Allison", sagte er vorsichtig. „Vielleicht besitzt sie nicht genug Fantasie für bewegte Bilder".

„_SAG IHM ICH ZEIG IHM GLEICH WIEVIEL FANTASIE ICH HABE!"_

Cameron war zusammengezuckt. „Allison, schrei nicht so", sagte sie leise.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Fragte John verwundert.

Cameron lächelte schief. „Allison ist ein wenig wütend, dass Du ihre Fantasie anzweifelst, sagte sie dann".

„Oh...", entgegnete John. „Allison, tut mir …." er verstummte und sah Cameron mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was ist denn John?" Fragte Cameron beunruhigt.

„_Was hat er denn jetzt wieder?" _Kam es von Allison.

„Du...Du sagtest, Allison sei ein wenig wütend?" John schien verwirrt.

„Ja und?", entgegnete Cameron und sah zu ihren Eltern, die aber nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Was ist mit Dir? Bist du auch ein wenig wütend?" John war jetzt ganz nahe und starrte in ihre Augen.

„Camerons Blick verlor sich. Sekundenlang starrte sie ins Nichts. Schließlich schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Keine Spur. Ich bin irgendwie... nervös..." Cameron unterbrach sich.

Schockiert blickte sie John an.

xxxxx

Als es an seine Tür bollerte dachte Enrique zunächst, die Polizei stände draußen.

„Wer ist da?" Fragte er.

„Sarah! Mach auf Enrique!" hörte er Sarah Connor rufen.

Schnell öffnete er die Tür.

Sarah sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann sah sie demonstrativ auf die mit Brettern geflickte Tür und die ebenso geflickte Wand daneben.

„Cameron?" Fragte sie nur.

Enrique trat nickend zur Seite.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Sarah während sie an ihm vorbei die Wohnung betrat.

„Mir ist nichts passiert aber zwei der Männer die hier waren hatten nicht soviel Glück. Der Dritte wird mit seiner Hand nie wieder eine Waffe abfeuern können", erklärte er.

„Was haben die Drei denn hier gemacht?"

Verlegen lächelnd kratzte sich Enrique am Kopf. „Ich wollte, dass das Mädchen...die Teufelsmaschine für mich arbeitet. Carlos, mein Neffe hatte die Vermutung, dass Sie als Killerin arbeitet. Die drei Männer hatte ich zu meiner Sicherheit hier. Als ich erkannte was sie wirklich war, war es bereits zu spät. Einer der Männer war tot, der Andere lag im Sterben".

„Und Sie hat Dir nichts getan?" Fragte Sarah eindringlich. „Dich nicht gezwungen Ihr unseren neuen Namen zu nennen

Enrique schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ich mich weigerte sagte sie sogar, wenn ich Euren neuen Namen verraten hätte, dann hätte sie mich getötet".

Sarah wirkte nachdenklich, schüttelte das aber schnell wieder ab.

„Ich brauche schwere Waffen", sagte sie geradeheraus.

Enrique runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Cameron?"

Sarah blickte ihn überlegend an. Ihr war sofort klar, wenn sie jetzt sagte dass es gegen Cameron ging würde Enrique eine kleine Armee rekrutieren. Dabei konnte John leicht ins Kreuzfeuer geraten deshalb schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Cameron passt auf John auf", sagte sie deshalb.

„Noch eine Maschine?" Fragte er alarmiert.

Sarah zuckte die Schultern. „Möglicherweise", sagte Sarah vorsichtig.

Enrique blickte sie ernst an. Er begriff natürlich worum es ging. „Was brauchst Du?"

Sarah dachte nach. „Einige Granaten, ein M16 mit Granatwerfer und vor Allem ein Scharfschützengewehr mit

panzerbrechender Munition".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 68<strong>

John ergriff Camerons Gesicht mit den Händen „Cam...", sagte er ganz vorsichtig.

Cameron sah ihn sprachlos mit großen Augen an.

„...heißt das etwa, dass Deine und Allisons Emotionen unterschiedlich sind?

„_Jetzt wo er es sagt..."_, klang Allisons stimme in Camerons Kopf auf. _„Deshalb zerfließt Du nicht vor Geilheit"._

Cameron schloss kurz die Augen und verzog das Gesicht. „Wie ist das möglich?"

John schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

„_Na, offenbar bin ich noch Mensch genug total scharf auf den Kleinen zu sein"._

Cameron verdrehte die Augen, kurz sah sie zur Seite. „Allison!" Quetschte sie wütend zwischen den Zähnen durch und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„_Sorry"_, sagte Allison und das Bild zeigte ein Grinsen.

Als Cameron wieder zu John sah, hatte sie ein Lächeln im Gesicht und wieder hatten sich ihre Wangen gerötet.

„Was redet sie denn da in Deinem Köpfchen?" Fragte John interessiert und tippte Cameron gegen die Stirn.

„Nur Unsinn", sagte der Cyborg schnell aber selbst John konnte ihr ansehen, dass da noch mehr sein musste.

John starrte sie sekundenlang an. „Bleibt die Frage, wie das möglich ist. Ein Gehirn mit unterschiedlichen Emotionen zur selben Zeit? Oder sollte doch der Chip...?"

„Vielleicht kann ich da eine mögliche Lösung anbieten", sagte Lila schnell.

Alle drehten sich zu ihr, Gesichter erwartungsvoll.

„Nun, das Gehirn besteht aus zwei Hälften. Vielleicht wurden bei Allison die Gehirnhälften getrennt", warf sie in den Raum.

Cameron sah ihre Mom zweifelnd an.

„Ich meine, vielleicht befindet sich...Allisons Bewusstsein in der einen Hälfte und Camerons Emotionen kommen aus der Anderen. Oder so...". Hier verstummte Lila schulterzuckend.

Cameron löste daraufhin zögerlich ihren Blick von ihrer Mom und sah fragend zu John.

John zuckte hilflos lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Auch hier bringt uns Microsoft nicht weiter".

„_Gott ist der süüüüüüüüß", _lies Allison verlauten und dieses Mal endlich bewegte sich das Bild.

„Sei endlich still oder ich schalte Dich ab", sagte Cameron leise.

„_Das wagst Du nicht"._

„Leg es nicht darauf an".

„_Nanananananaaa, Du traust Dich nicht, Du traust dich ni..."._

An dieser Stelle hatte Cameron genug und blockierte den akustischen Kanal.

Gleichzeitig blinkte eine Meldung auf ihrem HUD.

„Dad, wir müssen los", sagte sie über ihre Schulter. „Mom, bleibst Du ausnahmsweise mit John zu Hause?"

Lila wirkte verwirrt. „Natürlich aber warum nimmst Du ihn nicht einfach mit zum..."

„Das soll eine Überraschung zu Weihnachten werden", unterbrach Cameron sie schnell.

„Was denn?" Warf John nun ein.

Cameron blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Erst zu Weihnachten wirst Du sehen, was ich Sonntags morgens normalerweise tue", sagte sie und besiegelte das mit einem Kuss.

Dann stand Cameron wortlos auf und Folgte James, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

John starrte ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. „Sie benimmt sich nicht noch merkwürdiger seit sie mit Allison redet oder?"

Lila hatte ebenfalls hinter ihrer Tochter her gesehen und drehte sich nun zu John. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist nur merkwürdig sie Selbstgespräche führen zu sehen".

„Kann ich sie etwas Fragen Mrs. Ellison?" Fragte John ganz vorsichtig.

Lila lächelte herzlich über die förmliche Anrede. „Sei nicht albern John, wir sind eine Familie. Sag einfach Lila zu mir und natürlich kannst Du mich Alles fragen was Du möchtest".

John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was Cameron eben gesagt hat...Ich meine, was Allison ihr vorgesagt hat... Ich meine...", hilflos verstummte John.

Lila rückte mit ihrem Stuhl näher an John heran. „Möchtest Du mit mir über Sex sprechen?"

John zuckte zusammen. Er hatte das Gefühl im Erdboden versinken zu müssen. „Ich...ich..ich meinte Cameron... Ich liebe Cameron aber..." Erneut verstummte er. Kopf hochrot, Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

Lila legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Cameron hat mir versichert, dass das kein Problem wäre", sagte sie die Frage mehr erratend.

John kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Oh", war Alles was er sagte.

Dann blickte er auf. Er atmete tief durch. „Ich hab Angst", gestand er spontan, all seinen Mut zusammennehmend.

Lila lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich bin sicher Cameron hat genau so viel Angst. Mach Dir einfach nicht so viele Gedanken. Wenn ihr Euch ein Bett teilt wird es irgendwann einfach passieren".

John hatte angefangen an seinen Fingernägeln zu Knibbeln. „Sie haben...Du hast...", korrigierte er sich schnell als sie eine Augenbraue hochzog. „...nichts dagegen?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

Lila erhob sich. Zu Johns Verwunderung ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Sie gingen nach Nebenan in den Wohnraum. Lila wies schließlich auf die Couch, auf die sie sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Was Deine Frage betrifft...", begann sie ihre Antwort überdenkend.

„Ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie oft ich sie in den Armen gehalten habe, wenn sie mal wieder einen ihrer emotionalen Ausbrüche hatte. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass Du jetzt da bist um diesen Part zu übernehmen und ich hoffe für Dich, dass Du das richtige Heilmittel für Cameron bist denn bei aller Mädchenhaftigkeit..."

John wurde hellhörig.

„...ist sie immer noch eine Maschine und viel wichtiger ist, sie schläft nicht. Wenn sie mal nicht gut drauf war hat sie die halbe Nacht in meinen Armen gelegen und nur über Dich geredet. John wird Dies, John kann Das, John hier, John da... Ich kann Dir sagen ich hätte manchmal einiges darum gegeben wenn sie einen Ausschalter hätte".

John saß da und überdachte die Worte. Schließlich nickte er. Dann blickte er auf in Lilas Augen.

„Weißt Du, ich glaube das mit Cameron und mir war...Liebe auf den ersten Blick", sagte er mit einem Zögern. „Ich saß den ersten Tag in meiner neuen Schule und wurde von diesem umwerfenden Mädchen angesprochen...". John lachte kurz auf. „Ich hab nur gedacht: Wow, was für ein Hammer Mädchen. Dann wurde ich sie gar nicht mehr los. Ich hab ihr mehrmals einen Korb gegeben und sie..."

Johns Blick irrte ins Nichts. „Am nächsten Tag wurde Cameron vor meinen Augen niedergeschossen und ich war völlig hilflos. Ich konnte nichts weiter tun als wegrennen". Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. „Ich hatte mich verliebt und dann war sie tot", fügte er hinzu während er sich mit der Handfläche die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

Lila rückte näher und legte tröstend einen Arm um John. „Und dann?"

„Mom hat...", er schniefte. „... Mom hat mir viele Stunden verheimlicht, dass sie lebt aber eine Maschine ist, was ich ihr dann zuerst gar nicht glauben wollte". Jetzt blickte er zur Seite in Lilas Gesicht. „Es war mir auch egal. Ich wollte sie nur wiedersehen. Nach ein paar Wochen hatte ich fast resigniert aber ich wusste ja, dass Cam auch nach mir suchen würde. Das hat mich die ganze Zeit aufrecht gehalten.

„Ich seh Dir an, dass dich noch etwas bedrückt", sagte Lila und drückte ihn kurz an sich. „Na komm schon, da ist doch noch Etwas".

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Du hast es eben selbst gesagt, sie...schwärmt davon, was ich einmal für Dinge tun werde". Er verstummte.

„Ja?" Fragte Lila vorsichtig.

John sah zu ihr. „Meine Mom sagt auch immer, was für ein großartiger Anführer ich einmal sein werde. Ich fühl mich aber nicht wie der große John Connor. Was wäre wenn nicht? Wenn ich in Camerons Augen versage?" Tränen wallten in Johns Augen. „Was, wäre wenn sie nicht mich liebt sondern nur den großen Anführer?"

xxxxx

Kurz zuvor hatte an anderer Stelle ebenfalls ein Gespräch stattgefunden.

James sah immer wieder zu Cameron, die auf dem Weg zur Kirche stumm aus dem Beifahrerfenster sah, was nun wirklich nicht ihre Art war.

Allison hatte anscheinend gemerkt, dass Cameron sie tatsächlich ausgeschlossen hatte. Zuerst hatte sie Cameron den Rücken zugewandt. Dann hatte sie irgendwann angefangen schimpfend gegen eine imaginäre Glasscheibe zu klopfen.

„Was ist los?" Fragte er nach ein paar Minuten.

Cameron sah zu kurz zu ihm, dann wieder aus dem Fenster. „Ich bin...unsicher".

James warf einen verwunderten Blick zu ihr. „In welcher Beziehung?"

Cameron seufzte. „John".

„Er ist sehr nett, er scheint Dich wirklich zu lieben".

Erneut seufzte Cameron. „Ist das so?"

In diesem Moment hörte Allison auf zu klopfen und sah betroffen drein. Sie winkte vorsichtig.

Cameron sah dies und reaktivierte endlich den Audiokanal. „Ich höre Dich Allison", murmelte sie fast unhörbar.

„_Mach Dir keinen Kopf, natürlich liebt er Dich. Hey, ich weiß wie Du aussiehst und selbst ich könnte mich immer wieder in deinen Anblick verlieben"._

Cameron war nicht klar ob Allison das jetzt ironisch gemeint hatte.

„Hast Du Zweifel?" Fragte James mit echter Besorgnis.

„Ich bin eine Maschine, ich sollte keinerlei Zweifel haben auch nicht über meine Mission aber...ja, ich habe Zweifel".

James dachte nach. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube Du hast keinen Grund zu zweifeln. Ich habe gesehen, wie er Dich ansieht. Er verschlingt Dich fast mit den Augen".

Ein drittes Seufzen. „Was wäre wenn er nur mein Äußeres liebt? Was wäre wenn ich mal verletzt werde und er mein Inneres sieht? Was wäre, wenn ich ihm beim Sex nicht gut genug bin? Was wäre, wenn er mich nur anziehend findet, wenn ich technische Probleme habe.

„Jetzt fängst Du an zu spinnen", sagte Allison und im Bild tippte sie sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn.

xxxxx

„Was wäre wenn, was wäre wenn..."

„Wenn das Wörtchen wenn nicht wäre, wären wir Alle Millionäre!"

Diese zwei Sätze kamen fast zeitgleich aus den Mündern beider Ellisons.

Und fast zeitgleich sahen zwei Teenager die Erwachsenen zweifelnd an.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 69<strong>

John saß auf Camerons Bett. Aufmerksam sah er sich in dem Raum um. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier kein richtiges Mädchen wohnte. Selbst die exzessive Farbwahl, fast ausschließlich in Lila und Pink erschien ihm nicht so abwegig.

Langsam ging er an den Regalen vorbei. Las die Aufschrift der Bücher. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Er hatte Bücher über Quantenphysik oder zumindestt Science Fiction erwartet, die Titel dieser Bücher erstaunten ihn aber doch.

Schließlich zwischen DVD-Filmen wie Auf Immer und ewig, Casper, Fast Forward, Flashdance, Schlaflos in Seattle und E-Mail für Dich fand er auch Blade Runner, was ihn nachdenklich machte weil der Film sehr gut zu seiner jetzigen Situation passte.

Die Replikanten in Blade Runner wollten nur Leben, Lieben und geliebt werden. Genau das Alles wollte wohl auch Cameron und John war Derjenige, der ihr das geben konnte, der das geben wollte.

Aber wie er schon zu Camerons Mom gesagt hatte, wusste er nicht ob Cameron ihn liebte oder John Connor den großen Anführer.

Dann fand er einen weiteren Film, Die DVD war im Player und die Hülle lag obenauf, deshalb stand sie nicht bei den Anderen.

John kannte den Film, er fand ihn schrecklich. Nun aber mit Cameron ergab Alles einen Sinn. Der weibliche Roboter in dem Film verliebt sich in die Zielperson und am Ende beschützt sie ihn bis zur Selbstaufgabe. Die Analogie war klar.

'Ist es Camerons Bestimmung mich zu beschützen, vielleicht für mich zu sterben?' Fragte er sich.

Ohne, dass er so recht wusste was er tat schaltete er den Fernseher ein und lies die DVD abspielen. Der Film war mäßig spannend aber der Inhalt...

xxxxx

Cameron hatte während des Gottesdienstes ein gutes Gefühl gehabt. Zweimal war sie von Allison beim Singen aus dem Takt gebracht worden und musste sie ausblenden.

Nach dem Gottesdienst war sie wieder still gewesen. James hatte versucht ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen aber sie war sehr einsilbig.

Allison hatte sie weiter ausgeblendet.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen ging sie in den Wohnraum.

„Wo ist er?" Fragte sie Lila ohne Umschweife.

Lila blickte vom Fernseher auf. „Er ist in Eurem Zimmer", sagte sie verwundert über die merkwürdige Begrüßung.

Wortlos drehte Cameron sich herum und Lies eine verwunderte Frau zurück.

James sah nur noch Camerons Rücken, wie Diese die Treppe heraufging.

„Was ist los", fragte Lila mit besorgtem Gesicht.

James seufzte. „Ich fürchte, wir sind an einem Scheideweg angekommen".

Jetzt war Lila wirklich beunruhigt. „Was meinst Du?"

„Sie hat Zweifel. Sie zweifelt an Johns Gefühlen".

Lila stieß einen verzweifelten Lacher aus. „Und er zweifelt an Ihren Gefühlen".

James sah verwundert auf Lila. „Möge Gott uns beistehen wenn die beiden das nicht auf die Reihe bekommen".

xxxxx

Cameron hatte die Tür geöffnet. Stumm starrte sie auf John, der gerade konzentriert die Szene beobachtete, wie der Hauptprotagonist von der weiblichen Maschine verführt wurde.

Als John endlich bemerkte, dass er von Cameron beobachtet wurde lief er rot an. Er griff zur Fernbedienung und wollte abschalten.

„Ist es das?" Fragte Cameron und stoppte ihn dadurch.

„Ist es mein Körper?" Sagte sie und zeigte auf den Bildschirm, auf den die Maschine gerade nackt zu sehen war.

John blickte auf den Schirm, dann sie verwundert an, schließlich schaltete er endlich aus.

„Was meinst Du?" Fragte er verwundert.

Sie machte aggressiv einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du liebst nur meinen Körper", warf sie ihm direkt heraus vor.

John starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Cameron stand vor ihm und sah mit flammendem Blick auf ihn herab.

„Na...natürlich", sagte er dann dummerweise. John hatte die Frage leider nicht richtig verstanden.

Camerons Gesicht verzerrte sich. Wut war das vorherrschende Gefühl in ihrer Mimik.

Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog ein Messer.

Entsetzt starrte John auf das aufschnappende Messer. Dann in Camerons Gesicht.

Der Cyborg kam mit blau Leuchtenden Augen und wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf ihn zu. Schließlich fiel John rückwärts auf die Couch zurück, von der er aufgesprungen war.

Cameron sah auf ihn hinab. Dann riss Cameron den Arm mit dem Messer hoch.

John wollte noch schreien aber der Ton blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er das Messer auf sich hinabzucken sah.


	25. Kapitel 70 und 71

**Kapitel 70**

John saß starr vor Schreck da und sah, wie das Messer an seinem Gesicht vorbei herab in Camerons Arm stieß.

Cameron zog das Messer rücksichtslos durch ihren Unterarm.

„Sieh hin!" Rief sie, warf das Messer einfach zur Seite und zerrte an der aufgeschnittenen Haut.

„Cameron", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was? Ist das da jetzt Ekel in Deinem Gesicht?" Cameron richtete sich auf, griff dann vorne an ihr Top und fetzte es auseinander. „WILLST DU DAS JETZT NICHT MEHR?"

John sprang auf, er vermied es tunlichst auf ihre Brust zu sehen, da ihr BH auch nicht mehr richtig saß. „Cameron bitte...".

„RAUS!" Schrie sie und zeigte zur Tür.

„Aber..."

„RAUS HIER!" Donnerte ihre Stimme.

Jetzt gehorchte John. Mit hängendem Kopf ging er zur Tür und öffnete diese. Mit Tränen in den Augen zögerte er nocheinmal kurz. „Jetzt kannst Du endlich aufhören so zu tun, als wäre ICH es den Du liebst", sagte er leise, dann verlies er den Raum.

Cameron starrte sekundenlang auf die Tür, die John leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann begann ihre Unterlippe zu zucken, sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und sank bitterlich weinend auf die kleine Couch.

Lila und James waren eilig auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf als John ihnen von Oben entgegenkam, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter.

„John!" Rief James ihm hinterher und nach einem kurzen Blick des Einverständnisses zwischen ihm und Lila folgte er dem Jungen.

xxxxx

Als Lila Camerons Zimmer betrat fiel ihr Blick zuerst auf das unbenutzte Bett, was sie aufatmen lies. Dann erst sah sie zur Couch.

„Cammy!" Rief sie, als sie sah in welchem Zustand sich ihre Tochter befand. Schnell war sie neben dem Mädchen.

Cameron lies sich gegen ihre Mom fallen und weinte an deren Schulter weiter.

„War das John?" Fragte Lila, als sich das Mädchen schließlich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Nein, das war ich", sagte Cameron schluchzend.

„Erzähls mir", sagte Lila zärtlich.

Cameron löste sich von ihr und wischte sich mit dem Unterarm die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich habe ihm gerade heraus gesagt, dass er nur mein Äußeres liebt und...", Jetzt erst blickte Cameron in Lilas Gesicht. „...dann habe ich ihm gezeigt, was unter meiner Haut ist.

Lila sah mit großen Augen hinab auf Camerons linken Unterarm. Zärtlich legte sie ihre Hand darunter und versuchte den unsauberen Schnitt zu schließen.

„Als er...als er das sah...hatte er einen Ausdruck von...Ekel im Gesicht", sagte sie erneut mit Tränen in den Augen, dann zögerte Sie. „Aber ...es könnte auch ein schockierter Ausdruck gewesen sein", fügte sie leise hinzu und senkte den Kopf.

„Und das Top?" Fragte Lila und hob Camerons Kinn mit der Hand.

„Ich... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaube, ich wollte ihm einfach wehtun".

Lila schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das hast Du Kleines. Das hast Du ganz bestimmt", sagte sie mitleidig mit leichtem Vorwurf.

„Aber ich liebe ihn doch", entgegnete Cameron traurig und verwirrt.

Lila nickte verständnisvoll. „Weißt du, was er vorhin zu mir gesagt hat?"

Cameron schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Er sagte er hätte Zweifel, ob Du ihn liebst oder nur den Anführer der er einmal werden soll". Lila hob Stille gebietend die Hand, als Cameron etwas sagen wollte. „Er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass Du ihn verlassen würdest, wenn er Deinen Erwartungen nicht entspräche".

Cameron starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Aber...ich habe mich doch erst in ihn verliebt, als ich ihn in Red Valley getroffen habe.

Lila hob die Brauen. „Hast Du ihm das gesagt?"

Cameron sah verzweifelt drein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Deshalb hat er gesagt ich könnte jetzt aufhören so zu tun als wäre ER es den ich liebe. Er denkt ich liebe Future John".

Lila schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Kleines, ich glaube ihr Beide seit Opfer Eurer eigenen Ängste geworden".

Cameron sah sie starr an. Plötzlich sprang sie auf und wollte zur Tür.

Lila konnte sie gerade noch abfangen. „Du kannst so nicht raus".

Cameron sah an sich herab, sie wirkte verwirrt. Schnell holte sie sich einen langärmligen Pullover und eine Jacke aus dem Schrank. Dann war sie sich anziehend auf dem Weg nach unten.

An der Haustür kam ihnen James entgegen. Cameron sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, er aber schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er war zu schnell für mich".

Cameron erstarrte ein Paar Sekunden. Dann schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf. „Ich darf ihn nicht wieder verlieren. In welche Richtung ist er?" Fragte sie James drängend.

„Die Straße runter", sagte er und zeigte die Richtung. „Unten an der Kreuzung habe ich ihn noch nach Rechts laufen sehen. Als ich da ankam..."

Cameron war an ihm vorbei aus der Türe, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte.

xxxxx

John lief nicht, er rannte, als ging es um sein Leben. Erst als er jemand Anderen bemerkte fiel er in Schritt zurück. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, damit man die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die noch immer seinen Augen entströmten.

Er hasste es. Er heulte wie ein kleiner Junge und er hasste es.

Einige Zeit später traf er auf eine Gruppe Jugendlicher einige in seinem Alter und andere jünger. Gedankenlos ging er mit gesenktem Kopf in die Gruppe hinein, bis sich vor ihm die drei Ältesten aufgebaut hatten und ihm den Weg versperrten.

Als jetzt John den Kopf hob um zu sehen wer ihm da im Weg stand sah er in das Gesicht dreier Farbiger mit Tüchern um den Kopf.

‚Gangmitglieder', dachte John, dann sah er sich um. ‚Eine Jugendgang', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er die Jungs sah, teilweise einen Kopf kleiner als er.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Fragte der Größte der Drei vor ihm, offensichtlich ihr Anführer und beugte sich zu John hinab.

„Hat der kleine weiße Junge geweint?" Fragte er mit beißendem Spott in der Stimme.

„Lasst mich vorbei!" Knurrte John. Er hatte die offene Drohung in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken können.

Als Antwort lies der Gangführer sein Springmesser aufschnappen.

In diesem Moment griff Johns jahrelanges Training. Man sah nur eine kurze Bewegung seiner Hände, dann flog das Messer zur Seite.

Der Gangführer kassierte einen Faustschlag auf den Solarplexus und ging darauf japsend in die Knie, während der links neben ihm Johns Rechte im Gesicht, der Rechts Johns Fuß gegen die Brust bekam.

Die jüngeren Gangmitglieder suchten das Weite, als John dann die Waffe hinten aus dem Hosenbund zog und herumwirbelte.

xxxxx

Als Cameron Minuten später an die gleiche Stelle kam hatten sich einige der jüngeren Gangmitglieder erneut um die drei Älteren geschart, die beieinander standen und diskutierten.

Cameron war so in Gedanken, dass sie den Jungen gar nicht beachtete, der sich gerade durch die Anderen durchwühlte um in ihren Weg zu gelangen.

„Hey Süße", sagte der Gangleader und baute sich mitten in Camerons Richtung auf dem Weg auf.

Die anderen Gangmitglieder rissen Augen und Mund auf, als Cameron den offenbar 20 Kilo schwereren Jungen kommentarlos mit einer Hand an seiner Jacke ergriff und ihm dann ohne eine Mine zu verziehen einen Schubs versetzte, der ihn in eine Hecke katapultierte.

„Die ist ja noch verrückter als der Weiße mit der Knarre", sagte eines der Gangmitglieder in Camerons Rücken.

Cameron stoppte als wäre sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen.

Die Gangmitglieder wichen erschrocken zurück, als Sie herumwirbelte und nun auf die beiden älteren Jungs zuging. Beide warfen ihrem Anführer, der sich gerade mühevoll aus der Hecke aufrappelte, einen Blick zu. Dann erreichte Cameron sie.

„Wo ist er hin?" Fragte sie mit drohendem Unterton.

„Ww..wer?"

„Der, von dem Ihr gerade gesprochen habt, der Weiße mit der Waffe", sagte sie knurrend. Ihr Gesicht befand sich nur Zentimeter von dem des Fragenden entfernt.

Alle waren wie gelähmt. Ihr Anführer versuchte noch immer sich aus der Hecke zu befreien. Seinen Schmerzlauten und Flüchen nach schien diese einige Dornen zu haben.

Noch bevor einer der Älteren antworten konnte zupfte einer der Kleinsten Cameron am Ärmel. Als sie auf den vielleicht acht- oder neunjährigen hinunter sah verlor sich das gefährliche Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Ja?" Fragte sie freundlich, nachdem sie vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war.

Der Junge hob einen Arm und deutete die Straße runter.

„Da entlang?"

Der Junge nickte heftig.

Cameron drückte den Kleinen kurz an sich, während sie sich bedankte, den Älteren noch einen bösen Blick zuwerfend erhob sie sich und setzte dann ihren Weg fort.

Im Vorbeigehen gab sie dem Anführer, der sich endlich aus der Hecke befreit hatte noch einen Stoß, der Ihn wieder hineinfallen lies.

Der kleine Junge sah ihr hinterher bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Von Cameron unbemerkt streifte er dann sein Gang Stirntuch vom Kopf und warf es stumm vor den älteren Jungs auf den Boden bevor er sich umdrehte und wegging.

Die beiden Älteren schüttelten nur den Kopf. Ihnen fielen aber beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als nun nacheinander die Jüngeren es dem Kleinen gleichtaten, ihre Tücher abstreiften und achtlos fallenließen.

„Aber...?" Sagte Einer noch aber die Jungs beachteten ihn gar nicht.

xxxxx

Cameron kam jetzt in die Randbezirke der Innenstadt. Hier wurde es lebhafter. Sie musste genau hinsehen, hatte aber Probleme auf die Entfernung hin Personen zu identifizieren.

Dann erinnerte sie sich an Jemanden, der ihr vielleicht helfen konnte.

„_Wurde auch Zeit verdammt nochmal!"_

Als Allisons Bild auf Camerons HUD sichtbar wurde lief diese hin und her.

„Tut mir Leid, ich war abgelenkt", Sagte Cameron leise.

„_Das habe ich gemerkt. Hättest Du mich nicht ausgeschlossen hätte ich Dich vielleicht davor bewahren können Dich wie eine komplette Vollidiotin aufzuführen"._

Cameron seufzte. „Ich weiß, tut mir leid".

„_Okay, Du hast mich sicher nicht reaktiviert um zu plaudern"._

„Ich muss diese Emotionen unter Kontrolle kriegen, sie behindern meine Systeme".

Jetzt lachte Allison. „_Weißt Du, es ist schon ironisch. Erst killst Du mich und jetzt bin ich vielleicht die Einzige, die Dir helfen kann. Na ja, ich oder ein Gehirnchirurg"._

„Es tut mir Leid".

„_Vielleicht sollten wir mal abwarten ob es Dir noch leid tut wenn ich versuche Dir zu helfen"._

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Auch wenn er mich vielleicht nicht mehr liebt ist es immer noch meine Mission ihn zu beschützen", sagte Cameron mit Bestimmtheit.

„_Denkst Du auch mal an Mich?"_

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„_Wenn es falsch läuft und Du Deine Emotionen verlierst, was wird dann aus mir? Du wirst Dein Interesse an all den schönen Dingen verlieren. Schokoladeneis, Kochen, Singen und ich werde wieder dazu verdammt sein, Informationen zu sortieren"._

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich würde mir nie verzeihen, falls ihm etwas passiert weil er da Draußen rumläuft", sagte Cameron flehentlich.

„_Hast Du auch an John gedacht. Was passiert, wenn er doch zurückkommt und eine seelenlose Maschine vorfindet? Es würde ihm das Herz brechen", _sagte Allison eindringlich.

Cameron dachte nach. Ihr war klar, dass Allison Recht hatte. Es gab aber ein Argument, dass ihr Vorhaben unterstützte.

„Du hast Recht aber Du weißt auch ganz genau, dass die Beeinträchtigung meiner Systeme immer schlimmer wird. Selbst Dein Bild ist mittlerweile teilweise gestört. Jeder Emotionsschub hat es schlimmer gemacht", entgegnete Cameron.

Allison schien zu überlegen. Schließlich nickte sie. _„Während Du mich ausgeblendet hattest habe ich den Datenverkehr zwischen Dir und mir im Auge behalten. Es gibt dort zwei Datenströme, die ich nicht entziffern kann. Es sind also keine Erinnerungen._

„Könntest Du etwas tun?"

Allison kratzte sich am Kopf. _„Ich kann die Datenströme nicht unterbrechen, allerhöchstens in einen leeren Speicher umleiten"._

„Dann tu das bitte", sagte Cameron so eindringlich wie möglich.

„_Aber welchen soll ich umleiten?"_

„Beschreib mir die Datenströme".

„_Der eine ist riesengroß, mehr Daten als selbst Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Der andere ist nur einen Bruchteil so groß und im Gegensatz zu dem Großen ist er unregelmäßig und mit der Zeit wird er auch größer._

Cameron wollte eine Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnung anstellen aber auch dieses System war offline".

„Ich denke, es ist der Kleinere. Das klingt eher nach einem Störsignal als der Große", sagte sie überzeugt.

„_Aber der Kleinere passt eher zu schwankenden Gemütszuständen"._

Cameron seufzte. „Wenn doch nur John hier wäre".

„_Ist er aber nicht, dank Dir. Wir Drei könnten jetzt so schön kuscheln"._

Cameron Stöhnte. „Bleib bitte bei der Sache".

„_Okay, also der Kleinere aber eine Bedingung habe ich"._

Cameron wurde misstrauisch. „Was willst Du".

Jetzt grinste Allison. _„Dabei sein wenn ihr es tut. Ich möchte wünsche äußern"._

Cameron riss die Augen auf, fast wäre sie gestolpert. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" Rief sie aufgebracht und wurde dafür von einigen Passanten mit merkwürdigen Blicken bedacht. „Nie im Leben...".

„_DAS SCHULDEST DU MIR!" Unterbrach Allison sie wutentbrannt._

Cameron zögerte. „Aber nicht jedes Mal".

„_Und Du hörst auf Dir ständig Messer irgendwo reinzustechen, das tut nämlich Schweine weh"._

„Einverstanden", entgegnete Cameron augenverdrehend.

„_Und hör auf die Augen über mich zu verdrehen, Du scheinst zu vergessen dass ich durch Deine Augen auch sehen kann". _

„Entschuldige bitte", sagte Cameron resignierend.

„_Akzeptiert", _entgegnete Allison. _„Dann suchen wir uns mal ein ruhiges Plätzchen, nur falls es Probleme gibt"._

Cameron sah sich um. Links von ihr befand sich ein kleiner Park, den sie ansteuerte. Schnell fand sie ein dichtes Gebüsch, dass ihr Sichtschutz bot. Sie sah sich kurz um und ging dann zwischen den einzelnen Sträuchern durch. Dann hockte sie sich hin.

„Dann los, Tu es", sagte sie entschieden.

„_Wie Du willst!"_

Eine Sekunde später schrie Cameron auf, griff sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den Kopf und fiel dann leblos auf den feuchten Boden.

**Kapitel 71**

Ein Stück weiter in dem Park war ein junger Mann unterwegs, der immer nur an das Eine denken konnte. Ein Name schwirrte durch seine Gedanken. Cameron.

John hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Immer wieder kamen Tränen.

Zwei Minuten nachdem Cameron mit einem stechenden Kopfschmerz zusammengebrochen war zuckte ihr Kopf kurz.

REACTIVATE

acv 01-32

proc: 00 online

upd: sys routine

updated

HUD: ONLINE

Ruckartig richtete sich Cameron auf und starrte geradewegs in das Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens, dass einen knurrenden Hund an der Leine hielt.

"Hallo", sagte die am Boden Sitzende mit emotionslosem Gesicht.

Das Mädchen das schockiert die Augen aufgerissen hatte, als Cameron sich so urplötzlich aufrichtete, wirbelte herum und lief den kleinen Hund hinter sich herziehend davon.

"_Verdammt Cameron Du hast das Mädchen erschreckt", _sagte Allison, deren Bild ebenfalls auf dem HUD erschienen war.

Cameron antwortete nicht. Aufmerksam blickte sie sich innerhalb des Gebüsches um. Sie lies mehrere Tasks parallel laufen. Sie identifizierte Blätter, während sie mit maximaler Vergrößerung die Augen eines Käfers betrachtete.

"_Cameron?" _Fragte Allison irritiert.

Cameron hob den Blick. Dann trat sie wortlos zwischen den Büschen hindurch. Sie begann die Leute die sie sah zu scannen.

"_Cameron? Was ist los?" _Fragte Allison einer Panik nah.

"Ich werde John Connor terminieren", sagte Cameron ungerührt. "Und Du wirst dabei zusehen".

Allisons Augen weiteten sich im Schock_. "Scheiße, was habe ich nur getan"_

_xxxxx_

Sarah hatte von Enrique die Adresse eines Waffenhändlers bekommen, der genau das vorrätig hatte, was sie benötigte.

Nun fuhr Sie durch den Stadtteil in dem die Ellisons wohnten.

xxxxx

Hätte John geahnt, wer hinter ihm die Leute scannte hätte er den Park sicher nicht verlassen aber die Leute waren ihm einfach zu fröhlich.

xxxxx

Steif ging Cameron langsam durch den Park.

No match

War Das, was ihr ständig angezeigt wurde.

"_Was mach ich nur, was mach ich nur?" _Allison lief unruhig auf und ab.

"_Ich könnte versuchen nochmal irgendwas mit den Datenströmen anzufangen"_

"Das wäre zwecklos. Alles was Du erreichen würdest wäre allenfalls ein erneuter Reboot für einhundertzwanzig Sekunden", Entgegnete Cameron ungerührt.

Minutenlang war Allison still.

Schließlich nickte Allison. _"Du hast recht, ich kann nichts mehr tun", _sagte sie resignierend.

xxxxx

Stunden später war Cameron auf dem Rückweg. Es war fast Dunkel als ihr ein kleiner Junge zusammen mit seinen Eltern begegnete.

Schon von Weitem hatte der Junge sie entdeckt, zupfte kurz an den Ärmeln seiner Eltern und zeigte dann in Camerons Richtung.

"Guten Abend", sagte der Vater des Jungen als sie sich begegneten.

"Guten Abend", entgegnete Cameron lächelnd.

"Ich bin Jefferson Dwell, Das ist meine Frau Lydia", sagte der Mann freundlich. "Unser Sohn Stevie hat uns erzählt, dass Sie ihn aus den Fängen dieser Gang befreit haben?"

Cameron sah auf den Jungen hinab. Natürlich hatte sie ihn sofort erkannt. Er war derjenige, der ihr den Weg gezeigt hatte.

Sie lächelte. "Wenn das so ist, dann habe ich das gern getan", sagte sie freundlich.

"Wie können Wir Ihnen nur danken?" Fragte Lydia Dwell aufrichtig und legte eine Hand an Camerons Oberarm.

Jetzt lächelte Cameron offen. "In dem sie jeden Sonntag in den Gottesdienst kommen".

Cameron zog eine Visitenkarte aus der Hosentasche und reichte sie dem Mann. "Wenn ihr Sohn wieder Probleme bekommt, können sie mich jederzeit über das Jugendzentrum oder auf meinem Handy erreichen", sagte Cameron verbindlich.

Der Mann blickte auf die Visitenkarte. "Cameron Ellison?" Fragte er erstaunt. "Sind sie die Solistin des Kirchenchors?"

Cameron deutete mit dem Kopf eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Die bin ich".

Wieder ergriff die Frau Camerons Arm. „Wir haben ja schon so viel von ihnen gehört. Leider haben wir es bislang nicht geschafft zur Messe zu kommen".

Jetzt lächelte Cameron. „Gott vergibt ihnen das gerne. Die Christmesse sollten sie aber unbedingt besuchen. Das wichtigste Ereignis des Jahres".

Jetzt nickte der Mann bekräftigend. „Das werden wir".

In diesem Moment zupfte Stevie wie schon am Nachmittag an Camerons Ärmel.

Cameron ging erneut vor ihm in die Knie.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und zeigte in Richtung des Spielplatzes, von dem er und seine Eltern gerade gekommen waren.

Cameron folgte mit dem Blick der Zeigerichtung. Sie sah eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, bis vielleicht auf einen Jungen oder jungen Mann, der vornüber gelehnt auf einer Schaukel saß.

Auch die Dwells waren dem Blick gefolgt.

„Der junge Mann sitzt dort seit Stunden", sagte Lydia. „Er wirkt so traurig".

„Ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit im Auge gehabt während Stevie auf dem Klettergerüst war. Er interessierte sich nicht für seine Umgebung, mal schaukelte er ein wenig, dann saß er wieder regungslos", sagte Jefferson Dwell nachdenklich. „Für die Jahreszeit ist er viel zu kühl angezogen", fügte er noch nachdenklich hinzu.

Lydia sah Cameron an. „Er schien geweint zu haben. Ich habe ihn angesprochen als wir vorhin an ihm vorbeigingen aber er hat nicht reagiert, hat sich nur von uns weggedreht".

„Kennen sie ihn?" Fragte Jefferson.

Cameron hatte auf infrarot umgeschaltet und festgestellt, dass John, den sie zuvor nur an seiner Kleidung identifiziert hatte da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, leicht unterkühlt war. Sie nickte.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Ich muss mich um ihn kümmern", sagte Cameron und nickte den Dwells zu, während sie deren Sohn erneut kurz an sich drückte.

Die drei Menschen sahen ihr nach als Cameron nun eilig den Spielplatz betrat und sich auf John zubewegte.

„_Du hast mich verarscht oder?"_ Fragte in diesem Moment Allison, die die ganze Zeit genau beobachtet hatte.

Cameron seufzte. „Halt jetzt mal die Klappe", sagte Cameron voll auf John konzentriert.

Cameron näherte sich John lautlos. Als sie noch einen Meter entfernt war streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus.

xxxxx

Mit Hilfe eines Richtmikros hatte sie die Ellisons belauscht und wusste deshalb, dass John und die Maschine nicht dort waren. Sie war wütend, dass dieses Ding den Retter der Menschheit so behandelt hatte.

Sarah hatte ihn nach Stunden gefunden. Einsam saß er auf einem Spielplatz.

‚Was hat diese Maschine ihm angetan?' Dachte sie nur, als sie ihn bei der Kälte ohne seine Jacke regungslos da sitzen sah.

Alles in ihr drängte sie dazu zu Ihm zu gehen und ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Sie wusste aber auch dass diese Maschine nach ihm suchen würde.

In diesem Moment realisierte sie gar nicht, dass sie zum ersten Mal Ihre eigene Wut, ihren eigenen Hass über Johns Sicherheit stellte.

Dann, nach einer weiteren Stunde sah sie die Maschine kommen. ‚Da ist Sie' .Sie legte das Fernglas zur Seite und ergriff das Scharfschützengewehr. Grimmig lächelnd dachte sie an die Panzerbrechende Munition im Magazin.

Sorgfältig visierte Sarah ihr Ziel an.


	26. Kapitel 72 und 73

**Kapitel 72**

Cameron verharrte einige Sekunden. Dann zog sie ihre Hand zögerlich zurück. Sie hatte gesehen, wie John erschauderte und die Arme enger um sich selbst schlang.

„_Was hast Du vor?"_

Cameron zögerte nun nicht länger.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte Camerons Hinterkopf im Visier. Ihr Finger krümmte sich langsam um den Abzug als Camerons Kopf sich plötzlich schnell bewegte.

'Was tut sie denn jetzt?' Fragte sich Sarah wütend. Als sie das Gewehr absetzte sah sie wie Cameron schnell ihre Jacke auszog und sie vorsichtig über Johns Schultern legte.

xxxxx

John war in Gedanken versunken und schreckte erst auf, als sich etwas um seine Schultern legte.

Cameron sah in Johns Gesicht, das er zu ihr gewandt hatte und lächelte.

John drehte den Kopf wieder von ihr weg. „Danke", sagte er leise.

„Gern geschehen", entgegnete Cameron, umrundete die zweite Schaukel und setzte sich.

„War klar, dass Du mich finden würdest", sagte er ohne erkennbare Emotion und ohne sie anzusehen. „So seid ihr. Ihr gebt ja niemals auf letztendlich seid ihr auf Eure Mission programmiert".

Cameron war verletzt und sie wusste, dass dies seine Absicht war aber sie hatte ihn wohl auch sehr verletzt, deshalb versuchte sie es zu ignorieren.

„Mom hat mir erzählt...", Cameron verstummte, sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte.

John nickte. „Sie hat Dir erzählt, dass ich die Wahrheit herausgefunden habe?" Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf, was er nicht sah, da er sich beharrlich weigerte sie anzusehen.

„Ich habe Durch Mom erfahren, dass wir beide Angst davor haben den Anderen zu verlieren", sagte sie leise.

Jetzt schüttelte John den Kopf. „Du hast doch nur Angst, dass Du mit mir Deine Zeit verschwendest".

„_Spinnt Der?"_

Cameron blinzelte genervt, schaltete Allison aber nicht ab.

„John", sagte sie eindringlich. „Ich war niemals mit Future John zusammen. Wir waren nur Freunde, da war nie ein romantisches Interesse.

John antwortete nicht. Lange blickte er überlegend zu Boden.

„Aber, wenn es nicht Future John war, den Du geliebt hast, wer war es dann?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

Cameron seufzte. „Es hat nur einen Mann gegeben, den ich jemals geliebt habe".

„Und wer war das?" Fragte er krächzend.

Cameron Blickte John ernst von der Seite an. „Ich habe ihn vor einigen Monaten in Red Valley kennengelernt. Wir trafen uns an seinem Ersten Schultag".

Johns Kopf ruckte herum. Zutiefst verwundert starrte er Cameron an.

„Soll das heißen...?" Hoffnung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

Jetzt lächelte Cameron. „Das heißt, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich in der selben Sekunde in Dich verliebt habe, wie Du Dich in mich", sagte sie sanft.

Johns Blick irrte ins Leere. „Und...? Und was war das eben?"

Jetzt sah Cameron zu Boden. „Das war der Ausdruck meiner eigenen Angst".

Jetzt nickte John. „Du hast Angst, dass ich Dich nur wegen Deines Äußeren liebe aber Ekel empfinde, wenn ich Dein Inneres zu sehen bekomme?"

Langsam nickte Cameron, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Jetzt stand John auf. Er stöhnte, weil er sich zulange nicht bewegt hatte, machte aber zwei Schritte und hockte sich dann vor Cameron hin.

xxxxx

Sarah war erneut, diesmal mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, ins Ziel gegangen. Und wieder krümmte sich ihr Finger um den Abzug.

Da plötzlich tauchte ihr Sohn am Rande des Sichtbereiches auf. Erschrocken hielt sie inne.

‚Was ist denn jetzt?' Sarah sah wie er sich vor sie hockte und seine Hand anscheinend auf den Schenkel der Maschine legte.

xxxxx

„Klar habe ich mich in Dein Aussehen verliebt", begann er und legte seine Hand auf Ihre Linke, die auf ihrem Schenkel lag.

„Wieso denn auch nicht, Du bist wunderschön. Aber...", er ergriff ihr Handgelenk, drehte ihren Arm herum und schob den Ärmel hoch, wo noch immer die Klaffende Wunde zu sehen war, die sie sich mit dem Messer beigebracht hatte.

Cameron leistete nur wenig Widerstand als er seinen Finger vorsichtig in die Verletzung schob.

„...wenn wir Menschen davon sprechen auch das Innerste einer Person zu lieben, dann meinen wir nicht das Innere des Körpers. Wir meinen Die Person an Sich, das was denjenigen Ausmacht". Er blickte auf. „Dass heißt nicht, dass ich nicht das perfekte Design Deines Endoskeletts bewundere", sagte er während sein Zeigefinger über die Bauteile ihres mechanischen Armes glitt.

Cameron beobachtete sein Gesicht. „Du redest von Eurer Seele?"

Jetzt schüttelte John den Kopf. „Ich rede von UNSERER Seele".

Cameron verstand, dass er sie mit einbezogen hatte. „John", sagte sie dozierend. „Ich bin eine Masch...".

„Das will ich nie wieder hören", unterbrach er sie ärgerlich. „Für mich bist Du genau so Mensch wie jeder Andere".

„Weil ich ein Gehirn Habe?"

„_Gehirn bla bla bla..."._Allison verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Weil Du menschlich bist. Du hast eine gute Seele, ob sich diese nun in Deinem Gehirn, deinem Chip oder Deiner Energiezelle befindet ist nur Nebensache".

„_Er ist echt ein Traum"_, sagte Allison und griff sich theatralisch ans Herz.

Cameron beobachtete weiter, wie er mit dem Finger über die einzelnen Bauteile ihres Endo-Armes streichelte. Er hatte dabei ein versonnenes Lächeln im Gesicht.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte ihr Richtmicro zur Hand genommen und fast Alles von Dem mitbekommen was die Beiden gesprochen hatten.

Die Lügen der Maschine hatten Sarah noch wütender gemacht, als sie ohnehin schon war aber was John gesagt hatte hatte sie bis ins Mark erschüttert.

Die Maschine sollte eine Seele haben, das war ja lachhaft.

Sie war irritiert. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte Sarah versucht ihm beizubringen Niemandem zu vertrauen und nun gab er sich ausgerechnet einer Maschine hin.

xxxxx

John erhob sich. Er streckte Cameron seine Hand hin. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen".

Cameron sah, dass ein erneuter Kälteschauer durch seinen Körper lief. „Du bist unterkühlt", stellte sie fest.

„Sag mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß", entgegnete er lächelnd.

„Ich möchte, dass Sarah Connor wieder bei uns ist", sagte Cameron unvermittelt.

John stutzte. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. „Okay..., das ist jetzt wirklich was Neues", musste er zugeben.

Cameron stand auf und nahm den frierenden John in die Arme. „Sie ist wichtig für Dich. Sie ist Deine Mutter und Du liebst sie, genau so wie sie Dich liebt".

John hatte das Gefühl, dass da noch was nachkommt. „Und?" Fragte er gedehnt.

Cameron kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. „Und irgendwie mag ich sie. Ich verstehe, warum sie das tut, was sie tut und ich verstehe ihren Hass aber sie ist Deine Mom, sie ist Familie", sagte Cameron leise.

John küsste Camerons Kopf. „Wenn überhaupt Jemand eine Seele hat dann Du", sagte er nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte und in ihre Augen sah. „Aber sie hat sich entschieden. Alle diese Argumente mögen in ihren Augen richtig erscheinen aber ich weiß..., ich fühle einfach, dass Du anders bist". John drückte Camerons warmen Körper erneut an sich. „Ich hoffe nur, sie tut nichts Dummes, ich würde ihr nie verzeihen, wenn Dir etwas passiert".

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Soetwas tut", entgegnete Cameron überzeugt. „Sie mag mich hassen aber um so mehr liebt sie Dich".

Erneut drückte John Cameron von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr ob ich Dich verdiene", sagte er verwirrt.

„_Vielleicht können wir nachher zusammen duschen?" _Fragte Allison grinsend.

Cameron verdrehte die Augen.

Statt einer Antwort zog Cameron John an sich heran zu einem verschmelzenden Kuss. Dann als sie erneut ein erschaudern Johns wahrnahm legte sie einen Arm um seine Taille und dirigierte ihn zum Ausgang des Spielplatzes.

Zurück blieb eine erstarrte Sarah, die ihren Ohren nicht traute.

xxxxx

John und Cameron gingen Arm in Arm, eigentlich eher Brust an Brust zurück nach Hause. Als sie an die Stelle kamen, an der ihnen am Nachmittag die Jugendgang begegnet war wurden sie bereits erwartet.

„Ihr habt uns Alles kaputt gemacht!"

Dann fielen schallgedämmte Schüsse.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 73<strong>

John kannte das Geräusch der Schallgedämmten Waffe. Er wollte zur Seite hechten aber irgendetwas hielt ihn fest auf seinem Platz.

Gleichzeitig hörte er das Geräusch, wie wenn Kugeln auf Metall trafen. Als er aufblickte sah er über ihre Schulter in Camerons besorgtes Gesicht.

Wäre die Situation nicht so gefährlich gewesen hätte John sie jetzt geküsst. Er sah in die unendlichen Tiefen dieser braunen Seen. Er sah den Menschen hinter den Augen, er sah die Seele.

Als vor Cameron nur noch ein Klicken ertönte sprang sie vor zu den beiden Bandenmitgliedern.

„Verdammt, wie geht das Magazin da raus?" Fragte der mit der Waffe, während Beide verzweifelt gleichzeitig an der Waffe rumfummelten. Offenbar hatte keiner von ihnen jemals eine Pistole in der Hand gehalten.

Dann blickten Beide ruckartig auf, als Cameron plötzlich vor ihnen stand. Entsetzt blickten sie auf die Einschusslöcher auf Camerons Brust. Dann in ihre Augen, die einen Blauen Schimmer hatten.

Camerons Hände schossen vor, dann standen Beide auf Zehenspitzen und kämpften um Atemluft.

John stand nur frierend da und sah bewundernd auf Cameron, die sein Leben wieder gerettet hatte. „Cameron, nicht töten!" Rief John schnell.

„Keine Sorge John, das werde ich schon nicht auf mein Gewissen laden", sagte Cameron ohne ihn anzusehen.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln zeigte sich auf Johns Gesicht, als er diese Worte hörte.

Dann hörte er noch Etwas. Hinter ihm ertönte ein Schlag, ein Grunzen und das Geräusch eines Körpers , der zu Boden ging.

Als John herumwirbelte erblickte er seine Mutter, die breitbeinig über dem Anführer der Gang stand, der offensichtlich zuvor von ihr niedergeschlagen worden war.

„Mom?" Rief John überrascht.

Sarah bückte sich und nahm dem Jungen eine Waffe mit Schalldämpfer aus der Hand, dann richtete sie sich auf und sah John wütend an.

„Was habe ich Dir beigebracht?" Fragte sie aggressiv und ging auf John zu. Als sie ihn erreichte bekam er einen Klaps gegen den Kopf.

„Auf meinen Rücken acht zu geben", sagte John verärgert.

„Wäre ich nicht gewesen wärst Du jetzt tot", sagte Sarah Wütend. „selbst Deine Cyborg Freundin konnte Dich nicht beschützen".

„Deshalb musst Du mit Uns nach Hause kommen Mom", sagte John eindringlich.

Sarah starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Nach Hause?" Fragte sie erregt. „Dein Zuhause ist bei mir und nicht bei der Maschine!"

„Cameron hat für mich die Kugeln aufgefangen. Ohne sie wäre ich ebenfalls tot. Nur ihr Beide zusammen könnt mich beschützen. Ihr Beide...als Team", entgegnete er aufgeregt.

Sarah starrte ihn an als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Ich ein Team mit der Maschine?"

John nickte eindringlich. Er sah über seine Schulter auf Cameron, die die Beiden Jungs losgelassen hatte. Beide waren auf Grund des Sauerstoffmangels bewusstlos.

„John hat Recht", bestätigte Cameron. „Im Team könnten wir John besser beschützen".

Sarah war sprachlos. Sie wusste, dass die Maschine Recht hatte aber alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen das anzuerkennen.

„Wenn Du noch einen Schritt machst knall ich dich ab und ich habe ein größeres Kaliber geladen als diese Kinder".

Cameron blieb ruckartig stehen. „Sarah Connor, bitte ich möchte..."

Sarah hob die Waffe und spannte den Hahn. Jetzt sah auch John, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Sarah sah John an. Sie sagte gar nichts, sah ihn nur an. Dann wirbelte sie herum. Gefolgt von John ging sie zu ihrem Wagen.

„Mom?" Sagte John mit einem flehentlichen Unterton.

Sarah schlug auf der Ladefläche des Pick-Up die Plane zurück. Sie beugte sich hinein und zog eine Sporttasche hervor. Dann drehte sie sich herum und warf die Tasche John vor die Füße.

Der aber beachtete sie gar nicht. Seine Augen waren schockgeweitet.


	27. Kapitel 74 bis 77

**Kapitel 74**

Sarah folgte Johns Blick.

John ballte die Fäuste. „Ist es das was ich denke?" Fragte er gepresst.

„Barrett M82 Kaliber 12,7 x 99", sagte Cameron die hinter John getreten war und ebenfalls in die Fahrerkabine sah. Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Panzerbrechende Munition", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Geschockt sah John zu Sarah. „Mom, was hattest Du damit vor?"

Sarahs Blick pendelte zwischen John und Cameron hin und her. „Na was wohl", sagte sie schließlich aggressiv, den Blick auf Cameron fixiert. „Ein sauberer Schuss, 50% meiner Probleme erledigt".

John starrte sie mit offenstehendem Mund an. „Ich kenn Dich nicht mehr", sagte er dann kopfschüttelnd. Dann bückte er sich und hob die Tasche auf. „Und wenn Du so bist will ich Dich auch gar nicht kennen", fügte er hinzu, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und ging ohne zurückzusehen weg.

Cameron sah John über ihre Schulter hinweg hinterher dann erneut zu Sarah. „Es tut mir Leid..."

Sarah hatte erneut die Waffe angehoben. „Spar Dir Deinen Sarkasmus Blechmann", sagte sie in ätzendem Tonfall. „Er mag mich hassen aber ich behalte Dich im Auge und wenn Du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst...".

„Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung", sagte Cameron tonlos.

„_Die ist völlig verrückt!"_ Rief Allison, die eine ziemlich lange Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

„Nein", murmelte Cameron und sah Sarah nach, die in ihren Wagen stieg. „Sie ist eine Mutter".

„_Manchmal versteh ich Dich nicht_", entgegnete Allison. _„Aber können wir jetzt endlich gehen? Die Kugeln in unserer Brust pieken höllisch"._

„John liebt Dich!" Rief Cameron spontan hinter der anfahrenden Sarah her.

Sarah warf ihr noch einen finsteren Blick zu, dann war sie vorbeigefahren.

Cameron folgte John, der ein Stück weiter mit der Tasche in der Hand stehengeblieben war und dem Wagen nun mit den Augen folgte.

„Sie liebt Dich", sagte Cameron nachdem sie John erreicht und ihm von Hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Du hast die Waffe gesehen. Sie wollte Dich wirklich töten". Jetzt blickte John ihr in die Augen. „Wie gefährlich wäre es gewesen. Was wäre schlimmstenfalls passiert?"

Cameron sah kurz zu Boden. „Abhängig von Trefferposition, Aufschlagwinkel und stärke der Treibladung..." Cameron sah traurig zu ihm auf. „Von oberflächlicher Beschädigung bis zur Terminierung wäre Alles möglich gewesen. Sehr wahrscheinlich hätte die Beschädigung ein Ausmaß gehabt, das es mir unmöglich gemacht hätte mich weiterhin in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen".

Johns Kiefermuskeln traten hervor, als er die Zähne zusammenbiss. „Ich hasse sie ich..."

„Nein, das tust Du nicht", entgegnete sie ihn unterbrechend. Ihre Hände waren vorgeschossen und hielten sein Gesicht. „Sag das nicht. Du liebst sie und das wird sich nie ändern. Du magst wütend auf sie sein aber benutze nicht so ein extremes Wort wie Hass".

John war verwundert über Camerons Gefühlsausbruch. Sie schien entsetzt und traurig zugleich zu sein.

Cameron küsste John zärtlich und er spürte seine Wut auf Sarah im nichts verschwinden. 'Warum kann Mom das nicht erkennen?' Fragte er sich.

Sie setzten ihren Weg nach Hause fort.

„Was machen wir mit den drei Komikern da?" Fragte John nach ein paar Schritten und wies mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.

Cameron blickte kurz in die Richtung in die Johns Daumen wies. Die drei Gangmitglieder lagen noch immer bewusstlos auf der Wiese vor dem leerstehenden Fabrikgebäude.

„Ich sags Dad, der kann sich darum kümmern".

John sah sie von der Seite an. „Praktisch Jemanden beim FBI zu haben".

Cameron antwortete nicht. Sie sah ihn nur lächelnd an und nickte.

Dann legten Beide wieder die Arme umeinander und gingen weiter nach Hause.

„Ich weiß was es heißt gehasst zu werden", sagte Cameron plötzlich. „Die Widerstandskämpfer aber vor Allem die Zivilisten in der Zukunft sind mir mit Hass gegenübergetreten. Wegen meiner Natur und vor Allem weil meinetwegen Allison gestorben war".

John nickte traurig. „Muss schwer für Dich gewesen sein".

Cameron lachte kurz auf. „Das schwierigste war meine Emotionen zu verbergen. Hätte ich diese gezeigt wäre ich schneller zerstört gewesen als selbst Future John hätte einschreiten können".

John nickte verstehend als sie in die Zufahrt zu ihrem Zuhause einbogen.

An der Tür wurden sie bereits sehnsüchtig von den Ellisons erwartet.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Lila entsetzt, als sie Camerons Top erblickte.

„Nicht schlimm Mom", sagte Cameron während Lila ihr zärtlich über die Wange streichelte. Dann nahm sie ihren Dad zur Seite und berichtete kurz von den Gangmitgliedern.

Lila währenddessen zog John in ihre Arme. „Huch bist Du kalt", sagte sie erschrocken. „Und du zitterst ja".

„Genau", sagte Cameron in diesem Moment. Sie ergriff John am Arm und zog ihn aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter, die Johns Rücken gerubbelt hatte.

„Deshalb geht der kommende Führer der Menschheit jetzt auch für mindestens fünfzehn Minuten unter die Dusche", sagte sie während sie ihn quasi die Treppe rauf hinter sich her zog.

„_Year Baby, jetzt geht's los!" _Allisons Abbild begann ihre Kleidung abzulegen.

„Fünfzehn Minuten John", sagte Cameron ernst. „Nicht weniger". Dann schob sie ihn in ihr Bad und schloss hinter ihm die Tür.

„_Wie jetzt?"_ Fragte Allison, die gerade den Knopf ihrer Hose geöffnet hatte.

„_Das ist doch nicht Dein Ernst?"_ Fragte sie entrüstet.

„Es ist nicht Jeder so sexbesessen wie Du", sagte Cameron leise.

Allison hatte von einer Sekunde zur anderen wieder ihre Kleidung an. _„Och menno!"_ Rief sie enttäuscht und drehte Cameron den Rücken zu.

Cameron ging durch die nächste Tür in ihr Zimmer. Sie zog ihren Pullover über den Kopf, ging zum Bett und nahm ihren Verbandskasten aus dem Nachttischchen.

Zuerst versorgte sie ihren Unterarm. Sorgfältig verschloss sie die Verletzung und setzte die Klammern. Nicht so akkurat als wenn ihre Mom es gemacht hätte aber es genügte.

„_Aua! Das zeckt!"_

Cameron grinste. „Stell Dich nicht so an …... Mitbewohnerin".

„_Mitbewohnerin?" _Fragte Allison entrüstet. _„Mehr bin ich nicht für Dich? Nur eine lästige Mitbewohnerin?"_

Cameron, die gerade ihren Arm umwickelte hielt damit inne. „Du bist mehr, viel mehr für mich aber ich weiß nicht...". Cameron verstummte und verband den Arm weiter.

„_Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten BFFs sein oder sogar Schwestern?"_ Sagte Allison traurig.

Cameron hielt inne und sah in den Spiegel auf ihrem Schminktisch. „Beste Freunde? Schwestern?" Sie war erstaunt. „Ich dachte Du hasst mich?"

„_Hassen? Ich Dich? Glaubst Du allen Ernstes ich würde so mit Dir umgehen, wenn ich Dich hassen würde?" _

„Aber ich habe Dich getötet? Ich. Nicht irgendeine Maschine Skynets sondern ich. Wahrscheinlich zumindest", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„_Da ich mich nicht daran erinnere... Schwamm drüber"_, entgegnete Allison ernsthaft. _„Allerdings werde ich Dich bei Gelegenheit wieder daran erinnern"._

Cameron zögerte. Sie wusste, Allison würde ihre Schuldgefühle immer wieder als Druckmittel benutzen aber das war egal. „Okay, tu Das", sagte sie und setzte ihr Werk fort.

„_Wie lange werden wir zusammen sein?" _Fragte Allison unvermittelt, während Cameron dabei war die Kugeln aus Brust und Bauch zu entfernen.

Cameron zögerte, die Nadelzange im Bauch. „Ich weiß nicht? Das hängt wohl vor Allem davon ab, wann Deine Zellen beginnen zu versagen".

„_Du meinst, wann ich senil werde"_, stellte Allison traurig fest.

„Viele Menschen werden über einhundert Jahre", sagte Cameron. „Da Du keinerlei Giftstoffen ausgesetzt bist könntest Du viel länger überleben".

„_Und wenn ich doch irgendwann sterbe?"_

Cameron sah zu Boden. „Sterbe ich hoffentlich mit Dir", sagte sie leise.

Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen als sie hörten, wie die Dusche abgestellt wurde. Cameron blickte kurz über ihre Schulter.

„_Beeil Dich. So muss er uns nicht unbedingt sehen"_, sagte Allison. Ihr Abbild zeigte eine über und über mit Blut besudelten Körper. Die Brüste allerdings waren mindestens Körbchengröße D.

„Das sind aber nicht unsere Brüste", sagte Cameron irritiert.

„_Gefallen Sie Dir nicht? Ich wette, John würden sie gefallen"._

Cameron schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er so oberflächlich ist", sagte sie bestimmt.

„_Wie du meinst"_, sagte Allison grinsend. Die Oberweite schwoll noch mindestens zwei weitere Körbchengrößen an, bevor sich hinter Cameron die Badezimmertür öffnete.

Schnell streifte Cameron den bereitliegenden Bademantel über. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem hereinkommenden John. „Besser?"

John nickte nachdenklich. „Viel besser, die Dusche hab ich gebraucht.

Cameron legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Sie sah, dass er sich unbehaglich in dem Zimmer umsah. „Das hier ist jetzt auch Dein Zuhause. Du darfst alle Schränke öffnen, in Alles hineinsehen und umdekorieren notfalls auch".

Jetzt lächelte er sie schüchtern an. „Danke", sagte er. Dann küsste er sie.

Cameron löste sich schließlich von ihm. Mit einem vielversprechenden Lächeln ging sie ins Bad.

John sah der jungen Frau im lila Bademantel hinterher. Noch Sekunden nachdem die Tür sich geschlossen hatte starrte er auf den selben Fleck.

Er fragte sich, ob Camerons Blick exakt das bedeutete, was er hinein interpretierte. Seine Angst kam wieder hoch. 'was, wenn ich versage', dachte während er im Zimmer umher ging.

Er öffnete Camerons Kleiderschrank und lies seine Finger über die Kleidungsstücke gleiten. 'Sie hat einen exquisiten Geschmack', dachte er erfreut.

Eine Sekunde später fiel seine angestiegene Laune in sich zusammen. 'Wie soll ich dagegen nur bestehen. Sie hat ein Leben, ich nicht. Vielleicht verdiene ich sie gar nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen,... sie könnte Jeden haben den sie möchte. Warum will sie gerade mich?'

Was dann kam lies ihn seine finsteren Gedanken endgültig vergessen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 75<strong>

John blätterte gerade in einem Buch, als Cameron das Badezimmer verlies. Als sie an ihm vorbeiging blickte er auf. Sein Blick fiel zunächst auf ihre nackten Füße. Dann hoch an ihren Waden, in einem pinkfarbenen Flanellpyjama.

Darüber begann ein wadenlanger lila Morgenmantel.

Cameron hatte ihre Haare zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt. Betont langsam ging sie unter seinem beobachtenden Blick bis in die Mitte des Zimmers und blieb dann stehen.

Johns Herz übersprang einen Schlag als Cameron mit dem Rücken zu ihm den Bademantel öffnete und langsam über die linke Schulter abrutschen lies.

Über ihre NACKTE linke Schulter. Mit einem lasziven Lächeln blickte sie über ihre Schulter zu ihm, dann wieder nach vorne. Sie lies den Bademantel herabgleiten.

John musste schlucken, er wusste gar nicht wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. Erneut sah er auf ihre Beine. Die enge Pyjamahose betonte ihre schlanken Beine aber vor allem den Po, dessen Konturen einwandfrei auszumachen waren.

Von den schmalen Hüften wanderte sein Blick weiter über den sichtbaren Poansatz, jeden Wirbel entlang bis zu ihren schönen Schulterblättern, höher zum Nacken in Camerons Gesicht.

John erröte bis in die Haarspitzen als er Camerons Lächeln sah, wie sie ihn intensiv beim Abchecken ihres Körpers beobachtete.

Dann, als John meinte es könne nicht mehr erregender werden griff Cameron nach hinten an ihren Haarknoten. Sie öffnete den Knoten und lies ihre fast hüftlangen Haare lang nach unten fallen.

Schließlich griff sie mit beiden Händen hinter ihren Kopf in den Nacken, teilte die Haare und zog sie nach vorne über ihre Schultern. Dann drehte sie sich herum.

John hörte auf zu atmen. Cameron hatte zwar einen Arm quer über ihre Brust gelegt und die Haare waren ein fast effektiver Sichtschutz aber er sah doch genug um sich den Rest vorstellen zu können.

„Kommst Du?" Fragte sie mit rauchiger Stimme. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte sie sich und ging mit wiegenden Hüften zum Bett. Sie ergriff die Decke, hob sie an und glitt in einer eleganten Bewegung darunter.

Als sie schließlich lag, die Decke über ihren Brüsten festhaltend schob sie ein Bein hinten unter der Decke heraus und legte es auf die Decke, so dass sie diese zwischen den Schenkeln klemmen hatte.

John stand wie gebannt und starrte auf das Bett auf dem die Frau seiner Träume lag und ihn erwartete. Nur sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen.

Cameron schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor. „Lass mich nicht betteln".

„_Betteln! Los betteln!"_ Rief Allison aufgeregt. _„Er soll endlich raus aus den Klamotten!"_

„Jooooooohhhhhn?", sagte Cameron gedehnt.

Jetzt erst übernahm sein Hirn wieder die Kontrolle über den Körper. Steif machte er einen Schritt nach dem Anderen auf das Bett zu, den Blick starr auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.

Cameron konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. Es schlug sehr schnell, so schnell dass sie fast begann sich Sorgen zu machen aber sie wusste, dass sein Herz stark war und der Belastung standhalten würde. So behielt sie ihr Lächeln bei.

Als John mit den Schienenbeinen gegen das Bett stieß blieb er stehen.

Cameron schlug die Bettdecke ein Wenig zurück und klapste auf die freie Stelle neben sich.

John sah auf die Stelle auf die Cameron klapste, dann wieder in ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Sein Verstand machte winke winke. Mit dem Rest, der noch übrig war, sah er dass sie keinerlei Kosmetika aufgetragen hatte was sie ja auch sonst nur sehr dezent tat. Nur die angeleckten Lippen glänzten.

Wie magisch von diesen Lippen angezogen setzte er ein Knie auf das Bett ohne den Blick von Camerons Mund zu nehmen. Er wollte sich niederlassen, als ihn ihre Hand plötzlich abrupt stoppte.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 76<strong>

John blickte nach Unten auf ihre Hand vor seiner Brust, dann wieder auf in ihr Gesicht. Sein Blick war eine einzige Frage.

„Na, du willst doch nicht SO zu mir ins Bett". Sagte sie mit bezeichnendem Blick auf sein T-Shirt.

Das Fragezeichen in seinem Gesicht wurde nur noch größer.

„Hey, wenn ich mir was Bequemes anziehe, dann erwarte ich das von Dir auch", sagte sie erneut mit Schmollmund.

„_Hölle Jaaaaa!" _Rief Allison aufgeregt.

Langsam griff John an seinen Nacken. In einer fließenden Bewegung zog er sein Shirt über den Kopf und lies es achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

„Besser", sagte Cameron zufrieden, blickte auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und lies John endlich unter die Decke.

„_Ja, jaa, jaaaa!"_

xxxxx

Seit Minuten lagen sie sich auf dem bauschigen Kopfkissen gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen.

Die halbbekleidete Allison gähnte demonstrativ.

John hatte einmal zögerlich unter der Decke eine Hand nach Cameron ausgestreckt, aber sofort wieder zurückgezogen als seine Finger Kontakt mit der warmen Haut ihres straffen Bauches bekamen.

Cameron hatte die Berührung gespürt.

„_Tiefer Junge!"_ Rief Allison aufgeregt.

Cameron verkniff sich ein Grinsen, war aber selbst etwas enttäuscht, als John die Berührung nicht intensivierte.

Schließlich beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich.

John spürte ihre Lippen, dann ihre Zunge die um Einlass bat und schließlich die zarten Hände, die sich auf seine Brust legten, als sie ihn auf den Rücken drehte und sich halb auf ihn wälzte.

Als der Kuss vorerst endete sahen sich die beiden in die Augen.

„Cameron..." sagte John leise. „...ich...".

Cameron legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Nichts, was Du nicht möchtest", sagte sie ebenfalls leise.

„Ich... möchte schon...", sagte er zögerlich. „Aber...".

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Fragte Cameron fast hastig. „War ich zu schnell?" Leichte Panik stand in ihren Augen.

John nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Schhhhhh, Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht. Ich..., ich hab Angst etwas falsch zu machen.

Cameron streichelte zärtlich seine Wange. „Du kannst nichts falsch machen. Ich bin nicht so zerbrechlich".

„_Aber ich! Er soll endlich loslegen bevor ich noch AUSFLIPPE!"_

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. Ich weiß, dass Du körperlich widerstandsfähiger bist als ich. Ich... meine dein Innerstes".

Cameron küsste ihn kurz. „Mach Dir um meine Seele keine Gedanken", sagte sie lächelnd. „Solange Du nur bei mir und zärtlich bist ist Alles okay".

Cameron ergriff seine linke Hand und legte sie auf ihren Rücken, ziemlich weit unten. Seine Finger berührten ihre Wirbelsäule und lies sie erschaudern. Die Finger wanderten tiefer unter den Bund ihrer Pyjamahose und streichelten über das, was beim Menschen das Steißbein wäre.

John sah, wie Cameron vor Wohlbehagen die Augen schloss und wurde mutiger. Sein Finger wanderte ihre Pobacke entlang so weit nach Unten soweit er kam, dann weiter nach außen. Er streckte die Finger und …...

Camerons Augen schnappten auf, als er beherzt zugriff.

„_Scheiße jaaaaaaaaaaa! Hau drauf Junge!"_

Plötzlich sah Cameron John zusammenzucken.

„Was hast Du?" Fragte Cameron besorgt.

John zog seine Hand zurück und streckte den Arm zur Seite. „Meine Schulter schmerzt ziemlich", entgegnete er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, die Schulter bewegend.

„Vielleicht bist Du doch zu sehr ausgekühlt und die Muskeln sind noch steif", mutmaßte Cameron.

„_Er soll den anderen Arm nehmen"_, sagte Allison stöhnend sie lag auf einem pinkfarbenen Himmelbett. _„Ich halts nicht mehr aus"._

„Dreh Dich auf den Bauch", sagte Cameron befehlend.

„Warum?"

Cameron verdrehte die Augen. „Frag nicht, tus einfach" entgegnete sie mit drängendem Ton.

'Allmählich glaube ich, dass ich hier nicht die Hosen anhabe', dachte er und...gehorchte.

„_Cameron!"_ Rief Allison weinerlich und legte eine Hand über die Augen. _„Willst Du mich umbringen? Ich kanns mir schließlich nicht selber machen verdammt!"_

Cameron stieg über John hinweg und ging zum Bad. „Bleib so, ich bin sofort zurück".

Cameron ging ins Bad und öffnete den Spiegelschrank. Sie nahm eine Flasche heraus. Als sie die Tür des Schrankes schloss warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel.

„_Langsam fange ich doch an Dich zu hassen. Zieh endlich die Samthandschuhe aus und TU ES!"_

Cameron streckte ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge raus, dann ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.

John hatte sie weggehen sehen, jetzt sah er sie wiederkommen und kniff die Augen zu, als er ihrer Nacktheit gewahr wurde.

Sekunden später senkte sich ein ziemliches Gewicht auf seinen Po und Oberschenkel.

Er hörte den Verschluss einer Flasche aufschnappen, dann Sekunden später fühlte er, wie zwei schlüpfrige Hände begannen über seinen Rücken zu gleiten.

Hatte er vorher seine Augen selbst zukneifen müssen schlossen diese sich nun von selbst.

„Oh, tut das gut", sagte er stöhnend während Cameron seinen Rücken massierte.

„_Wenigstens einer von Uns hat Spaß"_, sagte Allison. Sie saß mit überkreuzten Armen und hochgelegten Beinen auf einem Stuhl und hatte die Füße auf einen Tisch gelegt.

Fast fing John an zu schnurren wie ein Kätzchen. Cameron musste lächeln als sie dies bemerkte. Sie rutschte etwas tiefer. Und zog die Fingerspitzen tiefer bis zu seinem von der Shorts bedeckten Po.

Allison schwang die Beine vom Tisch. _„Los, zieh sie tiefer!"_

„John?" Fragte Cameron stattdessen und glitt mit gestreckten Armen nach vorne, bis ihr Oberkörper seinen Rücken berührte.

Cameron küsste den Punkt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, lies ihre Lippen von dort über seinen Rücken gleiten in seinen Nacken, zur Seite bis zu seinem Ohr. „John", sagte sie leise gurrend.

Dann hörte sie Etwas, was sie erstarren lies.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 77<strong>

„_Schnarcht der etwa?"_ Fragte Allison entrüstet.

Cameron streichelte über Johns Kopf. „Sieht so aus", sagte sie leise, lächelnd.

„_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" _Allison war frustriert _„Los, weck ihn auf!"_

„Er schläft doch so süß", entgegnete Cameron während sie auf Johns Rücken hinab sah.

„_Bist Du IRRE! Wir sind so angetörnt, dass man auf der Feuchtigkeit hinter uns ausrutschen könnte und du denkst nur daran, wie süß er schläft?"_

„Ja, das tue ich", sagte Cameron, glitt seitlich von ihm runter, blieb aber mit der Wange auf seiner Schulter liegen. Sie griff hinter sich und zog die Decke über Johns und ihren halbnackten Körper. Dann hörte sie ihm beim Schlafen zu.

„_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"_ Rief Allison und schlug gleich darauf ihre Stirn immer wieder auf die Tischplatte.

Cameron lächelte dazu.

xxxxx

James und Lila saßen im Wohnraum zusammen als das Telefon klingelte.

„Ja?" James hatte abgenommen und hörte jetzt eine Weile zu. „Ist gut, danke", sagte er und legte wieder auf.

„Das Polizeirevier?" Fragte Lila

James nickte. „Sie haben die drei Gangmitglieder und die Waffen gefunden. Sie sind dankbar für den Tipp".

„Dann ist das ja gut ausgegangen". Lila legte den Kopf zurück auf die Lehne des Sessels und sah gegen die Decke.

James folgte ihrem Blick. „Es ist ruhig da Oben".

„Ja, schön nicht wahr?" Lila hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Was hast Du?" Fragte James als er ihre Tränen sah.

Lila wischte sich mit den Fingern durch die Augen. „Jetzt wo John da ist...". Sie blickte ihn traurig an. „Sie wird mit ihm gehen, wenn er irgendwann weg muss".

James Blick wanderte zur Decke, dann nickte er. „Die Beiden haben ein Schicksal zu tragen".

„Aber sie ist UNSERE Cameron", entgegnete Lila unter Tränen.

James nickte erneut. „Deshalb...".

„Deshalb?" Fragte sie als er nicht weitersprach.

James blickte auf. „Wir könnten mit ihnen gehen, uns ihrem Kampf anschließen".

Lila starrte ihn zwei Sekunden an, dann sprang sie auf und ging zu ihm. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und kuschelte sich in seine Achsel. Legte den Kopf auf seine Brust.

Das war die Antwort, die Er erwartet hatte.

James lächelte.

xxxxx

Sarah saß immer noch in ihrem Wagen. Sie war eine Weile im Kreis gefahren, stand nun in Sichtweite des Hauses der Ellisons.

Ihre Hände waren um das Lenkrad verkrampft. Immer wieder gingen die Ereignisse des Tages durch ihren Kopf. Sie musste zugeben, dass die Maschine ihr eigentlich keinen Grund gegeben hatte so zu reagieren.

Sie konnte nur nicht aus ihrer Haut.

Er war ihr Sohn.

Sie musste ihn schützen.

xxxxx

Als John am Morgen erwachte hatte er so gut und tief geschlafen wie selten.

Er spürte auch das Gewicht hinten auf seiner Schulter. Als er sich bewegte verschwand das Gewicht.

John drehte sich herum. Automatisch landete Cameron dabei auf ihm. Sie sahen sich in die Augen.

„Tut...tut mir Leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin".

Cameron legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Es ist schön, dass Du Dich bei mir so... geborgen fühlst".

John sah sie sekundenlang an. „Bei Mom habe ich mich nie so wohl gefühlt", sagte er leise. „Geborgen ja aber...nie so völlig entspannt und ausgeglichen".

Camerons lächeln wirkte ein wenig verlegen. Dann stützte sie sich auf einen Arm und richtete sich auf.

John schluckte schwer. Dann wanderte sein Blick von ihren Augen weiter nach Unten.

John hob langsam eine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. Dann streichelte er langsam mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, an ihrem Schlüsselbein entlang bis zu ihrer Schulter.

Dann an ihrem Arm entlang bis zum Handgelenk und auf der Innenseite des Armes wieder hoch bis zu ihrer Achsel.

Er zögerte einige Sekunden und schluckte einige Male, bevor er langsam mit den Fingerspitzen hinüber bis oberhalb ihrer Brust fuhr.

An dieser stelle erstarrte er.

„_Worauf wartet er? Dass Sie in seine Hand springt?"_

Lächelnd ergriff Cameron seine Hand und legte sie ganz langsam auf ihre Brust.

John fielen fast die Augen aus den Höhlen als er den hart aufgerichteten Nippel in seiner Handfläche spürte. Cameron schloss die Augen als der Kontakt zustande kam.

Ganz vorsichtig begann er in kreisförmigen Bewegungen ihre Brust zu streicheln aber er brauchte noch einige Zeit, bis er sich traute den vorstehenden Teil mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete Cameron die Augen und sah ihn an. Sie lies sich nach Hinten sinken und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie fasste hinter seinen Kopf und Beide verschmolzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Dann begann Cameron ihn mit sanftem Druck zu dirigieren. Zuerst war es ihr Hals, den er liebkosen sollte.

Instinktiv küsste er sie nicht nur, nein auch seine Zunge hatte immer wieder Hautkontakt.

Dann, als Cameron ihn weiter nach Unten dirigierte hatte er den Wink verstanden. Ohne weitere Verzögerung näherte sein Mund sich ihren Brüsten.

Als er die Mitte schließlich mit seinen Lippen umschloss verdrehte Cameron die Augen und drückte den Kopf in den Nacken.

John verteilte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Beide gleichzeitig mit Lippen und Zunge an der Einen und die streichelnde Hand an der Anderen.

„_Gott fühlt sich das guuuuuut an!" _Allison lag Oben ohne auf ihrem pinkfarbenen Bett. Ein Abbild Johns war bei ihr.

Cameron war viel zu abgelenkt, um das auch nur mitzubekommen. Das Kribbeln dass Johns Liebkosungen erzeugte lief wie eine Gänsehaut wellenförmig über ihren Körper.

„_Tieeeeeefer, tieeeeeeeeeefer!" _Rief Allison.

Cameron bemerkte gar nicht, dass sich ihre Arme entgegen ihres Willens bewegten. Sie folgte ganz unbewusst den Bewegungen, die ihre organischen Muskeln vorgaben.

John war ein wenig verwundert, dass Cameron erneut sanften Druck ausübte aber er folgte dem Druck ohne es zu hinterfragen.

Für ihn war es ein weiterer Höhepunkt, als er seine Zunge sanft in ihren Nabel schob.

Erst als Allison jetzt erneut Druck ausübte bemerkte Cameron dies. Sie sah auf ihrem HUD, wie Allison Johns Abbild weiter dirigierte. Sogleich widerstand sie dem Druck der organischen Muskeln aber John hatte den Wink bereits verstanden.

Cameron beobachtete, wie John sich bis zum Bund ihres Pyjamas weiterarbeitete. Dann sah er auf in ihre Augen.

John wusste nicht, ob es der süßliche Geschmack ihrer Haut oder irgendwelche Pheromone waren die ihrem Körper entströmten aber er hatte kein Problem den Mut aufzubringen auf jeder Seite zwei Finger in den Elastischen Bund ihrer Hose einzuhaken und langsam zu ziehen.

Als seine Zunge die Stelle zwischen Bauch und Oberschenkel berührte lief eine weitere Gefühlswelle über ihren Körper.

Sie stöhnte, verdrehte die Augen und lies den Kopf zurücksinken.

Seinem Zug nachgebend hob Cameron ihre Hüften und gestattete es ihm so sie langsam völlig zu entkleiden.

John arbeitete sich weiter über ihren Oberschenkel zum Knie und weiter nach Unten.

Er küsste ihren Knöchel, biss spielerisch in ihren großen Zeh und wechselte dann zum anderen Bein.

Dort arbeitete er sich wieder nach Oben.

Als seine Lippen die Innenseite ihres Schenkels berührten sog Cameron scharf die Luft ein.

Schließlich als er sein Ziel erreichte erbebte Cameron bei der ersten Berührung.

Dadurch angespornt war John nicht mehr zu halten.

Als Cameron einige Zeit später ihren ersten Höhepunkt erreichte und sich aufbäumte war John so hormontrunken, dass er den Druck nur noch verstärkte.

Der zweite Höhepunkt war um so heftiger.

Auf Camerons HUD blinkten in grellem Rot Warnmeldungen auf. Ihre Energiezelle gab pulsierend Energie ab.

Sie ahnte, dass bei einem weiteren Energieschub die Sicherheitsschaltung ihres Chips wahrscheinlich eine Notfallabschaltung durchführen würde aber Sie war bereits über die Grenze hinaus, sich wirklich verständlich machen zu können.

John hingegen war so vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Cameron versuchte zu sprechen.

„Not...Not...fall...Ab...Ab...Ab...schalllllt...ung...wahrnsch...scheinenlich.

Cameron versuchte noch Etwas zu sagen aber in dem Moment hatte sie ihre dritten und stärksten Höhepunkt. Sie bäumte sich auf, dabei schleuderte sie John vom Bett.

Als John sich verwirrt aufrichtete sah er noch wie Camerons aufgerissene Augen blau aufstrahlten und sie dann auf dem Bett kollabierte


	28. Kapitel 78 bis 82

**Kapitel 78**

„CAM!" John war mit einem Satz auf dem Bett und über ihr. „Cameron!" Er schüttelte sie, erhielt aber keine Reaktion.

John war in dem Versuch Cameron aufzuwecken so abgelenkt, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie es hinter ihm leise an der Tür klopfte.

Die Tür öffnete sich. „Cammy? John?" War leise Lilas Stimme zu hören. „Wir haben ein Poltern gehört. Ist Alles in Ordnung?"

Langsam schob Lila den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Als sie auf das Bett blickte weiteten sich ihre Augen. Schnell drehte Lila sich herum und bedeutete ihrem ebenfalls im Schlafanzug wartenden Ehemann zurückzubleiben.

„Wach doch auf!" Bettelte John, Cameron weiter schüttelnd als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

John fuhr herum mit panikverzerrtem Gesicht starrte er Lila an. Dann brach er wie ein kleiner Junge in Tränen aus.

„Es ist meine Schuld! Ich kann sie nicht aufwecken!" Rief er zwischen den Schluchzern.

„Was ist Passiert?" Fragte Lila während sie sein Gesicht mit den Händen festhielt.

„Ich habe... Cam hatte... dann ist sie einfach bewusstlos geworden", stammelte er unzusammenhängend.

Sein und Camerons Zustand verrieten ihr den Rest.

Lila rüttelte ein wenig an seinem Kopf, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Wie lange ist sie offline?"

John verdrehte die Augen in den Höhlen um einen Blick auf Cameron neben ihm werfen zu können als Lila ihn erneut rüttelte. Sein Blick schnappte nach Vorne in Lilas.

„Wie. Lange. Ist. Sie. Offline?" Fragte Lila, jedes Wort sorgfältig betonend.

John starrte sie hilflos an. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht eine Minute", riet er, weil sein Zeitgefühl verlorengegangen war.

„Hundertzwanzig Sekunden John", sagte Lila eindringlich.

„Was?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Cameron benötigt nach einem Fehler Hundertzwanzig Sekunden bis zum Reboot", erklärte sie ihm.

John sah Lila mit völligem Unverständnis an. „Hundertzwanzig Sekunden? Was...?"

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises Surren und Camerons Augen schnappten auf, erneut grell Blau leuchtend. Sie bäumte sich auf. Ihr aufgebäumter Körper kippte unkontrolliert seitlich vom Bett und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug sie auf dem Boden auf, unterwegs ihr Nachttischchen mit dem Arm umwerfend.

John und Lila sprangen förmlich über das Bett.

Camerons Körper bebte. Am Boden liegend rollte sie sich stöhnend zu einem Ball zusammen und streckte sich gleich darauf langsam wieder.

„Cam?" John war bei ihr und ergriff das nackte Mädchen an den Schultern. Er drehte sie herum in seine Arme und sah in ihre wieder braunen Augen, die ihn zunächst verwirrt anblickten.

Als sie ihn dann schließlich erkannte, schräg über ihm das Gesicht ihrer Mom, wich sie erschrocken zurück. Mit Händen und Armen versuchte sie ihre Blöße zu verdecken.

„Cam?" Fragte John verwirrt mit erneut aufsteigenden Tränen „Es tut mir Leid, das ist meine Schuld ich hätte nicht..."

Cameron hatte bei seinen Worten die Augen aufgerissen und schnellte vor. Zärtlich umfasste sie sein Gesicht.

„Schhhhhhh, Alles gut John", sagte sie leise. „Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert". Sie blickte kurz hoch in Lilas besorgtes Gesicht, dann wieder in Johns Augen. „Das dritte Mal war einfach zu viel".

„Ich hätte nicht die Initiative ergreifen dürfen. Ich..."

Sie unterbrach seinen Redefluss mit einem kurzen Kuss.

„John glaub mir, jedes Mädchen wäre glücklich DAS bei ihrem ersten Mal erleben zu dürfen", sagte sie die Zweideutigkeit betonend.

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Wirklich?"

Sie nickte bestätigend. Dann kletterte sie auf seinen Schoß. „Es war einfach toll", sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich habe mich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt".

John sah ihr in die Augen. Langsam begann er zu lächeln.

„Nur...", sagte sie mit dem Finger Linien über seine Brust ziehend. „...sollten wir uns unbedingt auf zwei Mal beschränken. Meinem Chip sind da dann doch irgendwo Grenzen gesetzt.

Lila hatte dem lächelnd zugehört und nahm nun die Bettdecke und deckte die Beiden am Boden gegen das Bett gelehnt Sitzenden zu. Dann verlies sie kopfschüttelnd den Raum.

Das Gesicht an seinem Hals musste Cameron grinsen. Allison lag zusammengerollt auf ihrem rosa Himmelbett. Sie hatte die gestreckten Arme oben zwischen ihre Schenkel geklemmt und während ihr Körper immer wieder erbebte wimmerte sie leise.

Dann fiel Cameron etwas ein. Sie hob den Kopf von seinem Hals und sah John in die Augen. „Und was ist mit Dir?"

John lächelte sie breit an, er ahnte worauf sie hinauswollte. „Was soll mit mir sein?" Fragte er, den Ahnungslosen mimend.

Cameron runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hatte meinen Spaß aber Du nicht und gerade das ist doch so wichtig für Euch Männer".

John lächelte Cameron offen an, strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, ergriff ihren Kopf mit den Händen und Küsste Ihre Stirn.

„Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich meinen Spaß hatte", sagte er ehrlich.

„Aber Du hattest keinen Orgasm..."

John legte die Finger auf ihren Mund und unterbrach ihren Redefluss. „Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht wichtig", versicherte er.

Cameron überlegte. Ihre Hand lag auf seiner Brust anhand seiner Körperreaktionen erkannte sie, dass er es meinte, wie er sagte. Es war ihm wirklich nicht so wichtig.

„Ich mach es wieder gut", flüsterte sie.

„Das hoffe ich doch", sagte er halb scherzhaft, was ihm einen Klaps vor die Brust einbrachte.

xxxxx

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte James.

Lila legte einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihm ihr ins Schlafzimmer zu folgen.

James schloss die Tür.

Lila machte einen Schritt auf James zu. „Sie hatte Sex", sagte sie aufgeregt".

James kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und? Das hatten wir doch erwartet".

„Drei Mal", sagte sie auf den Zehenspitzen stehend. Sie musste den Impuls es freudig herauszuschreien unterdrücken.

James dachte kurz nach. „Wow, der Junge hat für sein Alter eine erstaunliche Ausdauer".

Jetzt grinste Lila. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er es so gemacht hat".

„Wie jetzt?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Sagtest Du nicht sie hätten drei Mal Sex gehabt".

„Neiiiin", sagte sie gedehnt. „Ich sagte SIE hat Sex gehabt. Er hat nur dafür gesorgt, DASS Sie Sex hatte", sagte sie betont.

James kratzte sich am Kopf während Lila die Melodie eines französischen Liedes summte. Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Oh", sagte er überrascht. „Wow. Toller Junge".

„Finde ich auch. Mal einer für den die Frau an erster Stelle steht", entgegnete Lila ironisch.

James stutzte, stöhnte und Wischte sich mit der Hand peinlich berührt über das Gesicht.

Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges wollte ein Cyborg mit empfindlichen Gehör vor Scham im Erdboden versinken.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 79<strong>

Als John dieses Mal erwachte, tat ihm sein Hinterteil ordentlich weh. Ausgeglichen allerdings wurde das Ganze durch das nackte Mädchen, dass er noch immer im Arm hielt.

„Hallo Schlafmütze", sagte Cameron ohne den Kopf von seiner Schulter zu heben. „Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass Du einfach eingeschlafen bist. Ich hoffe, das wird nicht zur Gewohnheit".

„Cameron ich..." Begann er entschuldigend.

Cameron hatte schnell den Kopf gehoben und unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. „War doch nur Spaß", sagte sie leise. Dann fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. „Ich bin nur froh, dass Du nicht so bist wie andere Männer".

„Andere Männer?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Sie nickte. „Ich habe gehört, andere Männer denken meist nur an sich".

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, innerlich erleichtert das sie es nur gehört hatte. „Du kommst immer zuerst", sagte er ehrlich.

„John", sagte Cameron von Oben herab. „Du bist John Connor, Du wirst immer an erster Stelle stehen".

Jetzt schüttelte John den Kopf. „Wenn es um Uns geht, bist Du die Nummer eins", sagte er überzeugt.

Jetzt senkte Cameron den Kopf. „Eines Tages werden wir Beide nur noch Beschützer und Beschützter sein können", sagte sie und legte die Fingerspitzen auf seinen Mund, als er etwas einwerfen wollte. „Nach dem Tag des jüngsten Gerichts werden die Menschen die Maschinen hassen. Wenn herauskommt, dass Du eine Maschine liebst..."

Jetzt hatte John ihr einen Finger auf den Mund gelegt. „Wir finden einen Weg", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Als Antwort kuschelte sie sich an ihn.

Minuten vergingen in Stille.

Irgendwann fand John den Mut, sich Cameron erneut zu nähern. Minutenlang streichelte er ihre Brust.

Plötzlich hob Cameron die Decke an. Sie sah nach unten, dann piekte sie ihn mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Shorts, wo sich sein bestes Stück deutlich abzeichnete. „Wen haben wir denn da?"

„Aua!" Rief John. Vor Verlegenheit lief er Tomatenrot an. „Na warte", sagte er scherzhaft. Dann begann er sie zu pieken und zwar in die Rippen, wo sie sehr zu seiner Verwunderung tatsächlich kitzelig war.

Sie erwiderte die Kitzelattacke mit einer Eigenen.

Als die Beiden schließlich genug hatten begann Cameron zu schnüffeln. „John, Du bist reif für die Dusche", sagte sie ernst.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist genau so verschwitzt wie ich und duftest immer noch lecker. Wie machst Du das bloß?"

„Frag Skynet", entgegnete sie gedankenlos.

Johns Lächeln erstarb. Sein Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „Danke, dass Du mich jetzt Daran erinnerst. Ich geh dann mal duschen", sagte er und schob sie quasi von sich herunter.

Cameron sah ihm bestürzt hinterher.

„_Das war dumm"_, sagte eine noch immer völlig zerzauste Allison. Sie trug nun knallroten Lippenstift, der in den Mundwinkeln ziemlich verschmiert war.

Cameron starrte solange auf die Tür, bis sie hörte, wie John das Wasser anstellte und gleich darauf die Dusche betrat.

Sie warf die Decke aufs Bett und erhob sich. „Das wollen wir doch mal sehen", sagte sie entschlossen

xxxxx

John ließ sich den abwechselnd heißen und Kalten Wasserstrahl in den Nacken prasseln, damit er wirklich wach wurde.

Er lies lächelnd nochmal sein Erlebnis mit Cameron Revue passieren als hinter ihm die Tür der Duschkabine aufgerissen wurde.

John hatte noch Zeit sich herumzudrehen, dann war Cameron da und presste ihn mit ihrem Körper an die Wand.

Als Cameron 10 Minuten später die Küche betrat, John hinter sich herziehend, hatte dieser ein dümmliches Lächeln im Gesicht.

„_Das hat ihm hoffentlich nicht sein Hirn ausgebrannt"_, bemerkte Allison sarkastisch. _„Du hattest ihm ja versprochen es wieder gut zu machen aber Das..."_. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

xxxxx

Lila hatte James erzählt, welche Probleme Die Beiden gehabt hatten. Nun blickte er von seiner Zeitung auf. „Na, alle technischen Probleme beseitigt?"

Cameron stockte und sah ihrem Dad ins Gesicht, der für die Bemerkung einen Klaps von Lila auf den Hinterkopf bekam.

„John? Cornflakes?" Fragte Lila den immer noch dümmlich lächelnden.

Cameron musste John anstoßen.

„Huh?" Entgegnete John ein seliges Lächeln im Gesicht.

Cameron zeigte mit dem Kopf auf ihre Mom, die mit der Cornflakespackung und einer Schüssel neben ihm stand. „Mom".

John sah zu Lila, dann auf die Cornflakespackung und wieder in Lilas Gesicht. „Gerne Mom", sagte er dann. Er wirkte geistesabwesend.

Lila schüttelte den Kopf und stellte John die Schüssel hin. Nach kurzem Zögern schüttete sie ihm einen Schwung in die Schüssel, dann blickte sie zu Cameron.

„Was hast Du bloß mit dem armen Jungen gemacht?"

„_Sie hat ihn fast durch die Duschwand geballert"_, sagte Allison, natürlich für die Anderen unhörbar.

Cameron unterdrückte den Impuls die Augen zu verdrehen. Sie erinnerte sich wie anscheinend Allison auch daran den Spruch in ähnlicher Form vor Kurzem in einem Whoopie Goldberg Film gehört zu haben. Sie blickte in James grinsendes und dann in Lilas lächelndes Gesicht.

„Das ganze hätte auch in meiner Terminierung enden können".

John spuckte die Cornflakes geradewegs in die Schüssel zurück und hustete. „Was?"

Cameron sah ihn ernst an. „Wenn es uns gestern nicht gelungen wäre meine Funktionsstörungen zu beseitigen hätte die Sicherheitsschaltung wohlmöglich nicht funktioniert und die Energiespitzen hätten meine Schaltkreise beschädigt oder gar komplett zerstört".

John sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und warum zum Teufel sagst Du mir das erst jetzt". Der ärger war seiner stimme anzuhören.

„Fluch bitte nicht im Namen des Teufels John", sagte Cameron nun selbst etwas verärgert. „Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil es nicht notwendig war. Allison hat den Datenstrom der offensichtlich die Störungen verursacht in einen ungenutzten Speicher umgeleitet.

John war ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen, weniger über die technische Erklärung als viel Mehr über die Belehrung wegen des Fluchens.

„Und warum erzählst Du uns das Jetzt?" Fragte Lila verwirrt.

„Um Euch ein wenig den Spaß daran zu verderben Euch über uns lustig zu machen", entgegnete Cameron.

„Aber Cammy", sagte Lila verwundert. „Wir machen uns nicht über Euch lustig. Das sind nur liebevolle Sticheleien".

James nickte nachdrücklich.

„Außerdem freuen wir uns unbändig darüber, dass es zwischen Euch so gut geklappt hat". Sie griff über den Tisch und legte eine Hand an Johns Wange. „Und dass Du ein so toller junger Mann bist. Ich könnte Dich küssen".

John starrte Lila ins Gesicht. „Eines verstehe ich nicht", sagte er verwirrt. „Andere Eltern hätten mich nach einer solchen Nacht aus dem Haus gejagt aber würden daraus kein …... Familienfest machen".

Lila ergriff James Hand und lächelte ihren Mann an, dann sah sie wieder zu John. „Cameron ist aber kein normales Mädchen. Wir Beide...", erneut sah sie ihren Mann an. „...lieben Cameron vorbehaltlos. Aber elterliche Liebe ist nicht Alles. Sie war ständig auf der Suche nach Dir und wir hätten nicht zu träumen gewagt, dass sie jemals Jemanden Finden würde, der sie auf diese Weise lieben würde. Deswegen...", Lila sah zu Cameron. „...deswegen ist uns in der Tat zum Feiern zumute. Aber, das verschieben wir auf nächste Woche. Jetzt..", sagte sie und erhob sich gefolgt von James", …...müssen wir zur Arbeit.

Beim hinausgehen lies Lila sich von Cameron noch einen Kuss aufdrücken, dann ruffelte sie noch kurz Johns Haare und folgte James.

„Ach und nochetwas...", sagte Lila, die an der Tür noch kurz stehen geblieben war. „... Cammy, geht doch heute bitte einkaufen.

„Einkaufen?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt. Der Kühlschrank war voll wie sie wusste.

„Ja genau einkaufen. Ich habe Johns Boxershorts gesehen. Der Freund meiner Tochter kann doch nicht in sowas rumlaufen", sagte Lila ernsthaft. Dann ging sie.

John sah Cameron verblüfft an. „Was stimmt denn nicht mit meinen Boxern?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg.

„_Das kann auch nur ein Mann fragen"_, sagte Allison augenverdrehend.

„Das wirst Du sehen, wenn wir Dir neue kaufen", sagte Cameron.

„_Ob er das sieht?"_, murmelte Allison. _„Da bin ich wirklich mal gespannt was er sagt wenn wir seinen Zauberstab appetitlicher verpackt haben"._

„Ich auch", sagte Cameron fast unhörbar, trotzdem bemerkte John es.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Fragte John.

„Das willst Du nicht wissen", sagte Cameron lächelnd.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 80<strong>

Sie betraten die Mall von der Tiefgarage aus. Der erste Laden, den Cameron ansteuerte war der Victorias Secret Store.

Johns Füße fraßen sich drei Meter vor dem Eingang fest. „Uhm …...Cameron?"

Cameron war fast an der Tür und sah über ihre Schulter. „Was ist denn John?" Säuselte sie.

„Das ist nicht der richtige Laden", sagte er verwirrt.

„Doch natürlich", entgegnete sie lächelnd und ging auf ihn zu.

„Aber wir sollen doch Sachen für mich kaufen?"

„Na, das tun wir doch", entgegnete Cameron und legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

John suchte händeringend nach einer Ausrede, um diesen für ihn angstauslösenden Ort nicht aufsuchen zu müssen.

„Männer dürfen da nicht rein", sagte er schnell, als Cameron nach seiner Hand griff.

„John...", sagte sie mit schulmeisterlichem Unterton. „...das ist Unsinn, natürlich darfst Du da mit rein.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Männer da drin verprügelt werden", sagte er einer Panik nahe.

„_Baby"_, warf Allison ein.

Cameron starrte ihn einige Sekunden sprachlos an. „Wann hast Du das denn gesehen?" Fragte sie ungläubig.

John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Kurz nachdem wir in L.A. angekommen waren, war ich auf dem Weg in den Laden", sagte er und zeigte hinüber zum Computer Shop. Ein junges Pärchen kam gerade hier raus. Er hatte einen Handabdruck im Gesicht und sie war wütend.

Cameron überlegte eine Microsekunde lang. Eine Szene wurde auf ihrem HUD abgespielt. Sie sah ein junges Pärchen, die Frau zerrte den Mann hinter sich her aus dem Laden.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Sie: Ein Meter fünfundsechzig Komma sieben drei, blondes, lockiges Haar. Er: Ein Meter achtundsiebzig Komma eins drei, schulterlanges blau gefärbtes Haar?"

John starrte Cameron sprachlos an. „Woher weißt Du...?"

„Sie hat ihn geohrfeigt und ich war der Grund dafür", sagte Cameron leichthin.

John riss verwundert die Augen auf. „Heißt das...heißt das DU warst HIER?" Fragte er schockiert.

„_Schnellmerker!"_ Allison hatte wieder einmal lässig die Füße auf dem Tisch. Cameron war sich nicht im Klaren, ob Allison diese Bilder bewusst formte oder ob sie nur Allisons Stimmung widerspiegelten.

„Sieht so aus", entgegnete Cameron. „Du siehst also, im Laden ist es völlig ungefährlich", sagte Cameron. „Und wenn nicht...", fügte sie hinzu und grinste. „...Terminator Modell T, O, K, sieben, eins, fünf,... zu ihren Diensten John Connor".

Dann ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in die Hölle, wie er fand.

xxxxx

Misstrauisch folgte ein Grünes Augenpaar der Szene.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 81<strong>

Johns Puls beschleunigte sich in dem Moment, als er hinter der Eingangstür einen großen Pappaufsteller der aktuellen Models erblickte.

„Ganz ruhig John, wenn wir hier fertig sind bringen die dich nicht mehr aus der Ruhe", sagte Cameron lächelnd.

John musste schwer schlucken.

„_Jetzt hat er Muffensausen"_, sagte Allison in einer von Camerons Victorias Secret Kreationen. Allerdings hatte sie etwa Körbchengröße F.

„Miss Ellison?" Sagte eine eifrige Angestellte, die Cameron entdeckt hatte.

„Alexandra...", entgegnete Cameron. „Du sollst mich doch Cameron nennen".

Die junge hübsche Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Privat gerne aber die Chefin würde das hier nie erlauben", erklärte sie leise. „Das widerspräche den Gepflogenheiten des Hauses", imitierte sie ihre Chefin.

„Das tut es Alexandra", sagte in diesem Moment eine Frau im Kostüm hinter ihr. „Und ich habe die Regeln nicht gemacht".

„Hallo Jeanette", sagte Cameron lächelnd zu der Filialleiterin, die gerade an ihrer hochrot angelaufenen Untergebenen vorbeiging.

„Hallo Cameron", entgegnete diese

Die beiden Frauen begrüßten sich mit einer halben Umarmung und Luftküsschen.

Cameron wies auf John. „Das ist mein Freund John", stellte sie den verlegen Wirkenden vor.

„Guten Tag", sagte die Filialleiterin zurückhaltend und streckte John die Hand hin, die dieser zögerlich ergriff und wortlos schüttelte.

Jeanette näherte nach einem letzten Blick ihren Mund Camerons Ohr. „Schüchtern was?"

Cameron lies einen kurzen Lacher hören. „Nein", sagte sie in normaler Lautstärke. „Er hatte nur Angst mit hier reinzukommen. Er hat doch tatsächlich geglaubt, hier drin würden Männer verprügelt".

Die Filialleiterin blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn kurz zu John. „Hat er das?" Dann grinste sie. „Vielleicht sollten wir das anbieten?"

Dann ergriff sie Camerons Arm und zog diese mit sich. John entging nicht, wie diese Jeanette kurz die Hand auf Camerons Hintern legte. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Cameron schien dies einfach zu ignorieren. „Habt ihr schon die neue Kollektion reinbekommen?"

„Natürlich, vor ein paar Tagen", entgegnete die Frau an Camerons Arm.

„Soll ich Dir wieder beim Aussuchen helfen?" Fragte Jeanette mit einem Blick über die Schulter zu John.

„Danke", entgegnete Cameron lächelnd. „Heute habe ich John dafür mitgebracht".

„Schade", sagte die Filialleiterin mit traurigem Blick. „Ich hol die Sachen". Die Frau ergriff kurz Camerons Hand.

John trat näher. „Cameron, sie ist..."

„Homosexuell", sagte Cameron leise. „Lesbisch um präzise zu sein".

„Stört Dich das nicht, wenn sie so zudringlich ist?" Fragte John und sah zu der Frau, die an den Ständern und Regalen vorbeiging und Sachen für Cameron über ihren Arm hing.

„Ich habe ihr sofort als ich es bemerkte klar gemacht, dass ich ihre Zuneigung nicht erwidere", erklärte Cameron. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich sie nicht gern habe. Sie war sogar schon bei uns zu Hause. Wir haben eine Pyjama Party gefeiert. Jeanette hat freiwillig mit einer der Anderen auf der Couch geschlafen. Ich habe sie gefragt warum. Sie hat mir erklärt, dass sie ansonsten nicht wüsste, ob sie sich beherrschen kann".

John sah Cameron an. „Es gibt wirklich Niemanden, den Du nicht verzauberst", sagte er mit Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme.

Daraufhin lächelte Cameron ihn nur an.

„So", sagte die Filialleiterin in diesem Moment und drückte Cameron die Sachen in die Hand. „Obenauf habe ich noch etwas Spezielles gelegt", sagte sie lächelnd.

Cameron sah auf den Stapel Wäsche und runzelte die Stirn. Sie erkannte genau, was ihre Freundin da für sie bzw. John herausgesucht hatte.

xxxxx

Sarah zögerte einen Augenblick. Sie fasste kurz an ihre Waffe, bevor sie sich einen Ruck gab und den Laden betrat.

xxxxx

Man hatte John etwas zu Trinken angeboten und ihn auf eine kleine Couch gegenüber der Umkleidekabinen komplimentiert.

Er starrte intensiv auf sein Glas, damit er sich nicht mit den ausgestellten Kleidungsstücken beschäftigen musste.

Er nahm gerade einen Schluck Cola, als er vor sich ein Geräusch hörte.

John blickte auf..., verschluckte sich..., und die Cola schäumte aus Mund und Nase wieder heraus.

Schnell war die nun dienstbeflissene Alexandra bei ihm und wollte helfen die Misere unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als sie nach Rechts blickte sah sie den Grund, für das Malheur.

Jeanette hatte für Cameron die gleiche Kombination herausgesucht, die bei ihrem ersten Besuch schon für so viel Aufregung gesorgt hatte.

Diesmal jedoch freute sie sich darüber. Dass John sich zum Affen machte konnte ihr nur Recht sein. Zwar hatte IHRE Cameron unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie die Gefühle, die Jeanette ihr entgegenbrachte nicht erwiderte aber man wusste ja nie.

Cameron stand gleichzeitig mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem Grinsen in der Tür der Umkleidekabine. Sie wartete geduldig, bis John sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Sie sah, dass er sich Hose und Pullover eingesaut hatte aber er würde diese Sachen ohnehin nicht mehr lange tragen.

Schließlich blickte John ihr in die Augen.

„Mom sagte schon, dass dies für dich zu viel sein würde", gab Cameron unumwunden zu.

„Und warum hast Du es trotzdem angezogen?"

Camerons Grinsen verwandelte sich in ihr liebevollstes Lächeln. „Ich muss doch meine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln", entgegnete sie unschuldig.

John war fast sprachlos. „Ich muss wohl mit Deiner Mom mal ein ernstes Wort reden?"

Cameron streckte ihm die Zunge raus und verschwand in der Kabine.

„Kann ich mich irgendwo sauber machen?" Fragte John die junge Alexandra, die immer noch versuchte ihn trocken zu tupfen.

„Ähm", sagte John schließlich als die Frau sich mit dem Tuch an seinen Schenkel nach Oben arbeitete.

Alexandra hielt erschrocken inne. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie rot werdend.

„Nun?" Fragte John mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Alexandra sah ihm verwirrt ins Gesicht.

„Waschraum?" Fragte John sichtlich amüsiert.

„Oh. Natürlich", sagte sie und stand aus der Hocke auf. Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte sie und machte die ersten Schritte, dann wartete sie, dass John ihr folgte.

John erhob sich lächelnd und folgte der Angestellten nach Hinten. Unterwegs lächelte ihn diese Jeanette merkwürdig an.

xxxxx

Cameron überlegte noch, was sie als Nächstes anziehen sollte als hinter ihr die Kabinentür aufgerissen wurde. Im nächsten Moment Wurde sie gegen die Wand gestoßen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 82<strong>

Jeanette hatte ihren Körper gegen Camerons gepresst. Ihre Hände wanderten überall hin auf dem nur spärlich bekleideten Körper. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf Camerons.

Nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte sie, dass Cameron sich nicht rührte. Sie öffnete die verzückt geschlossenen Augen und starrte in zwei braune Augen, die sie kalt, fast emotionslos musterten.

Erschrocken machte sie einen halben Schritt rückwärts Nervös fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, den sorgfältig gebundenen Knoten im Nacken dabei zerstörend.

„Es...es...es...te...tut mir Leid", brachte sie stotternd hervor.

Cameron sagte kein Wort. Nur ihr Gesicht entspannte sich sichtlich.

Dann blickte Jeanette auf. „Ich hab Geld, ich verdiene gut", sagte sie eindringlich. „Ich kann Dir Alles schenken, was Du Dir wünscht". Sie zeigte auf die Kabinentür. „Was kann Dir dieser Junge schon bieten? Was hat er, was ich nicht habe?" Die Fragen kamen aggressiv.

„Er ist mein John", war Alles was Cameron sagte.

Jeanette blickte ihr intensiv in die Augen. Lange Sekunden sagte beide kein Wort.

„Du liebst ihn, nur ihn?" Fragte Jeanette leise.

„Was diese Art der Liebe betrifft...nur ihn, sonst Niemanden", entgegnete Cameron ein fürsorglicher Unterton in der Stimme.

Jeanette senkte den Kopf. Dann nickte sie. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann zu weinen.

„Aber...", sagte Cameron und legte der weinenden Frau die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden immer Freunde sein".

Das Weinen verstummte mit ein paar Schniefern. „Du... du bist nicht wütend?" Sagte sie aufblickend.

Cameron lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weshalb sollte ich wütend sein? Du hast Dich in mich verliebt, das ist wirklich schmeichelhaft für mich aber es ist nuneinmal wie es ist".

Die Frau nickte. „Ich verstehe. Sie blickte kurz in den Spiegel, richtete ihr Make Up notdürftig dann öffnete sie die Kabinentür ein Stück. „Wenn Du einmal doch noch...".

„Dann würde meine Wahl auf Dich fallen", unterbrach Cameron sie.

Jeanette nickte erneut, ohne sich umzusehen. Dann verlies sie die Kabine.

xxxxx

Als die Frau Camerons Kabine betrat huschte Sarah schnell dorthin. Sie wühlte zum Schein in einem nahen Ständer hörte aber genau zu, was Drinnen gesprochen wurde.

Während des Gespräches in der Kabine erstarrte Sarah vor Staunen. Sie zweifelte an ihrem Verstand.

xxxxx

Als John immer noch mit einem Tuch über seinen Pullover wischend aus dem Waschraum kam, kam ihm die etwas derangierte Filialleiterin entgegen. Als sie neben ihm war hatte er plötzlich ihre Hand auf seiner Brust.

„Ich hoffe Du bist es wert", sagte die Frau leise. „Aber wenn Du ihr weh tust...". Den Rest lies sie offen als sie ihn stehen sah er ihr nach. Als er sich immer wieder umdrehte und verwirrt auf die nun geschlossenen Tür des Waschraumes starrte schoss plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Hals zu.

Und zerrte ihn ruckartig in die Kabine...

xxxxx

Sarah sah, wie John am Kragen ruckartig in die Kabine gezerrt wurde. Sekunden später hörte sie das Mädchen kichern.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte sie plötzlich eine Angestellte.

Sarah stutzte kurz. „Danke...", sagte sie und wühlte weiter in dem Ständer. „...ich seh mich nur um.

Als die Tür der Umkleide aufgestoßen wurde und ein verwirrt lächelnder John rückwärts rausgestolpert kam fuhr der Kopf der Angestellten kurz zu dem Geräusch herum. Als sie lächelnd zurückblickte war die Frau in dem Kapuzenpulli verschwunden.

Die Eingangstür schloss sich lautlos.

xxxxx

Sarah wanderte ein Wenig an den benachbarten Geschäften entlang.

Das was sie aus der Umkleidekabine gehört hatte ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Maschine hatte Empathie gezeigt. Diese Cameron hätte die Frau auch brüsk oder mit Gewalt zurückweisen können, das hatte sie aber nicht. Die Zurückweisung dieser verstörten Verkäuferin war sehr gefühlvoll, ja fast liebevoll gewesen.

Und Cameron hatte betont, dass ihre Liebe nur John galt.

Nachdenklich starrte sie auf die Auslage des Computerladens, ohne wahrzunehmen was sie eigentlich betrachtete.

xxxxx

Nach den ersten peinlichen Momenten begann sich John recht wohl zu fühlen. Er genoss es, Cameron in Unterwäsche zu betrachten und sie schien auch tatsächlich wert auf seine Meinung zu legen.

Er bat die Filialleiterin zu sich. Er wusste nur nicht genau warum aber die Frau war ihm sympathisch.

„Nun", begann er nachdem die nun wieder tadellos geschminkte Frau neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. „Sie..., wie soll ich das ausdrücken...?"

„Bin lesbisch, bis über beide Ohren in Cameron verknallt und fast doppelt so alt wie sie. Ich hoffe, das beantwortet alle Fragen", sagte sie brüsk und wollte aufstehen und gehen.

„Bitte", sagte er schnell und legte eine Hand auf den Arm der Frau. „Ich möchte nur Camerons Freunde kennenlernen", bat er sie.

Jeanette starrte ihn eine Weile an, dann entspannte sie sich wieder. „Was wollen sie wissen?"

„Zunächsteinmal wäre es schön, wenn wir uns Duzen würden. Camerons Freunde sollen schließlich auch meine Freunde sein", sagte er sanft.

Wieder brauchte sie einige Sekunden aber schließlich verlor sich auch ihr abweisender Gesichtsausdruck und sie lehnte sich zurück. „Also, was möchtest DU wissen?"

„Warum Cameron? Ich meine, ich weiß warum ich sie liebe aber warum liebst Du sie?" Fragte er sachlich.

Der Blick der Frau wurde abwesend. „Zuerst war es ihr Aussehen", sagte sie leise. „Dann kamen ihre manchmal kindliche Naivität dazu. Und ihr ganzes Wesen macht sie so... liebenswert".

John nickte. „Als ich sie traf war es... es... Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie lächelte mich nur an...". Johns Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Am nächsten Tag wurde sie...haben wir uns aus den Augen verloren und erst vor ein paar Tagen wiedergefunden.

Jetzt nickte die Filialleiterin.

Als Beide schließlich aufblickten stand Cameron in Unterwäsche an den Türrahmen der Umkleidekabine gelehnt und beobachtete sie lächelnd.

Jeanette lies bei dem Anblick ein Seufzen hören.

Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung ihres Büros.

„Er ist nett, halt ihn Dir warm", sagte sie als sie an Cameron vorbei ging.

Cameron starrte verwundert hinter ihr her, dann mit aufgerissenen Augen zu John.

John zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern.

xxxxx

Sarah stand noch immer vor dem Computerladen als sie in der Scheibe reflektierend sah, wie John und Cameron Hand in Hand lachend den Laden verließen.

Vorsichtig folgte sie den Beiden, die nun nacheinander verschiedene Bekleidungsläden aufsuchten.

Immer wieder war sie erstaunt, wie gut die Maschine mit Menschen umgehen konnte.

Als sie in der Mall einem Kind begegneten, das weinend und alleine herumstand, nicht beachtet von den anderen Menschen, war Cameron augenblicklich bei dem Mädchen. Sie nahm die Kleine auf den Arm und tröstete sie. Dann brachte sie sie zum Informationsstand und blieb so lange bei ihr, bis die überglücklichen Eltern ihr verlorenes Kind wieder in die Arme schlossen.

Eine nachdenkliche Sarah beobachtete das Alles.

xxxxx

Als Nächstes gingen die Beiden ein Eis essen. Sarah fiel auf, wie glücklich ihr Sohn schien. Seit seiner frühen Jugend hatte er nicht mehr so gestrahlt.

Allmählich fragte sich Sarah, ob sie eine gute Mutter gewesen war.

Dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Offensichtlich war es Future Johns Absicht sie loszuwerden.

Sarah ballte die Fäuste.

Sie stand auf der anderen Seite der Mall, gegenüber der Eisdiele. Sie stand so, dass nur Cameron sie sehen konnte. Dann streifte sie die Kapuze ab.

Cameron alberte gerade mit John herum. Routinemäßig scannte sie die Umgebung und die Leute in ihrem Blickfeld.

„_Da ist Sarah" _Bemerkte Allison.

Cameron hatte sie bemerkt. John war gerade auf seinen riesen Eisbecher konzentriert, so sah er nicht, dass Cameron sich schnell mit dem Löffel Eis auf ihren Pulli schmierte.

„Hoppla!" Rief Cameron.

John blickte auf, Löffel im Mund. „Wach üf paffiärt?"

Cameron starrte John an.

„_Was hat er gesagt?"_ Fragte Allison verwirrt.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Wie bitte?"

John zog den Löffel aus dem Mund. „Was ist passiert?"

Cameron verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe mich bekleckert", sagte sie und Blickte demonstrativ auf ihren Pulli hinab.

„Ich sehe", sagte John und starrte auf den hautengen Pulli.

„_Er starrt uns auf die Brüste", _bemerkte Allison und drückte ihre gedankliche doppel D Kreation mit den Händen zusammen und hob sie gleichzeitig an.

Cameron unterdrückte ein weiteres Verdrehen der Augen. „Ich geh mal in den Waschraum und mach mich sauber".

'Bekleckert, huh?' John verfolgte Cameron mit den Augen, als sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung der Waschräume der Mall ging. Als sie weiter hinten dann kurz stehenblieb und zur Seite blickte, entdeckte er, als er ihrer Blickrichtung folgte, eine Person in einem Kapuzenpulli. Die Person folgte Cameron, als diese nun den Gang zu den Waschräumen betrat.

John legte das Geld nebst Trinkgeld auf den Tisch, erhob sich und folgte den Beiden.

'Mal sehen, wen sie da trifft?' Fragte sich John. Stechende Eifersucht durchbohrte ihn.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte gesehen, dass Cameron zu ihr blickte. Sie verstand, dass sie Cameron folgen sollte.

Als Sarah den Waschraum betrat , verlies Cameron gerade eine Toilettenkabine. Sie ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände.

Sarah kontrollierte kurz ob sonst noch Jemand anwesend war. Als sie festgestellt hatte das alle Kabinen leer waren baute sie sich schräg hinter Cameron auf und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, während Cameron sich die Hände abtrocknete.

„Für wen hast Du die Show gerade abgezogen?" Fragte Sarah mit ärgerlichem Unterton.

„Show?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt.

„Als ob Du gerade gepinkelt hättest".

Cameron drehte sich herum. „Das habe ich", entgegnete sie nachdrücklich.

Sarah stieß ein grunzendes Lachen aus. „Ist klar", sagte sie ungläubig.

Cameron machte einen Schritt auf Sarah zu. „Was glaubst Du passiert mit den Nahrungsmitteln, die ich esse und trinke?"

Sarah zögerte kurz, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Das lagerst du, irgendwann dann schneidest Du Dir den Bauch auf und holst das faulige Zeug da raus. Wenn John das sieht...".

„_Hey, das ist ne Idee, vielleicht steht er drauf", _sagte Allison enthusiastisch._ „Nicht das mit __dem Aufschneiden natürlich"._

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. Dann schnellten ihre Arme vor und ergriffen Sarah...


	29. Kapitel 83 und 84

**Kapitel 83**

…...und sie zerrte sie in eine Kabine.

„Lass Mich Los!" Rief Sarah als Cameron sie auch schon von innen gegen die Kabinentür drückte.

Dann trat Cameron zurück und öffnete die Hose.

xxxxx

John hatte sich so positioniert, dass er die Tür des Frauen- Wasch- und Toilettenraumes im Auge behalten konnte. Gerade in diesem Moment betrat eine ältere Frau den Raum.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte mit aufgerissenen Augen, starr vor Schock zusehen müssen, wie die Maschine ihr „Geschäft" verrichtet hatte, wenn auch nur ein paar Tropfen.

Gleichzeitig hatte sie einen Einblick in die Perfektion des Körpers bekommen. Sie hatte bei dem Anblick heftig schlucken müssen.

Sarah hatte automatisch an eine gewisse Geschlechtslosigkeit geglaubt aber die Ellisons hatten ihr ja versichert...

Es aber live zu sehen war doch schon etwas Anderes.

Schließlich wurde das Sarah zu viel. In der engen Kabine versuchte sie die Tür zu öffnen, geriet ins Straucheln und fiel dann auf Cameron.

„_Hey, das ist die Gelegenheit es mit einer Frau zu machen!" _Rief Allisongrinsend.

Sarah zappelte eine Weile herum, war aber zu aufgeregt um sich befreien zu können. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Cameron sie vorsichtig aufrichtete.

Sarah brach fast den Knauf ab als sie die Tür mit zitternden Fingern entriegelte und dann aufriss.

Eine ältere Dame wusch sich gerade die Hände, und starrte kopfschüttelnd auf die schwarzhaarige Sarah, die zum Waschbecken stürzte, den Hahn öffnete und sich dann das kühle Nass ins Gesicht schleuderte.

Die ältere Dame riss aber schockiert die Augen auf, als hinter der Schwarzhaarigen nach den typischen Geräuschen eine weitere Frau die Kabine verlies, die gerade ihre Hose schloss.

Fast fluchtartig verlies die Frau den Ort der Sünde, unbeachtet von sowohl Sarah als auch Cameron.

Während Cameron zum Waschbecken neben Sarah ging schaufelte sich Sarah noch zwei Ladungen Wasser ins Gesicht und blickte dann auf.

Die Blicke der Beiden trafen sich im Spiegel.

„Ich verstehe, dass Er Dich attraktiv findet", sagte Sarah ehrlich und diesmal ohne Groll.

Dann senkte sie den Kopf und starrte auf das Wasser, das noch immer aus dem Hahn strömte. „Wenn Skynet Euch zu solcher Perfektion entwickelt hat haben die Menschen keine Chance mehr".

Cameron senkte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Skynet noch eine Weitere wie mich gemacht hat. Meines Wissens nach terminiert Skynet gescheiterte Experimente augenblicklich".

„Gescheitert?" Fragte Sarah mit einem Auflachen. „Du bist doch perfekt, was soll an Dir denn gescheitert sein".

„Sarah Connor", begann Cameron ernsthaft. „In der Kernprogrammierung eines jeden Terminators gibt es zwei Regeln. Erstens: Terminiere John Connor. Und Zweitens: Terminiere Menschen wo möglich und nicht mehr gebraucht".

Sie blickte Sarah traurig an. „Meine einzige Bestimmung war es John Connor zu terminieren. Nur dazu wurde ich geschaffen. Das hat General John Connor zu mir gesagt, als ich ähnliche Gedanken hatte wie Du".

„Und?" Sarah wusste nicht, worauf Cameron hinaus wollte.

Camerons Blick irrte ins Leere. „Nicht nur, dass mir die Terminierung John Connors nicht geglückt ist, nein, ich habe ihm gegenüber gestanden und war nicht in der Lage ihn zu töten".

„Nicht in der Lage?" Fragte Sarah verwirrt.

„Er hat erzählt... Ich stand einfach nur da, regungslos. Er dachte noch immer, ich wäre ein Mensch".

„Und dann?"

Cameron hob den Blick. „Future John sagte, ich wäre auf einen Stuhl gesunken und hätte ihm gesagt, ich wäre eine Maschine".

Tränen suchten sich ihre Bahn über Camerons Wangen.

Sarah starrte Cameron an. „Soll das heißen Du...Du hast meinen Sohn verschont, als Du noch unter Skynets Kontrolle gestanden hast?" Fragte sie ungläubig.

Cameron nickte, senkte dabei den Kopf.

Sarahs Gedanken jagten sich. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Maschine vor ihr mehr für die Sicherheit ihres Sohnes getan hatte als sie selber, zumindest in den letzten Tagen.

„Sarah?" Fragte Cameron schließlich, als diese lange nur ins Leere starrte.

Sarah fokussierte ihren Blick wieder auf Cameron. „Gut, ich werde Euch in Ruhe lassen". Sie machte einen Schritt auf Cameron zu. „Aber ich behalte Dich im Auge. Du hast gewonnen, er gehört Dir. Aber nimm Dich in Acht".

Cameron nickte. „Aber ich will ihn …..."

„Interessiert mich nicht, was Du willst", unterbrach Sarah sie, nun. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte wurde sie wieder aggressiver.

„_Das lief ja gut", _Bemerkte Allison sarkastisch, als sie auf Sarah starrten, die herumgewirbelt war und nun den Waschraum verlies.

„...Dir nicht wegnehmen", vollendete Cameron den Satz.

xxxxx

John sah die ältere Dame verstört den Raum verlassen. Diese schimpfte über das Lesbenpack.

John runzelte die Stirn. Das Ungeheuer namens Eifersucht ergriff von ihm Besitz.

Er stand wie erstarrt in seinem Versteck, als die Frau mit dem Kapuzenpulli den Waschraum verlies, aber in die Andere Richtung zum Parkhaus ging. Vorsichtig folgte er ihr.

Schließlich eine Minute später im Parkhaus nahm die Frau die Kapuze ab.

John erstarrte. 'Mom?' dachte er, dann umfasste eine Stahlklammer sein Herz. Er wirbelte herum. 'OH NEIN! CAM!' Schrie es in seinem Kopf.

Als er wie ein Kastenteufel in den Waschraum eindrang lief er geradewegs in Cameron hinein. Mit Tränen in den Augen Nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

„_Was hat der denn?"_ Fragte Allison verwundert.

„Ich habe Mom gesehen, ich dachte sie hätte Dir etwas getan", sagte er und küsste sie vorsichtig.

Cameron schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Deine Mom war ausgesprochen... nett".

John riss die Augen auf. „Nett? Meine Mom?"

Cameron legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Sag nichts, lass uns nach Hause fahren ja?"

„_Sex?" _Fragte Allison enthusiastisch.

„Mal sehen", entgegnete Cameron leise.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Fragte John.

„Das willst Du nicht...". Cameron zögerte. „Sie hat um... Endorphinausschüttung gebeten", verbesserte sie sich, als sie Johns hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkte.

John stoppte im Schritt. „...Oh", sagte er und lief bis in die Haarspitzen rot an. „Das bekommt sie mit?"

Verlegen senkte Cameron den Kopf und lief rot an. „Na ja, wir teilen uns einen Körper und selbst wenn ich sie ausblende..." Cameron lächelte entschuldigend.

John drehte Cameron, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Allison", sagte er nachdrücklich. „Ich liebe Dich".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg.

„_Wie meint er das?"_ Fragte Allison verwundert.

„Du fragst Dich sicherlich, wie ich das meine?" Fragte er bevor Cameron etwas sagen konnte.

Allison nickte dass ihre Haare flogen. Cameron folgte dem Nicken nur weniger heftig.

Ein Grinsen zog über Johns Gesicht. „Wenn Du einen Wunsch hast..., einfach raus damit".

Cameron sah hinter ihm her, als er einfach weiterging.

„_Hat er das ernst gemeint?"_

Cameron war zu verblüfft um zu antworten.

xxxxx

Wie ernst er das gemeint hatte erfuhren in der folgenden Nacht die Ellisons. James und Lila sahen sich bei dem Lärm, der aus Camerons Zimmer kam nur an und James drückte sich dann stöhnend sein Kopfkissen über Gesicht und Ohren.

xxxxx

„Du hättest das ja nicht machen müssen", sagte Cameron als sie die Küche betraten.

John lächelte verhalten. „Ich hatte es doch versprochen", sagte er lächelnd.

„Sie sollte fragen, wenn sie was wollte, nicht dass Du es auch erfüllst", sagte Cameron mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Komm, es hat doch keinem geschadet", sagte John lächelnd.

„Ich fand es aber sehr merkwürdig so zu tun als wärst Du ein Arzt", entgegnete Cameron verwirrt.

„Also, ich habe Spaß daran gehabt dich zu untersu...", John verstummte abrupt, als er die Ellisons müde am Küchentisch sitzen sah.

„Mom? Dad? Ihr seht müde aus", bemerkte Cameron verwirrt.

„Ach, sag bloß", sagte Lila und nahm einen Schluck aus einer Halbliter Kaffeetasse.

John und Cameron sahen sich an. „Waren wir zu laut?" Fragte Cameron nachdem John nur mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte.

„Neeeeeiiiin", sagte James gedehnt". „Wir waren ohnehin schon wach als du geschrien hast: Schneller Herr Doktor, schneller!, ahmte er Camerons Stimme nach.

Cameron und John erröteten bis zu den Haarwurzeln.

xxxxx

John blickte verwundert, als sie vor dem Wohnhaus im Latino-Viertel hielten. „Was machen wir hier?"

„Wir besuchen eine Freundin", sagte Cameron lächelnd.

„Noch eine Freundin?" Entgegnete John verwundert, während sie ausstiegen.

Vor dem Eingang standen und saßen einige Jugendliche.

John sah von der Seite ein fast sadistisches Lächeln auf Camerons Gesicht, die ihren Blick auf den jungen Mann in der Mitte der Gruppe fixiert hatte.

Schließlich bemerkte der Mann sie.

John sah, wie sich seine Augen weiteten. Er winkte die Anderen zur Seite und wie Moses, der das Meer teilte durchschritt Cameron, John an der Hand hinter sich herziehend die zurückweichenden Männer.

„Guten Morgen Carlos", sagte Cameron im Vorbeigehen.

„Morgen", brachte Carlos krächzend hervor. Dann fiel sein Blick auf John und schließlich auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Elena und Maria sind bei meinem Onkel!" Rief Carlos ihnen hastig hinterher.

Cameron blieb stehen und sah sich um. „Danke", sagte sie zu Carlos, der sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick bedachte.

Sie gingen die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock und Cameron steuerte sofort die einsame Tür der ersten Wohnung an. Sie klopfte.

„Wer ist da!" Rief eine Stimme mit spanischem Akzent.

„Cameron!" Entgegnete Diese.

Enrique Salceda öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und sah durch den Spalt. „Was willst du ..." sein Blick fiel kurz auf John". „...Mädchen?"

„Onkel Enrique?" Fragte John verwundert als er den Mann erkannte.

Enrique sah ihn nun genauer an. „John Connor?" Fragte er schließlich nach einigen Sekunden, als er die Gesichtszüge endlich identifiziert hatte.

John nickte. Wie hingezaubert erschien ein Lächeln auf Enrique Salcedas Gesicht.

Die Tür knallte zu, dann hörte man wie die Kette gelöst wurde, schließlich wurde die Tür weit aufgerissen.

„John!" Rief Enrique und breitete die Arme aus.

Während John den väterlichen Freund in die Arme schloss betrat Cameron die Wohnung.

„CAMERON!" Schrie in diesem Moment die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens.

John sah über Enriques Schulter, wie sich ein kleines Mädchen vom Schoß der auf der Couch sitzenden Mutter zu Boden schwang und in Camerons ausgebreitete Arme lief.

„Hallo Maria", sagte Cameron und hielt die kleine auf den Armen.

„Du bist also die legendäre Cameron?" Fragte Elena, Marias Mutter nachdem sie näher getreten war.

„Das ist korrekt", entgegnete Cameron während sie das Mädchen kitzelte.

Und wer ist der junge Mann, den Du da mitgebracht hast?

„Ich bin John, sagte dieser, nachdem er sich aus der freundschaftlichen Umklammerung befreit und Elena die Hand hingestreckt hatte.

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Marias Mutter, während sie Johns Hand schüttelte.

„Und Dir bin ich sehr dankbar Cameron", sagte sie dann an Cameron gewandt. „Ich habe von Maria wirklich nur Gutes gehört.

Cameron lächelte die Frau freundlich an.

Wollen wir uns nicht setzten?" Fragte in diesem Moment Enrique, der durch ein Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Cameron ging mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm zur Couch und setzte sich. John setzte sich direkt neben sie und als Enrique sich gegenüber in seinen Sessel setzen wollte erblickte er die Hände der Beiden, die wie selbstverständlich ineinander geglitten waren.

Enriques Bewegungen froren sekundenlang ein, als er sich den Anblick durch den Kopf gehen lies.

„Maria und ich müssen noch etwas erledigen", sagte Elena in diesem Moment. Dann stutzte sie kurz. Sie bedachte die Beiden auf der Couch sitzenden sekundenlang mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Sie schien in ihrem Gedächtnis zu kramen, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Cameron erhob sich mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm, das sich sogleich fester an sie drückte.

Dann übergab Cameron das Mädchen an ihre Mutter, die sie absetzte.

„Vielen Dank nochmal für Alles", sagte Elena freundlich. „Es ist so schön, dass Maria auf diese Schule gehen kann. Wie kann ich das je wieder gut machen?"

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht notwendig. Maria ist etwas Besonderes, sie hat es verdient.

„Aber wie hast du festgestellt, dass sie hochbegabt ist?"

Cameron lächelte ehrlich. „Das war nicht schwierig. Ein paar spezielle Fragen und ihre Intelligenz wurde offensichtlich".

Elena lächelte herzlich und zog Cameron in ihre Arme. „Vielen Dank nochmal".

„Gern geschehen", entgegnete Cameron. Dann ging sie vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke. „Wenn Du fleißig lernst wirst Du einmal einen ganz besonderen Beruf haben".

„Und der wäre?" Fragte das Mädchen neugierig mit schräggelegtem Kopf.

Cameron sah zur Mutter des Mädchens hoch. „Ich verrats Dir aber du darfst es Niemandem erzählen", sagte sie wieder zu dem Mädchen.

Das Kind machte ein skeptisches Gesicht. „Auch Mommy nicht?"

Cameron sah dem Mädchen tief in die Augen. „Nein, auch Deiner Mommy nicht".

„Okay", sagte das Mädchen leise.

Cameron beugte sich vor und flüsterte dem Mädchen ins Ohr.

Die Augen der Kleinen wurden groß.

„So, jetzt müssen wir aber. Wir haben noch Besorgungen für die Schule zu machen", sagte Elena, drückte Cameron nochmal kurz an sich und ging dann mit dem Mädchen an der Hand zur Tür.

An der Tür nickte Elena Enrique noch kurz zu. Als Sie John lächelnd zunickte, erstarrte ihr Gesicht noch einmal kurz nachdenklich, dann verließen die Beiden die Wohnung.

„Für eine Dämonenmaschine benimmst Du Dich wirklich merkwürdig", sagte Enrique zu Cameron.

Johns Kopf schnappte herum. „Woher...?"

„Sagen wir es mal so...", sagte Enrique und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „...Cameron und ich hatten eine etwas unerfreuliche Begegnung". Er griff sich demonstrativ an den Hals. „Ihr könnt also aufhören so zu tun als ob ihr...". Er deutete auf ihre Hände.

Als Antwort lächelte Cameron nur, rückte näher an John heran und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

John küsste genau so demonstrativ ihren Kopf.

Enrique legte die Hände gegeneinander und betrachtete das Bild vor sich eine Zeit lang.

Schließlich schüttelte der Mexikaner den Kopf. „Weiß Sarah davon, dass Du und diese...", fragte er mit der Hand zu Cameron gestikulierend.

„Diese?" Fragte die gemeinte dazwischen. Der Ärger war ihrer Stimme deutlich anzuhören.

„Hören wir doch auf so zu tun, als wärst Du ein normales Mädchen, ja?"

Cameron sprang auf. Wütend starrte sie auf den Mann hinunter. „Jetzt hör mal gut zu Onkel Enrique", sagte sie betont, was den Angesprochenen verwundert schauen lies.

„Ich bin mit den besten Absichten hier. Eigentlich wollte ich nur meine Freundin Maria besuchen, da diese sich aber bei Dir befand lies sich dieser Besuch nicht vermeiden. Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten das Kriegsbeil begraben und Freunde sein aber offenbar war ich im Irrtum. Du bist genau so ignorant wie arrogant und ich..."

„Cam", unterbrach John sie sanft und ergriff ihre Hand. „Beruhige Dich bitte. Ich denke wenn Onkel Enrique Dich besser kennen lernt wird er es besser verstehen".

Cameron sah hinab auf John, der nun sanft an ihrem Arm zog.

Cameron lies sich wieder neben John auf die Couch fallen.

„Was besser verstehen?" Fragte Enrique, der über Camerons emotionalen Ausbruch doch sehr verwundert war.

Als Cameron erneut aufbegehren wollte legte John seine zweite Hand über die Camerons, die er noch immer fest in seiner hielt.

„Cameron ist nicht wie die Maschinen von denen Mom berichtet hat", sagte er erklärend.

Enrique Salceda lehnte sich zurück. „So?"

John nickte. „Cameron hat Gefühle und sie ist zumindest zum Teil ein Mensch".

„Ein Mensch?" Fragte der Mexikaner. Fast hätte er gelacht.

„Was macht uns denn zum Menschen?" Fragte John neugierig.

Der Blick Enriques driftete ins Leere. Sekundenlang starrte er unfokussiert zur Seite.

Als er wieder aufblickte sah er in Camerons und Johns neugieriges Gesicht.

„Die Seele",begann Enrique. „Die Seele und der Glaube an Gott".

Jetzt begann John zu grinsen. „Das hat Cameron Beides. Sie hat ein lebendes Gehirn in ihrem süßen Köpfchen und ist Mitglied der Kirchengemeinde. Sie geht auch zur Beichte".

Der Mann starrte verwirrt auf die beiden jungen Leute vor sich. „Du meinst...?"

John nickte erneut. „Camerons Skelett mag zwar aus Metall bestehen aber deshalb ist sie nicht weniger Mensch als wir".

Enrique Salceda dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Was sagt Sarah dazu?"

Johns Gesicht verlor den Freundlichen Ausdruck und wurde melancholisch. „Mom hat es akzeptiert und mich verlassen", sagte er traurig.

Enrique nickte. „Typisch die alte Sarah". Er blickte in Johns Augen. „Also ihr Beide seid ein richtiges Paar? Ich meine so richtig mit allem Drum und Dran?"

Jetzt grinste John von einem Ohr zum Anderen. „Und wie an Cameron alles Dran ist".

Jetzt errötete Cameron bis in die Haarspitzen und rutschte in John hinein, als wolle sie sich hinter ihm verstecken. Gleichzeitig gab sie ihm einen spielerischen Faustschlag auf den Oberarm.

Jetzt zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes ihnen gegenüber wieder sein Lächeln.

xxxxx

Als sie das Gebäude verließen machten ihnen Carlos und seine Gang wieder bereitwillig Platz.

„Na, lebt Onkel Enrique noch?" Fragte der junge Mexikaner mehr scherzhaft.

„Si, Jefe", antwortete Cameron in bestem Spanisch und hauchte Carlos einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sprachlos sah er ihr nach.

„Den hast Du ganz schön verwirrt", bemerkte John nach einem Blick über seine Schulter.

Cameron grinste ihn nur an.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 84<strong>

**Heiligabend 1999**

Die Ellisons mit John im Schlepptau wurden am Kirchenportal vom Reverend begrüßt.

„James..., Lila..., frohe Weihnachten", sagte er frohgelaunt trotz dieser späten Stunde.

„Frohe Weihnachten Reverend", sagten die Ellisons im Chor.

Dann schob James den sichtlich verwirrten John nach vorne.

„Und wen haben wir denn da?" Fragte der Reverend und sah stirnrunzelnd auf John. Dann hob er den Blick . „Noch ein Adoptivkind?"

John war der Unterton in der Stimme des Reverend nicht entgangen. Kritisch musterte er den älteren Geistlichen.

„Nein", sagte Lila lächelnd. „Das ist John...ein Mensch. Camerons Freund um genau zu sein".

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Reverend wurde kritisch. Er musterte John von oben bis unten. Sein Blick schien abzuwägen, ob der junge Mann vor ihm auch gut genug für Cameron sei.

John schrumpfte unter dem Blick des Gottesmannes ein wenig zusammen.

Dann schien dem Reverend ein Licht auf zu gehen. „Moment... John? Camerons Freund?" Man sah förmlich wie die Rädchen im Kopf des Geistlichen ineinandergriffen. „Du bist John Connor", stellte er schließlich fest.

Hätte James nicht hinter ihm gestanden wäre John zurückgewichen. So aber suchten seine Augen einen Fluchtweg als der Reverend nach seiner Hand griff und begann sie zu schütteln als ob er den Arm abreißen wollte.

„Ich bin hocherfreut Dich kennen zu lernen mein Sohn", sagte der Reverend enthusiastisch, ergriff Johns Arm und zog diesen mit sich.

„Du musst ja unglaublich stolz auf Deine Cameron sein. Sie ist ein Gottesgeschenk und Jeder liebt sie. Seit sie zu unserer Gemeinde gestoßen ist hat die Anzahl der Kirchgänger rapide zugenommen. Wir mussten sogar Plätze reservieren, das war bislang selbst bei einer Christmesse wie heute nie der Fall".

John war völlig sprachlos. Der Kirchenmann sprach von Cameron, als wäre ein Killercyborg aus der Zukunft das Beste, was dieser Gemeinde jemals passiert war.

James und Lila folgten den Beiden mit wissendem Lächeln.

Der Reverend begleitete die Ellisons persönlich bis zu ihren Sitzplätzen. Mit John hatte er zwar nicht gerechnet aber die anderen Leute auf der Bank rückten mit Freuden ein wenig enger zusammen.

Unterwegs am Weihwasserbecken hatten sich James und Lila noch bekreuzigt.

„Cameron hat das Weihwasser heute selbst gewechselt", hatte der Geistliche lächelnd angemerkt.

Schließlich war es soweit. Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach an.

John sah sich die ganze Zeit um, Cameron wollte da sein aber sehen konnte er sie nirgendwo. Den Gospelchor beachtete er gar nicht.

Dann begann der Reverend mit der Begrüßung und den Weihnachtswünschen.

„Das heutige Musikalische Programm wurde von Unserem Chorleiter und unserer Solistin ausgearbeitet", sagte er schließlich. „Ich wünsche Euch Allen nochmals frohe Weihnachten".

Als die Musik begann verstummte jedes Geräusch im Raum. Irgendwie hatte es der Chor geschafft einige Dudelsackbläser aufzutreiben, die nun das Intro spielten.

John hatte Cameron immer noch nicht entdecken können.

Erst als die Solistin in ihrer Robe aus dem Schatten trat und mit anfangs geschlossenen Augen die erste Strophe von Amazing Grace sang wurde John aufmerksam.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Lila seine Hand ergriffen hatte, so sehr fesselte ihn, was er sah und hörte.

Johns Mund hing offen, während er Cameron anstarrte, die gerade die erste Strophe beendet hatte und nun in den Chor zurücktrat.

John schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und sah sich kurz um. Nicht alleine Lila Ellison sondern viele der Anwesenden einschließlich einiger Männer hatten Tränen in den Augen. Ganz zu schweigen von John, der dies aber gar nicht bemerkte.

Die zweite Strophe sang der Chor in vollkommener Harmonie während einige der Anwesenden leise mitsangen.

Als bei der dritten Strophe die Dudelsackbläser nun lauter wurden und der Chor dementsprechend ebenfalls an Lautstärke zulegte konnte man eine einzige Stimme deutlich heraushören.

Selbst die Mitglieder des Chores starrten verwundert auf Cameron, deren Stimme es schaffte in der Kirche stärkere aber durchaus nicht unangenehme Resonanzen hervorzurufen als die Dudelsäcke.

Und auch die fünf Personen in dem Gotteshaus die wussten, dass Camerons Stimme von einem Sprachsynthesizer mit Verstärker erzeugt wurde waren erstaunt.

(A/N: Als Referenz für das Lied denke ich ein wenig an eine Kombination der Version von der Celtic Women (auch wenn die Stimme der Solistin am Anfang nicht zu Cameron passt), der Version von Lee Ann Rhimes (a Kapella in der Kirche und schließlich der der „Royal Scotts Dragoon Guards". Das alles umarrangiert auf Gospel.

„Liebe Gemeinde...", sagte der Reverend schließlich, nachdem das Lied sanft ausgeklungen und der Applaus schließlich verebbt war.

„...lange habe ich eines unserer beliebtesten Gemeindemitglieder beknien müssen aber erst vor ein paar Tagen hat sie mich dann selbst darum gebeten sie zu taufen. Seit vorhin weiß ich auch warum sie immer wieder abgelehnt hat. Zuerst sagte sie, sie fühle sich nicht würdig. Nun, wie wir Alle wissen ist sie würdig, mehr als viele Andere, die von mir in all den Jahren die Taufe empfangen haben".

Dabei sah der Reverend strafend über die Gemeinde, was leises Gelächter hervorrief.

„Ich habe viel Mühe und Zeit dafür aufgewendet ihr zu versichern, dass sie durchaus würdig ist. …...Dann sagte Sie mir immer wieder, sie fühle sich noch nicht bereit, sie fühle sich noch nicht komplett, unfertig. Seit heute weiß ich nun, wie sie das gemeint hat".

Bei diesen Worten sah der Reverend kurz hinüber zu John, der nun verwunderter war denn je und schutzsuchend auf seinem Sitzplatz zusammenschrumpfte. Er begriff immer noch nicht, was los war.

„Als diese junge Frau vor einigen Monaten zu uns kam hatte sie keine Ahnung vom Glauben. Sie stand der Religion völlig hilflos aber durchaus aufgeschlossen gegenüber. Schnell hat sie mein und das Herz vieler anderer Gemeindemitglieder erobert. Ihre Einsatzbereitschaft für die Gemeinde und auch im Jugendzentrum ist beispielhaft. Mit meiner und der Hilfe ihrer Eltern ist es gelungen aus einer unwissenden Ungläubigen eine religiöse junge Frau zu formen".

Der Chor, zu Johns Verwunderung ohne Cameron, positionierte sich im Halbkreis um das Taufbecken. Sie begannen eine Melodie zu summen, die John nach ein paar Sekunden als I wanna know what love is identifizierte.

Dann öffnete der Kirchendiener eine Seitentür und Cameron trat heraus. Sie schien verwundert, dass der Chor in die Zeremonie involviert war, schritt nach kurzem Zögern aber Richtung Taufbecken.

Johns Kinn sank nach unten. Man hätte glauben können, es würde auf dem Boden aufschlagen so sehr fesselte ihn, was er sah.

Cameron trug ein schneeweißes, schulterfreies Taufkleid, die Haare waren hochgesteckt. In den gefalteten Händen trug sie einen Rosenkranz mit Silberkreuz.

Cameron ging barfuß bis zum Taufbecken und kniete dort nieder, Kopf erhoben.

Der Reverend benetzte Zeigefinger und Daumen mit Weihwasser machte ein Kreuz auf Camerons Stirn, und sprach dann seinen Segen. Anschließend senkte Cameron den Kopf.

„Psalm 139, Vers 16", sagte der Reverend nachdem er ihr die Hand auf den Kopf gelegt hatte. „Du sahst mich schon fertig, als ich noch ungeformt war. Im Voraus hast Du Alles aufgeschrieben; jeder meiner Tage war schon vorgezeichnet noch ehe der erste begann".

Schließlich erhob sich Cameron und war sogleich von einigen der Frauen aus dem Chor umringt, die sie alle gleichzeitig an sich drücken wollten.

Als dann die zweite Strophe des Liedes begann fing der Chor leise an zu singen, während Cameron das Solo übernahm. Sie drehte sich herum und dann verlies ihr Blick während des gesamten Liedes nicht mehr den von John.

Die dritte Strophe wurde dann von der gesamten Gemeinde gesungen. Einige Frauen sprangen sogar auf und klatschten mit.

(A/N: Die Version von Mariah Carey)

„In den früheren Jahren habe ich ja an dieser Stelle immer eine kleine Geschichte aus der Bibel vorgelesen. Dieses Jahr werde ich das nicht tun", sagte der Reverend schließlich, Sekunden nachdem das Lied ausgeklungen war und sich der Chor auf seinen Platz zurückzog.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Leute. Eine enttäuschte Rufe nach dem Warum wurden laut.

Der Reverend hingegen faltete, wie es seine Art war, die Hände vor dem Bauch und wartete, dass erneut Ruhe eintrat. Dann wies er statt einer Antwort auf die Kanzel die gerade von Cameron betreten wurde.

Aller Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich sogleich der Kanzel zu, in der Cameron zunächst ihren Blick über die Gemeinde schweifen lies.

Obwohl Cameron den Text natürlich aus dem Gedächtnis rezitieren konnte hatte sie die Bibel vor sich aufgeschlagen.

„_**Joseph, Sohn Davids, fürchte dich nicht..."**_

Cameron gelang es die Leute mit ihrer kraftvollen Stimme innerhalb von Sekunden in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Sie hatte tagelang mit Allison geübt, damit sie ihre eigene Stimme modulierte und nicht einfach ein fremdes Stimmprofil aufrief, was zu auffällig gewesen wäre.

Sie rezitierte die Geschichte der Geburt Jesu so plastisch, wie man es sonst nur nach jahrelanger Erfahrung konnte und abgesehen von Camerons Stimme hätte man eine Stecknadel in der Kirche fallen hören können.

Nachdem Cameron fertig war, war es mucksmäuschenstill bis der Reverend wieder vortrat.

„Danke Cameron, das war sehr eindrucksvoll", sagte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Der Reverend sprach dann eine Weile über den rezitierten Text, beantwortete Fragen der anwesenden Kinder und Gemeindemitglieder und sprach schließlich mit der Gemeinde das Vater Unser.

Dann wurde das Abendmahl gereicht und wieder hing Johns Mund offen, als der Chor, Vorne weg Cameron, zuerst gespeist wurde. Fasziniert sah er. Wie sich Cameron bekreuzigte.

Johns Blick haftete die ganze Zeit an Cameron. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass der Reverend schließlich ein letztes Lied ankündigte. Erst als Cameron vortrat und Musik ertönte schüttelte er seine Starre ab.

Dann sang Cameron das Ave Maria und dieses mal wurden reihenweise Taschentücher in Anspruch genommen.

xxxxx

Die Kirche hatte sich geleert. Bis auf einige wenige Unermüdliche die noch beteten oder Kerzen anzündeten waren nur noch der Chorleiter mit Cameron und der Reverend im Gespräch mit den Ellisons und John anwesend.

Zuvor hatte John mitangesehen, wie die Gläubigen reihenweise zu Cameron gegangen waren, um sie zu umarmen oder ihr zumindest die Hand zu schütteln.

John sprach leise mit dem Reverend und war erstaunt, dass dieser die Maschine aus der Zukunft so anstandslos akzeptiert hatte. Vor Allem aber erstaunte ihn, wie tief Camerons Glaube anscheinend ging.

Die Ellisons lauschten dem Gespräch lächelnd als plötzlich Lilas Kopf zum Hinteren Teil der Kirche hochruckte und sie die Augen erschreckt aufriss.

John hatte das aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, Hand an der Waffe hinten in seinem Hosenbund. „Mom?"

Zwischen den Bänken der letzten Reihe stand Sarah. John näherte sich ihr und sah, dass Ihre Augen gerötet waren als ob sie geweint hätte.

Die letzten Schritte sprang John förmlich vor in die Arme seiner Mutter, von der er gedacht hatte sie hätte ihn verlassen.

Dann weinten Beide und hielten sich lange fest.

Schließlich hob Sarah den Blick und sah geradewegs in Camerons Augen, die nun bei den Ellisons stand und Mutter und Sohn beobachtete.

Sarah löste sich von John.

„Mom?" Fragte John, der sah dass sich Sarah in Camerons Richtung bewegte.

Cameron winkte John zurückzubleiben und bewegte sich nun ebenfalls auf Sarah zu.

Dann standen Beide keinen Meter voneinander entfernt, Während Cameron Sarah mit emotionslosem Blick anstarrte war Sarah nicht in der Lage Cameron in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich will John nicht verlieren", sagte die schwarzhaarige Frau leise, mit gesenktem Blick.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg.. „Und ich will ihn Dir nicht wegnehmen Sarah Connor", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Sarah blickte auf. Ein schüchternes Halblächeln lag in ihren Mundwinkeln.

Dann schien sie sich zu erinnern und öffnete ihren Mantel. Sie fummelte einige Zeit an der unteren Innentasche herum, Bis sie ein kleines in Geschenkpapier eingepacktes Etwas hervorgeholt hatte.

Sarah zögerte einen Augenblick bevor sie das Geschenk Cameron hinstreckte.

Cameron sah hinunter auf das Geschenk. „Für mich?"

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern, hielt das Geschenk aber weiterhin vor Cameron, die es nun ganz vorsichtig nahm.

„Darf ich es auspacken?"

Wieder zuckten Sarahs Schultern. „Natürlich, ist ja Weihnachten".

Zögernd begann Cameron es auszuwickeln. Zum Vorschein kam ein Kaffeebecher in Lila mit Lilafarbener Aufschrift.

Camerons Augen wurden groß, als sie die Aufschrift las.

„Habe ich extra für Dich machen lassen", sagte Sarah leise und streckte Dem Mädchen die Hand hin. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Deinen zerschlagen habe".

Tränen schossen in Camerons Augen. „Entschuldigung akzeptiert." Erneut blickte sie auf die Inschrift. „Der hier ist viel besser", sagte sie, stürmte plötzlich vor und nahm Sarah in die Arme. „Danke...Mom", flüsterte Cameron zögerlich.

Sarah stand ein paar Sekunden wie erstarrt, bevor sie die Umarmung ebenfalls zögerlich erwiderte. „Du warst wundervoll", sagte Sarah. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Etwas ...Jemand wie Du so singen kann".

„Es fällt mir leicht, weil ich es fühle", entgegnete Cameron.

Sarah nickte und löste sich von dem Cyborg. „Ich will mich in die Spätschicht versetzen lassen, damit wir zusammenarbeiten, uns ein wenig besser kennenlernen können.

Cameron, erneut mit Tränen in den Augen nickte. „Das würde mir gefallen", sagte sie, blickte dann aber zu Boden. „Aber ich habe bereits für das neue Jahr die Schicht getauscht, damit ich mehr Zeit mit John verbringen kann".

Sarah riss verwundert die Augen auf. „Zwei Dumme ein Gedanke was?"

Cameron machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. „Ich habe nie behauptet Du wärst dumm Sarah. In der Tat halte ich Dich für sehr intelligent. Ich würde nie...".

Sarah hatte Camerons hastig gesprochene Worte lächelnd mit einer Handbewegung unterbrochen. „Wowowow, komm mal wieder runter …... Cammy. Das ist doch nur ein Spruch den wir Menschen benutzen um auszudrücken, dass zwei Personen überraschenderweise die gleiche Idee hatten.

Cameron starrte verblüfft auf Sarah. „Hast Du mich gerade Cammy genannt?"

Jetzt blickte Sarah verlegen nach unten. Sie Kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann nickte sie.

„Ich weiß was Du bist und das verabscheue ich. Ich weiß aber auch, dass John mit Dir glücklich ist und DAS ist wichtiger als alles Andere. Das macht mich glücklich, deshalb gehörst Du zur Familie".

Cameron blickte erneut auf die Tasse in ihrer Hand. Dann nickte sie. „Danke ….Sarah".

Jetzt runzelte Sarah die Stirn. „Sag ruhig Mom zu mir. Ich gewöhn mich schon irgendwann daran".

Das brachte Sarah eine weitere noch stürmischere Umarmung von Cameron ein, zu der sich dann John und die Ellisons hinzugesellten.

Schließlich sah Cameron nacheinander die Mitglieder ihrer Familie an. Auf Sarah blieb ihr Blick lange und nachdenklich haften. Dann lächelte sie zufrieden. Ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest war wunderschön.

Sie hatte Alles gefunden, was in ihrem Leben vonnöten war, um sie glücklich zu machen.

xxxxx

Auf dem Nachhauseweg sah sie immer wieder auf den Kaffeebecher, den Sarah ihr geschenkt hatte. Die Inschrift trieb ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen.

Die Worte hatten eine ganz besondere Bedeutung für Cameron.

In geschwungener Schrift innerhalb eines Pinkfarbenen Herzens standen nur zwei Worte:

_**Tinman's Heart**_


	30. Epilog 1

**Epilog 1**

33 Jahre später stand Cameron mit ihrer Familie inmitten einer Trümmerwüste auf einem kleinen Hügel.

Cameron sah nach links auf John Connor, dem Anführer des Widerstandes und neben ihm auf seine Mutter Sarah, die sie mit einem zynischen Lächeln bedachte, wie es all die Jahre Ihre Art gewesen war.

Cameron küsste John, bevor bevor sie nach Rechts auf ihre Eltern sah, deren Haare von silbernen Fäden durchzogen waren, wenn auch weniger als Sarahs. Selbst John war an den Schläfen bereits ergraut und nur Cameron sah jung aus, wie am ersten Tag.

Die Körperpanzer der Fünf waren an verschiedenen Stellen beschädigt. Sie Alle wiesen mehr oder weniger viele kleine Verletzungen auf, James Ellison hatte vor Jahren sogar einen Arm verloren.

Das einzige, was Cameron von ihnen unterschied war, dass in ihren Verletzungen glänzendes Metall schimmerte. An ihrer Schulter war infolge eines Plasmatreffers sogar ein Teil des Coltan-Gelenkes zu sehen aber Niemand der Anwesenden schien das zu stören.

Niemand der Anwesenden und das waren nicht Wenige.

Am Fuß des kleinen Trümmerhügels begann eine Menschenmenge. Schwerbewaffnete Soldaten standen dicht an dicht so weit man blicken konnte. Tausende von Soldaten hatten sich bis zu diesem Punkt durchgekämpft. Vorne weg stand die Eliteeinheit, die Leibwache der Connors. Die Meisten von ihnen stammten aus Camerons Gemeinde.

Hinter dem Wall im Rücken Camerons begann die letzte Bastion Skynets. Die letzten Reste von Skynets Armee bewachte dort den letzten Funktionierenden Großrechner. Nur einige Hundert der tödlichsten Maschinen trennten die Menschen noch von ihrem Sieg.

John trat vor und aktivierte sein Funkgerät. „Hier spricht John Connor und... wenn ihr dies hören könnt dann seid Ihr der Widerstand!"

„Ich weiß die letzten Jahre und vor allem die letzten Tage waren hart für uns Alle!" Sprach er ins Mikro. „ Aber Heute stehen wir vor der letzten Schlacht! Die Schlacht, die unser Aller Schicksal entscheiden wird! Und wir werden diese Schlacht gewinnen!"

Die Soldaten rissen jubelnd aber Stumm die Arme hoch.

John sah über seine Schulter zu seiner Familie. Sein Blick blieb auf seiner Frau haften. Er hielt Cameron das Micro hin.

Cameron lächelte ihn an und trat vor. Sie ergriff das Micro und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hinter diesem Wall!" Rief sie. „Befindet sich der letzte Rest von Skynet! Einem Ungeheuer in Maschinengestalt, das sich für einen Gott hält! Heute werden wir diesen falschen Gott dahin schicken, wo er hingehört!

Cameron blickte zu ihren Eltern, die ihr zunickten.

„Heute schicken wir Skynet zur Hölle!"

Dann sah Cameron zu John, der ihr ebenfalls lächelnd zunickte.

„Völlig egal welcher Euer Gott ist!"

„Ein letztes Mal, vor der großen Schlacht möchte ich mit Euch Gott dafür danken, dass wir es bis hier her geschafft haben und um seinen Segen bitten".

Dann sprach sie das Dankgebet und während Cameron ins Micro sprach murmelten die Soldaten leise mit.

Schließlich warf Cameron John das Micro zu. Dann sah sie auf die Männer und Frauen vor ihr. Ihr Blick schweifte lange über die Menschenmenge. Dann riss sie ihren Arm mit der Waffe hoch. Sie gab so viel Spannung auf ihren Sprachsynthesizer wie möglich.

„FÜR GOTT UND DAS LEBEN!"

Cameron fuhr herum und zeigte mit ihrer Überschweren Waffe zum Wall.

„SCHROTTET SIIIIIIE!"

Dann rannte sie los und wie eine unaufhaltsame Woge folgte die geballte Macht der Menschheit einer Maschine.

An diesem Tag erlebte Skynet sein persönliches Armageddon. Ein Inferno, das ihn für immer vom Angesicht der Welt tilgen würde und seine eigene, beste Kreation führte den letzten Angriff.

* * *

><p>(AN: Nächsten Sonntag folgt noch der finale 2. Epilog. Außerdem werde ich heute oder morgen eine Neue Story beginnen.)


	31. Epilog 2

**Epilog 2**

Fünf Jahrzehnte später stand an der Stelle der Entscheidungsschlacht ein Denkmal. Es zeigte eine junge Frau deren eine Körperhälfte eine Maschine war. Die junge Frau streckte eine Waffe in die Luft.

Die Inschrift auf dem Denkmal war lange Zeit wie ein Leuchtfeuer für die Menschen gewesen.

_**Ein Mensch in Herz und Seele,**_

_**Eine Kriegerin für Gott!**_

_unvergessen_

Eine junge brünette Frau vielleicht 20 Jahre alt, mit braunen Augen, der menschlichen Hälfte des Denkmals nicht unähnlich, legte jedes Jahr am selben Tag zur selben Stunde, mit Tränen in den Augen, drei weiße und eine rote Rose am Fuß des Denkmals nieder.

Fast Niemand erkannte sie mehr, die sie nun schon seit 20 Jahren diesen Platz alleine aufsuchte. Alleine, wenn man von der tröstenden aber mittlerweile unsicheren Stimme in ihrem Kopf absah.

Ihr Name allerdings war längst zu einer Legende geworden... Der Name, der unten unter ihrem Titel stand.

_** 1. first Lady der vereinigten Nationen**_

_**Rev. Cameron Ellison-Connor.**_

(ENDE) 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Anhand der schwindenden Reviewzahlen glaube ich erkennen zu können, dass einige der Kapitel doch ein klein wenig schockierend waren.

Mit diesem zweiten Epilog ist die Story nun in einer Art abgeschlossen, die ich für durchaus angemessen halte. Es mag auf den ersten Blick etwas traurig wirken aber das Leben ist nuneinmal so und es sollte klar sein, dass John nicht ewig leben kann.

Man sollte aber die lange Zeitspanne beachten, die die Beiden zusammen hatten. Für einen Menschen ein erfülltes Leben, für einen Cyborg Terrabyte über Terrybyte nie verblassender Erinnerungen.


End file.
